Les souvenirs d'un autre temps
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Ce matin , il se réveilla. Ce cauchemar qu'il le hantait depuis tout petit. Comment sa vie était devenu aussi compliqué aussi désastreuse. Pourquoi des souvenirs venaient alors qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout ? Pourquoi il se sentait prisonnier de cette vie ? Allen/Kanda (Arekan).
1. L'enfance

Titre : Les souvenirs d'un autre temps.

Pairing: Allen/kanda

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystère/Angst/Semi-UA.

Disclaimer : D Gray Man ne m'appartient pas.

NB : Bonne lecture… Toutes les citations sont du film ''Jeux d'enfant''. J'espère que vous allez aimé.

Bêta: oui

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _«_ _À deux, c'est mieux._ _»_

Quand il était petit, il adorait nager dans la rivière lorsqu'il rendait visite à ses grands-parents. Les vacances, là-bas, étaient comme le paradis sur Terre. Il se souvenait tellement de choses, mais le plus remarquable, était que chaque détail était gravé en lui à jamais. Comme le soleil qui brillait de mille feu, le vent qui soufflait agréablement sur ses cheveux. Le rire de ses grands-parents lorsqu'ils allaient à la rivière.

Il s'amusait tellement, c'était comme un conte de fée. Parfois, il s'imaginait à travers les feuilles d'arbre des créatures minuscules dansant autour des ombres en s'amusant. Parfois, en allant plus loin, il entendait des rires comme une mélodie importée par le vent. Cet air était comme une berceuse pour lui lorsqu'il fermait les yeux doucement, en regardant loin vers l'horizon, et les caresses du soleil sur sa peau. Ses grands-parents à côté de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

De loin, il voyait un enfant en train de jouer tout seul. Il trouvait ça triste mais le sommeil était tellement lourd qu'il finit par s'endormir. Parfois, il s'imaginait que c'était juste un rêve, que ses souvenirs n'avaient jamais existé comme pour ses grands-parents. Il détestait voir le changement. Le soleil fut recouvert par des nuages et les gouttes de pluie tombèrent.

Le synonyme pluie voulait dire partir de cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce temps. Les souvenirs de son enfance ont toujours été importants pour lui, c'était des moments joyeux, plein de bonté. Comme le premier jour, lorsqu'il rencontra un enfant plus jeune que lui. Au premier regard, il avait l'impression que la neige était tombée sur ses cheveux. C'était tellement magique, à cette époque-là, qu'il n'imaginait même pas une autre raison.

Il était tellement curieux de nature qu'il n'a pas pris peur en voyant le bras gauche de l'enfant rouge comme s'il souffrait tout le temps. Il se souvenait avoir eu mal pour lui. Leur conversation a été tellement drôle lorsqu'il y pense.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ses grands-parents lui avait dit de ne pas fouiner dans les affaires des autres et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'enfant, qui était assit, arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et leva son visage doucement pour voir qui venait lui déranger.

\- Bonjour, dit-il tout timide. D'habitude les enfants n'aimaient pas venir jouer avec lui et puis il n'avait jamais vu ce visage dans les environs.

\- Moi c'est Yuu Kanda et toi ?! Kanda était tout excité depuis qu'il passait les vacances chez ses grands-parents, il n'avait jamais vu cet enfant ici.

\- A...Allen Walker,'' dit Allen en ferment les yeux. Le soleil était trop fort.

\- Enchanté, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici ?''dit Kanda en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen. Il n'avait même pas demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec lui. C'était sa mamie qui ne serait pas contente.

\- Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je te vois. Tes cheveux sont tellement sombres,''dit Allen tout curieux.

\- Et toi tellement clairs comme la neige, c'est beau,'' dit Kanda en touchant ses cheveux,- tes cheveux ne sont pas froids.

\- Pourquoi ils seraient froids ? Dit Allen qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Parce que la neige est froide…

\- Aaah,'' dit Allen en regardant son nouvel ami, enfin s'il voulait bien l'être, - tu veux devenir mon ami ?!.

Allen le regarda en souriant, il voulait enfin avoir un ami. Il avait promis à son père de trouver quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

\- C'est super ça.

\- Weh,'' dit Allen en sautant sur son nouveau ami. Il le bascula au sol. Kanda frotta sa tête. C'était douloureux, - désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors tu veux aller te baigner ?

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la rivière.

\- Dis pourquoi ton bras gauche est tout rouge ? Demanda Kanda tout en touchant son bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais demandé.

\- Et tes cheveux pourquoi ils sont blancs ? Demanda Kanda lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'eau.

\- Je ne sais pas,'' Allen était déçu de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses questions. Il regarda Kanda qui nageait de plus en plus loin de lui. Il avait un peu peur, il ne voulait pas faire fuir son nouveau ami. Les autres enfants étaient méchants avec lui pour tout.

\- Tu viens Allen,'' cria Kanda en plongeant sous l'eau quelques secondes avant de revenir à la surface. L'eau était tellement chaude. Il regarda Allen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fronça les sourcils en demandant ce qu'il avait, il s'approcha du blond pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, - Allen qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ne rigole pas, d'accord'' Kanda hocha la tête, - c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur d'aller plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ?demanda Kanda en s'approchant encore plus de lui.

\- C'est juste qu'il fait hyper sombre en bas.

Allen lui montra du doigt et Kanda regarda. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il disait, c'était un peu plus sombre vers l'horizon mais cela ne l'a jamais empêché de nager comme il voulait.

\- Je suis avec toi. Tu vas voir tu n'auras plus peur.

\- Tu es sûr?''dit Allen incertain.

\- Bien sûr, fais-moi confiance,'' dit Kanda en souriant.

\- D'accord.

Kanda lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à nager. Ils s'éloignaient un peu plus de la terre ferme. Allen se sentait en sécurité avec son nouveau ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu au milieu de la rivière pour jouer un peu. Allen se sentait terriblement bien cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait joué ainsi. Son père était son seul ami.

Kanda poussa un peu son ami au fond l'eau. Allen prit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre sa respiration après avoir été sous l'eau.

\- Kanda c'est pas juste,''dit le blond boudeur. Il fit semblant de nager un peu plus loin que son ami. Il savait que Kanda allait le suivre pour demander pardon. Il se retourna tellement vite que son ami était surpris et Allen plongea la tête brune sous l'eau. Il rigolait tellement fort qu'il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son maillot de bain. La dernière chose qu'il vit était ses yeux qui se recouvrait d'eau.

Le ciel était vraiment magnifique lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de jouer à qui pouvait retenir le plus longtemps sa respiration sous l'eau. Ils entendirent d'autres personnes nager un peu plus loin d'eux. Kanda soupira lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant de sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen ?

\- Un monstre m'a touché,'' dit-il en panique.

\- Il n'y a pas de monstre,'dit Kanda plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il regarda ce que son ami appelait monstre, il avait juste envie de rigoler, - ce n'est que mes cheveux, idiot.

Allen regarda un peu mieux et il se sentit tout de suite soulagé.

\- Pourquoi tu as les cheveux aussi longs? On dirait une fille.

\- Et pourquoi tu as les cheveux aussi courts et je ne suis pas une fille, moyashi.

\- C'est quoi un moyashi,''dit Allen curieusement en caressant son visage. Kanda venait de le gifler.

\- C'est un pousse de soja.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un pousse de soja, je suis Allen,''dit-il. .

\- Je ne suis pas une fille.

\- Bien sûr, dit Allen en souriant tout en bougeant ses sourcils. Kanda le trouvait rigolo comme ça, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là.

\- Arrête, ce n'est plus drôle'' dit Kanda en boudant.

\- Désolé,'' Allen s'approcha pour lui donner un câlin que Kanda ne refusa pas, - dis c'était quoi comme langue?

\- Japonais.

\- Tu veux m'apprendre à parler japonais.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, demande à mes grands-parents,'' dit Kanda en revenant plus proche du sol suivi du blond.

\- Je peux?

\- Bien sûr, ils sont très gentils. Ils t'apprendront mieux que moi.

\- Super alors on va les voir.

\- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent où était les grands-parents de Kanda.

\- Mamie, papi, regardez j'ai un nouvel ami et il veut apprendre le japonais.

\- Salut, jeune homme, dit la mamie de Kanda. Il trouvait son petit-fils excité.

\- Bonjour, madame.

\- Haha, tu es bien courtois.

\- C'est mon papa qui m'a appris à être polis.

La mamie de Kanda sourit en trouvant le jeune homme trop mignon.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Allen Walker et j'ai 6 ans comme ça,'' dit-il en montrant ses doigts tout fière de lui.

\- Bonjour, Allen. Je m'appelle Anya et voici mon mari Aiji.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Aiji.

\- Bonjour, Allen'' dit le papi amusé de voir son petit-fils content d'avoir un nouvel ami. Kanda prit la main d'Allen et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Alors, vous allez lui apprendre à parler japonais?''dit Kanda en cherchant quoi manger, - tu veux quoi Allen ?

\- Mmmh, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais jamais rien,'' dit Kanda amuser.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute,'' Allen bouda.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'aies, tu as 6 ans.

\- Alors toi aussi.

\- J'ai 9 ans moi,''dit Kanda scandalisé.

\- Mais, toi aussi, tu es un enfant pas vrai monsieur Aiji?''dit Allen en regardant le grand-père de son ami pour avoir la réponse. Les adultes avaient toujours les bonnes réponses.

\- Bien sûr.

C'était autour de Kanda de bouder. Les grands-parents, en voyant la scène, rigolèrent. C'était rare de voir leur petit-fils exprimer autant d'émotions dans une seule journée. Allen rougit lorsqu'il sentit son ventre grogner. Kanda le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Oui

\- Bon alors je vais te donner un sandwich puisque tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux,'' dit Kanda en cherchant dans le sac à manger. Il fit un « youpi » avant de le tendre au blond qui le remercie.

\- Allen, il est où ton papa ? Demanda Anya préoccupée.

\- Il est avec un ami dans un bar du coin. Ne vous en faîtes pas, de là où il est, il me voit donc je ne peux pas faire des bêtises.

Il parla si sérieusement que Anya le trouva encore plus adorable.

\- Ah bon alors est-ce qu'il a des supers pouvoirs ?

\- Oui,''dit Allen en souriant à monsieur Aiji.

Ils passèrent la journée à rigoler jusqu'à ce qu'Allen crit le nom de son père qui était en train de venir vers eux.

\- Bonjour, madame, monsieur,''dit le père d'Allen, -j'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas causer de soucis.

\- Non c'est un charmant garçon que vous avez là,'' dit Anya en souriant.

\- Merci, Allen il est l'heure de partir.

\- Je ne veux pas, papa. Je ne veux pas abandonner Yuu,'' dit Allen en prenant Kanda dans ses bras.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Yuu, toi.

\- Depuis maintenant,dit Allen tout simplement.

\- Tu peux le voir demain bien sûr si ses parents le laissent venir.

\- Papa, c'est les grands-parents de Yuu, dit Allen en hochant la tête dramatiquement comme si son père avait fait une bêtise.

\- Oh excuse-moi, vous avez l'air si jeune.

\- Merci jeune homme, dit monsieur Aiji en rigolant. Le visage d'Allen le faisait trop rire.

\- Allen tu veux bien lâcher ton ami parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas l'étouffer,''dit son père amuser.

\- Mais non, qu'est que tu racontes, il ne va pas étouffer c'est un vampire.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ami à côté de lui.

\- à cause de ses cheveux, elles sont tellement sombres.

Kanda le frappa immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux sombres que je suis un vampire, idiot de moyashi.

\- Mon nom c'est Allen, baKanda, dit le blondinet. Il était fier de son jeu de mot. Il avait mémorisé quelques mots en compagnie des grands-parents du japonais.

\- Baka toi-même.

\- C'est celui qui dit qui y est,''dit Allen alors que Kanda essayait de sortir de ses bras mais le blondinet ne voulait pas. Il voulait que son ami reste dans ses bras pour toujours.

\- C'est toi alors.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- Les enfants ça suffit. Ne t'inquiète pas Allen. Tu peux venir voir Kanda quand tu veux et vis versa,''dit Anya en regardant le père du blond.

\- Pas de problème. Alors je vous passe mon numéro de téléphone. On habite pas très loin d'ici.

\- Vous êtes nouveau, pas vrai'' dit Aiji.

\- Oui, on vient juste passer les vacances.

\- Comme pour mon petit-fils.

\- Je m'appelle Anya.

\- Mana,''dit le père d'Allen, - voici mon ami Cross Marian.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Aiji.

Après avoir convaincu Allen qu'il pouvait voir son ami demain, ils partirent sans problème. Même si Allen pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son père qui essayait de le consoler. C'était le premier ami d'Allen et il comprenait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kanda comme pour les autres.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda arriva dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment fatigué. Son nouvel ami était épuisant mais amusant en même temps. Il allait le retrouver demain et c'était sympa. Son grand-père lui demanda d'aller prendre une douche pour venir manger après. Il ne voulait pas, il avait sommeil. Il désirait juste dormir, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il frotta son visage contre son oreiller. Il ne voulait plus jamais rentrer chez lui. Il n'acceptait plus de se retrouver tout seul chez ses parents. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Ils travaillaient tellement tard qu'il passait plus de temps avec une baby-sitter qu'avec eux. La femme qui le gardait était devenue comme une grande sœur pour lui. Elle avait 18 ans et elle était cool.

Maria était une jeune fille sympa. Avec lui, elle était compréhensible même lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises, mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais dû à sa colère qu'elle comprenait bien. Mais avec le temps, il s'était fait avec cette vie. Heureusement que ses grands-parents étaient là, même si Kanda ne les voyait pas souvent. Ils habitaient dans la campagne alors que lui dans une grande ville qui s'appelle Londres.

Il avait du mal à se lever. Il n'aurait pas dû s'allonger. Il ne voulait pas non plus que ses grands-parents le punissent, car il avait envie de revoir Allen. En pensant à ça, son sourire apparut. Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il trouvait ça chiant de prendre un bain alors que ce n'était pas de l'eau salée. Il n'était pas parti à la mer à ce qu'il sache.

Après un quart d'heure, il apparut au salon mais ne trouva personne. Le bruit venait de la cuisine. Il retrouva ses grands-parents en train de faire à manger.

\- Je suis prêt,''dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- Kanda va mettre des chaussures. Ah quoi bon prendre une douche et après, avoir les pieds sales,'' dit son grand-père qui finissait de poser le gratin au fourneau.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant doucement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende. Sa grand-mère qui mettait les couvercles sur la table sourit en voyant Kanda faire des grimaces à son grand-père qui avait le dos tourné.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était prêt à manger. Il avait une de ces faims. Il regardait son père et son ami mettre la table. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait extrêmement faim.

\- Allen, tu nous casses les oreilles,'' dit son père qui prit les dernières assiettes pour les mettre sur la table.

\- Mais j'ai faim, papa,'' dit Allen comme si c'était la fin du monde.

\- Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu as mangé une pomme, un verre de lait et une barre de chocolat,'' dit Cross en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de Mana.

\- Mais j'ai faim encore.

Allen le regarda méchamment en tirant la langue.

\- Comme toujours,'' dit Mana amusé de voir Cross se disputer avec son fils alors que le roux savait très bien qu'à ce jeu, Allen gagnait tout le temps.

\- Maintenant, tu peux manger mon chéri,'' dit son père en lui servant.

\- Merci, papa.

Allen commença à manger, non, à avaler sa nourriture comme s'il était pressé.

\- Allen ! mange un peu plus doucement !

\- Je suis pressé d'aller dormir, Mana.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Parfois Allen l'appelait Mana lorsqu'il voulait demander de choses importantes.

\- J'ai envie de dormir au plus vite pour voir mon ami demain.

\- Mais ce n'est pas en mangeant rapidement que le temps va passer,''dit Cross en buvant du vin. Allen le regarda en frappant son genou.

\- Allen arrête de frapper Cross.

Allen ne disait plus rien, il sortit vite de la table et partit dans sa chambre.

\- Je crois que je l'ai vexé, '' dit Cross.

\- Oh les enfants.

\- Il ne fallait pas le faire. Aieuh.

Cross caressa sa joue droite.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité. Bon je vais voir ma marmotte de fils.

Cross n'ajouta plus rien pour ne pas recevoir cette fois un coup de poing. Il regarda Mana partir rejoindre son fils et il se trouvait comme un con tout seul à cette table.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Allen, ça va?'' demanda son père.

\- Je suis en colère contre Cross.

\- Il n'a pas voulu te mettre en colère, mon ange.

\- Pourquoi il est ici déjà ? Demanda Allen en regardant son père.

\- Il est venu passer les vacances avec nous. Tu ne veux pas qu'il reste ici ?.

Mana regarda son fils qui ne disait rien. Allen était un enfant très direct lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose ou lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette personne.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?'' Allen le regarda plus curieusement. Mana sourit. Ce que son enfant pouvait vite changer de sujet.

\- On s'est rencontré au lycée en compagnie de ta maman, Allen. Au début, je me suis dit dans quel monde je suis atterri en voyant comment il se comportait mais avec le temps je me suis habitué.

\- C'est un baka, dit Allen tout fière de lui.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Mana perplexe. Où est-ce que son enfant sortait ses mots ?.

\- Bah un idiot en japonais. J'ai appris des mots avec Yuu et ses grands-parents.

\- Aaah, d'accord. Je comprends mieux, mais il ne faut pas le traiter d'idiot, chéri.

\- Mais c'en est un, dit le blond sérieusement. Mana était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, mais il n'allait pas le dire.

\- Tu n'es plus fâché avec lui.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Bon alors, c'est l'heure de dormir.

\- Super, bonne nuit Mana.

\- Bonne nuit Allen, dit Mana en embrassant son front. Il parcourut la chambre de son fils et sortit en éteignant la lumière. Il trouva son ami collé au mur qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis un baka…

* * *

À suivre…

Un commentaire est toujours appréciable pour avancer dans la bonne direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre corriger et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _«_ _Un jeu de crétin ? Peut-être bien, mais c'était notre_ _jeu_ _. »_

Au fond d'une cour, se trouvait une grande maison à trois étages avec un jardin qui longeait un petit canal. Il y avait un escalier extérieur et l'entrée principale était abritée par une marquise. Il y avait dans le jardin des dizaines de sortes de fleurs qui égayaient la maison. Les rebords des fenêtres étaient ornés de jolis bacs avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Trois poules, deux tortues et un chien vivaient dans ce petit jardin. Les murs de la maison étaient recouverts de vigne vierge. Les volets toujours clos, lui donnant un air d'abandon.

Kanda aimait beaucoup jouer dans ce jardin. Il se sentait tellement bien. Et puis, courir après les poules sans que ses grands-parents ne le voient était amusant. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire mais c'était sa passion. Et puis, le chien était son animal de compagnie, mais il restait tout le temps chez ses grands-parents. C'était à noël qu'il l'avait reçu comme cadeau, il avait l'appelé Aki.

Et puis, il était plus heureux chez ses grands-parents que dans une ville. Ici, il avait conscience qu'il pouvait courir comme bon lui semble et il était bien. Il était allongé sous un arbre. Le soleil tapait très fort et sa grand-mère lui avait interdit de courir sous cette chaleur. La dernière fois, il avait tellement pleuré à cause des rougeurs sur ses bras et c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas écouté son papi ni sa mamie.

\- Yuu, tu veux à boire,''Kanda regarda dans la direction de la voix. Sa grand-mère était dans la cuisine, la fenêtre était ouverte.

\- Non, merci.

\- N'oublie pas ce que j'ai t'ai dit.

\- Oui mamie,'' dit-il en s'allongeant par terre. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il avait passé tellement de temps ici qu'il avait l'impression que c'était chez lui. Il regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage qui annonçait la pluie et il trouvait ça génial.

Le vent soufflait, ses cheveux se balançaient de droite à gauche. Le soleil, quant à lui, avait décidé de changer de direction. Il trembla un peu, même s'il faisait chaud. Il avait l'habitude de tomber malade à cette saison. C'était débile et chiant pour lui avec cette chaleur. Il attendait son ami Allen qui allait bientôt arriver.

Il regarda les oiseaux voler au-dessous de l'arbre lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant de sa droite. Il tourna son visage et vit une tête blonde venir vers lui ou, plutôt, courir comme un malade dans sa direction.

\- Hey, doucement ne me saute pas dessous,'' mais c'était peine perdue, Allen fit tout le contraire.

\- Je suis content de te voir,''dit Allen tout excité. Son sourire arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le blondinet avait sa tête enfouis dans le cou de Kanda. Le japonais essayait de le repousser mais c'était peine perdue. Allen s'agrippait à lui comme un koala.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, tu peux te lever. Tu es trop lourd,'' dit Kanda en soufflant.

\- Même pas vrai,'' dit Allen en boudant.

\- Arrête de bouder,''dit Kanda amuser.

\- Je ne boude pas.

Quelques minutes après, ils se trouvaient sous l'arbre en train de regarder Aki courir dans tout le jardin.

\- C'est ton chien, Yuu ?'' demanda Allen.

\- Oui.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Aki.

\- C'est joli comme nom. Moi j'aurais aimé avoir un chien. Mana ne veut pas m'en acheter un.

\- C'est qui Mana.

\- Mon père,''dit-il en essayant d'arracher des herbes.

\- Arrête de faire ça,''dit Kanda.

\- De faire quoi ? Dit Allen tout innocemment.

\- D'arracher les herbes, mon papi n'aime pas quand je fais ça, alors arrête-toi.

\- Ah bon…?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu.

Kanda hocha la tête, il s'ennuyait ferme lui aussi.

\- On joue à cache-cache,'' dit Allen en se levant.

\- Ok alors qui compte ?!.

\- On fait papier feuille ciseau pour savoir qui le commence.

Kanda se leva aussi et prépara ses deux mains derrière son dos lorsque Allen annonça.

\- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux'' cria Allen. Leurs mains étaient devant eux.

\- Oh non, on a fait pierre'' dit Kanda,- on recommence.

\- Oui, pierre-feuille-ciseaux'' dit-il une deuxième fois.

\- Youpi, j'ai gagné'' cria Kanda,- la feuille bat la pierre,''il entendit Allen grogner en disant que ce n'était pas juste, - arrête de faire le bébé moyashi.

\- Je ne suis pas un moyashi, baKanda.

\- C'est toi le baka.

\- Non c'est toi.

\- Même pas vrai,'' dit Kanda en lui tournant le dos. Allen le regarda faire en le regardant méchamment. Ils ne disaient plus rien, mais il avait envie de jouer alors il soupira résigné et demanda pardon au japonais.

\- Alors, on commence à jouer.

\- Ok, bon compte jusqu'à 20 et je vais me cacher.

\- Ok.

Allen se plaça sous l'arbre, ils mis ses deux bras sur le tronc et commença à compter jusqu'à 20. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et se déplaça pour voir où son ami était caché. Il regarda un peu partout dans le jardin mais ne le trouva pas. Il regarda dans le poulailler, dans la cabane et s'approcha où il y avait les fleurs. Allen les trouvait tellement jolies.

Toutes ces fleurs aux couleurs parfois intenses, parfois plus douces embaumaient ce verdoyant et grand jardin. Il y avait aussi ces arbres fruitiers qui trônaient pas très loin de la maison, Allen avait envie d'en manger un, mais il devait trouver son ami d'abord. Il prit deux minutes pour tout regarder, il n'y avait qu'une seule option maintenant, son ami c'était caché dans la maison.

Il commença à marcher vers elle, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec le grand-père de Kanda.

\- Bonjour, Allen.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Aiji.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu cherches qui ?

\- Kanda, on joue à cache-cache.

\- Ah d'accord, alors bonne chance.

\- Merci,'' Allen partit en courant pour chercher dans les étages. Même s'il ne connaissait pas du tout cette maison, il savait que tout le monde aimait se cacher dans les chambres. Il commença dans la première mais ne trouva pas un chat qui vive. ''Drôle d'expression'' pensa-t-il. Il devait demander à Mana ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Kanda où es-tu ? Dit Allen en chantant son nom, - je vais te trouver, Yuu. Continua-t-il. Il chercha dans la salle de bain aussi. Il ne manquait que la dernière chambre.

\- Yuu, tu es là ? demanda Allen en regardant sous le lit. - est-ce que je chauffe ?

Il regarda le placard, il ne manquait que celui-là. Il entendit un bruit venant de là.

\- Je t'ai trouvé **Yuu** '' dit-il en criant plein poumon alors qu'il ouvrit le placard. Kanda sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Allen crier comme ça. Il mit sa main sur son cœur, il a eu une peur bleue.

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé mais j'ai gagné, na-na-na,'' dit Allen content de lui, - maintenant c'est à mon tour de me cacher.

\- Ok, on va dans le jardin.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'être dans le jardin qu'ils entendirent Anya crier pour qu'ils viennent dans la cuisine.

\- Salut, les enfants.

\- Mamie, on était en train de jouer.

\- Vous jouerez après, maintenant il est l'heure de prendre votre goûter'' dit-elle en posant sur la table deux verres de jus, des biscuits, du gâteau au chocolat et des fraises.

\- Ok, dirent-ils ensemble déçus de ne pas pouvoir jouer surtout le brun qui voulait sa revanche.

Ils s'essayèrent chacun dans une chaise l'un à côté de l'autre et commencèrent à manger. La grand-mère de Kanda tartina deux tranches de pain pour Allen alors que le brun le faisait tout seul.

\- Bon les enfants, je vais vous laisser seuls pendant cinq minutes et je ne veux pas de bêtise.

Ils hochèrent la tête, Anya sortit de la cuisine.

\- C'est bon'' dit Allen tout en continuant de manger avec la bouche pleine, - j'adore le chocolat surtout le Nutella .

\- Moi aussi et surtout quand tu le manges avec tes fraises c'est hyper bon.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Dans la cuisine, on entendait juste les verres qui se posaient sur la table ou leurs pieds qui se touchaient parfois, leurs rires lorsqu'ils disaient quelque chose de drôle ou tout simplement les bruits des oiseaux dehors.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du brun. Allen était assis sur le lit en train de voir Kanda qui essayait de trouver son jouer favoris, lui avait-il dit. La pièce de son ami était assez jolie.

\- C'est beau, Yuu.

\- Quoi ? Dit Kanda sans se retourner.

\- Ta chambre.

\- Merci...

\- Arrête-toi, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas trouver ton jouer vient dans le lit. On va faire autre chose.

\- D'accord'' dit Kanda un peu déçu. Il monta sur le lit, il s'allongea à côté d'Allen. C'était mignon de voir comment son ami était plus petit que lui. Ils regardèrent le plafond.

\- J'aime beaucoup ses étoiles. Comment tu as fait pour grimper là-haut.

\- C'est mon grand-père qui m'a aidé.

\- Aaah, je vais dire à papa que lorsqu'on rentre, je veux voir des étoiles dans mon plafond aussi.

\- Tu sais la nuit lorsqu'il fait sombre, ses étoiles elles brillent.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oui, je te jure.

\- Cool, j'ai envie de les voir.

\- Alors dors avec moi '' dit le brun en tournant son corps vers Allen.

\- Je vais demander à Mana.

\- Ok, comme ça on pourra jouer encore plus longtemps.

\- ça sera super'' dit le blond en sautillant dans le lit. Il tomba sur Kanda. Son front frappa le menton de Kanda.

\- Aieuh, ça fait mal'' disaient-ils en frottant chacun leur partie douloureuse.

\- Oh, Kanda tu saignes,'' dit Allen paniqué, - il faut appeler ta mamie ou ton papi. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Ça me fait pas mal.

\- Tu es sûr.

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le grand-père de Kanda était assis en train de regarder la télévision lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec le père d'Allen.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Aiji'' dit Mana lorsqu'il lui permit de rentrer dans la maison.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Mana.

Aiji invita le père d'Allen à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Vous venez chercher votre fils.

\- Oui, il me manque. C'est la première fois que personne ne m'a appelé pour venir le chercher.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Aiji intrigué.

\- Mon fils n'aimait pas rester avec les autres enfants très longtemps et puis, à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, les autres enfants aimaient beaucoup l'embêter.

\- C'est dommage vous avez un fils très courtois et gentil. Mon petit-fils l'adore, hier il ne faisait que parler de lui.

\- Mon fils aussi, il est tellement amusant et tellement adorable de le voir heureux comme ça.

\- Je peux comprendre. Yuu aussi est quelqu'un de réserver lorsqu'il vient passer les vacances chez nous, ses amis restent là-bas alors il se sent un peu seul. Les enfants d'ici l'énervent trop'' il fit une pose pour rigoler de la bêtise de son petit-fils avant de continuer, - Yuu est quelqu'un qui fait peur aux enfants d'ici depuis le jour où quelqu'un l'avait traité d'être une fille parce qu'il avait les cheveux longs.

\- Je peux voir le tableau'' dit Mana en souriant.

\- Mon petit-fils l'avait frappé, ce jour-là, tellement fort lorsque je suis allé le chercher , il y avait des enfants qui disaient que c'était un monstre. Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite. Lorsque je l'ai vu assit au sol plein de terre et son front en sang. J'avais paniqué en le voyant comme ça.

\- Je vous comprends.

\- Vous savez ma fille est un peu sévère avec lui alors, j'ai eu peur que, à cause de cette bagarre, elle allait l'interdire de venir passer les vacances avec nous.

\- On essaye toujours de faire de notre mieux pour protéger nos enfants mais parfois on fait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Anya monta les escaliers pour aller chercher les enfants. Cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'elle ne les entendait pas. Le père d'Allen était dans le salon en train d'attendre pour son fils. Elle ouvrit la chambre de son petit-fils et les trouva endormis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Allen tenait la main de Kanda alors que la tête du brun était posé à côté du cou d'Allen. Elle n'avait pas le courage de les réveiller. C'était la fatigue d'avoir autant jouer. Elle ferma la porte doucement et partit pour appeler le père du blond.

\- Alors, il ne veut pas voir son père'' dit Mana en souriant, Anya fit de même.

\- Oh non, c'est juste qu'il s'est endormi avec Yuu.

\- Alors, je vais le prendre. Vous pouvez me montrer le chemin.

\- Oui.

Après avoir monté les escaliers et aller dans la chambre de Kanda. Mana prit son fils dans ses bras. Il sourit en sentant Allen combattre un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas quitter le lit.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- C'est un plaisir et je crois qu'ils voudront passer leur été ensemble'' dit Anya.

\- Moi aussi, je crois'' dit Mana qui descendait les escaliers en compagnie de la grand-mère de Kanda. Il dit au revoir à Aiji et partit mais avant, il entendit Anya l'appeler. Il s'arrêta et vit la dame venir vers lui.

\- Tenez'' elle lui tendit une couverture, - il fait un peu froid.

\- Merci.

\- De rien et bonne soirée.

\- A vous aussi.

Ils partirent après. Il rentra chez lui avec son fils dans ses bras et trouva Cross en train de cuisiner.

\- Salut, dit le roux, - alors comment il va ?

\- Il va bien, il s'est beaucoup amusé avec son nouvel ami. Je vais le déposer au lit et je viendrais ici ensuite.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ici. Pourquoi il entendait des bruits, des cris, des pleurs ? Pourquoi il faisait tellement noir ? Pourquoi son papa n'était pas avec lui ? Pourquoi il se sentait seul ? Il vit une lumière, il courut tellement fort, mais il avait l'impression que, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, la lueur s'éloignait.

C'était la seule chose qui éclairait où il était. Il ne savait pas s'il était dans une chambre, dans le salon ou dans un autre endroit. Il ne trouvait pas ça rassurant. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. La lumière le conduit dans un long couloir. Il commença à marcher, il avait la sensation de connaître cet endroit. Il se retourna encore et encore mais se trouva toujours au même lieu. Ce n'était pas du tout amusant.

Il voulait trouver la maison, il souhaitait oublier ce qui était en train de se passer. Il entendit quelqu'un pleurer à sa droite. Ses petits pas le menèrent dans une chambre. Il s'approcha encore et encore et trouva une jeune fille qui pleurait sous le corps de quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il désirait maintenant son papa.

La fille en question le regarda et lui dit.

\- Ne viens pas, c'est trop tôt. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir. C'est trop douloureux.

\- Vous êtes qui madame.

\- Une amie. Tu dois retourner chez toi.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment y aller, madame'' dit-il en pleurant.

\- Allen ça va aller.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom.

\- Bien sûr, on est là pour toi, mais maintenant, tu dois t'en aller.

\- Pourquoi ?'' mais la question resta en suspense, il vit un monstre surgir de nulle part, il cria tellement fort que la seconde d'après il était dans le bras de son père.

\- Ce n'est rien Allen, c'est juste un cauchemar.

\- Mana,''dit Allen en pleurant.

\- Chut, ça va aller.

* * *

À suivre…

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre corriger et bonne lecture...^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _«_ _On a jamais parlé de l'avenir_ _à tous_ _les deux. Enfin, je veux dire, de nos deux avenirs. »_

 _« Nos deux avenirs... Tu vois, moi, spontanément, j'aurais dit NOTRE avenir... Faut croire que_ _le présent devrait me suffire. »_

Il se leva un peu plus tôt, ses grands-parents avaient organisé un pique-nique avec le père d'Allen. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait son sac, ses vêtements étaient déjà prêts. Cette fois, ils allaient partir un peu plus dans la rivière, donc une marche plus longue. Il prit une paire de baskets ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc et un short rouge. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Il entendit son papi et sa mamie ranger les affaires aussi. Il avait juste envie de revoir Allen. Il était un peu déçu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé un peu tard dans la soirée et avait trouvé le lit vide. Il s'était retenu de pleurer devant sa mamie mais après dans son lit sous sa couverture, il avait pleuré comme un bébé. Il n'aimait pas lorsque les gens ne lui disaient pas adieu convenablement.

Quand le brun sentit une odeur délicieuse venant de la cuisine, il finit vite son sac, s'habilla et partit comme un éclair.

\- Kanda, ne cours pas comme ça dans les escaliers !'' dit son grand-père qui les montaient.

\- Désolé papi, mais il faut me comprendre, mamie fait du pain d'épice'' dit le brun en essayant de marcher plus doucement.

\- Je comprends, mais il faut faire attention sinon tu peux te blesser.

\- Mais non, je suis fort.

\- Je sais'' dit Aiji en rigolant.

Kanda rentra dans la cuisine comme un éclair.

\- Salut mamie.

Anya regarda son petit-fils. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses mèches partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Bien dormi.

\- Oui, je peux en avoir ?'' dit Kanda en montrant l'assiette plate en porcelaine.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es venu que pour ça'' dit Anya en lui donnant une tranche de pain. Kanda rougit en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Je préfère ça, j'avais l'impression que tu aimais plus le pain d'épice que moi.

\- Mais non mamie.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Kanda tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?

\- Comment grand-père ?

\- Il faut coiffer tes cheveux, vient par là.

Kanda fit une grimace, il n'aimait pas se faire coiffer. Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient si longs ? Il s'assit sur une chaise en croisant ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Kanda, il ne faut pas bouder.

\- Je déteste être coiffé.

\- Je sais, mais il faut passer par là. Tu as vu ta tête'' dit Anya plus amusée en voyant son mari coiffer leur petit-fils, - c'est bon maintenant tu peux aller rejoindre Allen.

\- Ok,'' son grand-père lui avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il sortit de la maison pour attendre son ami sous l'arbre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la famille Walker apparut en complet. Allen cherchait son ami et le vit sous l'arbre. Il partit en courant pour aller le rejoindre tout en criant bien sûr son nom.

\- Bonjour, baKanda''dit Allen en embrassant son front. Kanda ouvrit les yeux en voyant Allen s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour, moyashi. Comment tu vas ?

\- Mon nom c'est Allen, mais je crois que ton cerveau a un problème avec mon prénom.

\- C'est toi qui dis…

Il fut interrompu par les adultes qui les appelèrent pour partir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient en train de marcher. Kanda racontait à Allen quelques anecdotes de ses précédentes vacances. Combien de bêtises il avait fait. Combien de poissons il avait péché en compagnie de son papi et de sa mamie. Le blond était émerveillé de ses aventures. Ils rigolèrent pendant tout le trajet.

Les adultes, eux, parlaient du beau temps et de leurs vies respectives. Ils prirent un petit chemin qui les amènerait où les grands-parents amenaient leur petit-fils. Allen sautillait partout en écoutant son ami, tout en lui tenant la main. Il ne voulait pas que le brun s'en aille en le laissant tout seul.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'installèrent. Allen qui n'avait pas lâché la main de son ami, le ramena auprès de la rivière. Kanda, quant à lui, trouvait toujours cet endroit magnifique. Une grande cascade à côté des énormes arbres.

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant'' dit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non,

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître idiot.

\- On ne sait jamais''dit Allen sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanda avait envie de crier mais à quoi bon. Il savait que le blond était une tête de mule. Lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, il le faisait à son plus grand désespoir.

\- Au moins, tu peux juste me laisser me déshabiller pour qu'on puisse aller se baigner.

Allen le lâcha tout de suite et fit de même. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait être fatiguant.

\- Vient, on rentre''dit le brun en mettant son pied droit dans l'eau pour voir si elle était froide ou chaude. Il le trouva à son goût et regarda Allen.

\- Alors tu viens moyashi...

\- C'est Allen baKanda'' dit le blond mais le rejoignit. Kanda prit la main de son ami et ils partirent dans l'eau. Ils entendirent les adultes leurs dires de faire attention.

Ils s'amusaient dans l'eau lorsqu'ils virent Mana et Cross venir vers eux.

\- Allen l'eau est bonne ?'' cria son père.

\- Oui, papa '' dit le blond en regardant dans leur direction, - regarde Yuu. Ils sont comme des escargots.

Kanda ne put retenir son rire. Allen le regarda. Il aimait beaucoup voir son ami sourire comme ça. Il voulait le faire plus souvent. Mana et Cross entrèrent dans l'eau.

\- Alors, vous étiez en train de rigoler de nous.

\- Mais non Mana, qu'est-ce que tu racontes '' dit Allen tout sourire, mais son père n'était pas dupe pour autant.

\- Et si on jouait un jeu'' dit Cross. Il s'ennuyait ferme et puis tant qu'à s'amuser même s'il y avait deux morveux avec eux.

\- Ok'' répondirent les deux enfants.

\- On peut jouer à, attrape-moi si tu peux '' enchaîna Allen.

\- Le chat et la sourit'' dit son père.

\- Oui.

\- Bon alors qui fait le chat'' dit Kanda.

\- Moi'' répondit Cross.

\- Alors les règles c'est simple''dit Mana, - si quelqu'un monte sur la terre, il a perdu et ne peut plus jouer.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Cross leur donna un peu de temps avant de commencer. Allen était plus près de lui. Le pauvre il avait dû mal à nager lorsqu'il était sous pression. Cross rigola à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Allen fait attention, il va dans ta direction'' cria Kanda pour sauver son ami. La tête blonde se retourna pour voir Cross venir vers lui. Il commença à nager encore plus vite. Il ne voulait pas être attrapé par ce requiem oups ce roux. Il n'avait plus d'issus, il sentait, Cross le rattraper.

\- À l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiide'' cria Allen. Le pauvre il n'en pouvait plus. Il entendit juste ''je t'ai attrapé morveux''. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Cross l'a eu pourquoi il n'a pas pourchassé quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda un peu partout. Son père était un peu loin, il vit Cross qui était en train de le rejoindre. Son ami était un peu plus accessible alors il commença à nager vers lui.

Kanda comprit tout de suite les pensées du blond et commença à nager de l'autre côté. Il aurait dû s'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il regarda derrière, Allen était en train de le rattraper. Mana et Cross voyaient tout ça d'un point de vue comique.

\- Allen va t'en vouloir tu sais'' dit Mana.

\- Je sais mais c'était trop tentant.

Mana rigola en voyant son fils enfin rattraper le brun qui avait fait une mauvaise manœuvre. Il était bloqué entre un rocher et son ami. ''Mauvaise idée''pensa les deux adultes. Ils entendirent Allen dire youpi avant de nager comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kanda les regarda, il était déterminé à avoir l'un d'eux. Il voulait laisser le blond en paix pour l'instant.

En plus, il avait vu les deux adultes en train de rigoler d'eux. Ils allaient payer, foie de Kanda. Il nagea jusqu'à eux mais les adultes étaient plus rapides que lui alors il regarda Allen qui comprit tout de suite ce que son ami voulait. Mana et Cross n'avaient pas vu venir celle-là. Allen attrapa son père pour l'empêcher de passer.

Mana dans la précipitation ne voulait pas faire du mal à son fils, il s'arrêta comme Cross et là, Kanda put les attraper.

\- Hey c'est de la triche'' cria Cross indigné de se faire prendre comme ça. Mana lui trouvait juste ça drôle.

\- Eh bah les enfants bravo. Quand avez-vous fait ce plan contre nous ?

\- À l'instant, Kanda m'a juste regardé et je savais quoi faire.

\- On est les meilleurs'' dit le brun en prenant le blond dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes plutôt des tricheurs'' répondirent les adultes.

\- C'est du jeu.''répondirent les deux enfants en même temps.

\- La seule règle était de ne pas aller sur terre'' répondit Kanda.

\- C'est vrai.

Mana regarda Cross qui essayait de prendre contenance. Son ami aimait jouer.

\- Aller on va rejoindre tes grands-parents Kanda.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Papi, mamie on a gagné.

\- On a vu ça. C'était un grand moment. Bravo les enfants '' dit Anya en les servant du jus.

\- Tu as vu Cross, c'était du grand jeu'' dit Allen.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire'' sourit Cross.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais monsieur le requiem. Oups faute de frappe Cross'' dit Allen en souriant de toute ses dents.

Les adultes avaient dû mal à garder leurs sérieux. Allen était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial. Voir Cross être malmené par son fils était tellement drôle. ''Le pauvre'' pensa Mana.

\- Mamie, j'ai faim.

Kanda regarda sa grand-mère. Il était un peu fatigué.

\- Tiens Yuu'' dit Allen en lui donnant son sandwich que Kanda prit sans avoir entendu la réponse de sa mamie.

\- Et Allen mange quoi ?'' demanda le grand-père.

\- Je n'ai plus faim monsieur Aiji et puis il ne faut pas faire du gaspillage comme mon père me l'a appris.

Kanda n'écoutait même plus ce qu'ils disaient. Lui, il avait juste faim et il voulait s'endormir. C'était une journée sympa.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda était allongé sur le lit, Allen à ses côtés. Ils avaient supplié pour que son blond reste avec lui. Ils allaient dormir ensemble. C'était super. Allen était dans la salle de bain en train de laver les dents. Le brun l'attendait juste pour dormir. Il entendit ses petits pas venir vers lui et monter sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté du brun.

\- Je suis fatigué...

\- Moi aussi. C'était une belle journée, pas vrai Kanda'' dit Allen en frottant ses yeux doucement.

\- Oui. On pourra le faire encore'' dit Kanda mais dans sa voix, on pouvait entendre sa fatigue.

\- Weh ça sera génial. Tu veux qu'on joue un dernier jeu.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais il ne faut pas faire du bruit.

\- Oui je sais, ils sont en train de dormir. On dirait qu'on est tout seul.

\- Oui c'est vrai alors c'est quoi comme jeu ?'' dit le brun curieux.

\- Alors je commence, t'as déjà pensé à être un animal ?''dit-il.

\- Non et toi ?

\- Oui, un panda. Ils sont mignons et ils ont des jolies couleurs.

\- À mon tour. T'as déjà pensé à être un bateau ?'' demanda le brun en regardant le plafond de la chambre, son corps lui faisait un peu mal mais c'était une belle journée qu'ils avaient vécue.

\- Non, toi si'' le blond était enthousiaste.

\- Oui pour pouvoir voyager et rester tout le temps dans la mer.

\- T'as déjà pensé à être l'amour ?

Kanda retourna sur le côté et Allen fit de même.

\- C'est quoi l'amour ? Demanda Kanda en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu papa parler de ça avec Cross.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?'' la voix était devenue plus curieux.

\- Je ne sais plus mais Cross disait qu'il l'aimait d'amour'' répondit le blond en bougeant un peu pour être un peu plus confortable.

\- Ça doit être quelqu'un ou quelque chose, tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas,''répondit le blond alors que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient, - on continue.

Kanda hocha la tête en lui souriant.

\- T'as déjà pensé à couper tes cheveux ?'' dit Allen en les touchants.

\- Oui mais mes parents ne veulent pas, lorsque je serais plus grand je le ferais.

\- Non ne fait pas ça, tes cheveux sont tellement beaux et doux au toucher,'' dit-il en s'approchant de lui, ses mains avaient plein de mèches.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je les garde. Les tiens aussi sont beaux.

\- Alors je les garderais comme ça. T'as déjà pensé à être mon meilleur ami.

Les yeux argentés du blond regardaient Kanda. Le brun les trouvait vraiment magnifique.

\- Oui depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- Alors, on le sera pour toujours. Promets-moi.

\- Oui je te le promets,'' dit le brun en voyant Allen s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ou pourquoi c'était comme ça. Il aimait sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour que cette promesse soit valide. C'est comme ça lorsque Mana veut que Cross lui promette quelque chose.

\- Aaah, c'est comme ça que tout le monde fait alors...

\- Je crois oui.

\- Moi je suis fatigué, bonne nuit'' dit Kanda en bayant.

\- Mmmm'' dit Allen en lâchant les cheveux de Kanda, - je peux avoir un câlin. Mana me le fait tout le temps.

\- Bien sûr,'' dit Kanda.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'au lendemain.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le matin fit place. Allen était déjà réveillé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir chez quelqu'un, mais il avait passé une bonne nuit. Le brun était toujours en train de dormir. Il descendit du lit pour aller faire pipi. Il était venu un peu plus tard dans la chambre. Anya lui avait demandé de réveiller Kanda.

Allen appela par son nom après l'avoir traité bien sûr de baKanda. Le brun se réveilla avec un mal de tête.

\- Bonjour, Kanda.

-Tch,dit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas du matin'' dit Allen tout souriant.

\- Oui pas forcement quand quelqu'un te crie dessous.

Allen sourit de toute ses dents et vint lui donner un câlin que Kanda ne refusa pas.

\- Tu viens, on va manger'' dit Allen en sautant du lit.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Aiji.

\- On a juste fait un pari qui allait arriver ici en premier ?''répondit Kanda en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Allen le suivit.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de jouer ?'' demanda Anya.

\- Non'' dirent-ils ensemble.

\- Ok je n'aurais pas dû demander. Allez, venez, il faut se dépêcher. Ton père va bientôt venir te chercher, Allen.

Allen comprit et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer. Il voulait rester avec Kanda pour toujours.

\- Lorsque vous aurez fini de manger, Yuu, tu aides Allen à préparer ses affaires'' dit son grand-père.

Kanda hocha la tête, ils mangèrent au plus vite mais sans s'étouffer avant de partir à l'étage. Le brun commença à ranger le sac du blond alors que celui était dans la salle de bain. Allen était revenu un quart d'heure après cet habillé et coiffé.

\- Tu es prêt à partir ?

\- Non je veux rester avec toi, **baKanda** '' Allen aimait beaucoup le chercher.

\- Ne recommence pas, **moyashi**.

\- Mais c'est vrai. Mana veut qu'on parte une semaine pour aller voir des amis alors je ne pourrais pas te voir.

Kanda était, pour le coup déçu mais bon, lorsque les parents avaient une idée en tête.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Kanda''dit Allen comme s'il allait pleurer.

\- Arrête, je ne vais pas mourir non plus. Tu veux que je fasse quoi.

\- Je veux faire ce qu'on a fait hier…

\- Quoi ?

\- Penche-toi et tu verras'' dit Allen en le regardant.

Kanda fit ce qu'il demandait en sachant pas trop ce que le blond lui voulait. Allen lui sourit avant de poser comme hier ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Voilà comme ça, j'aurais un baiser de toi pendant une semaine'' dit Allen drôlement content.

\- N'importe quoi.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent leurs noms être appelé.

\- On y va.

\- Oui.

À suivre...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un commentaire est toujours apprécié.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite et franchement aujourd'hui le lundi 4 juillet 2016, le premier épisode de D gray man Hallow. Je suis tellement contente. Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

'' _On avait déjà parlé de l'avenir, une fois. On s'était pas trop trompé d'ailleurs. T'apprends à devenir un Tyran et moi un Flan ! __''._

Il se trouvait encore dans ce couloir mais tout avait changé. Les portes n'étaient plus au même endroit. Il passa beaucoup de temps à chercher la dame d'autrefois. Il n'avait plus peur, cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de la même chose. Il s'était habitué à cette allée trop sombre, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il pouvait voir.

Il marchait sans problème, toutes les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. Il avait essayé tellement de fois qu'il laissa tomber au cours du temps. Et puis, les chambres étaient vides, il n'y avait même pas de lit, de placard, d'armoire. Comment était-est ce possible ? Il revint sur ses pas, il sentait quelque chose s'approcher. C'était cette chose qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Parfois, s'il écoutait bien, il entendait des rires, des pleurs. Il avait comme l'impression de connaître ses voix. Mais une force le repoussa de l'endroit, il était en train de s'éloigner. Il y avait des voix, des murmures comme une cantine qui lui disait de laisser tomber, mais il ne voulait pas.

Parfois, s'il tendait bien l'oreille, il entendait son nom être prononcé. Mais d'autres où il ne comprenait rien, mais il savait une chose : il avait besoin de savoir. Il le pressentait, il le désirait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il allait le chercher.

 _"Je ne suis qu'un humain insignifiant. C'est pourquoi, malgré la grandeur de ce monde, mon cœur fait face à ceux qui sont devant moi."_

 _"Cette chose qui m'est importante, je l'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps"_

 _"J'aimerai devenir un "destructeur" capable de sauver n'importe qui."_

Sa tête lui faisait mal, c'était ses mots. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal d'entendre quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait maintenant rentrer chez lui. Il voulait voir Mana.

Mana lui avait expliqué tellement de choses, il était capable de comprendre maintenant qu'il rêvait. Il y avait un mot qui était resté avec lui. _''Partir à l'étranger''_. _''Son avenir''._ C'était tellement fascinant et, dans le même temps, triste. D'où venait ce genre de pensées ? Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le dictait pour lui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** '' cria Kanda en jetant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la main. Il était très en colère contre ses grands-parents. Il courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de l'interdire de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute si la télévision était cassée. Il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, il pleurait.

Pourquoi, ils étaient méchants avec lui. Il n'avait rien fait. Mentir n'était pas son langage principal. Le brun ne mentait quasi voir jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses grands parents. Kanda les aimait tellement. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de comprendre, il passait plus de temps avec eux qu'avec ses parents.

Et à cause d'un malheureux accident qui n'était pas de sa faute, il était puni. C'était injuste et stupide. Il entendit des pas venir vers sa chambre heureusement qu'il avait fermée à clé. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils rentrent, il ne voulait pas leurs parler. Hors de question.

\- Yuu,'' frappa sa grand-mère, il ne voulait pas lui parler,- il est temps d'aller manger mon chéri et on parlera de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

Le silence total, aucun bruit. Anya soupira lorsque son petit-fils boudait, il le faisait vraiment.

\- Comme je sais que tu ne viendras pas manger avec nous parce que tu boudes comme un **bébé** , je vais te laisser une assiette remplie dans la cuisine lorsque monsieur aura fini d'être de mauvaise humeur, viens ! d'accord ?'' dit sa grand-mère en pensant que son petit-fils pouvait être une tête de mule.

Kanda entendit sa grand-mère partir, il soupira. Il n'était pas un bébé. Il avait neuf ans bon sang. Il avait droit de piquer des crises de temps en temps non. Il attendit une demi-heure avant de décider qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Il avait faim et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il prit un élastique et enroula ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne l'embêtent plus, mais il aimait laisser deux mèches devant comme toujours, il mit ses pantoufles.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour que personne ne l'entende. Sa tête passa par la porte pour regarder aux alentours. La voie était libre, il referma derrière lui lentement pour qu'ils pensent qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre. Il marcha tout en essayant de faire moins de bruit. Il ne voulait pas les rencontrer alors ses pas se faisaient furtivement même si c'était quasi impossible mais pour Kanda c'était une journée comme les autres.

Il voyait les escaliers, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses yeux suivaient chaque bruit venant de la maison. Il ne voulait pas être attrapé. Il commença à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un parler avec son grand-père. Il écouta ce qu'ils disaient. D'habitude, il évitait ça mais comme pour une fois il était en mode ninja, il n'allait pas se faufiler ailleurs.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, cela faisait longtemps ? Dit son papi.

\- Moi aussi, cette année on est arrivé trop tard à ce que je vois. La dernière fois si je me rappelle bien nos deux petits-fils allaient s'entre-tuer.

\- Oui, je ne vous le fais pas dire. Yuu s'énerve tellement vite. Et je m'en excuse encore de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Oh ce n'est rien je connais Lavi, il cherche des bagarres là où il n'y en a pas et surtout il sait comment énerver les gens.

Les deux souriaient en ce souvenant de ce jour. Kanda avait bien amoché son ami mais Lavi quant à lui trouvait plus tôt ça drôle. Il avait réussi à ce que le brun lui court après. Pour le coup, Yuu n'avait même plus envie d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Juste en pensant à ce crétin de lapin, il eut un frisson.

Il savait que Lavi n'était pas très loin, il avait juste une envie subite d'aller dans sa chambre, mais son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Il soupira et descendit sans que les adultes le voient. Il rentra dans la cuisine prit son assiette qu'il réchauffa dans la micro-onde, mais il n'avait pas vu sa grand-mère qui lui souriant.

Elle connaissait tellement bien Yuu qu'elle attendit patiemment pour le prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Salut, Yu'' dit-elle en voyant le brun sursauter. Il retourna vers elle, ses joues étaient rouges de honte. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. ''Zut'' pensa-t-il.

\- Mamie,''dit-il tout souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé mais ses joues ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

\- Comment ? J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que personne ne me voit'' dit il tout fier.

\- C'était bien essayer, mais on connaît toute tes méthodes.

\- C'est pas juste''dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa grand-mère, - tu sais mamie ce n'était pas de ma faute pour la télévision.

\- Je sais, mais tu connais ton grand-père, tu étais à côté de la télévision et il a sauté aux conclusions.

\- Mais c'est moi qui suis puni, je viens passer des vacances pas pour être enfermé dans cette maison.

\- Je sais mon chéri mais bon j'ai parlé avec lui et ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà oublié l'accident.

\- ça veut dire que je ne suis plus puni.

\- Non

\- Tu es la meilleure mamie,'' cria Kanda en sautant de la chaise pour embrasser sa grand-mère.

\- Calme-toi jeune homme, je suis qu'une vieille dame.

\- C'est ça weh, je vais te croire. Tu pètes la forme mamie.'' dit-il en rigolant.

\- Ok, jeune homme maintenant calme-toi et va manger avant que je me fâche.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es la plus gentille des mamies.

Anya sourit, son petit-fils le connaissait trop bien pour son propre bien. Elle le regarda manger tout en parlant parfois, elle lui faisait stop pour lui dire de ne pas manger avec la bouche pleine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Aiji.

\- Oh rien, on était juste en train de parler'' dit Anya en regardant son mari qui lui regardait le brun. Kanda n'avait même pas levé la tête. Elle savait qu'il était fâché contre son grand-père. Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour inciter son mari à lui parler.

\- Yuu, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure'' il regarda le brun qui ne fit aucun soupira et vint s'asseoir à sa gauche pour mieux le parler, - je suis attristé de t'avoir accusé à tort. Je sais quand tu fais une bêtise tu l'assumes et tu le dis et je suis fière de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi ?'' Kanda dit peiner.

\- Je crois que j'étais fatigué et tu sais lorsque rien ne va on a tendance à mettre la faute sur d'autre. Je t'ai vu et j'ai sauté tout de suite à la conclusion.

\- Oh papi, c'est vrai quand tu ne vas pas bien la faute revient toujours aux autres'' dit Kanda amusé.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas vrai'' dit Aiji en décoiffant les cheveux du brun.

\- Arrête '' dit Kanda en le regardant méchamment, il essayait de refaire sa coiffure.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? Dit son grand-père.

Kanda le regarda tout excité peut-être que son ami était déjà arrivé, mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Lavi.

\- Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle. C'est la catastrophe papi. Tu ne le connais pas, il est insupportable.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Yuu'' dit Anya.

\- Oh non lorsque je dis que c'est un crétin, un fou qui passe son ton à chercher des emmerdes, je dis non. Je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Mais tu t'entends bien avec lui et langage jeune homme'' dit Aiji.

\- Dans tes rêves oui'' dit-il en les regardant incrédulement, - depuis quand lorsque je frappe quelqu'un c'est que c'est mon ami et désolé.

\- Yuu,'' dit Anya amusée, - la violence ne résout rien du tout et il faut vraiment pas frapper.

\- Je sais mamie, mais il ne veut pas me lâcher, c'est comme un pot de colle.

Elle avait dû mal à ne pas rire.

\- Oui on avait compris.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis obligé de le voir'' dit-il en les regardant sérieusement.

\- C'est ton ami tout simplement'' dit Anya. Son petit-fils n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tant qu'elles étaient rouges.

\- Qui a annoncé ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bah, Lavi'' compléta son grand-père. Ils aimaient beaucoup voir le brun sortir de ses gongs.

\- J'ai pas envie de le voir.

\- Trop tard, il vient te voir.

Kanda les regardait voir s'ils plaisantaient mais non. Il sortit vite de la cuisine pour monter dans sa chambre mais c'était trop tard. Lavi était déjà devant la porte en train de parler avec son grand-père. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il vit Lavi être frappé à la tête lorsqu'il entendait '' Panda''. C'était amusant de le voir souffrir.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit un très distinctif '' Yuu'' avant que ce crétin ne le fasse tomber au sol.

\- Abrutis, lâche-moi'' dit le brun en colère. Il avait envie de l'étriper. C'était bizarre. Avec Lavi il avait toujours envie de le tuer ou de lui passer une lame sur la gorge. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ses pensées, mais il aimait bien ça.

\- Non, tu m'as manqué, **Yuu** '' cria Lavi.

Kanda le frappa à la tête pour qu'il puisse le lâcher. Il remit ses vêtements en place, il arrangea ses cheveux et regarda Lavi qui souffrait le martyr.

\- Bien fait pour toi.

\- T'es méchants Yuu'' plainait Lavi. Kanda le refrappa.

\- J'aime bien l'être…

\- Kanda laisse le pauvre Lavi respirer.

Il regarda le veille homme. C'était le grand-père de Lavi.

\- Il n'arrête pas de m'énerver. C'est énervant.

\- Je sais Kanda mais bon c'est un crétin et il n'apprend rien.

Kanda sourit.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Hey je vous signale que j'entends tout.

\- Mais que tu ne comprends rien, crétin,''finissait le brun en montant les escaliers tout en courant. Le roux avait compris et l'avait imité. Il n'allait pas donner satisfaction à son ami Yuu.

\- Je viens aussi, Yuu.

Et Lavi courut derrière Kanda qui lançait tout ce qui lui passait par la main, il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir dans la chambre. Les adultes quant à eux ils trouvaient cela plus tôt amusant et réconfortant. Même si le brun ne pouvait pas supporter Lavi, il était toujours là pour le roux au grand désespoir du japonais.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen lui manquait un peu. Son sourire, son air innocent qui ne l'était pas. Il savait bien manipuler les gens pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il voulait. Kanda se sentait un peu seul tout à coup. Il voulait voir le blond de toute urgence, mais il n'était pas.

Vendredi, il les comptait. Il allait bientôt être là. Il devait encore attendre deux jours et tout sera comme avant. Bientôt, l'été allait finir et il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à penser à une éventuelle séparation parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même lieu. Ils passaient juste les vacances à la compagne.

Il essuya ses larmes, il pleurait comme un bébé et c'était pas juste. Il avait envie de crier, mais il ne fit pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Ils allaient dans des directions différentes, il le sentait comme si il avait déjà vu. Parfois dans ses rêves, il voyait Allen plus adultes et lui en train d'attaquer le blond devant un immense château sombre qui surplombait une colline.

C'était étrange et amusant à la fois. Le pauvre, il était paniqué. Parfois, il trouvait moyashi tellement absurde. Peut-être la peur de le perdre, lui faisait voir ce genre de rêve, mais il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. C'était des rêves qui se transformaient tout de suite en cauchemars. Des monstres partout avec des formes étranges.

D'autre fois, ils voyaient ses monstres attaquer des villes et voir plusieurs personnes mourir devant lui sans qu'il puisse faire rien du tout. Il était impuissant, sa voix n'allait plus qu'à l'intérieur de lui. Le silence, c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus et puis, il y avait cette fleur qui était toujours là pour lui montrer la lumière.

Kanda ne voulait pas inquiéter ses grands-parents à cause de ses cauchemars qui revenaient de plus en plus précis et troublants comme s'il avait été en train de combattre ses monstres répugnants. Comme si c'était son devoir mais c'était juste des cauchemars comme pour tous les autres. Il regarda le plafond, Lavi était un crétin tout le monde le savait.

Il était épuisé à cause de lui, il avait tellement frappé le roux mais rien ni faisait. Lavi était partit avec son grand-père qu'il appelait affectueusement « Panda ». Kanda roula des yeux, il avait vraiment envie de mourir jeune celui-là.

\- Kanda je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui, grand-père.

\- Alors pas trop mal cette journée ?

Le brun roula encore des yeux sans ce que son grand-père ne le voit. Aiji n'aimait pas lors qu'il faisait ça. Il s'assit sur le lit pour écouter ce que son papi voulait.

\- Dans moins de deux semaines, les vacances auront fini et comme je te connais, tu vas vouloir piquer une crise.

\- N'importe quoi'' dit le brun choquait.

Aiji sourit, le brun était d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

\- Il faut que tu te prépares mentalement.

Cette fois, Kanda n'a pas pu empêcher de rouler les yeux.

\- On te connaît. Chaque année c'est toujours la même chanson.

Il savait que son grand-père disait vrai mais bon il aurait aimé rester ici pour toujours mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il devrait rencontrer pour être certain de ce qu'il voulait pour l'avenir.

\- Cette fois, je te promets que je ne ferais pas de gamineries comme tu dis.

\- Ok, j'espère monsieur parce que tes parents ne sont pas trop indulgents lorsque tu fais ça.

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu papi. Je vous adore.

\- On le sait, jeune homme'' dit-il en prenant le brun dans ses bras, - en tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous.

\- Moi aussi comme ça, je ne suis pas tout seul à la maison.

Son papi le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Papi tu vas m'écraser'' dit Kanda amuser.

\- Désolé. Je te souhaite bonne nuit et fait de bon rêve.

\- À toi aussi et embrasse mamie pour moi.

Aiji hocha la tête, éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte. Les minutes qui suivirent les yeux du brun ne se fermaient pas, mais il avait l'habitude même fatigué, il avait dû mal à s'endormir mais avec la patience bientôt il pouvait rejoindre ses rêves.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le brun marchait, il connaissait ce couloir. Maintenant, il savait quoi faire. Il y avait des portes qui étaient interdites pour lui. Il n'y avait que quelques-unes qui s'ouvraient pour lui. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur c'était des choses qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ses petites pas résonnaient partout dans les couloirs.

Il trouvait ça impressionnant et angoissant à la fois parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire peur. Il ouvrit une porte qui avant n'était pas là. Il entra, il faisait tellement sombre mais le brun était courageux même si son corps tremblait un peu. C'était normal. Il regarda un visage qui lui sourirait, il avait l'impression de le connaître.

Il n'écouta pas ses voix qui lui demandait de faire marche arrière. Il était de nature curieuse, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il voulait savoir plus. Il se rappelait même de leurs avoir dire d'aller se plaindre auprès de sa mère.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes qui ? Kanda demanda en entrant.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes, ne cherche pas plus loin ?''dit la voix calmement.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir et puis, je suis quelqu'un qui veut toujours tout connaître tout alors, désolé.

\- Alors, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu veux. Approche-toi.

Kanda le regarda méfiant, il ne savait pas s'il devait approcher oui ou non mais bon il était dans un rêve alors il fera un effort. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de ce visage à chaque pas qu'il donnait une forme se dessinait devant lui jusqu'à voir un grand monsieur lui sourire.

\- J'ai toujours dit que cela ne servait à rien de vous avoir donné une autre.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien monsieur.

\- Tu verras un jour Yuu, tu comprendras. Il t'attend depuis longtemps si tu savais'' dit l'homme mystérieux. Ce qu'il pouvait voir était flou juste des cheveux bleu noir et un sourire d'enfer.

\- Qui m'attends ?!

\- Celui que tu as toujours recherché au fond de ton cœur.

Kanda roula des yeux encore des paroles en l'air. L'homme rigola.

\- Tu comprendras un jour, Yuu Kanda.

Alors qu'il s'évanouissait dans la nature Kanda savait ce que cela voulait dire, il était mal barré cette fois-ci.

À suivre...

* * *

j'espère vous retrouvez pour les autres chapitres. Bon visionnage pour la série ( oh j'ai envie de pleurer).


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires cela fait très plaisir de recevoir quelques uns.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 _« \- T'as un copain ? oui . Eh bien maintenant t'en as deux ! »_

Le brun était tout excité, il n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir. Il allait voir son ami. Il était tellement content qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Anya trouvait son comportement mignon. D'habitude son petit-fils était quelqu'un de calme, et surtout cette amitié qui c'était crée entre eux, elle avait l'impression que c'était fort.

Même si Yuu s'amusait avec eux ou d'autres enfants, elle sentait qu'il voulait qu'une seule personne : Allen Walker. Ils étaient tellement jeunes, mais ils avaient déjà une amitié en or. Bien sûr, Kanda niait à chaque fois. Elle le regardait en train de ronger ses ongles après avoir renversé tout sur son passage. '' _Il avait hâte de le trouver_ '' pensa Anya.

Elle entendit un bip sonore, elle n'eut même pas le temps de parler que le brun était déjà à la porte. Il ouvrit rapidement et devant eux, se trouvait la famille Walker. Allen se jetait déjà sur Kanda.

\- Salut'' dit Allen en agrippant ses vêtements.

\- Salut'' Kanda le souleva et le fit tournoyer, - alors c'était comment là-bas ?

\- Super, il faut que je te raconte tout,'' dit le blond tout exciter.

\- Alors, on va aller dans ma chambre...

Ils partirent comme s'ils ne voyaient plus personne d'autre.

\- Bonjour, Anya, Aiji.

\- Bonjour,'' dirent-ils ensemble.

\- Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous '' continua Aiji, - ma chérie, Yuu nous a oublié.

\- Il fallait si attendre vu comment il était excité de trouver son ami,'' elle était plutôt amusé de la tournure des choses.

\- Allen n'avait à la bouche que le nom de Kanda ou de baKanda lorsqu'il s'énervait sur moi'' dit Mana.

\- Pourquoi ? ''demanda Anya.

\- Parce que la voiture roulait comme un escargot selon ses dires. Je n'ai jamais entendu mon fils se plaindre comme ça.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Aller ! Rentrez ! Ne restez pas dehors.

\- Merci, '' dit Cross en poussant Mana.

Ils allèrent dans le salon.

\- Vous voulez une bière ?'' proposa Anya alors que les autres s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

\- Avec plaisir, '' dit Cross.

\- Merci, mais je veux juste de l'eau'' dit Mana.

Anya hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, prit trois bières et une bouteille d'eau ainsi quelque chose à manger. Elle savait qu'Allen ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de manger avant de venir pour voir le brun. Elle retourna dans le salon lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit venant de la chambre de Kanda. Elle soupira, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient en train de sauter sur le lit.

\- Voilà, monsieur.'' dit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Merci'' dit Mana.

\- Chérie, tu sais Mana était en train de me raconter comment Allen a piqué une crise parce qu'il avait besoin de voir Yuu'' dit Aiji amusé.

\- J'imagine. Yuu n'était pas en reste. Pendant cette semaine, il était toujours irrité à fleur de peau. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de parler avec lui, il se mettait en colère. Lavi le pauvre.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Cross.

\- Un ami à lui.

Ils continuèrent de parler pour passer le temps. Anya les invita à dîner qu'ils acceptèrent.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tiens,'' Allen ouvrit la main et tendit à son ami un joli bracelet, - lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était pour toi. '' dit le blond en le posant sur la poignée du japonais.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai rien à te donner'' dit le brun un peu gêner.

\- Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste te ramener un souvenir. Et puis, j'ai dû faire l'enfant pour l'obtenir.

Kanda sourit en voyant son ami imiter ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir ce bracelet.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris alors comment je peux te remercie ?

\- Approche-toi et tu vas voir.

Mais cette fois Kanda savait ce que son ami attendait de lui. Il s'approcha sans problème prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu m'as manqué, baKanda'' dit Allen en touchant ses cheveux.

\- Toi aussi, moyashi.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne souviennes plus de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis parti une semaine.

\- ça ne veut rien dire et arrête de flipper comme ça. Tu es un vrai idiot.

\- Toi aussi alors,'' dit Allen tout sourire en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner un gros câlin.

\- Tu sais Mana m'a expliqué c'est quoi l'amour.

Allen le regarda sérieusement.

\- Alors, t'as déjà pensé à ce qu'était l'amour ?

\- Oui parfois, c'est éternel non.

\- Oui, alors je voudrais que tu le sois pour moi.

Allen vint l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Comment ? C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas ton amour'' dit Kanda. Sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué.

\- Oui c'est possible parce que tu seras mon amour.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ses joues étaient rouges et celle du blond aussi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On est juste ami. On ne connaît rien à ça.

\- Mais moi je veux t'aimer'' dit Allen en boudant. Kanda roula des yeux, c'était une habitude chez lui.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je veux que tu le sois.

Kanda soupira, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir au blond pourquoi pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci.

\- Alors tu seras le mien.

\- Bien sûr. Alors je serais à toi et toi à moi. C'est super.

Kanda hocha la tête, il avait bien fait. Allen était tout content alors lui aussi.

\- Tu as parlé de notre baiser à ton papa, Allen.

\- Non je n'avais même pas y penser et toi ?

\- Moi non plus. Je veux qu'elle soit juste à nous.

\- Je comprends. On va jouer dehors, il fait beau.

\- Aha…

XOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit tombait à une telle vitesse dans les campagnes. Allen et Kanda étaient encore dehors cette fois-ci dans le jardin en train de jouer avec Lavi. Allen avait fait sa connaissance un peu plus tôt. Lavi s'était bien entendu avec lui, même si le blond n'était pas content au début. Il voulait être le seul ami du brun.

Mais, il trouvait le roux amusant. Il avait mal pour lui. Kanda le frappait à chaque pique que Lavi lui balançait. Mais ils rigolaient c'était le principal. Allen en avait marre que ses deux l'appelle moyashi, il trouva un nom pour Lavi '' lapin crétin''. C'est vrai, il sautillait comme un lapin. Yuu avait trouvé ça amusant qu'il n'appelait que comme ça parfois même en japonais ''baka usagi''.

Mana était venu les chercher pour aller manger. Ils étaient partis aux toilettes en compagnie de Anya et Mana pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Après s'être lavé les mains, ils sont descendus pour aller manger. Ils trouvèrent Cross en train d'aider Aiji à mettre la table alors que le grand-père de Lavi mettait plus de chaises.

\- À table'' dit Anya calment.

Les trois enfants étaient tous du même côté, en face Cross, Mana et Bookman s'étaient assit. Anya et Aiji étaient assit aux deux côtés de la table.

\- Bon appétit à tout le monde'' dit Aiji en se servant, les autres lui répondirent tous ensemble.

\- Kanda, tu me passes le pain'' dit Allen qui était trop petit pour le prendre.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Hey, tu savais qu'il y a un panda ici'' dit Lavi en parlant avec Allen.

\- Où ça ? '' le blond voulait le voir. Kanda soupira de tant de bêtise et Allen qui suivait le roux mais c'était trop tard pour qu'il lui touche un mot. Lavi lui montra et reçu tout de suite une cuillère sur sa tête. Il frotta et cria après son grand-père. Les autres trouvaient ça touchant.

\- Kanda'' chuchota Allen, le brun se pencha pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Allen lui murmura dans ses oreilles, - mais c'est vrai qu'il a une ressemblance avec un panda.

Kanda le regarda et éclata de rire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas être frappé par le grand-père de ce baka usagi, il ne faut surtout pas lui dire ça.

\- Ok'' sourit Allen en retournant pour manger. Kanda se demandait comment le blond pouvait consommer autant. Son ami lui avait répondu que cela a toujours été comme ça. Il aimait la nourriture, c'était sa vie et le brun le trouvait très sérieux.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Les adultes étaient restés dans le salon alors que les trois enfants étaient allongés sur le sol dans le jardin en train de regarder les étoiles.

\- C'est beau'' s'enthousiasma Allen au milieu du brun et de Lavi.

\- C'est vrai ! En plus, heureusement qu'ils sont là pour éclairer les gens perdus'' dit le roux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai'' dit le blond.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, c'est le panda qui me l'a dit'' Lavi leva la tête pour voir Allen.

\- Si tu le dis, maintenant silence. J'ai juste envie de regarder, pas vous entendre parler'' dit Kanda. Les deux autres garçons ne dirent rien. Ils savaient lorsqu'ils devaient se taire pour laisser Kanda tranquille. Allen prit la main du brun qui ne fit rien pour l'empêcher.

Le temps passa jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure de partir. Cette fois, ils n'ont pas gagné. Mais le père d'Allen les avaient convaincus qu'ils pourraient venir le voir pour passer une soirée avec eux ce que Anya et Aiji accepta.

\- Allen'' murmura le brun en le prenant dans ses bras, - bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi'' Allen le regarda. Yuu avait l'impression que ses yeux souriaient aussi. C'était tellement beau. Il retourna vers ses grands-parents qui le regardaient tendrement. Il rougit.

Ils se disent tous au revoir avant que chacun ne rentre chez lui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Allen tu t'es brossé les dents ?'' dit Mana qui était assit sur son lit.

\- Oui, Mana, re garde'' Allen ouvrit la bouche pour lui montrer ses dents blanches.

\- Je te crois. Bon je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- C'était une belle soirée pas vrai, papa.

\- Oui mon chéri. Bon maintenant au dodo sinon demain tu seras fatigué pour jouer avec Kanda et Lavi.

Allen se recoucha vite. Mana sourit, parfois les actions de son fils étaient tellement drôles. Il était vraiment heureux pour lui. Il avait trouvé des amis.

\- Bonne nuit, Mana.

\- Bonne nuit, Allen.

Mana se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils, avant de partir. Il entendit Allen dire quelque chose qui ne le surprit pas.

\- C'est quoi l'amour ? Dit Allen tout doucement.

\- Allen je t'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Oui, mais tu m'as dit comment on peut tomber amoureux ?

\- Je vois'' il fit marche en arrière et s'assoit sur le lit-, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- On peut être amoureux lorsqu'on se sent bien avec la personne.

\- Oui,

Allen réfléchissait quoi dire de plus.

\- ça peut faire aussi mal non. J'ai vu des gens pleurer à cause d'elle.

\- Oui mais chacun fait ce qu'il peut. Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui pose plus problème mais les personnes en elles-mêmes.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Voyons voir comment je peux t'expliquer. L'amour comme je te l'ai dit est éternel mais les personnes sont mortelles. Il y a des gens qui sont nés pour être ensemble pour toujours jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent ensemble vers la mort même s'ils se disputent, se crient dessous comme pour les autres couples. Tu comprends'' dit Mana en voyant son fils froncer les sourcils.

\- Je comprends un peu, mais il n'y a pas de différence.

\- Oui il y en a quand même, même si c'est infini.

\- Comment ça ? Allen était de plus en plus perdu.

\- Je veux dire il y a temps d'amour.

\- Donc il peut exister beaucoup.

\- Oui, je t'aime Allen. Tu es mon fils et je serais toujours là pour toi. Puis tu as l'amitié entre ami. Un respect commun. Il y en a tellement, pas forcement celui de l'amour parce que l'amour, c'est vraiment quoi ?. Un sentiment de béatitude avec la personne que tu sens en confiance.

\- Je vois'' Mana le regarda, - c'est bon j'ai rien compris enfin un peu.

Mana sourit.

\- Plus simple. L'amour est éblouissant entre deux personnes lorsqu'elles ne deviennent pas moches.

Allen hocha la tête, il avait une question.

\- Alors, on peut tomber amoureux d'un regard, d'un sourire, de la personne sans le connaître ?

\- Oui et non'' répondit Mana, - mais ça je veux te l'expliquer plus tard.

Allen hocha la tête son père n'allait pas lui dire grand-chose et puis il avait compris.

\- Maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir. Si tu as d'autre question à me poser dis-le-moi.

\- Oui, papa.

Mana, cette fois, sorti de la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Les étoiles brillaient de mil feu c'était magnifique. Allen voyait les rayons de la lune franchir sa fenêtre. C'était magique et beau. Il s'endormit ainsi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le jour se levait. Allen était le premier à se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Son ami allait venir dormir avec lui cette nuit. Il mit un short aujourd'hui, ils allaient se baigner. Son père allait les emmener. Il allait être tout seul avec Yuu. Lavi sera la, mais il était tout de même enthousiaste.

Il descendit et trouva Cross en train de fumer.

\- Pourquoi tu es obligé de fumer dans la cuisine, ah'' dit Allen en toussant.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.'' dit Cross en tirant sur la cigarette.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir dehors pour aller fumer. C'est trop compliqué.

\- Oui morveux.

Allen le regarda. Ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le blond marcha doucement vers le robinet d'eau prit un verre, le remplit et jeta l'eau sur la cigarette.

\- Bien fait pour toi,'' Allen regarda le résultat. La chemise comme le pantalon était mouillé, - il ne fallait pas fumer ici.

\- Tu vas me le payer.

\- Mana, Cross veut me tuer.

Le blond commença à courir dans la maison suivit du roux qui avait dû mal à l'attraper. Allen monta pour aller voir son père qui était encore endormi. Il ouvrit la porte et criait à qui voulait l'entendre. Mana se réveilla en sursaut en voyant son fils avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Allen qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Cross, il veut me tuer.

Il regarda mieux ce qui se passait sur ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Allen ?

\- Il fumait,'' c'était la seule réponse qu'il donna avant de voir le roux se jeter sur lui, - papa aide-moi. Il veut me tuer. Au secours.

\- Bon vous allez arrêter oui. Vous disputez de bon matin. Il n'y a que vous pour faire ça.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce flemmard avait dû mal à sortir pour fumer. Tu sais que je déteste la cigarette.

\- Je sais chéri, mais tu n'avais pas à le mouiller.

\- Il l'a cherché comme toujours'' dit Allen en courant dans sa chambre pour être en sécurité.

\- Vous êtes impossible tous les deux.

\- Que veux-tu mon cher.

Cross se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour,

\- Bonjour. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais dormir sans que l'un d'entre vous vienne me réveiller pour dire que c'était la faute de l'autre ?

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Cross sourit en voyant Mana soupirer de désespoir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La journée passa rapidement. Ils s'étaient baignés à la rivière même le grand-père de Lavi était venu. C'était une première mais Lavi ne cessait que de le chercher et c'était un plus pour Allen qui passait plus de temps avec le brun. Il avait hâte d'être seul avec lui.

\- Yuu, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un bracelet en perle avant'' dit Lavi.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, baka usagi.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai offert'' compléta Allen.

\- C'est joli Allen.

\- Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé tout de suite à Kanda.

Enfaîte ils avaient complètement ignoré Kanda qui s'énervait sur place.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir un cadeau aussi'' dit Lavi tristement.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas avant, idiot. Un jour je pourrais te donner quelque chose.

\- Weh. Tu es le meilleur moyashi.

Lavi lui sauta dessous.

\- Je suis Allen, baka usagi.

Le blond esquiva et le roux se trouva par terre comme une crêpe.

\- Aieuh, pourquoi tu as esquivé.

\- Parce que tu m'as appelé moyashi.

\- Mais Yuu t'appelle comme ça aussi.

\- Lui aussi à un surnom.

\- Ne me mêlait pas à vos affaires'' dit le brun en marchant pour être loin de leur bêtise. Allen le suivait, - arrête de me suivre, moyashi.

\- Tant que tu m'appelleras comme ça, baKanda. Je le ferais. Je serais ton ombre.

Et la journée passa ainsi entre Kanda qui ne pouvait plus, un blond pot de colle et un roux stupide. C'était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé.

\- **Laissez-moi tranquille** ,'' cria le brun alors que les deux abrutis lui couraient après.

\- Les enfants s'amusent bien'' dit Mana.

\- Pauvre de Yuu'' dit Anya.

\- Il n'aura plus de voix'' compléta Aiji.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen et Kanda étaient dans la chambre du blond. Ils étaient fatigués. La journée a été épuisante surtout pour le japonais. Yuu en voulait au blond de ne pas l'avoir laissé tranquille. Le lit était moelleux comme un gâteau pensa le brun.

\- Kanda ne fait pas la tête, c'était amusant'' le blond était tout souriant.

\- Pour vous oui mais pas pour moi. J'ai mal aux pieds et à la gorge'' plaignit le brun.

\- Désolé...

Allen vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour calmer Kanda qui marchait plus tôt. Il connaissait maintenant bien son ami.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes mes amis ? Se lamenta Kanda avec une petite voix alors qu'ils se couvraient.

\- Parce que tu nous aimes.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- On va voir'' dit, tout bas, Allen et l'embrassa avant de lui dire bonne nuit sans que ce dernier ne puisse exprimer autre chose.

À suivre…

* * *

La suite pour bientôt. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, rien qu'une fois. »_

Le brun rentra chez lui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. La raison le poussait à ne pas y aller, il sentait toute cette rage, cette peur qui flottait dans l'air. C'était intense, lourd de sens. Il ne devait pas y aller mais ses pas étaient déjà en marche. Il toucha la poignée, une lumière aveuglante l'assaillit . Il y avait tout un monde, un champ de bataille, le sang, les cris, les pleurs.

Mais d'un coup, le silence ni plus ni moins. Son corps était lourd, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Il n'était qu'une présence jamais complètement absent sans être toujours là. Il avait mal au cœur, c'était une sensation désagréable. La plupart des gens en avait peur comme s'il était un être horrible et effrayant qu'ils ne voulaient jamais laisser très longtemps dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il était à la fois tristesse, nostalgie et tendresse.

Les uns l'appréciaient quand d'autres le fuyaient. Nul ne pouvait le cerner, il était à la fois jeune et si vieux montrant à chacun un visage différent. Sa richesse était infinie se recréant sans cesse quand il profitait de l'absence de tout le reste pour exister. Mais il ne répondait pas toujours à l'appel de ceux qui le sollicitaient.

Il régnait partout dans le bâtiment, même les scientifiques n'osaient le troubler. La plupart des gens étaient déjà partie rejoindre leur famille. D'autres préféraient se reposer pour la journée qui allait suivre. Les exorcistes ne faisaient pas d'exception. Pour la première fois, ils étaient réunis dans un même endroit. C'était le dernier jour avant la bataille.

La peur régnait dans le cœur des Hommes. C'était comme un venin mortel qui tuait lentement dans des affreuses souffrances. Lui, il savait. Sa vie a été chaotique, ce sentiment de tomber bien bas était présent. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance depuis tout petit. '' _ **Le maudit**_ '' était le surnom préféré de ces enfants qu'il avait côtoyés étant enfant et cela n'a jamais changé.

Est-ce qu'il avait vécu une belle vie ? Il ne savait rien, mais il était sûr d'une seule chose, il avait aimé comme jamais. Il avait des amis, des vrais. La personne qu'il désirait le plus était à ses côtés, dans cette chambre, dans son lit, dans ses bras. Cet endroit était leur sanctuaire que personne ne devait profaner. Le blond caressa la joue droite du brun. Demain était un autre jour, le commencement. Il embrassa son front alors que Kanda fronça un peu les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Le plus grand dormait depuis longtemps. Sa tête, posée sur l'oreiller, laissait son visage à quelques centimètres de la chevelure soyeuse de son amant qui entourait sa taille de façon protectrice. Le plus petit était réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Comment pouvait-il le faire en sachant ce qui les attendait demain ?. Allen était à fleur de peau. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il le voyait. : une rivière de sang, des corps tombant.

Il voulait oublier toute cette souffrance qui l'accablait mais c'était gravé en lui. Et pour ne rien arranger, la voix du comte résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho comme un dernier appel. Il voyait à travers ses yeux, le monde était gris, le temps macabre. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, mais il le devait. Le comte avait gagné en puissance alors qu'eux perdaient des batailles. Le pire était l'insécurité de ne pas pouvoir les sauver tous.

Son japonais lui avait expliqué mainte fois mais c'était peine perdue. Il voulait sauver tout le monde. Il se retourna sur lui-même pour voir celui qui partageait son lit. Kanda était tranquillement en train de dormir. Son corps était tendu, il bougeait peu mais Allen savait que son amant faisait un cauchemar. Le voir ainsi lui donnait toujours mal au cœur. C'était le plus fort d'entre eux, mais ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire était impardonnable.

Il toucha le visage de son amant : c'était tellement doux, tellement chaud et tellement humain. La vie pouvait leur être retirée dans un simple claquement de doigt, alors il profitait jusqu'à l'aube. Il ne devait pas le perdre mais tout au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il les attendait. Le passé du brun n'était pas un conte de fée, ce n'était pas une vie. Il sourit lorsque son amant se frotta sa joue contre sa main. Il s'approcha un peu plus du brun et dit :

\- Tout va bien se passer,'' murmura Allen avant de l'embrasser, - on va y arriver.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le soleil était caché comme par peur de voir l'horrible spectacle qui se désignait devant lui. Le brun avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, le monde s'écoulait devant ses pieds et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seulement spectateur. Il y avait tellement de corps au sol, tellement de blessés. Au loin, il apercevait des éclairs: chaque coup, chaque respiration, chaque regard était souvent le dernier.

De l'orage dans l'air, de la pluie. Il avait l'impression que à chaque coup qu'il portait à un akuma, de leur côté des exorcistes tombaient en masse. Les cris, les pleurs étaient insupportables. Il cherchait ses amis mais devant ce chaos, il ne trouvait personne. Il criait mais personne ne le répondait. Une explosion énorme le fit basculer, il ne le l'avait pas vu. Il vit la deuxième attaque arriver, son corps le faisait souffrir.

Il n'arrivait plus à guérir assez vite à son goût. Il se remit tant bien que mal debout, il n'avait pas envie de mourir ici. Il activa son innocence avant de trancher l'akuma en deux. Être emporté par un niveau un, aurait été pathétique mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas la même erreur, il regarda aux alentours mais aucun signe. Il recommença à marcher. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, sa vue diminuait considérablement. Il arriva sur une petite colline pour voir autant de corps qu'il en avait laissé. C'était une marre de sang. Il vit au coin de l'œil quelqu'un bouger. Son sabre était déjà en action mais il s'arrêta vite lorsqu'il reconnu Lavi.

\- Tu es.. en mauvais état Yuu,'' dit Lavi qui avait dû mal à respirer.

\- Tu t'es déjà regardé'' dit Kanda. Il n'y avait que le roux pour plaisanter dans ce genre de situation. Il laissa cette fois son prénom passer.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps'' dit-il en toussant. Ses blessures s'étaient ré-ouvertes Ce n'était pas du tout bon.

\- Tu as croisé d'autre…'' Kanda n'arrivait même pas à parler. Il tangua un peu mais il se rattrapa vite avec son sabre posé sur le sol.

\- Non pas encore, j'étais tellement heureux de te voir. Je m'inquiète pour les autres,'' dit-il en s'approchant du brun, il regarda aux alentours,- ils nous ont divisé.

\- Oui, c'était un piège...'' dit-il sarcastique.

Kanda était en colère, ils s'étaient fait avoir et il ne trouvait plus son moyashi. Il était très inquiet, mais il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Le blond lui avait fait une promesse qu'il devait tenir, foi de Kanda. Lavi regarda le champ de bataille, c'était tellement horrible de voir autant de cadavres alors qu'ils venaient de commencer. Un massacre ni plus ni moins. Il commença à appeler, mais il n'y avait que le silence.

Cette guerre durait depuis trois jours et beaucoup de gens étaient morts. Il n'avait pas vu Allen, Lenalee ou les autres pendant ces trois maudits jours. Il n'y avait que Lavi. Les attaques des akumas étaient de plus en plus violents, les niveaux supérieurs étaient difficiles à battre. Leur corps ne suivait pas la cadence alors que les attaques se multipliaient. Les Noah étaient les pires dans leur catégorie.

Lavi avait disparu le quatrième jour pour aller venger la mort de Bookman. Kanda le comprenait. Sur le front tout le monde faisait de son mieux lorsqu'il vit un éclair vert et rouge passer devant lui. Il regarda le ciel et là, il le vit Allen et le comte combattre. Il était tellement content de le voir même si c'était un instant lorsque son corps réagit tout seul pour se défendre contre une autre attaque.

\- Dans ton état tu ne devrais pas combattre.

\- Ne m'enterre pas trop tôt, Noah'' dit Kanda en position de défense. Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel avant de combattre.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La vérité était désastreuse. Chaque recoin où son regard se posait, il y avait le mot mort inscrit. Tout le monde avait l'impression que c'était eux qui mouraient le plus vite. Il y avait encore tellement de Noah et eux ils commençaient à diminuer. Il ne pouvait même pas les aider . Il regardait Miranda qui essayait de les protéger dans une boucle de temps. La pauvre elle était tellement épuisée par ses combats, mais elle devait tenir pour eux.

Tout le monde se donnait à fond. Aucun ne sortirait d''ici tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Allen combattait dans les cieux, les éclairs étaient dût à leur combat. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les attaques du comte. Il cracha du sang lorsqu'il prit une attaque en plein ventre. Il était en train de tomber, il n'avait plus la force mais fut rattrapé par Lenalee.

\- Allen, il faut en finir'' dit Lenalee déterminée. Il hocha la tête, cela avait assez durée. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de regarder le sol. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

\- Je veux ma revanche, je veux que mon frère soit vengé'' dit-elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait juste être là pour combattre. C'était tout ce qui l'importait maintenant. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus précises. Les autres au sol voyaient une échappatoire. Ils étaient sûrs qu'Allen et Lenalee allaient réussir. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils étaient à leur limite lorsque l'écho de leurs innocents ne fut qu'un. Ils étaient liés maintenant, il devait mettre fin à cette guerre. L'innocence les transforma. Désormais, il ne faisait qu'un avec elle. D'en bas, les gens qui pouvaient encore combattre avaient reconnus Allen et Lenalee dans cette personne. Ils étaient sans voix.

C'était une forme mi-homme mi-femme avec des auréoles verts qui l'entouraient. Son corps était fait de cristal brillant dans la pénombre, une couronne sur la tête. Une lumière d'espoir.

\- Finissons, Allen Walker'' cria le comte Millénaire.

Dans un grand fracas, ils s'entrechoquèrent. Sur le sol, ils étaient plus motivés. Le comte en colère créa une sphère noire prêt à attaquer. Le comte était à peine blessé alors que les deux autres, leurs blessures étaient graves.

\- Maudit, sois-tu. Tu dois toujours t'immiscer où tu n'es pas désiré ?!''dit le comte.

\- **Désolée de vous décevoir''** parla l'innocence avant de contre attaquer, - **finissons-** **en** **, co** **m** **te**.

\- Avec plaisir.

L'innocence se transforma en œuf avec toujours la couronne sur sa tête. Il savait que c'était la dernière bataille.

Il revint à lui lorsque tout était devenu sombre. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible ou non d'avoir une vie antérieure, mais il n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de croyant. C'était que des bêtises. C'était tellement irréel et présomptueux. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il était fatigué et irritable.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il était assis dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Son père allait bientôt arriver. Ses parents étaient divorcés. Il n'avait pas beaucoup souffert. Ils avaient une garde partagée. Il habitait avec son père et pendant les vacances et les week-ends, il passait avec sa mère. Dans son vocabulaire, il n'y avait que le mot fatigué, peiné,découragé. Ses rêves ne voulaient pas le quitter. Il se voyait avec lui.

C'était une vie qu'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir, mais il avait déchanté depuis bien longtemps. Il avait encore mal. Tous ses souvenirs qui se mélangeaient avec son enfance était un vrai supplice. Le blond l'avait fait souffrir. Ils étaient trop jeunes, il n'aurait jamais dû le rencontrer. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque son père le salua :

\- Tout va mieux'' demanda son père.

\- Oui, ma fièvre à descendu.

\- Tant mieux'' même disant cela il posa sa main sur le front du brun.

\- Je vais bien papa, je ne suis plus un enfant'' dit Kanda éreinté.

\- Je dois vérifier que cela te plaise ou non'' dit son père amusé, - donc demain tu seras près pour retourner en cours.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lavi va passer ici pour me remettre les cours même si j'ai pas du tout envie de le voir.

\- Tu as toujours des problèmes avec lui. Il est pourtant sympa. Vous êtes ami depuis l'enfance'' dit son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était pas par choix, il s'était incrusté.

\- Et ton autre ami ?

Kanda eu mal au cœur. C'était aussi vif. C'était incroyable d'avoir autant de ressentiment après tant d'années.

\- **J'e** **n** **n'ai pas** '' son ton était plus dur. Tiedoll le père du brun ne comprenait pas son comportement. Son fils était toujours rempli de colère lorsqu'il essayait d'avoir plus informations sur l'autre. Il se souvenait pourtant bien que son fils rentait après les vacances tellement heureux mais un jour tout s'était arrêté. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant il portait déjà le poids du monde. Kanda n'était pas resté avec ses grands-parents même pas une semaine. Il n'a jamais voulu dire ce qui c'était passé.

Il devait prendre son mal en patience. Lorsqu'il était avec sa femme, ils travaillaient beaucoup et Kanda restait seul à la maison. Il avait eu du mal à créer des liens avec son propre fils. C'était humiliant. Il avait délaissé son fils trop longtemps. Avec le temps tout s'était arrangé. Ils s'entendaient plus au moins bien maintenant.

Il se rappela encore de la dépression de son fils, à douze ans il avait souffert comme jamais. Il n'avait pas su gérer sa crise. Il se souvenait encore de ses mots « _pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je pensais avoir tourné la page. »._

\- Bon, je vais dans ma chambre'' dit-il en marchant vers les escaliers.

\- N'oublie pas de descendre après pour venir manger si tu ne veux pas que je crie.

\- Pas de problème'' Kanda monta et son père était parti faire à manger.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lavi monta dans la chambre de son ami. Il toqua à la porte et entendit Kanda lui dire d'entrer. Il n'avait pas envie d'être frappé aujourd'hui. Il était maso mais pas trop.

\- Ton père m'a demandé de te dire que le dîner est prêt. Moi je vais rentrer sinon mon grand-père va me tuer.

\- ça ne changera pas d'habitude'' dit Kanda en le regardant.

\- Oh ça va, je me suis amélioré.

\- Tu rigoles, tu deviens de pire en pire.

Lavi sourit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. La chambre était ordonnée pas comme le sien.

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

Kanda roula des yeux.

\- Je te signale que j'étais malade, accouche.'' dit Kanda un peu énerver.

\- Tu sais que la prof de maths couchait avec un élève de notre classe,'' dit le roux en rigolant,- j'aurais aimé que ça soit moi.

Kanda ferma le cahier et le tendit à Lavi. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des ragots aussi nuls. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et aussi'' dit-il en voyant que le japonais ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il avait dit plutôt,- Il y a des nouveaux élèves qui vont arriver au lycée.

\- Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ?

\- Il y aura des personnes qui seront dans notre classe.

\- Pourquoi tu es excité, baka usagi,'' il le frappa en plein tête. Le roux tiqua, son ami lui faisait mal.

\- **Yuuuuuuu** '' cria son père.

\- Je t'avais dit'' dit le roux en sortant de la chambre. Il avait senti l'aura meurtrier de son ami. Il débitait un au revoir au père du brun qui se surprit de voir Lavi déambuler comme un malade pour sortir et puis en regardant son fils, il comprit la raison. C'est deux-la ne changerons jamais.

\- Kanda, il est l'heure de manger.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Il partit dans la cuisine. Il aida son père à mettre la table. Un souvenir qui ne devait pas être là resurgit. Quatre mains en train de mettre la table, deux sourires et ils étaient heureux. Il toucha ses joues, les larmes étaient sorties tout seul. '' _Fais chier_ '' pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie que son père lui fasse un spectacle en le voyant comme ça.

Il sécha vite ses larmes mais avait dû mal à rester tranquille. Depuis neuf ans, il essayait de l'oublier mais c'était peine perdue. Les rêves ne le laisseraient pas. Il avait envie de le revoir comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il pensait à ses yeux argentés. Il s'assit sur sa chaise comme d'habitude et ils commencèrent à manger. Il savait que son père voudrait parler avec lui, mais il n'avait pas tout en envie.

Son père le regarda, il savait que son fils ne voulait pas lui parler. Sa position en disait long. S'il devait discuter avec le brun, il y aurait une dispute alors il laissa pour aujourd'hui. Il y aura d'autre occasion. Après avoir mangé, Kanda débarrassa la table alors que son père faisait la vaisselle.

Ils étaient surpris d'avoir trouvé un rythme à leur quotidien. Au début, c'était une catastrophe mais avec le temps leurs blessures étaient moins douloureuses. Les engueulades, les sourires qui étaient plus rares du côté de Kanda mais que son père ne désespérait pas de voir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Serte Tiedoll en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec son fils, mais il l'aimait de tout son âme. C'était leur amour qui avait donné naissance à leur petit Yuu.

Est-ce qu'il souffrait ? IL ne savait rien, il n'avait plus vraiment la notion de douleur. Il nageait en plein dedans. Il se demandait toujours si le blond avait souffert comme lui mais la réponse était aux abonnés absents. Il aida son père à faire la vaisselle en essuyant leurs assiettes qu'il mit dans le placard. Il était en paix en écoutant la radio.

Son père le regarda en souriant. Il n'osait pas l'interrompre. Kanda avait une voix magnifique, il tenait cela de sa mère. Dans ces moments-là, Tiedoll profitait sans dire un mot.

 ** _On défie l'ennui du monde à nos grès._**

Kanda nettoyait la table. Sa tête bougeait de droit à gaucher.

 ** _Le soleil s'éteint sur nos destins._**

Tiedoll monta les escaliers.

 ** _On court à l'échec, à perdre au pire._**

Kanda regarda son père partir maintenant il pouvait se lâcher un peu plus.

 ** _J'ai cru que tu m'aimerais pour un temps._**

Cette chanson même s'il n'admettra jamais, il savait pourquoi il l'aimait autant.

 ** _Mais laisse-moi tomber, laisse-nous tomber._**

Il était parti vite dans sa chambre avant de revenir.

 ** _Laisse la nuit trembler en moi._**

Son cahier sur la table, il commença à faire les exercices pour demain. Il trouvait déjà cela chiant.

 ** _ **Laisse-moi tomber, laisse nous tomber. Cette fois. Et**_** ** _ **oublie-moi**_** ** _ **.**_**

Il se demandait quand cela allait se terminer. Il était studieux mais parfois c'était barbant.

 ** _ **Parcours ces flots, efface mes pas. Car c'est le temps, car c'est le temps qui nous guidera.**_**

Il alluma la télévision, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. C'était la troisième fois qu'il écoutait cette chanson. Un jour, il en aura marre, mais il voulait juste profiter.

 **J'ai vu tes peurs se cacher près de notre passé.**

Il termina enfin ses devoirs. Il fronça les sourcils. Il faisait un peu froid. Il regarda l'heure qui s'affichait dans la télévision. Son père allait bientôt lui dire d'aller au lit. Même s'il n'était plus un enfant, son père s'amusait comme s'il était un et le brun avait tendance à le prendre mal.  
Et laisse-moi seul, laisse-moi loin de tes côtés.

En parlant du loup son père descendait, il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps. Il prit ses affaires et partit fermer la radio en entendant les dernières paroles.

 **De tes côtés…**

\- Je connais la chanson. Bonne nuit, papa.'' dit Kanda en s'approchant de son père.

\- Bonne nuit, tu veux que je te monte un verre de lait.

\- Tu es sérieux là,'' dit Kanda en montant dans les escaliers,- tu es désespérant'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il rentra dans sa chambre même si son père était frustrant, lourd, il l'aimait. Il ouvrit le placard pour chercher son pyjama ainsi que ses chaussettes. C'était l'hiver et même s'il y avait le chauffage, il aimait avoir ses pieds au chaud. Il lava ses cheveux, cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il se rappelait lorsqu'il les avait coupés jusqu'aux épaules. Sa mère avait fait une crise, la pauvre. Il passait une mauvaise passe. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sa mère a failli le tuer. C'est vrai que c'était un choc même pour son père mais c'était tout drôle de voir leursexpressions. C'était la partie la plus amusante puisque après ses parents l'avaient puni. C'était ses cheveux à lui tout seul, mais il s'était fait punir. C'était n'importe quoi.

Et puis, il avait brisé la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. C'était tellement astucieux et étonnant. Il détestait quand ses cheveux devenaient bouclées. Ce n'était pas beau surtout avec ses cheveux mais c'était rare mais pas impossible. Il les sécha en les laissant à l'air libre. Il ne faisait pas un chignon, car c'était inconfortable. Il mit son pyjama noir et partit dans son lit mais pas avant d'avoir regardé son portable. Lavi l'avait appelé

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me laisser tranquille ?'' murmura-t-il doucement.

Il regarda le message que le roux lui avait envoyé.

 _''Yuu, j'avais oublié te dire qu'on a_ _vait_ _un contrôle demain. Désolé_ _et ne me tue pas. ^^_ _''_

Oh c'est pas vrai. Ce maudit, ce crétin. Bon tan-pis ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était malade. Il aura un zéro ou le professeur sera compréhensible et le laissera rattraper. Il laissa tomber et ferma son portable. C'était trop tard de toute façon pour réviser. Il regarda le plafond en soupirant. Il était maudit. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre qui était en haut et qui était toujours fermée. Il y avait tellement d'étoile.

Il éteint la lumière de la chambre, mit de la musique parce que c'était plus facile pour lui de dormir lorsqu'il écoutait ses chansons préférées. Après un quart d'heure, il s'endormit. Son père passa plus tard pour voir si monsieur c'était bien endormit. Son fils pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, il sera toujours son bébé même si ça pouvait le sortir de ses gongs.

Il partit dans la chambre pour terminer son ouvrage qu'il devait rendre. C'était beaucoup de boulot, mais il aimait son travail. Mais avant, il regarda si toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées. Il pleuvait tellement fort, il faisait de plus en plus froid c'est temps-ci. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, prit un pinceau pour terminer sa peinture. Ses tableaux représentaient ce qu'il aimait le plus son fils. Il était sa muse même si ce dernier se renfrognait pour un rien.

À suivre...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux commentaires:**

Hiyorinn merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _«_ _Les amis c'est comme les lunettes, ça_ _donnent_ _l'air intelligent mais ça se_ _rayent_ _facilement et puis, ça_ _fatiguent_ _. Heureusement, des fois on tombe sur des lunettes vraiment cool_ _!_ _»_

C'était vraiment incroyable de voir le temps changer. L'été avait laissé place à l'hiver. C'était comme si cette saison n'avait jamais existé. Même si c'était la première heure du matin, Kanda se leva de son lit se dirigeant directement à la salle de bain d'où il sortit un quart d'heure plus tard. Il s'habilla, prit ses affaires et ferma sa porte. Il n'aimait pas que son père ou qui que se soit vienne dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il fit son petit-déjeuner en sachant que son père dormait encore.

Son professeur lui avait laissé une chance de se rattraper pour le contrôle. Bien sûr cela ne comptera pas comme une vraie épreuve mais c'était au moins ça. Le contrôle s'était transformé en devoir maison. C'était rare de voir les professeurs faire ça mais la prof de maths était assez cool avec eux. Ils étaient une classe de seize personnes.

Il finit son verre de jus et partit rapidement pour ne pas rater son bus. Il ne voulait plus que son père l'accompagne, c'était assez gênant. Il arriva à temps, il monta dans le bus. Il mit ses écouteurs pour passer le temps. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il était arrivé dans son lycée. Il trouva Lavi assit en train de l'attendre. C'était toujours comme ça. Le brun le salua et ils étaient partis en cours.

Le roux était vraiment excité, leur classe recevait un(e) nouvel(le) élève, mais ils ne savaient pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Kanda le trouvait exaspérant à souhait. Le professeur rentra après eux, il était un peu étrange. Il s'appelait Johnny Gill et, oh seigneur, quel être maladroit. Ils étaient une petite classe, il ne suffisait pas de beaucoup pour que le bruit soit. Le professeur commença son cours lorsque quelqu'un frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et Johnny lui demanda de rentrer. Kanda écarquilla les yeux, elle était dans ses rêves. Cela devait être de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Peux-tu te présenter ?'' demanda le professeur sous le silence des élèves qui reluquaient la nouvelle. Lavi fit un strike qui agaça tout le monde.

\- Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee et je suis ravie d'être ici et j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.'' finissait-elle lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction de Kanda et Lavi. Elle était agréablement surprise de les trouver là. La brune fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

Lavi n'en pouvait plus. _''Elle était tellement magnifique''_ était une belle chinoise, des cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Son sourire était magnifique. C'est bon, il était tombé amoureux. Le roux la vit se déplacer pour s'asseoir à côté de Kanda. Pourquoi les filles ne voulaient jamais s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regarda les alentours mais les chaises étaient toute remplies.

\- Bonjour'' dit Lenalee toute souriante.

\- Mmm'' Kanda répondit. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Lenalee sourit en voyant que son ami n'avait pas changé après tant de siècles. Elle regarda Lavi, son cœur se balança. Le roux lui avait tant manqué. Elle l'avait cherché partout lorsque ses souvenirs étaient revenus, et aujourd'hui par hasard, elle le trouva.

Elle savait que Lavi tenterait de la séduire. La brune connaissait tellement son ami que c'était amusant. L'heure passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Lavi lui proposa de l'aider en tirant Kanda avec eux. Même si le brun avait grogné, il l'avait suivi quand même.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Elle avait eu ses souvenirs à l'âge de dix ans. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Les cauchemars étaient tellement intenses, tellement terrifiants. Ses parents étaient très inquiets pour elle et ils avaient raison. Chaque nuit lorsqu'elle dormait, elle voyait le même rêve. Voir son frère mourir dans ses bras, voir d'autres visages qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant était effrayant.

Elle avait passé toute son adolescence chez un psychologue. C'était très difficile pour elle lorsqu'elle racontait que c'était vrai que dans le passé, elle était une exorciste. Même aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que ses parents la prenaient pour une folle. Elle avait essayé de ne rien dire que c'était juste son imagination mais tout était très clair pour elle. Voir ses amis s'éloigner d'elle, était tellement douloureux, atroce, ravageant.

Elle aurait préféré de ne jamais avoir eu ses rêves, elle avait tellement perdue. Son adolescence s'était mal passée mais, en revanche, elle trouvait ce qu'elle avait perdu autrefois. Elle avait mis du temps à les trouver, mais elle était tellement contente. L'automne avait laissé place à l'hiver où le froid était constant qui épousait merveilleusement des paysages couverts de neiges où le soleil était rare. C'était à cette période où elle avait vécue un enfer.

La neige tombait dans cette ville depuis plusieurs semaines en couvrant les feuilles des arbres. Elle portait un manteau en laine, des bottes noirs, un jean et une chemise verte. Même si elle était un peu frigorifiée, elle ne raterait, pour rien au monde, cette image. C'était pendant cette période qu'elle ressentait la solitude.

Cette solitude qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Des années à souffrir. Son frère a pris du temps pour que sa mémoire ne revienne. La première chose qu'elle a fait lorsque son grand frère a voulu la prendre dans ses bras fut de le frapper. C'était un mauvais réflexe mais Komui ne s'était pas offusqué. Elle avait ce jour-là sourit en voyant son frère recouvrir la mémoire.

Mais aussi cette peine que son frère l'ait pris pour une folle. Komui ne s'était pas arrêté de lui demander pardon depuis lors. Même si elle lui avait pardonné, son frère faisait tout pour faire oublier sa mauvaise période mais ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle vit Lavi qui venait vers elle.

\- Bonjour, Lenalee pourquoi tu es toute seule ?'' demanda Lavi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sans demander la permission de s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour, Lavi. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai envie d'être un peu toute seule.

\- Alors, je te dérange.

\- Non pas du tout, j'allais vous voir.

\- Yuu est parti depuis une heure. Il était très en colère,'' dit-il en frottant sa joue.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ta joue est enflée.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Tu l'as cherché, pas vrai ?

Lavi croisa ses bras en boudant. Lenalee le trouvait trop mignon comme ça. Si son frère apprenait ce qu'elle voulait faire, Lavi allait en pâtir. À l'époque des exorcistes, ils vivaient une relation cachée. Personne n'avait envie d'avoir comme persécuteur son frère qui essayait par tous les moyens d'étrangler ceux qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle. Elle comprenait son frère d'une certaine manière mais parfois il pouvait l'exaspérer. Lenalee savait que Komui voulait juste son bonheur, mais il ne savait pas comment lui montrer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il était maudit, il avait oublié son parapluie dans le gymnase. Si Lavi ne l'avait pas énervé autant, il aurait pensé à le prendre. Il se retourna pour aller le chercher. Le brun vit le roux aller vers Lenalee. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Lenalee était devenu leur amie trop vite à son goût. C'était très rapide comme si elle les connaissait.

Même si ses rêves la montraient, il n'y croyait pas. C'était juste une échappatoire qu'il a mis dans ses rêves pour pouvoir se libérer. C'était juste des illusions, rien d'important. Il ouvrit la porte : personne n'était dedans. Heureusement que les professeurs de sports laissaient le gymnase ouvert. Il le trouva vite. Il commença à marcher lorsqu'il entendit une voix. ''eh merde'' pensa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec des professeurs maintenant. Il avait juste envie d'aller chez se retourna pour avancer lorsqu'il se figea. C'était un vrai cauchemars. Oui maintenant il savait, il était maudit depuis tout petit. Il était certain maintenant. Devant lui, se tenait la seule personne qu'il ne voulait jamais plus revoir.

\- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez m'aider. Je cherche le professeur…'' mais il s'arrêta en voyant que le brun était très en colère. Il n'avait rien fait à ce qu'il sache.

\- Non, je n'aide pas. Va chercher quelqu'un d'autre'' Kanda commença à marcher de plus en plus vite vers la sortie mais la main du jeune homme l'arrêta. C'était les mêmes mains qui avait un jour était posée sur son visage, - **lâche-moi** !

Le brun était de plus en plus énervé. Il voulait juste disparaître.

\- Je vous ai demandé gentiment.

\- **Je m'en fous** ''. Sous la colère, il frappa l'élève en plein visage. Celui-ci tomba par terre et regarda le brun sortir du gymnase. Il frotta ses joues.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu la main, pas vrai Yuu ?'' il sourit avant de se lever.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La pluie battait tellement fort contre le sol. Il s'arrêta à une boulangerie pour prendre quelques pains et des pâtisseries en ayant promis à son père de les acheter. Il se donna du courage, la colère qu'il ressentait n'était pas la bienvenue s'il voulait ramener quelque chose à la maison.

Comment ce connard avait pu l'oublier. Il devrait plus se faire du souci mais c'était là le problème. Il voulait compter à ses yeux. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Toutes ses journées avec lui. Comment il a pu l'oublier facilement alors que lui se damnait depuis des années à l'oublier. Il acheta ce qu'il était venu faire et était parti ensuite.

Il regarda de droite à gauche avant de traverser. Il était imprudent lorsqu'il s'agissait toujours de lui. Kanda avait même du mal, maintenant, à dire son nom. C'était trop douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter son silence ? Il rentra une demi-heure plus tard chez lui tandis qu'il écoutait son père travailler encore. Il commença à faire à manger, il n'allait pas l'attendre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle disputes entre eux, pas après ce qu'il a vu.

Lorsqu'il finit de manger, il était partit directement dans sa chambre. Il avait horreur lorsqu'il ne contrôlait pas ses émotions. Il avait l'impression d'être fragile et cela le mettait plus en rogne. Pourquoi il devait ressentir tout ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'était juste un ami d'enfance rien de plus.

\- Tu es pathétique, mon grand'' murmura le brun. Il allait convaincre qui alors que même lui trouvait ses pensées absurdes par moment. Un chagrin d'amour peut-être mais est-ce que c'en était un ? Il ne savait pas, il était trop jeune mais est-ce que **lui** se souvenait de ses moments. Non, il l'avait prouvé au gymnase.

Bon sans, il n'était pas fragile mais le voir, là, aujourd'hui, c'était comme un électrochoc très désagréable, mais cette pointe d'espoir qui le faisait vomir était là aussi. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté au son de sa voix, son visage qu'il n'avait pas oublié. C'était minable, pathétique de le vouloir encore plus.

Il entendit son père monter les escaliers, il essayait d'être calme mais à l'intérieur c'était l'éruption. Il n'était pas prêt à faire une conversation avec qui que se soit. Il avait peur d'être blessant, être maladroit dans ses propos, il ne voulait pas blesser son père lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Tu es rentré, ça va ?'' dit son père en rentrant.

\- Oui, je vais bien'' dit-il, mais sa voix était rauque, son père le nota.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- J'en suis certain'' il avait du mal à se contenir. C'était une facilité de glisser vers l'autre côté. De dire des méchancetés aux autres, les voir souffrir, pleurer pour qu'il se sente mieux, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Son père vint s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il soupira :

\- Kanda…

\- Ne commence pas, je ne veux rien savoir tu m'entends. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer une autre dispute.

\- Moi non plus fils, mais tu as l'air tellement triste.

\- Je vais bien'' ses mots sortaient entre ses dents, il avait envie que cette conversation se finisse maintenant, - papa arrête, tu sais qu'on ne va nulle part.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça, bien sûr qu'on va nulle part. Je suis là pour toi, tu comprends.

\- Bien sûr que je comprends mais où étais-tu lorsque j'avais besoin de toi ou de maman, **dis-moi** !'' cria Kanda. Il sortait de ses gongs. Il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire mais c'était quelque chose qu'il retenait depuis longtemps. Son père baissa la tête.

\- Je suis dé…

\- Non, plus de "désolé" qui tienne. Je n'en peux plus. Toi, maman, vous êtes les pires parents qui soit sur cette Terre. Comment vous avez pu me laisser seul autant de temps ? J'avais besoin de vous pendant mon enfance. C'était mes grands-parents qui s'occupait plus de moi que vous. Et laisse-moi te dire cher ''papa'', je vous en veux à mort. Je passais plus de temps seul qu'avec vous. Ce n'était même pas un au revoir ou un bonjour. Tu pensais que j'allais oublier tout ça. Non je ne peux pas.

\- Yuu…

\- **Non laisse-moi finir''** le brun grogna avant de poursuivre, - je vous ai pardonné, mais je ne peux pas effacer le mal que vous m'avez fait. C'est tellement douloureux. Je veux dire, j'étais votre fils alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Nom de dieu, j'étais juste un enfant qui avait besoin de ses parents. Où est-ce que vous étiez lorsque mon cœur s'est brisé, lorsque je souffrais en silence, **dis-moi** !

Sous la colère, il envoya un oreiller qui s'était échoué sur le placard. La lampe à côté se brisa en milles morceaux.

\- Tiens un cadeau de maman qui va aller à la poubelle,'' dit-il calmement.

\- Maintenant cela suffit, arrête de faire ton enfant. Je sais que tu as souffert mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de mettre toute la faute sur moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Vous êtes tous fautifs. Je m'en fiche, tu m'entends. Je t'avais dit que cette discussion nous apporterait rien du tout. Tu nies toujours en bloc, pourquoi faire...pour protéger maman. Celle qui t'a trahi avec un autre mec. Bravo la famille.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Une gifle tellement puissante le fit basculer et tomber de son lit. Il cria mais pas de douleur. Il regarda son père avec haine comme jamais il n'avait ressentit. Il se prenait pour qui ce connard, mais il se calma assez vite lorsqu'il vit l'état de son père.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Pardonne-moi Yuu.

Le brun ne disait rien, il se leva, arrangea ses cheveux et s'assit sur son lit. Son père était venu l'aider, mais il l'avait repoussé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais, ah ?! Je t'avais dit que cette conversation n'allait aboutir à rien mais, comme d'habitude, tu n'écoutes rien du tout et c'est moi qui prends lorsque je parle de maman. Je me demande qui de nous deux est hypocrite. Tu me dégoûtes parfois de prendre sa défense. Laisse-la venir, parler avec moi de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé comme ça j'aurais la fin de l'histoire.

\- Ne recommence pas.

\- J'ai une toute petite question, est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as trompé ou c'est elle ? Cette famille est vraiment jolie tu ne trouves pas, papa.

Son père s'assit sans dire un mot. Il s'en voulait d'avoir giflé son fils. Il était tellement désemparé de voir la douleur dans son regard. Il avait compris, Yuu voulait le faire souffrir et il arrivait à ses fins. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa femme ou lui qui avait détruit cette famille mais la personne qui souffrait des conséquences, c'était son fils.

\- Sors de ma chambre !

\- Kanda.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter. Je ne suis plus d'humeur et j'espère ne pas trouver ma joue rouge demain matin parce que sinon tu vas m'entendre.

\- Je suis ton père.

\- Mais ça ne te donne aucun droit de me frapper, tu m'entends. Sors maintenant. Je suis fatigué.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question.

\- Qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

C'était trop pour lui. Ses larmes, qu'il avait retenus tellement d'années, étaient en train de couler sur ses joues. Il en voulait au monde entier.

\- Ne m'approche pas, laisse-moi. Est-ce que je parle français pour toi, ah. Laisse-moi respirer un peu juste pour ce soir, papa.

Tiedoll ne disait plus rien. Il voulait le consoler mais respecta la décision de son fils. Ils partaient dans des disputes infernales et pour se réconcilier, s'était encore pire. Kanda ne pardonnait pas si facilement et il tenait ça de sa mère. Il soupira et partit en fermant la porte en disant :

\- Je suis désolé, je serais toujours là pour toi, Yuu. Bonne nuit.

Il se recoucha, il avait du mal à respirer. Il espérait juste qu'il ne faisait pas une crise d'angoisse. Tout était de trop pour le moment. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ses parents n'allaient pas le détruire. Pardonner mais ne pas oublier, ses paroles revenaient lorsqu'à l'âge de dix ans sa mamie lui avait dit ses mots.

Il enfuit son visage dans son oreiller . Il cria tellement fort mais ses cris étaient étouffés. Ses mains étaient rouges d'avoir autant serré son oreiller. Mais ses tremblements avaient cessé, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il s'endormit avec ses vêtements, lui qui avait horreur de dormir avec ses vêtements de la journée. C'était une journée forte en émotion qui s'était terminée en larmes et en douleur pour tout le monde.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lenalee attendait son ami. Elle lui sourit.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien à part que ma joue me fait mal.

Elle lui sourit, mais elle était triste. Ses amis ne faisaient jamais ce qui était bon pour eux et elle en avait marre d'être la seule à s'en soucier.

\- Allen qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Un élève, je voulais juste de l'aide.

\- Eh bah mon pauvre tu n'as pas de chance. Et c'était qui ?.

\- J'en sais rien, il m'a frappé et il était sorti comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tu es vraiment maudit.

\- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, Lena.

\- Ton premier jour de cours et tu te fais frapper.

\- Lena, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Comment ?

Lenalee avait rencontré le blond au collège. Elle était tellement heureuse mais fut déçue lorsque celui-ci ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis.

Allen hocha la tête et le suivit.

\- Salut, les gars voici mon ami Allen que je connais depuis la quatrième.

Ils se retournèrent et un cri fut poussé.

\- C'est lui qui m'a frappé'' le blond pointa le brun du doigt.

\- K...Kanda pourquoi tu as frappé Allen ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Il l'a bien mérité.

\- En quoi !'' Allen le regarda, il s'amusait de l'intérieur, - alors tu prends plaisir à martyriser les nouveaux élèves.

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème.

\- Yuu, arrête'' dit Lavi qui voyait que cela allait dégénérer.

\- Tais-toi, crétin de lapin,'' dit Kanda,- qu'est-ce qui te fait rire moyashi ?

Ce mot figea toutes les personnes autour de lui. Lavi comprenait mieux la rancune contre cet élève. Comment il avait pu oublier Allen, l'ami de Kanda ? Lenalee, quant à elle, trouvait ça plutôt encourageant pour la suite même si c'était qu'un petit surnom. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient tissé des liens.

Allen, quant à lui, se trouvait gêner, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire, mais il ne voulait plus voir souffrir le brun. Il l'oubliait pour de bon. Il n'a jamais été fort en mensonge mais celui-ci était sa meilleure option.

Kanda avait juste envie de s'éclipser d'ici et ne plus le revoir.

\- C'est quoi ça comme surnom ?

\- Cherche dans un dictionnaire'' répondit Kanda vite fait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé.

Ils allaient se sauter dessus si Lenalee et Lavi ne les avaient pas séparés. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence mais chacun savait qu'ils ne perdraient pas. Kanda envoyait tous les mots blessants au blond qui voyait que le brun souffrait à cause de lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Kanda le détestait depuis ce jour.

À suivre...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé?


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :**

Luna78 et Guest : merci beaucoup pour vos deux commentaires. ^^

Meteora : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui, j'aime bien dans mes histoires que les gens soient un peu perdus mais pas trop. Link, sérieux haha. On peut qualifier l'adjectif blond et le nommé de différents façons et voir ces dérivés. J'espère te revoir bientôt. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _''_ _Tu donnes et tu reprends... Si tu la veux vraiment, prouve-le-moi_ _! ''_

Ses yeux lui faisait mal. La lumière était trop forte. Il les ferma vite en sentant ses pupilles lui brûler. Il grimaça un peu, son corps était douloureux, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il voulait juste que la lumière s'en aille. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Allen et Lavi était dans un hôpital. Il avait eu un bras et deux côtes cassées. Le docteur lui avait expliqué, qu'avec l'adrénaline, il n'avait rien senti.

Il était resté une semaine de plus que Lavi à cause de ses problèmes respiratoires. Lui qui pensait qu'il était en meilleur état. En parlant du blond vénitien, il avait eu juste une fracture à sa jambe droite. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière artificielle de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les hôpitaux ? Personne ne venait le chercher depuis ses dix ans. Il regarda l'horloge. Il n'était que deux heures, il soupira d'abattement.

Il sourit en se souvenant de Lavi en train d'expliquer à son grand-père leur courage, leur bravoure qui furent vite tut par une gifle monumentale. S'il ne souffrait pas autant, il aurait dû rigoler avec ses amis, mais il n'avait pas pris de risques inutiles. Il sut aussi que Kanda était venu lui rendre visite mais monsieur avait choisi de le faire lorsqu'il faisait des siestes. Lavi lui avait dit que Lenalee l'avait obligé, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait réussir un exploit comme ça.

Comprendre le brun était devenu sa deuxième nature. Allen ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Les mensonges cachés, la souffrance dans le regard du japonais était pénible pour lui, mais il continuait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se repositionna pour être à l'aise. Il était content même s'il n'avait pas vu le japonais de ses propres yeux. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avant de rentrer. Un docteur rentra, c'était un homme sympa, plein d'humour.

\- Comment allez-vous, monsieur Walker ?

\- Bien..

\- Est-ce que vous avez encore mal ?.

\- Non...plus comme avant. La douleur a beaucoup diminué et j'arrive enfin à respirer correctement.

-Tant mieux pour vous.

\- Heureusement,'' murmura Allen doucement pour ne pas que le docteur l'entende.

\- Je vois que vous avez hâte de sortir.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée.

\- On doit encore vous faire quelques analyses pour voir si tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Allen hocha la tête, une infirmière est venue l'aider. Il avait sympathisé avec Alice. Une femme vraiment gentille qui prenait soin de lui comme s'il était son fils. C'était une dure semaine pour lui, même s'il voyait ses amis mais tout lui manquait. D'habitude, il ne se préoccupait pas de tout, mais il suffisait juste d'une petite semaine de rien du tout pour le mettre en manque.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen sortit de la voiture. Il était tellement content d'être chez lui. Sa chambre, son lit lui avait manqué. Il s'assit doucement. La douleur, même s'il avait beaucoup diminué, était toujours présente. Il devait faire très attention. Bouger était très difficile surtout les trois premiers jours à l'hôpital mais maintenant c'était du passé. Ses yeux étaient lourds, il avait envie de dormir, mais il avait tellement faim aussi. Lui qui aimait manger, c'était devenu un calvaire.

Avec sa main droite, il s'appuya sur le lit pour mieux s'allonger. Il sentit son dos craquer un peu. Il s'arrêta tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal pour rien. Le miroir lui faussait compagnie. Son sourire lui donnait un air de folie. Les gens n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être qu'il était en train de devenir schizophrène. Parler tout seul avec son reflet était devenu normale pour lui.

De l'autre côté du miroir, sa peau était plus sombre, son visage abordait un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfant, les cauchemars étaient présents, tentant de prendre possession de lui. Rien n'était anodin, tout était calculé. Son père n'a jamais pu l'aider. Ses crises étaient devenues plus violentes maintenant il savait qui le lui causait.

\- Salut mon cher, Allen…

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas accomplie pourquoi nous sommes ici.

\- Ni pense même pas, même si je dois mourir en premier.

\- Mon pauvre, hélas je te connais trop bien et je sais tant qu'à choisir, tu choisiras ce qui te semble le mieux. N'oublie pas ce que tu as fait, il y a des siècles.

\- Ce n'était pas moi.

Son rire le fit frissonner, ses mains de l'autre côtés du miroir étaient ensanglantées. Il ne cherchait pas comprendre. Son corps plein de sang, il ne voulait plus revivre ces instants. C'était de la torture pour lui. Mentir à lui-même, c'était impossible depuis cette malédiction.

\- Tu le feras encore et éternellement.

\- Non…'' sa voix se perdait dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- On en est toujours à la même question et à la même réponse. Crois-tu que ton corps et tes mains suivront lorsque tu auras enfoncé tes mains dans son cœur ?

Le blond le vit mort dans ses bras, son sourire sadique. Il eut mal.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper comme tu ne pourras les sauver.

\- Ça suffit, laisse-moi tranquille…

\- Fait très attention à ce que tu fais parce que tu peux le précipiter à sa mort.

Le silence partout, l'ombre s'approchait. Il ne se tourna pas, il savait les annonces et il n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Oh ça non. Les voix se raisonnaient comme une affreuse mélodie.

 _'' Je voudrais comprendre une chose''_

Allen savait déjà.

 _''Pourquoi êtes vous_ _partis_ _?_ _L_ _a maison est en ruine.''_

\- Je sais '' murmura Allen pour lui-même.

 _''Pourquoi maintenant, jeune homme._ _?_ _La nuit n'apporte que le malheur.''_

Il sourit désespérément. Comment pouvaient-ils les convaincre alors que lui-même n'avait plus de convictions ? Leurs murmures cherchaient à entrer en lui comme une lame fine prête à dévorer.

 _''Nous n'avons jamais vu un garçon aussi fou que toi et tu nous attires.''_

Le prendre comme un compliment serait dû narcissisme, il en était sûr. Parler avec son reflet était autre chose, peut-être. Les voix s'estompèrent doucement pour ne plus rien entendre. Seul chez lui, il ne faisait plus la différence entre lumière et ténèbres. Il devait faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il devait le faire et personne ne le saurait.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il était seul dans sa chambre. Demain, il reprendra les cours. Il soupira heureusement que Lenalee était là pour lui passer les notes. Depuis plusieurs heures, il essayait tant bien que mal de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé dans la maison mais tout était flou. Un psychiatre lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé. Un traumatisme de plus, merci Lavi comme pour la dernière fois.

Kanda soupira, il était un peu seul d'un coup. La maison, sa chambre, lui paraissait tellement grande, tellement spacieuse. Il était assis à son bureau, il faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur portable. Il n'y avait que le bruit du clavier qui perturbait le silence de la chambre. Après, quelques heures il était parti manger avant de revenir. Il devait se mettre à jour. Son amie lui avait envoyé tout par émail.

Il était parti dans sa playlist pour trouver des chansons à écouter. Il s'ennuyait ferme et cliqua sur la première musique du moment. Ed Sheeran « Photograph ».

 **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
** _Aimer peut faire mal, aimer peut faire mal parfois_

 **But it's the only thing that I know**

 _Mais c'est la seule chose que je connaisse_ **  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**

 _Quand ça devient_ _compliquer,_ _tu sais que ça peut devenir_ _compliquer_ _parfois_ **  
It's the only thing that makes us feel alive**  
 _C'est la seule chose qui nous rend vivant_

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

 _On garde cet amour dans une photographie_

 **We made these memories for ourselves**

 _On crée ces souvenirs pour nous_ **  
Where our eyes are never closing**

 _Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais_ **  
Our hearts were never broken**

 _Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés_ **  
And time's forever frozen, still** _  
Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile_

 **So you can keep me**

 _Donc tu peux me garder_ **  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**

 _A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué_ **  
Holding me close until our eyes meet**

 _Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent_ **  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home** _  
Tu ne seras jamais seule, attends que je rentre à la maison_

 **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**

 _Aimer peut guérir, aimer peut réparer ton âme_ **  
And it's the only thing that I know**

 _Et c'est la seule chose que je connaisse_ **  
I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya**

 _Je te jure que ça deviendra plus facile, rappelle-toi de ça avec chaque partie de ton être_ **  
And it's the only thing to take with us when we die** _  
Et c'est la seule chose qu'on doit emporter avec nous lorsque l'on meure_

Kanda continua à écouter la chanson, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il n'y avait que la musique qui lui permettait de s'évader. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée. C'était son père qui était venu lui dire d'aller se coucher ce qu'il fit.

 _''Garde-moi une place dans ton cœur. N'oublie jamais ma voix, rappelle de nos jours sous le cerisier. Aime-moi comme jamais.''_

Les paroles glissèrent dans son rêve…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le matin, il a eu du mal à s'habiller. Il avait l'impression d'être un bébé qui avait besoin d'assistance 24h sur 24. Il était en train de péter un câble. Il savait pourquoi. Il prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Lavi et Lenalee l'attendaient devant la porte.

\- Salut vous deux. Je ne vous fais pas de câlins ? J'ai mal partout.

\- Oui on avait remarqué. Tu tires une tête,''dit Lavi.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas je suis content de te voir, Lenalee.

\- Moi aussi, Allen'' dit-elle en souriant. Elle était contente de voir son ami en bonne santé enfin quasi. Elle n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion de parler avec lui seul à seul.

\- On y va,''dit Allen en fermant la porte, - qu'est-ce que tu as Lavi ?

-Oh moi rien, juste la fatigue.

\- Tu es sûr.

\- Oui.

\- Cela n'a rien avoir avec moi, pas vrai ? Parce que je t'ai expliqué que tout ce qui a pu arriver n'était pas de ta faute et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Lavi ne fait pas une tête d'enterrement,'' dit Lenalee en essayant de le motiver, - bon sang ! Tu me fais vraiment peur lorsque tu es dépressif'' termina-t-elle sérieuse. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lenalee. Aller Lavi un peu de motivation, c'est moi qui tire une tête de mort, tu te souviens.

Allen et Lenalee virent un semblant de sourire apparaître sur leur ami.

\- Alors, Lenalee raconte-moi un peu ce qui c'est passé au lycée.

\- Oh rien d'anormal sauf que Kanda a perdu son sang froid.

\- Sérieux, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir.

\- Je sais.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à arriver dans leur classe. Leur professeur était un peu en retard. Lavi s'installa à côté de Lenalee et Allen était parti au fond de la classe.

\- Salut, baKanda.

Allen le regarda en souriant.

\- Ton sourire me fait mal aux yeux, tu ne pouvais pas rester un peu plus à l'hôpital.

\- Non, je sais que je t'aurais manqué. Voyons kanda...'' se plaignit l'argentin.

\- Tais-toi moyashi, tu me donnes déjà mal à la tête.

\- Alors, ça me va.

Allen s'installa à côté de Kanda en grimaçant un peu. Kanda le regardait en soupirant.

\- Tu es un vrai idiot,''dit Kanda en regardant devant lui.

-Mmm, tu as dis quoi ?

Allen n'a pas obtenu de réponse, il hocha les épaules. Mauvaise idée. Son mal de dos était revenu au galop. Il avait tellement l'habitude de faire ça avec le brun qu'il en oublia la douleur. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les heures passaient et la douleur augmentait. Il avait oublié de ramener ses médicaments, il allait souffrir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours.

Allen avait même envie de rigoler parce que la douleur était de trop. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir pour que la souffrance parte. Il avait besoin de toucher quelque chose pour baisser la douleur pour être encré dans la réalité. Il avait besoin d'un support. Sa main prit quelque chose pour essayer d'écraser la douleur. Il arriva un peu mais c'était peine suffisant. Il entendit quelqu'un parler, le professeur était venu vers lui mais n'entendait rien. Il demanda juste à quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il était allongé sur un lit. Il se faisait déjà tard. Il vit quelqu'un assit à côté de lui. Il sourit. Dire qu'il devait l'éviter était un euphémisme, c'était un grand dilemme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme un idiot, moyashi ?

\- Oh rien, c'est juste que je suis surpris que tu sois là.

\- Ne te fais pas trop idée **mo-ya-shi.**

 **\- Ba-kan-da,''** Allen ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais il commença à rigoler doucement.

\- Je crois que tu as pris trop de médicaments out tu deviens fou ce qui n'est pas nouveau.

\- Je suis d'accord, Yuu.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Comme quoi, **Yuu** , **Yuu** ,'' Allen répéta plusieurs fois sans se fatiguer.

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne peux pas te frapper dans ton état,'' dit le brun en essayant de rester calme, - tu m'énerves.

\- Je sais…''dit le blondinet, - je voudrais savoir une chose ? Yuu ! Ne t'en va pas, d'accord. Je t'appelle plus comme ça, satisfait.''dit Allen avec un sourire espiègle.

Kanda hocha juste la tête avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je me rappelle plus,''dit Allen. Il avait l'impression de planer.

\- C'est pas vrai. Tu as vraiment une araignée au plafond.

\- Où ça ? Désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta main.

Kanda regarda sa main gauche, elle était toute rouge.

\- Je pensais que c'était un objet.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bon je crois que je vais me rendormir, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Oh moins je peux partir.

\- Pourquoi tu étais ici ?

\- L'infirmière.

\- Aaah donc tu es mon baby-sitter comme je l'avais fait pour toi il y a trois mois.

Kanda ne dit rien, il écouta le moyashi raconter des choses avant de se rendormir. Il soupira de lassitude et le laissa avant de partir. Il rencontra Lavi et Lenalee en les envoyant bouler. Il frappa Lavi sur le crâne pas trop fort parce qu'il avait une plâtre mais pas trop doucement pour qu'il prenne confiance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie leur ami était en train de dormir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester pour l'accompagner alors Lavi appela son tuteur pour venir chercher Allen. Son père avait une voiture, c'était plus commode avec l'état d'Allen.

\- Désolé, Yuu,'' murmura Allen dans son sommeil alors que son tuteur le ramenait chez lui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre au chaud. Il n'oubliera jamais ses médicaments. Il partit aux toilettes pour alléger sa vessie. Il lava les mains avant de redescendre dans le salon. Son tuteur était en train de préparer à manger.

\- Salut...

\- Alors gamin comment te sens-tu ?!

\- Bien,

Allen n'était plus du tout à l'aise avec Cross depuis la mort de son père. Il lui en voulait mais au plus profond de lui, il devait lui pardonner, mais il n'arrivait pas. Son parrain ou son tuteur ou même son père était venu s'asseoir avec lui.

\- Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à lui dire la vérité ?'' dit Cross en soupirant. Ce gamin, un jour, allait le tuer pour de bon.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas…

La discution était close, aucun des deux ne voulait le relancer. Tant pis, Allen mangea en silence. Cross le regardait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour parler avec lui.

\- Tu vas le laisser,'' dit finalement Cross.

\- Non,'' sa voix était plus dure.

\- Alors pourquoi tout ce cinéma. Tu peux m'expliquer cette façon que tu as de le faire souffrir, de faire souffrir tout le monde.

\- Je ne te permets pas,'' la chaise tomba au sol sous la colère du blond. Ses poings étaient rouges tant il les serrait. Frapper, était son unique façon d'exprimer sa rancune envers cet homme qui a prit son père. Fautif, le roux l'était. C'était de sa faute si son père n'était plus de ce monde. Cross soupira.

\- Tu peux m'en vouloir de ce qui c'était passé avec Mana, mais je t'interdis de faire la même erreur.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Si tu n'étais jamais rentré dans notre vie peut-être qu'il serrait encore vivant.

Allen le regarda dans les yeux. La douleur, il la voyait mais le sentiment de culpabilité n'était pas là. Il voulait le voir souffrir comme lui il souffrait. Il partit dans sa chambre sans aucun mot, il en avait marre de cette vie. Son lit l'appelait, il voulait juste dormir pour l'éternité.

Pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme Lenalee ? Il savait que son amie se souvenait de tout mais lui ne pouvait pas prendre de risque comme pour la dernière fois. Une putain de malédiction qui les suivait depuis la nuit des temps. C'était grotesque.

La douleur n'était plus lorsque sa tête toucha le lit. Il n'avait pas sommeil, mais il ne voulait pas rester avec Cross dans la même pièce. Il faisait beau mais lui ne profitait pas vraiment. Son cœur demandait à faire un saut mais lui ne voulait pas. Il prit un livre pour faire passer le temps.

 _''- Il y a un jeune homme qui est venu ramener ton sac, tu l'avais oublié dans ta classe. Il était tellement poli._

 _\- C'était qui ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il ne_ _m'a_ _pas dit mais c'était un beau garçon. Il avait des longs cheveux bruns ébène tellement_ _magnifiques_ _. Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux comme ça avant._

 _\- Maman, tu repars_ _là._ _Je sais que tu es passionné de cheveux mais_ _quand_ _même. Comment il est ?''._

À suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à une prochaine fois. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes:**

 **Méteora:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Dur à suivre, c'est chacun sa compréhension des choses comment elles évoluent, comment on ressent le texte. L'accident est décrit comme je l'ai voulu comme la rencontre aussi, il faut attendre plusieurs chapitres avant de découvrir ce qui s'est vraiment passée. C'est des plans qui sont coupés au bon moment pour utiliser plus tard. En tout cas, j'espère te revoir.

 **Guest:** merci pour ton commentaire.

 **NB:** C'est toujours un coup de pousse de recevoir des commentaires en nous disant, nous auteur qu'on écrit quelque chose qui tienne la route. Et puis on écrit par plaisir et si on fait partagé nos idée c'est encore mieux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 _''-_ _Aime-moi ! - Cap ! - Attends, c'est un jeu là pour toi ? - Non, c'est un pari. C'est toi qui l'a lancé. - Bah si c'est moi qui l'ai lancé t'as pas su le rattraper au vol. Pauvre tache. Tu vas rater ton bus_ _._ ''

 _Flash-back_

La dernière semaine de vacances se rapprochait. Kanda n'était pas du tout content. Il s'était beaucoup trop amusé pour arrêter en si bon chemin. Il ne souvenait même plus combien de fois il avait rit aux blagues pourries de quelqu'un, vouloir jouer avec cette même personne, vouloir rester avec cette personne pour toujours. Kanda souhaitait rester pour toujours avec ses grands-parents et Allen. Il voulait s'amuser comme il n'avait jamais fait mais ses désirs n'étaient que rêve comparé à ce qu'il l'attendait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, les gazouillis des oiseaux, le soleil qui arrivait jusqu'à sa peau. Le vent qui soufflait comme une mélodie qui parcourait les terres. Il s'endormit ainsi ce n'était que deux heures plus tard qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il sortit tout doucement de son sommeil pour voir le sourire lumineux de son ami qui lui agressait ses yeux.

\- Salut, Kanda'' dit le blond.

\- Salut, comment tu peux encore bouger ?'' dit Kanda. Son ami souriait toujours, il monta sur le lit, il s'allongea à côté du brun.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé marcher aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas mal aux pieds ?'' le plus petit hocha la tête pour signifier que non, le brun soupira. Lui, ses pieds lui faisaient tellement mal. C'était logique, le blond a voulu qu'il le porte pendant le trajet ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était une mauvaise idée pour l'un et pour l'autre. Ils avaient failli se blesser si le papa d'Allen n'était pas intervenu. Il eut mal,- arrête tu me fais mal.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste voir comment ton bras allait.

\- Ça va,

\- Tu as mal…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai mal,'' dit Kanda en tournant les yeux. Allen prit sa main blessée.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

\- Mais non, c'est de ma faute aussi,'' dit le brun pour réconforter Allen qui pleurait. Il le prit dans ses bras en oubliant sa douleur. Le blond répétait encore et encore désolé, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire peut-être appeler son père pour venir le chercher mais Allen était tellement collé à lui, ses mains agrippant ses vêtements, c'était impossible de s'échapper.

Kanda avait pris à ses dépens qu'Allen même petit était fort lorsqu'il le voulait. C'était un vrai démon lorsqu'il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose. Il rigolait à chaque fois que le blond réussissait a mené son père pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Au loin, les enfants entendaient les cris de la volaille. Ils jouaient près d'un petit ruisseau. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là-bas. Il y avait un chien enfermé dans une petite maison qui aboyait après tout ce qui passait. Dans un grand arbre, il y avait toute une troupe d'oiseaux qui se chamaillaient et se poursuivaient de branche en branche en lançant des cris stridents. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour les voir lorsqu'ils voulaient se reposer d'avoir autant couru.

Ils s'assirent dans la prairie bien verte, Kanda regardait les fleurs tandis qu'Allen était allongé en train de jouer avec ses mains en gâchant du soleil. Lavi lui essayait par tous les moyens de faire perdre la concentration du brun par ses bêtises.C'était le calme absolu, il n'y avait plus de cacophonie. La brise du vent était particulière, agréable sous ce soleil de plomb.

C'était ainsi que Lavi apprit sa répulsion pour les bestioles que Allen prenait plaisir à faire hurler et courir de droite à gauche sous les yeux du brun amusé. La rencontre avec les tiques, les araignées dont Allen avait une peur absolue et les moustiques qui adoraient le sang de Kanda. Le pauvre! Chaque jour, il avait des énormes boutons rouges. C'était ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à jouer, à se chamailler.

Parfois, le temps était clément et surtout le brun adorait lorsqu'il y avait le mélange de pluie et de soleil. C'était tellement agréable sur la peau. Les grands-parents de Kanda étaient restés à la maison alors que le papa d'Allen et son Cross étaient venus avec eux même si les enfants leurs filaient parfois entre les pattes, ils arrivaient toujours à les trouver.

\- Allen, ne cours pas comme ça, tu vas bientôt te faire mal,'' cria Mana qui voyait son fils trop près du bord. Le blond n'entendit même pas son père, il courrait parce qu'il voulait montrer au brun ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Regarde, regarde''dit Allen tout excité et content. Il prit la main du brun et posa une coccinelle. Kanda eut comme réflexe de la retirer et heureusement que la bête n'a pas eu grand-chose,- tu as peur, Yu…

\- Non, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris'' dit Kanda alors que la coccinelle montait sur son bras droit, le blond suivait du regard la bestiole.

\- Elle est trop jolie, pas vrai…ses points noirs sont si beaux.

\- Oui, t'as raison'' dit le brun en prenant la coccinelle qui montait sur ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il regarda Allen quelques instants avant de poser la bestiole par terre avec l'accord du blond.

\- Tiens,'' il sortit de derrière son dos, une fleur cette fois, le brun la prit en humant. Elle sentait tellement bon.

\- Où tu l'as eu ?

\- Derrière un arbre, elle était toute seule la pauvre…

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as prit alors !

\- Parce que je voulais te la donner comme ça, elle ne sera plus toute seule.

Le brun hocha la tête, il embrassa Allen sur les joues pour le remercier mais comme le blond se retourna, c'était sur les lèvres que sa bouche atterrit. De loin, Mana regarda cette scène, maintenant il comprenait les sautes d'humeur de son fils. La journée passa sur les rires des enfants et surtout Lavi qui faisait courir Cross comme un dingue en le menaçant sous les regards amusés des autres.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Allen est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ? Demanda Mana doucement. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision tandis que le blond mangeait un bol de chocolat.

\- Je t'ai dit non… ! Le blond le regardait confusément. Ses sourcils froncés et la moustache de chocolat faisaient sourire son père. Il était tellement mignon.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Tu as un amoureux ?!,'' il sourit lorsqu'il vit son fils réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Ses petites jambes se balançaient de l'avant vers l'arrière.

\- Chut Mana c'est un secret,'' murmura Allen en regardant si ce quelqu'un les avait entendus.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire à ton père qui est cette personne'' Mana fit la moue et son fils craquait toujours.

\- D'accord mais ne dis pas ce que j'ai dit d'accord, Mana sinon il ne me pale plus,'' dit le blond en écorchant les mots, mais son père comprit l'essentiel. Il hocha la tête,- mon amoureux c'est Yu.

\- C'est vrai,'' Allen hocha la tête,- c'est ton amoureux à toi, pas ton ami.

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon ami et amoureux...

\- Pourquoi ? Il était curieux de voir l'avis de son fils, - pour toi c'est quoi être amoureux.

Il savait que son fils ne savait pas encore grand-chose, mais il voulait voir ce que pouvait être amoureux pour un enfant. Allen posa son bol qu'il venait de finir et regarda à nouveau son père dans les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Il faut faire beaucoup de bisou sur la bouche'' Allen jouait avec ses cheveux tout en répondant à son père.

\- Pourquoi beaucoup ? Dit Mana amusé.

\- Sinon ça veut dire que ce n'est pas très amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux pour montrer que vous êtes amoureux ?

-Bah, on joue ensemble...'' dit Allen avec assurance comme si son père ne comprenait pas.

\- À quoi !

\- J'ai plus envie de parler,'' il commença à être fatigué. Son père voyait qu'il était prêt à s'endormir sur le canapé.

\- D'accord plus de questions, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es tout triste !?. Dit-il en caressant la tête de son fils posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Veut pas partir, veut pas laisser Kanda,'' il commença à s'endormir.

\- Mon chéri, tu le reverras.

XOXOXOXOXOX

C'était incroyable la façon dont les jours démontraient à chaque moment que l'été était en train d'arriver à sa fin. La nuit n'était que plus belle, Allen était toujours en train de s'émerveiller devant la lune qui traversait sa fenêtre pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Les feuilles qui bougeaient au rythme du vent. Il entendait quelques criquets, des grenouilles pas loin et surtout des lucioles qui passaient par sa fenêtre.

Ses yeux n'étaient que pur merveille, en écoutant le bruit de la nature le blond s'endormit ainsi. Allen rêvait de ses jours heureux qu'il avait passé dans cette maison, les amis qu'il s'était fait et surtout de son ami Kanda. Il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il se voyait petit courant dans la rue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents l'avaient laissé à cause de son bras gauche. Il se voyait grandir seul dans la rue et pour survivre, il faisait des petits boulots pour se nourrir.

Il ne comprenait pas, il avait un chez lui alors pourquoi il se voyait dans la rue. Il se voyait parler à lui-même en se souhaitant bonne anniversaire, il avait sept ans et c'était ainsi qu'il rencontra Mana Walker qui était devenu son père adoptif. Il regarda en suite le décor changer, c'était un soir de noël qu'il avait rencontré son père. Les images venaient de plus en plus vite, il se voyait voyager avec Mana.

Il pleurait, le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet enfant sanglotait. Pourquoi il se voyait ainsi. Il comprit lorsqu'il assimila la mort de son père. Son corps commença à bouger, ses tremblements ne cessaient pas. Il ne voulait plus être ici lorsqu'il vit un homme descendre du ciel avec un parapluie parlant. Son sourire était gigantesque, il lui faisait peur mais tout ce qu'il désirait était de voir son père alors lorsque le Comte Millénaire lui demanda s'il souhaitait ressusciter Mana, il accepta tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas conscience des conséquences qu'il engendrait. En acceptant ce souhait, Allen le transforma en akuma et il vit un squelette bouger pour venir vers lui. Ses larmes coulaient, il était tellement content de voir son père mais Mana l'attaqua en le maudissant. Il le blessa à l'œil gauche et ses cheveux blancs. Il ne comprit pas comment, son bras gauche s'activa tout seul en détruisant son père adoptif.

Allen ne voulait plus être ici mais le décor changea en voyant Cross Marian qui s'occupait de lui, mais il était méchant. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il se réveilla brusquement. Il sentit quelqu'un qui le prenait dans ses bras. Ses larmes ne faisaient que couler. Il ne désirait plus faire de cauchemar.

\- Ça va aller, Allen,'' dit son père calmement. Il était venu en courant lorsqu'il avait entendu son fils crier dans sa chambre, - c'est fini.

\- M...Mana,'' dit-il en pleurant, il avait du mal à former des phrases,- je veux pas que tu me quittes.

\- Jamais mon chéri…

\- Tu étais mort, Mana'' il commença à paniquer.

\- Chut...ça va aller, Allen. Je suis ici avec toi.

\- Tu aimais pas...''continua Allen.

\- Jamais je pourrais faire ça mon chéri,''il caressa les cheveux blonds de son fils avant de se coucher à côté de lui. Allen s'agrippa à son pyjama. Son corps tremblait.

\- Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein Mana ?

\- Non, mon fils'' dit Mana. Il vit son fils se calmer petit à petit. Il desserra ses petits poings de son pyjama et s'arrêta de sangloter. Il laissa Allen s'endormir profondément avant de partir de sa chambre. Il regagna la sienne où Cross l'attendait sur le lit.

\- Il s'est calmé ?'' dit Cross en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, un autre cauchemar. Je m'inquiète''murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais,'' il embrassa son front,- il oubliera demain.

\- Depuis qu'on est venu passer des vacances ici, il ne fait que des cauchemars.

\- Je sais mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire…

\- J'en sais rien juste être là lorsqu'il aura besoin de nous'' dit-il avant d'être embrassé sur les lè voulait détendre un peu Mana et il savait comment faire. Il se rapprocha davantage plus de lui comme si c'était encore possible. Sa main glissa sous son t-shirt, il sentit ses abdos sous sa main, ça provoquait chez lui une envie d'enfer, il releva au fur et à mesure son t-shirt et en même temps, après l'avoir glissé, caresser son ventre, ses pectoraux.

Le t-shirt était remonté quasiment jusqu'en haut, il pouvait donc admirer ce corps qu'il touchait avec délectation depuis plusieurs minutes, mais plus le temps passait, plus son excitation grandissait par la même occasion, il retira sa main de son torse pour la placer sur son bas ventre et même opération que pour tout à l'heure, il glissa lentement sa main dans son boxer, il sentit directement une fine toison. Mana se leva un peu pour aider son petit ami a enlevé son bas.

\- N'oublie pas… aucun bruit sinon, tu es privé de tout ça'' dit Mana, tout naturellement. Cross ne prenait pas cela à la légère, il connaissait trop bien son petit ami pour ne pas appliquer ce qu'il disait. La dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas touché pendant six mois, c'était horrible. Il frissonna, rien qu'en y pensant.

Mana s'abandonna au plaisir en lui faisant totalement confiance et rien ne pourrait plus l'exciter. Il se pencha sur ses bras qu'il entreprit d'embrasser lentement du bout des lèvres, il descendit progressivement jusqu'à sa main qu'il embrassa en léchant. Cross savait les points sensibles de son amant. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il vit son ventre se creuser. Il se tortilla légèrement comme pour l'inviter à descendre plus vite mais ne fit rien, il voulait explorer ce corps encore et encore comme à leur première fois.

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite avant de faire parcourir sa langue chaude de son oreille à son cou. Il s'allonge, ses épaules entre ses jambes, il entreprit d'écarter ses cuisses et d'en lécher l'intérieur en remontant progressivement vers son pied. Il fit la même chose sans toucher son intimité. Il voyait juste son corps se cambrer par le plaisir qu'il lui apportait. Ses lèvres se dirigent vers son sexe et suspends son geste à quelques centimètres. Il sentait le souffle chaud du roux sur son intimité, par réflexe, son corps trembla d'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver.

Cross saisit un coussin et le plaça sous ses fesses. Le brun replia ses jambes sur son torse à l'aide de ses mains. Il se pencha pour lécher son entrée qui quémandait de l'intention. Ses coups de langue étaient tantôt lents tantôt longs. Il glissa un premier doigt, il entendit le gémissement de Mana qui essayait de ne pas faire du bruit. Heureusement qu'il eut l'idée de fermer la porte parce que le gamin avait tendance à entrer sans frapper et lui, il se trouvait toujours punis pour n'importe quelle raison.

C'était le troisième doigt qu'il rentrait en lui, Mana serra ses cuisses dont la chaleur enserra sa tête alors que le doigt du roux se retirait de lui. Il sentit quelque chose de plus gros à son entrée. Cross prit une de ses jambes pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Arrêt de m'embêter,''murmura Mana essoufflé, alors que son amant ne faisait que sourire. Il rentra en lui petit à petit pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Il sentit le corps du brun se crisper un peu avant de s'abandonner à lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait pour le distraire. Il sentait son sexe être serré autour de ses parois. Il donna un rythme lent à ses coups, il voulait prendre tout son temps.

Il voulait le voir trembler dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en devenir fou. Le lit grinçait au rythme de nos ébats. Ses gémissements qu'il entendait près de son oreille, ses mains qui lui griffaient le coups devenaient de plus en plus forts, leurs gémissements faisaient écho à la chambre. Ils s'envolaient dans les limbes du plaisir, cette béatitude qu'il avait l'occasion de goûter qu'avec son brun. Les bras du brun lui entouraient son cou alors qu'ils atteignaient ensemble l'orgasme.

Il s'allongea de son côté, le brun vint le rejoindre dans ses bras qui l'accueillaient avec plaisir.

\- J'espère que l'on ne l'a pas réveillé !

\- Ton fils est une vraie marmotte lorsqu'il dort.. aieuh '' dit-il en massant son bras.

\- T'es un vrai idiot'' dit Mana avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas entendre encore des conneries sortir de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La fin des vacances approchaient, il ne restait que le lendemain. Allen et Kanda étaient assis sur l'herbe en train de regarder le ciel. Pour une fois, ils étaient seuls sans parents ni ami. Ils voulaient profiter d'être un peu tout seul. Déjà qu'être séparés leurs faisait mal. Le blond avait sa tête posée sur la cuisse de Kanda alors que celui-ci caressait de sa main droite sa tête. Ils parlaient de tout, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment ils avaient de nouveaux amis.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Kanda'' dit Allen en le regardant avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Toi aussi…

Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Comment dire adieux alors qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient se rencontrer. Des bonnes intentions, ils en avaient mais d'une certaine mesure, ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop petits pour demander plus. Ils appréciaient d'être ensemble et la fin de ce voyage signifiait ne plus se voir. La politesse de ce cérémoniel de départ était une déchirure pour eux.

Pleurer, ils ne faisaient que ça. Pourquoi être séparé alors qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? Pourquoi les adieux devaient être aussi tristes ? Pourquoi la réalité prenait le pas avec une lucidité déconcertante et n'interrompt pas le ronronnement de la machine sociale ? Ils avaient créé une bulle autour d'eux pour vivre à deux. Parfois la vie n'était pas très coopérative et le jour était arrivé pour se dire adieu.

\- Salut'' dit Lavi tout content en voyant les mines tristes de ses camarades,- vous venez, les adultes nous attendent.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir'' bouda le blond avant de continuer,- je veux rester.

\- Tu veux rester ici tout seul'' dit le roux.

\- Non, je veux rester avec Kanda et mes grands-parents'' dit Allen comme si c'était une évidence. Lavi regarda le brun mais celui-ci hocha juste les épaules. Il n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

\- On y va'' murmura doucement le brun, Allen le regarda avant d'hocher la tête. Il tendit la main au brun qui l'accepta. Lavi était à côté d'eux. Ils traînaient des pieds pour ne pas arriver.

\- Ah vous voilà les enfants'' dit la grand-mère du brun,- pourquoi vous êtes tristes ?

\- Mamie, je ne vais plus les voir'' dit Kanda.

\- Mais non, je suis sûr que vous allez vous rencontrez même peut-être venir passer des vacances ici encore'' répondit Anya.

Les adultes commencèrent à charger leurs affaires dans leurs voitures respectives avant de commencer à se dire adieux les uns aux autres. Les enfants ne bougeaient pas alors le blond murmura à l'oreille du brun.

\- Tu vas voir, Yu. On va se retrouver, j'en suis sûr et puis je crois bien que je t'aime pour de bon'' dit le blond tout souriant et convaincu.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Allen viens, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard'' dit Mana alors que Cross était déjà au volant. Lavi était déjà parti avec ses parents.

\- Tiens Kanda, c'est un cadeau que j'ai oublié de te donner,- il prit le bras du brun et lui mit le bracelet en perle blanc,- ça te va bien, j'ai eu raison de demander à mon père pour l'acheter''dit Allen tout fier.

\- Merci,'' alors qu'il allait embrasser sa joue, le blond s'était décalé pour le recevoir sur les lèvres. Tous les deux rougissaient lorsqu'ils entendirent les adultes siffler. Allen commença à crier après son père en laissant un brun rouge de gêne en chemin. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se dire adieu. Ils étaient sûrs, ils allaient se revoir. Allen lui avait promis donc il allait l'attendre.

\- Oh les amoureux'' dit Cross alors qu'Allen essayait de le frapper. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour regarder Kanda. Il n'allait pas pleurer pas devant celui qu'il appréciait. _''On s'aime''_ pensèrent-ils.

À suivre…

* * *

Bonne fin d'année et un joyeux noël. A l'année prochaine pour de nouveaux chapitres.


	10. L'éveil de soi

**NB :** La première partie de l'histoire qui s'intitule ''L'enfance'' est terminée maintenant nous allons attaquer la deuxième qui est ''L'éveil de soi''.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

'' _La règle du jeu était de ne rien changer, et ce que l'on pouvait appeler taquinerie lorsqu'on était gamin devait à présent s'appeler perversion._ ''

Ses yeux s'ouvraient doucement, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était emprisonné. Il essaya de bouger. Lorsqu'il se concentra pour mieux regarder, il commença à pousser de toutes ses forces le couvercle où il était allongé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cercueil. Il commença à appeler, à crier pour que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Il manquait de souffle, il n'allait plus tenir comme ça.

Il commença à se rappeler petit à petit comment il était arrivé ici. Il se souvenait avoir eu une dispute avec l'autre abrutit à propos de ses souvenirs qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Le brun l'avait frappé pour lui faire du mal comme le blond lui avait fait. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire combien il l'en voulait en ce moment même. Il était dans une situation plutôt dangereuse. Personne n'était là pour l'aider.

C'était juste une énième dispute par rapport à leur passé commun. Il a été bête de penser que cet idiot allait le laisser tranquille lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour discuter. Il avait espéré, il avait eu de l'espoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pensait pas comme ça, mais il a suffit que cet imbécile apparaisse dans sa vie pour que tout parte en vrille. Il faisait nuit, il savait qu'accepter de le rencontrer à une heure pareille n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il avait dans sa vie.

Allen a été son premier grand amour. Maintenant il pouvait le dire, il avait aimé passer chaque jour avec lui. Leur tout premier baiser et leur dernier dans ce restaurant. Il avait été furieux de voir avec quelle facilité, il pouvait retomber dans les bras du blond. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié et il s'était enfui pour ne plus le revoir.

Ce n'était pas lui, il ne fuyait pas devant le danger ou de qui se soit mais Allen était différent. Cet idiot lui avait prouvé à mainte reprise qu'il voulait tout simplement l'aider même s'il devait le détester comme il avait fait à une époque. Il se souvenait maintenant de toutes ses vies antérieures et surtout à une époque bien précise. C'était voir à travers un voile qui l'empêchait de venir ici enfin il espérait.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?'' cria-t-il,- montrez-vous bande de pleurnicheurs, je sais qui vous êtes ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce stupide rencart et d'être sorti même pas au bout d'une demi-heure. Il avait été attaqué par des individus habillés comme s'ils allaient à l'église. L'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Une chose maintenant qu'il devait retenir s'il voulait survivre. Bien sûr, il s'était battu avec eux, il avait même mis trois chaos, mais ils étaient nombreux, il avait alors crié le nom du blond tellement fort qu'il vit noir avant de se réveiller ici.

Il entendit un bruit venant des enceintes. Il mit ses mais sur ses oreilles, ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller lorsqu'il distingua des voix mais une seule s'éleva dans la pièce où il était.

\- Cessez de vous débattre ou nous serons obligés de vous calmer,'' il y eut une pause avant que la voix ne continue,- vous êtes ici sur la demande de quelqu'un.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?'' cria Kanda qui perdait patience même dans ce genre de situation, il aimait avoir un peu de contrôle même si ce n'était qu'un mirage.

\- Vous êtes important monsieur Kanda et j'espère que vous allez vous intégrer dans votre nouveau chez vous…

\- Laissez-moi sortir bande cons'' c'était bon maintenant il n'en pouvait plus, être enfermé dans une sorte de cercueil n'était pas de son goût et surtout, il commençait à sentir la fumée qui se propageait à l'intérieur,- qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Calmez-vous, vous allez juste vous re...'' il n'entendait plus rien, sa toux prit de l'ampleur, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il commençait à sombrer dans le noir le plus total.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce attachée au lit. La lumière était trop forte, une voix le sortit de sa liturgie.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé,''dit une femme,- j'espère que vous n'allez pas causer beaucoup de résistance, je dois vous soigner.

\- Comment je le pourrais si je suis attaché, ah ?'' dit-il sarcastique, il n'aimait pas du tout cette femme. Elle était brune aux yeux noisettes, elle était grande. Il se tortilla lorsqu'il vit dans son champ de vision une seringue,- vous savez je déteste les aiguilles'' termina-t-il lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui , prit son bras et tapota,-qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Demanda le brun. Elle enfonça l'aiguille sur sa peau, il grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ça. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls. Tout autour de lui s'embrouillait.

\- Vous allez juste vous souvenir, Kanda'' dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre qu'elle ferma. Elle marcha jusqu'à une grande porte, elle frappa avant d'ouvrir,- bonjour, monsieur.

\- Ah vous voilà, Ambre'' dit un homme assit sur un fauteuil,- comment va le patient ?

\- On a eu du mal à le maîtriser'' dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui,- c'est un combattant hors pair que nous avons là.

\- Je sais c'est l'un des meilleurs et les autres vous avez réussi à les localiser…

\- La plupart oui, les autres qui se sont réveillés tôt nous fuient'' elle fit une pause,- je ne comprends pas…

\- De quoi Ambre ?

\- Pourquoi fuitent-ils, c'est leur devoir…

\- Le choix leur appartient, ils ne l'ont jamais eu pendant toute leur vie maintenant ils veulent s'en échapper et on commence avec les mêmes problèmes, les obliger à revenir ici.

Elle posa un dossier écrit ''classifié'' sur son bureau. Il le prit.

\- C'est leur devoir'' dit-elle catégoriquement,- le monde est en train de s'effondrer et on a besoin d'eux.

Il rigola avant de dire :

\- Ne dis jamais cela devant Kanda, il pourrait vous trancher en deux, je le connais'' il fit une pause pour la regarder,- ces personnes sont importantes mais n'oubliez jamais que chacun a un choix à faire, j'ai fait le mien comme vous l'avez fait, mais eux, ils n'ont aucune possibilité.

\- Je comprends, je vais voir les autres patients,'' elle se leva avant de s'arrêter devant la porte,- je vais apporter le sabre dans la salle d'armement'' dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne sorte. Si sa sœur le voyait. De l'autre côté, Kanda était en plein rêve ou plutôt en plein cauchemars. Il avait l'impression de se balader dans ses chimères les plus intimes qu'il ne révélera jamais. Il se voyait enfin en elle.

XOXOXOXOXOX

'' _Il n'y a que deux façons de vivre sa vie : l'une en faisant comme si rien n'était un miracle, l'autre en faisant comme si tout était un miracle_ _''_ de Albert Einstein.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Elle regardait le combat depuis son siège. Cet amphithéâtre était le monument le plus important de la architecture qui était entièrement conçue en rapport avec sa vocation de lieu à grands spectacles, accueillant un nombreux public. Les gradins pouvaient recevoir environ 21 000 spectateurs, dont les flux étaient savamment organisés par un réseau de portes, galeries et escaliers, sur plusieurs étages.

C'était sa seule distraction pour le moment. Son père n'aimait pas qu'elle vienne ici mais c'était devenu son passe-temps et aujourd'hui cela ne faisait pas exception. L'arène accueillait toute la ville entière pour venir voir les combats à l'épée. Elle regardait le peuple s'asseoir dans la cavea qui était un espace réservé aux spectateurs, qui comprenait 34 gradins, divisés en quatre séries : les maeniana, où le public étaient répartis selon leur rang social.

Et pour que les spectateurs puissent accéder aux différents gradins, il y avait un dispositif de galeries circulaires, de passages horizontaux, et d'escaliers disposés alternativement. Au rez-de-chaussée, la galerie extérieure était particulièrement remarquable, notamment par sa couverture de grandes dalles monolithes. Elle donnait accès à une galerie intérieure, voûtée en plein centre, qui s'ouvrait sur le premier maenianum et sur la partie basse du deuxième.

Puis, il y avait la partie centrale, réservée aux jeux et combats l'arène proprement dite, était séparée des gradins par un mur soigneusement appareillé : le mur du podium revêtu de grandes dalles de pierre. Le sol de la piste était plus élevé d'environ 2 mètres. Il était en effet formé d'un plancher en bois, dont les lames reposaient sur un bourrelet de pierre, au sommet de la partie inférieure du podium. La machinerie nécessaire aux spectacles logeait entre les murs et socles qui assuraient la stabilité de l'arène.

Elle portait une robe ample : la partie poitrine ajustée et la partie jupe évasée, avec encolure en V garnie d'un ruban de satin couleur sable non froncé et d'une petite dentelle écrue, taille haute obtenue par fronçage et piquage en V à l'envers créant le moulage des seins, manches longues étroites et ajustées aux poignets bordés du même ruban ourlet garni de ruban gros-grain beige arrivant aux genoux au-devant et augmentant en arrondi pour se terminer en train de robe.

Tout le monde était déjà assis en attendant que le commentateur puisse parler. Le silence était revenu, il prit la parole en criant très fort pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Soyeux les bienvenues au vingtième combat mais avant tout rappelons les règles qui doivent être appliquées,''il prit un papier qu'il déroula et parla.

Elle s'ennuyait déjà, pourquoi c'était toujours la même chanson ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir en retard ? Ce commentateur était d'un ennui mortel. Au signal donné, des groupes d'une centaine de chevaliers se jetèrent furieusement les uns contre les autres. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, la foule était en délire alors qu'il y avait des chevaliers qui tombaient déjà. Elle regarda attentivement les combats diverses, mais elle se focalisait sur un seul.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un combattre comme ça avec autant d'élégance dans cette mêlée. Elle le regarda attentivement en oubliant les autres chevaliers. Elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

 _Au fond de lui il savait qui c'était, sa façon de marcher, sa façon de se tenir. Il le connaissait, il_ _l'avait toujours_ _fait._

\- Bonjour, Aurore'' dit la personne.

\- Bonjour, messire Thibault'' dit-elle en essayant de ne pas soupirer. Pourquoi cet homme ne la laissait pas tranquille ? Ah oui, elle était fiancée avec lui. Ses parents avaient décidé de la marier avec un homme riche. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste que ce n'était pas son genre mais parler avec ses parents s'étaient hors de question. Et puis même, elle n'avait aucun mot à dire.

\- Puisse-je m'asseoir à votre côté ma douce princesse ?''.

'' _Ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler. Que quelqu'un_ _lui vienne_ _en aide_ '' pensa-t-elle avant de regarder dans l'arène. Pourquoi les femmes ne pouvaient pas combattre, aussi pourquoi elle n'était bonne à rien ? Qui avait dicté cela ? Elle avait dû se battre pour que ses chers parents la laissent venir ici. Elle repensa ce qu'ils avaient dit qu'elle était une femme fragile qui ne devait pas sortir de chez elle par peur d'être attaquée.

Pourquoi doit-elle subir les bêtises des autres ? Elle regarda du coin de l'œil le chevalier faire un déplacement vers l'avant.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais s'il vous plaît suivre le combat ?'' dit-elle en regardant dans l'arène.

\- Bien sûr ma douce, je ne savais pas qu'une dame comme vous pussiez aimer les combats.

Elle tiqua mais laissa tomber, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas un mot à dire. Les femmes ne savaient que faire le ménage et faire des enfants. Oui, sa mère lui avait assez répété pour son bien. C'était très difficile parfois. Pourquoi elle pensait différemment des autres, qu'est-ce qui la différenciait des autres êtres humains ? Les chevaliers attaquaient à l'aide de leur épée, le bruit de métal retentit dans l'arène. Le peuple était en effervescence, ils criaient pour leur favori, d'autres voulaient juste voir du sang et voir les chevaliers être piétinés.

Elle venait ici juste pour le voir, s'évader un peu plus de ce mariage arrangé qu'elle ne voulait pas de son vivant. Ses parents étaient des bourgeois et ils n'autoriseraient jamais que sa fille épouse quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son rang. Enfant, elle avait eu le béguin pour un gamin qui n'était pas noble. Ses parents avaient osé renvoyer les parents du gamin parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Les combats se poursuivaient, le chevalier accéléra ses mouvements pour surprendre son adversaire et transpercer sa garde. Il tenait son épée à l'aide d'un pommeau, il avait immobilisé le bras armé de l'adversaire avant qu'il ne puisse plus attaquer, il esquiva le cou de pied avant d'envoyer l'épée de l'ennemi au loin. Il porta le cou de grâce en l'envoyant par terre.

Il esquiva un cou mortel qui venait de derrière lui, il eut de la chance de voir l'ennemi dans le reflet de son épée. Il allait attaquer lorsqu'un grand bruit retentit dans la ville. La terre tremblait, les secousses étaient de plus en plus violentes lorsqu'il vit une fumée noire se diriger vers eux. Il laissa tomber son épée et commença à courir, il devait se mettre à l'abri.

Tout le monde était en panique, les cris, les pleurs. Ils devaient sortir de cet endroit avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Aurore regarda un peu partout pour chercher son fiancé qui était allé parler avec quelqu'un de sa connaissance. C'était tellement violent, même ici, elle entendait la ville paniquer. Ces gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre d'accident, pourtant tout avait bien commencé.

Elle le trouva enfoui dans un tas de débris, elle essayait tant bien que mal de l'extraire, sa voix ne portait pas. Personne ne voulait l'aider. Les gens devenaient dingue après une telle secousse. Elle le sortit tant bien que mal en se blessant à la jambe gauche. Elle esquiva de justesse un gros bloc de pierre qui était tombé près d'elle.

\- Ça va... ?' dit-elle en l'aidant à marcher.

\- Oui et vous ?!

\- Oui'' elle n'avait pas remarqué sa jambe blessée, elle était sous adrénaline. Elle voulait juste quitter cet endroit qui tombait en pièce, mais elle aurait jurée avoir vu quelque chose tomber sur la Terre avant d'avoir cette secousse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sortir, ils virent les dégâts causés. Les maisons étaient en ruine, les gens couraient pour se mettre à l'abri. Après quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus de tremblement. Elle savait déjà que des gens allaient dire que c'était l'œuvre du diable. _''Laissez Lucifer tranquille''_ pensa-t-elle. Elle posa son fiancé par terre pour aller aider les autres mais fut arrêtée par une main.

\- Où vous allez ? Demanda Thibault.

\- Aider les gens qui sont coincés…

\- Laisser faire les autres, vous n'avez pas…

\- Ne finissait jamais cette phrase'' dit-elle avec hargne, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Aurore était partie en colère en cherchant qui avait besoin d'aide. Elle le laissa là, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

 _Bien sûr qu'il savait, ça toujours_ _été_ _le cas. Il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Il lui avait promis au bord de sa mort. Une promesse qui baignait dans ses songes._

Elle courait dans tous les sens, en criant lorsqu'elle entendit un petit gémissement venant de la droite. Elle s'arrêta et vit une maison en ruine, les pierre tombaient peu à peu. Elle marcha avec prudence, elle n'avait pas envie de se blesser encore plus.

Elle commença à regarder.

\- Criez pour que je puisse vous localiser…

Elle entendit une voix d'enfant, elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. C'était un garçon, sa jambe et son bras droit étaient coincés sous un bloc de pierre. Sa tête saignait, elle s'agenouilla et commença à tirer et après plusieurs minutes, elle réussit. Le gamin lui sauta dans les bras pour la remercier. Ils devaient vite sortir de cette maison avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Aurore poussa le gamin vers la porte lorsque le plafond tomba sur elle. Au moins, elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Son corps lui faisait mal, ses parents allaient la tuer de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sauver quelqu'un qui aux yeux de ses parents ne le méritaient pas. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, sa tête allait exploser. Elle n'essayait pas de bouger, elle savait qu'elle causerait plus de mal que de bien. Elle espérait juste que quelqu'un lui vint en aide mais les heures passèrent sans que personne ne vint.

Elle avait appelé à l'aide, crié et essayé de toutes les façons de tirer les débris tombés sur elle mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur vive. Elle regarda son ventre qui était perforé par un bout de métal. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte. L'adrénaline était en train de tomber, elle commençait à tout ressentir. Elle commença à perdre connaissance lorsqu'elle vit un pied dans son champ de vision.

 _Pourquoi cette douleur revenait en lui, ce n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi c'était plus intense. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon. Il avait commis l'irréparable comme à chaque fois mais dans son cœur tout y était._

Elle ouvrit les yeux douloureusement. Elle avait mal partout. Elle regarda un peu aux alentours, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle essaya de se relever mais s'arrêta tout de suite avant que la douleur n'augmente. Les pas devenaient de plus en plus proche lorsqu'une la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme âgée, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Ma fille, vous êtes réveillée !

\- Bien sûr,'' dit-elle faiblement,- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, mère ?

\- Le majordome vous a trouvé inconsciente dans un bar qui n'était pas de mon goût. Comment avez vous osé faire cela ?'' dit-elle en colère.

\- Mère, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez'' elle était perdue.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote avec moi, vos escapades, j'en peux plus. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous serrez escortée et privée de sorties pour aller voir vos amis.

\- M...mais de quoi vous parlez ?'' elle était de plus en plus confuse,- j'étais à l'arène lorsqu'un tremblement de terre a ravagé cette ville.

\- Ma fille, vous avez trop bu. Ce n'est pas de votre rang,'' Aurore roula des yeux,- c'est un manque de respect que vous avez là, jeune-fille'' sa mère perdait patience, - si vous voulez que je vous traite comme un enfant, je vais le faire.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, j'ai dix-huit ans…

\- Mais vous vivez dans ma maison donc mes conditions.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et avant que vous ne décidiez de dire pourquoi je mérite une fille comme ça, je refuse d'épouser sire Thibault.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez dû prendre un coup sur la tête pour penser que je vous laisserai épouser quelqu'un de son rang ? Je veux vous mariez à un prince ou un noble mieux que son rang.

Aurore s'étouffa.

\- La folie vous a déjà atteint ma chère mère'' dit-elle amusée. Elle commençait à comprendre un peu plus, elle ne faisait qu'un cauchemar et elle devait écouter les serments d'une mère parfaite en tout point. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, Aurore savait ce qu'elle allait faire mais esquiva,- mère voyons ce n'est pas digne de votre rang de battre votre fille. Qu'est-ce que les aristocrates vont penser de vous ?'' elle s'amusait comme jamais. Elle tournait toujours sa mère en bourrique.

\- Bien j'espère que vous allez être présentable pour ce soir, Aurore'' dit elle avant de partir furibond. Elle s'allongea sur le lit avant de comprendre une chose, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici au lieu de sa chambre ? Elle se leva et quitta cette pièce pour rejoindre la sienne. Le couloir était long, dans chaque recoin il y avait des immenses fenêtres rouges qui reflétait la lumière à l'intérieure. Elle était au premier étage. Il y avait plusieurs chambres ainsi que des salles de bains. Ses parents avaient la folie des grandeurs dans cette ville. Les bourgeois ainsi que les paysans qui venaient leur visiter appelaient cette maison : les quatre saisons qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. Mais au moins, c'était vrai que chaque face correspondait plus au moins aux saisons.

 _Maintenant il comprenait mieux qui était-elle et pourquoi il était ici. l'un devait rejoindre l'autre. Ça a toujours été comme ça._

Elle rentra dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit une robe poser sur son lit. Elle soupira, sa mère n'allait pas la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Elle serait obligée de participer à cette stupide réception. Le soleil reflétait dans les immenses fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit pour aérer l'endroit. Elle possédait un balcon qui donnait vue sur le jardin. Elle s'occupa comme elle put en lisant des livres jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive. Elle prit un bain avant de mettre la robe.

Au moins, sa mère avait du goût. Elle portait une tunique de dessous ample à taille haute avec fronçage au niveau du corsage et de la jupe, encolure ronde élargie soutenant un empiècement, manches longues et étroites ajustées par pinces au coude, la partie jupe a un rempli décoratif à l'ourlet, elle était faite de lainage chiné brun et l'empiècement façon chemise était de coton rayé.

La tunique de dessus était ample, avec encolure carrée, des manches pagode arrivant au niveau du coude avec smoking en forme de croissant sur l'épaule, tailler haute créée sur la partie centrale de la poitrine par un smoking fait de surpiqûres espacées, découpe en princesse, cousue au niveau poitrine seulement, fendue pour le reste, ce survêtement s'arrêtait aux genoux au-devant mais se prolongeait au dos et il était fait de lainage rouille à tissage chevrons.

Elle mit ses escarpins de couleur rouge avant de descendre pour la réception qui se tenait dans le salon immense où il y avait des milliers de tableaux ainsi que des lustres.

\- Bonsoir, Aurore'' elle se retourna.

\- Bonsoir, père.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir'' dit son père en la regardant.

\- Vous connaissez mère, si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit, elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille'' dit-elle en saluant au passage des gens.

\- Je vais vous laisser'' dit son père avant de partir, elle soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un recoin où personne n'allait la déranger. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures passaient. Tous les cavaliers avaient passé le mot pour venir l'inviter à danser. Sa mère la regardait tellement de travers qu'elle accepta la proposition d'un jeune homme. Elle s'ennuyait, ce n'était pas possible autrement lorsqu'elle vit dans un vacarme, un jeune homme blond courir à travers la salle en criant pardon.

Il était pressé, ce même jeune homme la regarda avant de sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'un déjà vu avant que sa mère n'ordonne de l'attraper. Elle sourit discrètement. Cet homme venait de l'aider. Elle se retourna pour aller s'asseoir. En marchant, son pied rencontra de l'eau. Elle commença à tomber lorsque deux bras la reçut.

\- M...merci'' dit-elle soulagée. Elle leva les yeux vers cet inconnu. Elle ne voyait pas bien son visage mais pouvait voir des cheveux bruns ainsi qu'il était d'origine japonaise.

\- J'espère que vous allez l'aider à sortir de prison'' dit cet homme avant de regarder dans la direction opposée, elle fit de même pour voir le jeune être arrêté. Elle fronça les sourcils, il avait un drôle de cicatrice.

\- De quoi vous parlez, je ne vous connais pas'' dit-elle en se dégageant.

\- J'espère que cet idiot à raison. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience'' l'homme la regarda plus attentivement avant de dire,- vous lui ressemblez en quelque sorte. Vous allez l'aider ?'' Aurore pouvait entendre de l'impatience dans sa voix, elle aussi commençait à s'impatienter. Elle en avait marre.

\- Je ne vous connais pas et non je ne vais pas aider quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, si vous n'avez pas envie d'être arrêté aussi, alors éloignez-vous de moi'' sa voix augmentait comme sa colère. Elle était devenue rouge.

\- Alors Aurore, vous allez m'aider sinon je vous embarque, vous m'entendez'' dit-il, cet homme n'avait plus de patience.

\- Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que vous allez réussir à me convaincre'' dit-elle en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous êtes tous pareils'' il sortit quelque chose de sa poche avant de lui remettre. Elle le regarda attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle hocha tout simplement la tête avant de partir rejoindre sa mère qui était enfermée dans le bureau avec l'autre homme.

 _C'était la troisième dimension, de voir comment, l'univers se fichait de lui. Comment être là alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Maintenant, il le savait comme il a toujours su. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il l'attendait comme à chaque fois._

XOXOXOXOXOX

Aurore était assise alors que l'homme était en face d'elle. Elle avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de ne pas le tuer. Ce n'était pas gratuit, elle devait rencontrer un des prétendants que sa chère mère avait choisi pour elle. Ils étaient là à se regarder en se disant qui allait parler en premier. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce bureau depuis un quart d'heure.

'' _Il ne possédait pas un physique commun_ '' pensa Aurore. C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne avec un physique musclé. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs gris/blanc, les yeux gris argentés et sa peau était un peu pâle. Il avait une cicatrice inhabituelle sur le côté gauche de son visage : un pentagramme sur son front qui était relié par une ligne verticale à une autre oblique, sous son œil. La ligne verticale contournait sa bouche et se terminait sur sa joue, près du menton.

\- Votre ami qui est resté dans le salon m'a demandé, non ordonné de vous aider'' elle le regarda en essayant de voir où elle le connaissait,- me voilà. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Merci de votre compréhension et désolé que mon amant vous ait ordonné, il est comme ça ?

\- Votre amant !'' elle était stupéfaite.

\- Cela vous dérange !

Elle soupira en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non pas tant que cela, alors vous devrez changer d'amant. Celui-là est un vrai plaie'' le jeune homme rigolait.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne vous entend pas'' dit-il d'un sourire lumineux qui lui faisait mal aux yeux.

\- Si vous le dites alors j'attends, mystérieux jeune homme, je viens de vous sauver la vie, la moindre des choses est de me dire votre nom.

\- Bien sûr, où sont mes manières ? '' Aurore roula des yeux,- cela aussi est impoli, jeune fille.

Il était plutôt amusé alors qu'elle perdait patience. Peut-être qu'elle allait laisser sa mère s'en occuper.

\- Ma chère mère me le dit tout le temps.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré'' dit le blond tout en continuant,- mais vous ne vous souvenez même plus de moi.

Aurore attendit.

\- Je m'appelle Allen Walker et on a vraiment besoin de votre aide.

 _Il a toujours su, cet imbécile le suivait de partout. Il comprenait mais c'était encore confus,il a été là-bas mais comment et elle. Il essayait d'aller plus loin mais tout était en train de s'assombrir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt…_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

\- Vous êtes enfin parmi nous,'' il suivit la voix et se retrouva avec la même dame.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais été là-bas.

Elle lui sourit avant de parler :

\- C'est l'une de vos nombreuses réincarnation, je ne sais pas laquelle mais au moins vous commencez à vous souvenirs…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?'' il la fusilla des yeux. Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés.

\- On veut que vous vous souveniez pour pouvoir être en communion avec vous-même'' dit-elle en préparant une autre seringue.

\- Non, non je ne veux pas y retourner'' il essayait de s'extirper de sa nouvelle prison mais peine perdue,- vous n'avez aucun droit de me faire ça, vous m'entendez !

\- Je ne fais que mon boulot, Kanda'' dit-elle alors qu'elle enfonçait une deuxième aiguille sur sa peau,- bientôt vous allez me remerciez.

\- Vous pariez'' dit-il monotone, il avait une rage en lui qui voulait juste exploser, il devait attendre juste le bon moment. Il referma les yeux avant de sombrer dans ses rêves.

'' _Dans la vie on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut, mais on est responsable de ce que l'on_ _est._ _''_ de Jean-Paul Sartre.

L'arche était attaquée, ils étaient en train de perdre en puissance. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Faire revenir leurs souvenirs n'étaient pas une si bonne idée mais c'était urgent.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'il nous retrouve ?

\- J'en sais rien si tu n'avais pas joué au petit exorciste abruti peut-être qu'on ne serrait pas dans cette situation'' il était vraiment énervé.

\- Oh ça va, Kanda. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, les laisser les tuer'' il reçut un bon coup de poing dans la gueule, -ça fait mal.

\- Tu mérites bien pire, moyashi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de venir avec toi alors que tu avais disparu pendant quinze ans'' l'énervement de Kanda était un euphémisme. Il essayait de se contrôler. Cet abruti lui avait fait du mal, jamais il ne pourra oublier cette souffrance.

\- Je suis désolé, ok. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais...'' mais il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque l'arche commença à tomber, - écoute on parlera après, là maintenant on est occupé.

\- Parce que je ne l'avais pas remarqué'' dit Kanda alors qu'Allen faisait un virage de dégagement, mais ils étaient trop loin maintenant pour attaquer.

\- Kanda je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer'' dit Allen alors qu'il essayait de maintenir l'arche en marche, mais il savait que l'appareil était gravement touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas aimer ?!

Kanda était salement amoché. Le sang coulait tout le long de son visage alors que ses blessures ne se refermaient pas. Il n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion d'avoir ce qu'il cherchait. Son ventre saignait , les bandages ne faisaient rien.

\- On va atterrir brutalement, je n'ai plus le contrôle.

\- Et au moins tu sais où on va atterrir.

\- Non,'' dit Allen sérieusement, - on voyage dans le temps pour échapper à ma famille.

\- J'espère juste pour toi, moyashi qu'on ne va pas être coincé nulle part'' dit-il avant que l'arche s'écrase.

 _Il bascula dans un autre souvenir. Celui-là il se rappelait plus au moins. C'était des cauchemars lorsqu'il était enfant._ _Ça a été_ _horrible d'être enfermé dans une pièce surveillait_ _24 heures sur 24_ _pour leur expérience. Comment ils avaient pu faire ça_ _?_

Le silence total, ni plus ni moins. C'était l'angoisse qu'il apercevait devant toutes ses personnes. Il n'aimait pas leur faiblesse. Il avait tendance à fuir ce genre de comportement. Ceux qui étaient faibles partaient en premiers. Komui leur avait donné un jour de repos avant que les choses ne puissent s'envenimer.

Dans la tour, il n'y avait que le silence. Il se souvenait maintenant le calme avant la tempête. Être attaqué dans leur camp à eux. Il y avait une grande explosion alors qu'il dormait avec le blond. Il avait été réveillé de manière brutale. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en trombe, il ne le trouva nul par ailleurs. Il avait pris son sabre et était parti. Les dégâts étaient considérables, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant le bâtiment pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

Il y avait tellement de gens blessés. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais fut attaqué par un Akuma de niveau deux. L'impact était autant important qu'il fut projeté contre un mur qui s'était effondré sur lui. Il avait craché du sang alors que son corps était en train de se couvrir de noir, mais son innocence ne se laissa pas faire, qu'il commençait déjà à guérir. Il vit une main qu'il prit.

Il se trouva nez-à-nez Lavi.

\- Ça va Yu ?

Le brun regarda les dégâts de son corps alors que le roux regardait les survivants.

\- Il faut les mettre à l'abri Kanda !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ne me donne surtout pas des ordres, crétin de lapin'' dit-il avant de partir.

\- Eh bah, il ne changera jamais celui-là'' dit le roux avant de commencer à aider les quelques survivants. Il n'y en avait que quatre alors qu'une trentaine était devenue poussiéreuses,- vous allez bien ?!

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Je vais vous accompagner pour que vous pussiez sortir de cette tour.

\- On peut le faire tout seul'' dit une femme, elle était blessée au coin de la tête mais heureusement qu'elle ne fut pas touchée par l'akuma,- on sait où on doit se réunir, vous devez aider votre ami, il ne pourra pas tout affronter tout seul.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls'' dit-il mais lorsqu'il les regardait, il sut qu'ils n'allèrent pas changer d'avis. Il leurs dit au revoir avant de rattraper Kanda qui était déjà en plein combat contre un akuma de niveau trois. Le brun l'avait attendu, ils étaient si peu qu'ils ne devaient plus perdre même s'il ne le dira jamais, il était inquiet pour le roux.

Lavi se lança lui aussi dans le combat. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais tout le monde était occupé avec les leurs et le brun qui se préoccupait d'où était moyashi. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Au bout de trois heures, ils en étaient venus à bout. Des explosions suivirent au plus loin, ils se regardèrent avant de se séparer pour couvrir mieux le terrain.

Kanda trouva Miranda qui avait activé son innocence pour mettre des blessés à l'abri pour les soigner temporairement. Il se lança dans la bataille et détruit un d'un coup. Il n'avait plus assez de force lorsqu'il vit au coin de l'œil un akuma attaqué un scientifique. Il courut jusqu'à lui et le prit par le col de sa blouse avant de le lancer dans la boucle temporelle de la brune.

\- C'est entre toi et moi'' dit-il avant d'attaquer. Il ne pouvait plus récupérer comme dans le temps. Il savait que sa vie touchait à sa fin. Il activa son innocence, des illusions sortaient de son épée. Lorsqu'il lança sa troisième illusion, deux sabres identiques parurent chacun dans ses mains reliées à une aura bleu autour de lui.

Il vit Lenalee de l'autre côté du bâtiment en train de se battre avec des akumas, il y avait aussi deux exorcistes avec elle. Il vit des fleurs blanches le couvrir avant qu'il ne comprenne. Il regarda en bas et vue le maréchal Tiedoll.

\- Yu'' cria-t-il. Le brun descendit en le frappant sur la tête du vieux qui tomba raide sur le sol.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça'' dit-il avant de regarder d'autre cadavres au sol. Il y avait un vrai massacre.

\- Tu es méchant'' dit le plus vieux avant de continuer plus sérieusement,- c'est trop tôt. Cela aurait dû tenir un jour de plus.

\- Parce que vous pensez qu'ils allaient attendre sagement'' dit-il alors qu'il regardait un peu partout,- il faut m'ouvrir un passage et pour votre gouverne. Votre groupe craint, vous êtes que des vieux séniles qui croient encore qu'on a un choix à faire. Tout ça ce n'est que l'œuvre de l'égoïsme humaine'' dit-il avant de sauter, une brèche c'était ouverte qu'il sortit.

\- Il ne nous tient pas vraiment dans son cœur'' Tiedoll se retourna pour voir Cloud Nine. Elle possédait comme arme anti-akuma une innocence de type parasite, il s'agissait d'un petit singe du nom de Lau Shimin qui était toujours sur l'épaule de sa maitresse et auquel elle tenait beaucoup. Il suffisait d'un ordre de Cloud pour que l'innocence réagisse et s'active, transformant Lau en un singe gigantesque. Il était très puissant en attaque au corps à corps comme à distance. Cloud le contrôlait grâce à un fouet.

\- Il n'a jamais aimé cet endroit. Il a grandi et vécu ici'' dit le maréchal Tiedoll tristement alors qu'il voyait son élève partir de l'autre côté.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lorsqu'il était sorti, la vue était encore pire qu'à l'intérieur. C'était un paysage baigné de sang. Il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer sa route, il devait le trouver. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le blond. Il esquiva encore une autre attaque. Des explosions d'akumas étaient de partout, ils essayaient de faire le plus de dégâts possible dans la ville en bas de la colline.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ses cheveux étaient en train de devenir blanc comme la neige. Sa vie était en train d'être inspirée. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était redevenu normal. Il avait passé un marché et maintenant l'innocence réclamait son dû. Il y avait des cris partout, des civils qui couraient pour échapper aux massacres.

\- Bonsoir, Kanda'' dit une voix derrière lui, il recula. Comment il n'avait pas su l'apercevoir. La confiance règne dans les deux sens.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais du mal voyons'' son sourire était mauvais.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagneras'' dit-il en mettant son bras en forme de combat.

\- Je vais adorer te voir mourir de mes propres mains'' dit le Noé.

Les deux regardèrent au ciel lorsqu'une forme de feu illumina clairement toute la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce...'' le brun n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit attaquer par surprise trop pris par le ciel,- merde.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être autant distrait. Un verre de cristal énorme était en train d'apparaître dans le ciel alors que les combats faisaient rages au sol. Il y avait comme un déjà vu.

\- Il ne voit jamais en petit celui-là''murmura le brun avant de contre-attaquer. Le bruit du sabre résonnait dans la colline. Il n'a pas eu le temps de descendre. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'autre se tramait. C'était trop facile et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kanda, - j'ai besoin de savoir celui que je dois tuer.

\- Tu es très en confiance exorciste mais comme j'ai dit, j'en pleure de joie de devoir t'affronter. Je m'appelle Tryde. Je suis le deuxième apôtre'' finissait-il alors qu'un mauvais sourire apparut sur le visage de Kanda. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

Le brun ne vit pas son attaque, avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière dorée et entendit une phrase : le jour du jugement était arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?!'' il soupira. Il était maintenant dans une chambre blanche, il n'y avait qu'un vase où était déposée une fleur qu'il reconnaissait mais aucune fenêtre ni porte. Il s'assit au milieu de la pièce et posa son sabre par terre. Il devait se concentrer, il ferma les yeux et commença à méditer.

Après quelques minutes, un aura commença à apparaître sur son corps, le plafond commençait à se fissurer. De large et en long : c'était comme des racines qui prenait le pas sur cette blancheur qui arrivait jusqu'au centre. Un cercle s'était formé, il prit son sabre et l'enfonça sur le début du périmètre et une lumière bleu se propagea dans le mur en le détruisant.

Les pierres étaient en lévitations alors qu'il les traversait, il se trouva dans une ruelle. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'arche mais c'était impossible. Ce serait bête d'envoyer un exorciste surtout lui ici. Il y avait des pots de fleur, il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit.

Sa tête le faisait mal, il voyait anormalement. Il vit une silhouette et la suivit en l'appelant. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il eut le souffle coupé : c'était un jardin qui était composé essentiellement de lotus. Il marcha à travers elle, il a toujours aimé cette fleur majestueuse. C'était une fleur forte et fragile.

Il avait envie de s'endormir, c'était tellement paisible qu'il fit ce qu'il pensait. Les fleurs s'élevèrent dans les aires alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Tout était silencieux.

 _Repose en paix…_

Il cria lorsqu'il revenait à lui.

\- Enfin de retour Kanda'' dit la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

La pièce était remplie de Lotus, d'autres qui tombaient de nul part.

\- Mais...comment ?

\- C'est vous qui l'avez fait, vous êtes en train de vous réveiller'' elle lui sourit,- Ambre.

\- Quoi ?!'' le brun était perdu.

\- Mon nom c'est Ambre…

Il remarqua que ses poignets étaient libres. Il se leva vite et la prit par la gorge.

\- Où je suis ?'' dit-il alors que les lotus étaient en train de se faner, le brun les regarda mourir.

\- Je..ne..peux...pas'' dit-elle alors qu'il serra encore plus fort.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas tenir mes promesses'' dit-il alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interrompre.

\- Kanda, laisse-la. Je t'expliquerais tout'' le brun se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Komui,- tu fais encore les mêmes erreurs,'' termina-t-il en lâchant Ambre.

\- Je suis content que tu sois ici ? Dit Komui.

\- Et moi pas'' dit-il en se rapprochant de lui d'un air menaçant, à chaque pas les fleurs s'envolaient,- comment avez vous pu faire ça encore une fois ? C'est quoi votre problème à vous tous...ah

\- Kanda, calme-toi'' dit l'intendant.

\- **Ne**... **me**... **dis**... **surtout**... **pas**... **de**... **me**... **calmer** ''il appuya chaque mot avant de lui frapper au visage de toute ses forces,- où je suis ?

Mais au plus profond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Tu es dans la congrégation de l'ombre'' dit Komui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous'' dit le brun avant de sombrer. Komui le rattrapa. Ambre l'aida à le transporter.

\- Ses souvenirs deviennent de plus en plus puissants, il est en train de se réveiller'' dit Ambre essoufflée en déposant Kanda dans son lit.

\- Il faut le transférer dans sa chambre'' dit Komui.

\- On n'a pas encore réveillé tout, monsieur.

\- Non, ça suffit, il a failli y rester.

\- Je comprends mais la cour ne sera pas contente de votre agissement.

\- Qu'importe, j'ai déjà assez donné...'' dit-il avant d'appeler pour qu'il récupère le brun,- on a encore d'autre sujet à traiter en commençant par les deux nouveaux.

\- Monsieur quand il va arriver ?

\- On n'en sait rien, on a perdu sa trace...peut-être bientôt pour venir le chercher.

Deux hommes déposèrent le brun dans un lit avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Des pétales tombèrent sur son corps comme un murmure _Kanda._

À suivre…

* * *

à une prochaine fois.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11

'' _Alors c'est ça être adulte, avoir un compteur qui affiche 210 et ne jamais dépasser le 60 ?_ ''

\- Kanda…

\- Mmh...'' il entendit son rire.

\- Tu es vraiment paresseux lorsque tu le veux'' dit le blond avant de l'embrasser sur le front. La journée avait commencé magnifiquement bien enfin si c'était possible. Ils étaient en missions pour chercher une nouvelle innocence dans un contré lointain en Birmanie. Dehors, il pleuvait, le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Cet endroit était incontestablement magnifique.

Le blond le prit dans ses bras, le brun passa un pied entre les jambes d'Allen. Leur lit était grand, la fraîcheur avait réveillé le plus petit. Kanda l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi''dit Allen tendrement.

\- _Kanda, Kanda''_ il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Ambre. Il perdit tout de suite son sourire,- vous avez fait un mauvais rêve !

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas'' dit-il en se levant,- qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il frotta son cou qui lui faisait mal.

\- L'intendant veut savoir si vous êtes prêt à sortir d'ici. Vous êtes cloîtré ici depuis deux semaines.

\- Vous allez me laisser partir ?'' il était en train de perdre patience. Ambre soupira avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu. Son supérieur l'avait prévenue, mais elle pensait qu'au bout de deux jours, il allait laisser tomber mais le brun était tenace.

Après plusieurs explorations, ce n'était pas vraiment une chambre chaque pièce était connecté avec d'autres. Il y avait une salle de bain, le salon, la chambre. La porte principale était fermée à clé lorsqu'ils le rendaient visite. Il entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait tenté une fois de sortir d'ici, mais il fut arrêté même pas à quelques kilomètres. Il y avait tellement de garde dans cette maudite tour.

Comment ils avaient osé le kidnapper et le ramener ici. Il savait que Komui n'était pas dans le coup, mais il l'en voulait tellement qu'il prenait pour son grade à chaque visite que l'intendant lui faisait. Il sortit une demi-heure après. Il s'assit au centre du salon pour méditer. Il n'y avait que ça qui calmait sa colère qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Il inspira et expira pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer dans une sorte de bulle. Il était coupé du monde. Il se sentait bien et serin. Et revu ce jour dans cette chambre. Sa main qui s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux, leur corps qui se rapprochait pour se donner de la chaleur. Son regard qui lui manquait.

Ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux. C'était tellement lointain mais tellement ancré au présent. Il sourit à nouveau en ce remémorant leur dispute puérile.

\- Je te dis que c'est là-bas, baKanda'' dit Allen, essoufflé,- tu es mauvais en orientation ma parole.

\- Ne parle même pas de toi, tu m'as baladé durant deux heures dans cette maudite ville'' dit-il en s'asseyant sur une pierre qui était sèche alors qu'Allen essayait de trouver la bonne direction,- j'aurais dû venir seul mais non il fallait faire équipe avec toi'' murmura-t-il en grognant.

\- Je t'entends tu sais ?'' Allen trouvait cette situation de plus en plus amusant. La pluie c'était arrêté, le soleil illuminé faiblement la ville.

\- C'est le but crétin'' il ferma les yeux.

\- Oh non, non, non, non..ce n'est pas le moment de méditer'' Allen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le sourire du blond mit Kanda plus en rogne.

\- Tu vois autre chose à part attendre que tu te décides où on va !'' dit-il sarcastique. Ils avaient échangé de rôle.

Allen roula des yeux avant de se mettre en face du brun et s'agenouilla devant Kanda et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Arrête...'' il n'était plus d'humeur à rien du tout.

\- Empêche-moi…'' murmura Allen.

Il le réembrassa mais Kanda ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsque la porte fut ouverte. Un plateau repas fut déposé sur la table, l'homme sortit en refermant derrière lui. Il soupira et partit s'asseoir pour manger. Il avait repris ces certaines habitudes. Des sobas qu'il aimait tant. Il se rappelait d'avoir goûté à ce premier plat et il était tombé complètement amoureux.

Il devait s'entraîner. Son sabre lui manquait terriblement même s'il devait être coincé ici pour toujours. La tour était gardée minutieusement. Il frappa à la porte en demandant une audience avec l'intendant. Il entendit les pas du garde partir le prévenir. Il attendit une demi-heure avant de voir Komui.

\- Ne commence surtout pas avec tes stupides phrases''dit-il, Komui hocha la tête,- j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

\- Tu vas t'enfuir ?!

\- J'en sais rien, il suffit juste de me faire confiance non…

Komui réfléchissait quelques secondes.

\- D'accord, j'espère juste que tu ne vas pas essayer de t'enfuir.

\- Où est mon sabre ?'' il coupa court à son monologue interminable,- je ne suis ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, j'ai besoin de m'entraîner, c'est tout pour le moment.

\- Je comprends…tu es libre.

\- Oui libre de mes choix, j'ai compris.

Il sortit de sa chambre. Komui demanda à un garde de lui montrer les salles de combats. Il y a eu beaucoup de rénovations. Les pièces étaient tous plus grandes. Il passa par une grande librairie puis la cantine peuplaient d'exorcistes qui le regarder. Il les lança un regard de la mort qui les firent se retourner à leur préoccupation.

\- Vous êtes arrivé ? Dit le gardien.

\- Où est mon sabre ?'' il était impatient de recommencer.

\- Lorsque vous rentrez, vous allez à la porte à droite et vous le trouverez.

Il ouvrit la porte et constata que la pièce était plus grande et spacieuse. Il fit ce que le gardien l'indiqua et ouvrit la porte. Il sourit, son sabre était dans un coffret, l'objet était transparent, il pouvait voir sa magnifique Mugen posait là-bas. Il sentit comme une attraction qui l'appelait.

Il marcha jusqu'à toucher la vitre, il ouvrit et posa sa main sur son sabre. Il sentit une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps, des souvenirs avec elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué''dit-il avant de sortir de la petite pièce. Il n'était pas encore en symbiose avec Mugen. Il s'échangea dans un tenu plus décontracté et commença l'entraînement. Il remarqua une affiche collée sur le mur, il était allé regarder. Il lit sur le papier :

 _Le code du samouraï_

 _\- La fidélité_

 _\- La sincérité_

 _\- Le courage_

 _\- La droiture_

 _\- Le respect_

 _\- Le contrôle de soi_

Il retourna pour s'entraîner. Il mit en position avant de commencer. Il n'arrivait pas à l'activer, il n'était pas encore prêt parce que l'histoire se répétera encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pourquoi il fera de toute façon mais la réponse était venue tout seul.

\- Pour l'aider''murmura-t-il dans cette salle vide.

Il continua jusqu'à tard, il en oublia même l'heure du repas. Il était concentré sur ses exercices lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnut le fit s'arrêter. Devant lui se tenait Lavi Bookman.

\- Salut, Kanda'' il sauta pour venir le rejoindre,- depuis quand tu es ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' dit-il blasé.

\- J'ai pas eu vraiment le choix'' dit Lavi tout en souriant,- et toi ?

\- Tu ne changeras jamais… tu penses vraiment que je vais venir de mon plaint gré.

\- Non'' rigola Lavi, -j'en suis sûr que tu les as mis chaos.

Kanda hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé que Lenalee, les autres ne sont pas encore ici. Il y a que je ne connais pas personnellement qui sont venus volontairement, mais aussi des nouveaux personnes qui sont compatibles avec les innocences. Tu as récupéré le tien ? Tant mieux. Le mien est en réparation, je l'ai cassé du premier coup. Je peux te dire que cela n'a pas été un plaisir d'avoir Komui comme docteur.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Mugen dans son état de me serve à rien, je ne suis pas encore synchronisé'' Lavi fronça les sourcils.

\- L'innocence te rejette…

\- J'en sais rien...'' mais il avait une petite idée la-dessus mais n'avait vraiment pas envie de le partager avec ce crétin.

\- Alors, c'était toi…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lavi ?

\- Tu es resté enfermer pendant deux semaines dans ta chambre.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites.

\- Tu peux le dire, on va manger'' Lavi le poussa hors de la salle en esquivant le sabre du brun,- il n'y a plus beaucoup de gens à cette heure!

XOXOXOXOX

Lenalee était impatiente de voir Kanda même si elle savait qu'il ne serait pas content d'être ici. Elle avait suivi toute l'affaire du transfert du brun. Elle avait en voulu à son frère d'avoir ramené le japonais contre son gré. Elle était venue ici avec un choix bien précis dans la tête. Elle savait que les mêmes erreurs étaient en train de se reproduire. Être ici par sa propre volonté n'était pas dans le programme.

C'était irréfléchi, ce court prenait plus de pouvoir. Ils étaient incapables à l'époque de sauver les humains alors qu'eux, ils ont tout sacrifié et ils étaient en train de remettre la même chanson. Elle vit Lavi et Kanda arrivaient, le brun était vraiment ronchon,'' _il ne changera jamais_ '' pensa Lenalee.

\- Bonsoir Kanda,'' elle était plutôt enthousiaste,- comment c'est passé ton entraînement ?

Ledit Kanda s'assit sans donner de réponse :

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici ? Demanda le brun aux deux personnes qui étaient assit en face de lui.

\- Je suis ici depuis...'' elle réfléchit, il ne changera jamais , toujours aussi distant avec eux,- quatre mois. Je suis venu par choix, mais j'ai bien vu que toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Kidnapper quelqu'un ne fait pas parti d'un choix,''dit-il en regardant aux alentour, il ne restait encore que quelques personnes, il retourna vers ses deux camarades, et se leva.

\- Tu vas où Yuu'' dit Lavi en recevant un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu m'as ramené ici pour manger non, alors j'y vais…

\- Tu nous ramènes quelque chose !

\- Je ne suis pas votre serviteur,'' dit-il avant de partir mais les deux savaient qu'il allait les ramener aux moins quelque chose à manger même si c'était minime. C'était Kanda tout de même.

\- Alors et toi ?!'' dit Lenalee en suivant du regard le brun.

\- J'ai progressé, mais on va dire que je stagne encore, mes souvenirs ne sont toujours pas au point, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui me manque'' dit-il en réfléchissant tout en regardant la brune assise à côté de lui,- et toi ?!

\- Je me suis synchronisée, ça fait bizarre à nouveau'' dit-elle en toussant un peu,- je crois que je vais tomber malade, je travaille d'arracher pied depuis que je suis ici.

\- C'est vrai que tu fais rarement des pauses.

\- Je veux être prête lorsque qu'il viendra, je ne serrais plus un poids.

\- Lenalee tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- Bien sûr que si, je ne faisais que pleurer, mais j'ai changé, je veux faire de mon mieux'' dit-elle d'une voix calme avant de lui sourire,- et toi avec ton grand-père.

\- Haha, dire que dans cette vie, il l'est vraiment, c'est tellement génial'' elle pouvait voir comment le roux était content,- j'ai perdu ma famille très jeune, mais j'ai encore un papi qui déchire.

Lenalee sourit, elle était heureuse pour lui.

\- Je suis content aussi que dans cette vie, Kanda a eu une famille'' dit le roux.

\- Moi aussi, il a...'' il fut coupé par l'arriver du brun qui déposa le plateau au centre, prit ses sobas et commença à manger sous le regard tendre de Lenalee.

\- Bon les gars moi j'y vais, grand-père m'attend'' dit en prenant un sandwich posait sur le plateau et était parti en courant.

\- Ce crétin'' soupira Kanda tranquillement, ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche mais un déjà vu,- on est combien ?

Lenalee comprit la question et répondit :

\- Il y a toi, moi, Lavi. Les autres ne sont pas encore manifestés. Il y a qui fuit pour ne pas se retrouver ici. Ils ont eu leur souvenir pendant leur enfance comme moi.

Kanda arrêta de manger pour regarder Lenalee. Il fronça les sourcils, il était devenu plus expressif au cours de sa vie surtout celle-ci.

\- Comment tu peux venir encore ici ?'' il était très déçu.

\- Je sais'' elle soupira,- je n'avais pas le choix. Mon frère est ici, Lavi aussi, toi aussi. Je voulais vous avoir avec moi. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de comprendre mais vous avoir avec moi, c'est mieux que rien.

\- Attends, je suis arrivé ici il n'y a même pas deux semaines alors que toi tu es là depuis quatre mois,'' Lenalee mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et il allait le découvrir,- qu'est-ce qui ce passe, parle ? Tu as commencé, tu termines.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de lassitude.

\- Les gens qui fuient ont vu ce qui t'était arrivé Kanda'' elle était maintenant nerveuse, elle prenait ses précautions,- pourquoi as-ton avis, ils ne veulent plus rejoindre cet endroit, c'est parce qu'il y a cinq ans de cela tu as été emmené de force ici.

\- Tu plaisantes'' dit-il en ne la croyant pas,- je sais que je suis ici depuis deux semaines, pas plus. Comment je pourrais me tromper ?

\- Tu as été le premier à être emmener ici, c'est pour ça que j'ai suivi et mon frère aussi. Je ne voulais te laisser seul,'' sa voix tremblait maintenant,- ton père te cherche encore, il n'a pas encore eu ses souvenirs.

\- Comment je peux être ici depuis cinq ans sans mes souvenirs… ?

\- Tu as été cryogénisé, ils t'ont fait revivre le même souvenir avant le kidnapping. Ils t'ont réveillé, il y a deux semaines, je ne savais pas dans quel compartiment tu étais, on voulait juste te libérer mais tout était classé top secret et c'était très difficile d'avoir des informations.

\- J'ai dû mal à y croire…

\- Je sais mais c'est la vérité, tu as attiré beaucoup de personne ici juste en voulant te sauver. C'est comme ça que tu retrouves tes anciens amis,'' elle fit une posa avant de continuer,- il n'y a aucune information qui sorte d'ici, tu rentres, tu n'en sors jamais.

Elle posa une main sur la table et montra au brun une marque sur son poignet.

\- Pour toi quand tu le regard, c'est juste un tatouage mais pour eux c'est comme une balise de signalement.

Il regarda, il y avait un minuscule arbre noir tatoué sur sa peau.

\- Donc impossible de s'en échapper.

\- Non, on a essayé moi et Lavi, mais ce tatouage est difficile à enlever tout simplement parce que c'est une innocence'' il la regarda,- oui, ça tu peux le dire. Ils ont beaucoup progressé, le pouvoir est monté depuis notre époque.

\- Ils ont la folie des grandeurs.

\- Tu peux le dire. C'est comme une secte mais si tu sors, tu es mort'' elle le regarda sérieusement,- c'est leur mission. J'ai vu ma meilleure amie se faire tuer devant mes yeux parce que j'avais refusé une première fois de venir ici. Elle voulait juste me protéger'' ses larmes se formèrent,- je les en veux tellement, c'est très douloureux de savoir comment le gouvernement peuvent laisser ce genre de chose arriver.

Kanda le prit dans ses bras pour une fois. Cette vie l'avait appris beaucoup de chose.

\- Comment ils veulent qu'on combatte alors c'est eux les monstres dans cette histoire. Notre ennemie n'est même pas encore réveillé. Il y a ici des gens qui croient dure comme faire les paroles des supérieurs.

\- On n'a jamais eu le choix, ces imbéciles qui ont rejoint cette organisation ne savent vraiment pas la vérité. Ils sont tellement manipulables que ça devient dégoûtant à la fin. Mais, il y a d'autres qui veulent partir d'ici, on a la même conviction et toi ?'' dit Kanda.

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est impossible de sortir d'ici…

\- Rien n'est impossible.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Kanda fait attention'' cria Allen alors qu'un akuma attaquait. Le brun esquiva tant bien que mal avant de le détruire.

\- Va chercher l'innocence, je reste ici'' cria kanda en voyant d'autres arriver.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici…

\- Tu me crois faible ou quoi, Moyashi. On parlera de notre problème plus tard mais maintenant va chercher cette putain d'innocence avant que je ne te tue'' dit Kanda en réattaquant.

\- Hi, hi, chéri'' murmura Allen en sautant d'arbre en arbre.

Kanda continua à combattre ces maudits akumas avant de venir à bout. Ce n'était que des niveaux un.

Il prit le même parcours que son amant avant d'arriver. Il y avait un véritable armé d'akumas que le blond était en train de combattre. Il activa son innocence avant de partir l'aider.

\- Kanda, je suis content que tu sois là,'' dit Allen alors qu'il venait d'esquiver une attaque mortelle.

\- Oh un autre exorciste'' dit un Akuma de niveau 3.

Kanda ne vit pas l'attaque qui le frappa de plein fouet. Allen précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

\- Kanda'' cria Allen alors qu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'esquiver les attaques répétées, ils étaient dans une mauvaise position et le brun était inconscient. Le blond regardait le corps de son amant devenir noir, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en voler. L'innocence commença à faire son travail en éliminant le virus.

Il recula avec le corps du brun tout en attaquant. Ils n'allaient pas mourir bêtement. Ils avaient besoin de renfort. Et en plus, cette nouvelle innocence faisait des siennes. Il atterrit un peu plus bas pour se cacher, il déposa Kanda et regarda l'évolution de leur situation.

Kanda sentit partir vers un autre souvenir plus ancien. C'était la pire, cette décision qui a été prise pour le rendormir alors que son ami Alma avait tenté de s'échapper avec lui, mais il s'était fait arrêter par des membres du CROW, lorsque Kanda était tombé dans les canaux.

Le sort pour le rendormir définitivement s'activa, mais son corps avait été relancé et il avait été synchronisé avec l'innocence. Il avait retrouvé Marie et l'avait soigné involontairement d'une blessure au front, celui-ci était destiné à devenir un exorciste de seconde génération. Ils tentèrent de s'échapper mais fut vite arrêter par son ami Alma qui avait synchronisé avec une innocence.

Devant se tenait un vrai massacre perpétué par Alma, son ami avait tué tout le personnel du sixième laboratoire et il avait pris la décision de le tuer. Ils ont combattu jusqu'à ce qu'il le tue. C'était l'un de ses souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu.

Kanda se réveilla avec un mal de tête, il se retourna vite pour trouver la place vide. Il avait fait encore ce rêve. Ses souvenirs venaient petit à petit. Il ne faisait plus de distinction entre la réalité et les souvenirs d'un autre temps. Il y avait tellement que c'était déroutant. Il se leva mais s'arrêta en entendant le haut parleur :

'' _ **La raison d'être de la Congrégation de l'Ombre est d'empêcher l'avènement des "trois jours de ténèbres". Le Comte Millénaire nourrit un projet baptisé "les trois jours de ténèbres", dans le but avoué de déclencher la fin du monde. La Congrégation de l'Ombre a été fondée afin de contrarier la prophétie écrite sur le cube. Pour combattre le Comte Millénaire, il est nécessaire de rassembler les compatibles avec les innocences.** **Faite votre devoir et vous serez récompensé.''**_

Le haut parleur fut coupé. Il soupira, cette guerre ne se terminera jamais qu'importe ce qu'ils font. C'était l'histoire qui se répétait.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Annonce** : Je ne posterai plus pendant quatre ou six mois pour ce qui s'intéresse à cette histoire pour enfin avoir la fameuse fin. J'ai l'impression que je stagne.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

'' _Nous séparer, ils n'ont jamais été cap d'y arriver_.''

Au début, son cerveau ne faisait qu'enregistrer les murs. Il essayait de survivre à l'attaque surprise qui était survenue il y a moins de deux heures. Il perdait beaucoup de sang due à sa blessure au ventre. L'akuma ne l'avait pas raté. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au dernier moment. Il était tellement fatigué de fuir la congrégation que c'était à peine s'il dormait convenablement.

Il avait dû mal à marcher, son corps commençait à devenir froid, ses pas étaient de plus en plus durs. Il avait l'impression de gravir des montagnes. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que son corps était contre lui. Il s'adossa sur un mur en béton, à cette distance les akumas n'allaient plus l'attaquer.

Il n'avait pas tout récupéré de sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas encore activer son innocence à cent pourcents. Et à chaque fois, elle faisait des siennes, c'était pénible et dangereux. Cross lui avait pourtant dit d'essayer de l'activer au lieu de partir tête baissée. Pour vous dire qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ce que le roux disait, même si aujourd'hui, il était un second père pour lui.

La mort de son père les avait rapprochés. Maintenant, il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi il n'aimait pas Cross étant enfant. Si Mana était encore là, il allait bien rigoler de comment ils ont tourné. Enfant, il aimait tellement embêter le roux à chaque occasion et ça n'a pas changé. La douleur était toujours présente, il ne pouvait plus bouger et pourtant il savait qu'il le devait s'il ne voulait pas mourir ici pathétiquement.

Si son amant apprenait qu'il était mort comme ça, il allait bien rigoler. Kanda lui manquait. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans un café alors qu'il se faisait attaquer par quatre hommes et qu'il avait essayé de l'aider. Et pourtant, ces hommes ont réussi à le capturer et lui avait été mortellement blessé. Il était resté dans le coma pendant une année entière.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première chose qu'il prononça était son nom. Il pensait encore qu'il était dans cette ruelle en essayant de les sauver. Il n'avait aucune piste où le trouver. Le blond avait essayé de trouver Lenalee et Lavi et même le père du brun mais rien. C'était comme s'ils étaient volatilisés dans la nature. Allen avait appris à ses dépens de ne plus jamais se montrer à la vue de la congrégation.

C'était par pur hasard qu'il avait découvert que l'organisation était ouverte mais personne ne savait où le bâtiment se situait. L'organisation faisait ravage sur son passage en essayant de ramener plus de gens possible à leur cause. Ils faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Par la même occasion, il avait appris que Tiedoll ainsi que beaucoup d'autre avait fui.

Cross lui avait parlé de tant de morts tués par les akumas. La congrégation abusait de leur pouvoir. Pour eux seuls, la victoire comptait. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la gauche. C'était un vrai labyrinthe où il s'était gâché. Il devait rejoindre Cross en Italie depuis déjà deux jours mais fut retardé par les attaques incessantes d'akumas et de son karma.

Cinq ans déjà qu'il comptait dans l'ombre. Il toussa et cracha du sang, il devait se lever s'il voulait survivre. Maintenant il avait une piste sérieuse où trouver le maréchal Tiedoll. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Cross pour le trouver. Il voulait savoir s'il avait des informations concernant son fils. Le sang avait le goût de fer rouillé, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, son visage était plein d'hématomes.

Il se leva doucement pour continuer, il devait trouver de l'aide pour ses blessures. Il aurait aimé être comme son compagnon d'infortune alias son amant Kanda. Ses blessures guérissaient tellement vite. Allen l'avait proclamé en tant que tel, c'était officieusement son petit ami. Déjà que son japonais ne le portait plus dans son cœur. La vie était injuste surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses relations amoureuses.

Kanda lui en voulait à mort depuis tout gamin mais au moins il a eu la chance de le rencontrer étant enfant et de pouvoir être son premier petit ami. Il était tout fier pour le coup. Il était son premier baiser. Il grimaça lorsqu'il essaya de rire, c'était une mauvaise idée. Quand il disait qu'il était maudit, il ne plaisantait pas. Son karma le suivait, il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ses yeux scannèrent les environs pour pouvoir se déplacer. Il n'y avait plus d'akumas, mais il devait se dépêcher. Comme il disait, il ne maîtrisait pas tout encore donc son innocence, parfois, lui faisait défaut. Il trouva, à gauche, un autre tunnel et il vit de la lumière peut-être une sortie. Ses pas étaient lourds, hésitants, son sang coulait toujours sur le sol faisant écho parfois.

Il se sentait partir alors il fit ses derniers pas avant de tomber au sol. La lumière lui agressait les yeux, il entendait des bruits de voitures. Il n'avait plus la force d'appeler à l'aide, mais il le devait, mais sans attirer l'attention de quelque chose indésirable.

\- À l'aide'' murmura-t-il au lieu de crier. Sa voix était enrouée, il perdait pied et bientôt, il allait perdre connaissance lorsqu'il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps qu'il se sentit tomber de dos. Des bras le prirent avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Monsieur'' une voix criait, mais il entendait plus. Il voyait simplement mais n'arrivait pas à parler. Il trouvait ce calme tellement apaisant, mais il fut capable de dire deux mots :

\- Pas l'hôpital'' avant de sombrer, il savait que la congrégation allait le trouver plus facilement comme ça.

Bien sûr, s'il devait mourir comme ça, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était stupide parfois inconscient, Kanda lui répétait assez souvent. C'était comme une petite comptine qu'il entendait avant de sombrer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que rien n'allait. Il était jeune et il ne pouvait que penser à libérer ses pauvres akumas de leur sort en ne pensant pas à lui.

Kanda l'avait détesté pour ça. Ce qu'il était le rendait parfois malade. Tellement de disputes à cause de son comportement, de sa bêtise. Il voulait se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille comme n'importe qui d'autre mais en découvrant ce qu'il ressentait tout avait changé. Il ne vivait plus que pour les akumas mais aussi pour ses amis qui lui étaient chers.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Où étais-tu passé, moyashi ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?'' La voix du brun a toujours été autoritaire, fastidieuse comme si, à tout moment, il allait lui sauter dessus.

\- Eh…

\- Ton dîner est maintenant froid, idiot'' dit-il avec irritation,- et tu ne réponds pas à mes questions.

Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, ses cheveux étaient en cascade et son visage était fermé signe de son irritation.

\- Tu…as cuisiné'' dit Allen en le regardant, il savait qu'il faisait perdre patience au japonais.

\- Et si je l'ai fait'' sa voix était sur la défensive. Allen put apercevoir des légers rougissements sur les joues du brun. L'embarras était présent. De temps en temps, Kanda lui rappelait le tempérament d'un chat et ça, jamais le japonais n'allait l'apprendre.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ? Dit-il amusé.

\- Tch'' la marque du brun, Allen avait envie de rouler des yeux, mais son visage lui faisait mal. Ils étaient en mission pour chercher une innocence pour la congrégation. Kanda et lui s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour passer la nuit avant de poursuivre leur chemin mais arrivés à mi-chemin, une tempête les avait bloqués. La situation était comique.

Il savait que son amant n'avait pas beaucoup de patience.

\- Abruti'' murmura Kanda alors qu'il nettoyait ses plaies,- tu deviens vraiment nul en combat.

Allen ne disait rien, il appréciait les mains du brun sur lui.

\- Kanda, Je t'ai...'' il ouvrit les yeux en découvrant quelqu'un au-dessus de lui.

\- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé et c'est qui Kanda ? Demanda curieusement une voix.

Il ferma ses yeux pour les ouvrir plus doucement. La lumière était encore forte, mais il devait si faire.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas'' dit-il, sa gorge était sèche lorsqu'il vit dans son champ de vision un verre d'eau qu'il prit.

Il avait encore rêvé de son passé. Il aimait tellement ses souvenirs. Grâce à tous ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être séparé du brun mais en revenant vers la réalité, c'était dur d'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- Eh bah, vous êtes grincheux,'' dit la voix amusée. Allen regarda et se trouvait devant lui, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle était souriante mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir son air inquiet,- je ne sais pas qui vous a mis dans cet état, mais cette personne vous en voulait. J'ai dû appeler mon médecin pour vous aider. Bien sûr en construisant une histoire plausible'' finissait-elle.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir emmené dans un hôpital…

Elle me regarda avant de parler :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si je l'avais fait, vous auriez eu des ennuis, pas vrai...'' c'était juste une affirmation,- vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous voulez. Vous voulez appeler quelqu'un.

\- Si je n'abuse pas de votre hospitalité.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon petit'' son sourire resplendissait, c'était chaleureux, des larmes montèrent et tombèrent sur ses joues,- qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous avez encore mal ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un sourire comme ça.

\- Je vois, je vais prendre le téléphone et je reviens'' il hocha la tête avant de demander.

\- Combien de temps je suis ici ?

\- Oh ça fait cinq jours que vous êtes inconscient, pourquoi ?

\- Cross va me tuer'' il grimaça.

\- Qui est-il ?'' elle demanda gentiment.

\- Mon deuxième père mais ne lui dites jamais ça'' elle sourit en comprenant et elle était sortie de la chambre pour aller chercher le téléphone qu'elle ramena quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le tendit.

\- Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Allen Walker et vous ?'' dit-il en souriant, il se plaça pour être plus confortable.

\- Fatima Suerez, enchantée. Si vous avez besoin de moi après votre coup de téléphone appelez-moi ? Je vais vous préparez quelque chose à manger'' Allen la laissa partir avant de composer le numéro. Il savait qu'il allait en baver.

Le téléphone sonna quelques instants avant d'entendre quelqu'un parler. Comme il avait dit, Cross était de bonne humeur pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. C'était horrible. La conversation dura trente minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche. Les mots qui venaient plus dans la conversation était abruti, stupide, sale gamin qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il soupira avant de se lever doucement même si son corps était faible, il était de bonne humeur. Cross lui avait donné la piste qu'il attendait depuis longtemps donc pas besoin de le rejoindre puisque Tiedoll était quelque part au Portugal. Il devait faire au plus vite avant qu'il ne se volatilise.

La chambre était joliment décorée ainsi que le couloir et la salle à manger. Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Ah vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Eh oui, lorsque mon ventre gargouille, je fonce'' elle rigola avant de lui demander de s'asseoir.

\- Alors tout va bien ?! Vous avez pu parler avec votre père ?

\- Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone…

Tout ira bien s'il ne faisait pas tout foirer.

XOXOXOXOX

Après avoir passé deux semaines chez Fatima, car elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans être en forme, il arriva au Portugal plus tard que prévu, mais il espérait trouver Tiedoll dans le coin. Il ne souhaitait pas tout précipiter. Il loua une chambre dans l'endroit où le père de Kanda a été vu pour la dernière fois selon l'information de Cross.

Il avait visité les endroits perceptibles de l'aider mais pour l'instant que dalle. Il était fatigué pour l'instant. Le blond savait que rien ne pouvait sortir de bien lorsqu'il ne dormait pas. Il rentra dans la chambre, se déshabilla. Il regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de suspect avant de monter sur le lit. C'était assez confortable. Il se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le soleil brillait de mille feux empêchant toute personne de voir bien, les oiseaux volaient dans sa direction. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir le bâtiment de la congrégation de l'ombre perché sur un rocher. Dans la cantine, il y avait plein de chercheurs assis en train de manger sous la mélodie de Jerry le cuisiner.

Allen, à l'arrière, en entendant son tour, souriait. Jerry était quelqu'un plein de vie. À chaque plat, il annonçait le menu. C'était assez divertissant. Sur son costume de cuisiner, il y avait écris ''avec amour''.

\- Bon'' avec émotion dans sa voix,- et ensuite, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Allen s'approcha, c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Il était un peu intimidé. Jerry se pencha sur lui et dit :

\- Oh, mais c'est un petit nouveau,'' si quelqu'un se penchait sur le cuisiner, on aurait dit que des étoiles l'entouraient,- il est mignon à croquer, ce petit.

Allen fit une courbe avant de parler nerveusement :

\- Enchantez, je m'appelle Allen Walker.

\- Oh qu'il est bien élevé. Je craque !'' dit-il en rougissant,- que veux-tu manger ? Je sais absolument tout faire !

\- Vous savez tout faire ?'' Il mit son pouce ainsi que son index sur son menton. Allen le regarda, réfléchit quelques secondes et annonça :

\- Alors'' dit-il avec joie,- un gratin, des frites, un riz curry…un mabô dôfu, un ragoût au bœuf, une tourte, un carpaccio, du poulet frit, une salade au thon, un cukbap, un tom yam kung, du riz et pour le dessert, un flan aux mangues et des dango, disons… une vingtaine !

Il avait annoncé ça sans faire de pause, Jerry le regarda sérieusement.

\- Tu vas arriver à manger tout ça ?

Au loin, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier :

\- Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder et trouvèrent Kanda avec un chercheur.

\- Allez, Buzz, arrête !'' dit un autre chercheur. Kanda était assis sur une table dos à eux. En le voyant Allen eut un long frisson en pensant à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Fous-moi la paix,'' dit Kanda d'un ton dur, il posa ses baguettes, mit sa main sur sa joue droite,- quand je mange, je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre pleurnicher sur vos morts. Ça me gâche le repas.

Un chercheur avec des marques sur son front parla :

\- Enfoiré, c'est comme ça que tu parles de nos camarades morts en service ? Nous les autres, Traqueurs, nous assistons les exorcistes au péril de notre vie. ET toi… et toi… tu trouves que ça gâche ton repas ?

Son poing fermé, il allait le balancer sur le visage du brun mais fut vite couper par celui-ci qui esquiva et le prit par la gorge.

\- Vous assistez les exorcistes ?'' dit-il un ton mauvais,- évidemment ! Puisque vous ne pouvez pas faire plus ! Vous n'avez pas pu devenir exorcistes. Les innocences n'ont pas voulu de vous,'' sa main se referma sur son cou,- ce ne sont pas les remplaçants qui manquent. Si vous avez peur de mourir, tirez-vous !

Les autres se levèrent en entendant les paroles de Kanda. Ils étaient hors d'eux. Ils allaient attaquer lorsqu'une main rouge prit le poignet du brun et parla :

\- Stop ! Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tu n'as pas à leur parler ainsi.

\- Lâche-moi, moyashi…

\- Moyashi ? Mon nom est Allen.

\- On en reparlera dans un mois, si tu es toujours en vie parce qu'ici en général, on ne fait pas de vieux os surtout ces minables.

Allen fit pression sur le poignet du brun. Le chercheur tomba par terre.

\- On ne parle pas ainsi à ses camarades,''dit-il d'un ton condescendent.

\- Tu es un porteur de malédiction alors ne me touche pas,'' Allen le lâcha tout de suite, le brun continua,- toi non plus, tu ne feras pas de vieux os. Je ne t'aime pas'' finissait-il.

\- C'est ton droit'' le silence, on pouvait apercevoir de l'électricité dans l'air avant que cela ne transforme en feu. Lenalee apparut dans l'angle :

\- Reever, ils sont là.

\- Effectivement...Kanda ! Allen ! Vous allez venir avec moi. Vous partez en mission.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent l'intendant en train de dormir sur son bureau, plein de papiers par terre. Il fit un scandale lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur mais Lenalee le calma tout de suite avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits :

\- Bon, je vous explique rapidement et vous partirez tous les deux aussitôt après.

\- Avec ce porteur de malédiction ? Dit Kanda

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, vous ferez équipe'' continua Komui,- eh ben quoi ? Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous vous détestez déjà ?

\- Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé ! Dit Lenalee avec quelques livres dans ses mains. Il toussa et fit descendre la carte du monde.

\- Oublions tout ça. On a découvert une innocence en Italie du sud mais les akumas l'ont détectée eux aussi. Vous irez sur place, pour détruire l'ennemi et mettre l'innocence en lieu sûr. Vous étudierez les détails de la mission en chemin. Ce sera tout.

Après, ils sortirent du bureau et partirent se préparer pour aller en Italie. Après quelques au revoir, ils étaient partis. Ils prirent le train, ils étaient assis en première classe alors que le chercheur était dehors assis sur le sol.

\- Destination : Italie du sud, la ville antique de Matera. C'est cette ville abandonnée depuis des siècles, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda-t-il alors que Tim était posé sur sa tête. Kanda quant-à-lui lisait un journal,- un fantôme ? Il y a un rapport entre ce fantôme et l'innocence ?

\- Tch…

\- Hey, dis donc, tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?'' dit le blond énervé.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Oh que si !

\- Là où se trouve une innocence, il se produit des phénomènes paranormaux,'' dit le chercheur, sa voix était un peu étouffée.

\- Paranormaux ?''

\- Depuis le déluge et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les innocences ont bien souvent changé de formes,'' il fit une pause avant de poursuivre,- est-ce le pouvoir de ces cristaux qui nous guide vers eux ? Toujours est-il que les Hommes ont découvert les innocences sous de nombreuses formes. On ignore encore pourquoi mais à chaque fois, elles déclenchent des phénomènes surnaturels.

\- Alors, cette histoire de fantôme est liée à la présence d'une innocence ?'' dit Allen, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui… là où il y a du surnaturel, il y a des innocences. C'est pourquoi le Q.G envoie d'abord des traqueurs sur place afin d'effectuer des recherches approfondies.

Allen ouvrit la porte pour se trouver à côté du chercheur qui fut un peu surpris :

\- À Matera aussi ? Dit Allen.

\- Oui, c'est ça'' le chercheur se leva.

\- Je m'appelle Allen Walker'' il tend sa main que le chercheur prit.

\- Je suis votre guide pour cette mission. Mon nom est Thomas. Enchanté, monsieur Walker.

Allen regarda au sol.

\- C'est votre passe-temps ? Dit-il en regardant les cartes.

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Vous aimez ça ?'' Ils s'assirent tous les deux.

\- Monsieur Walker, connaissez-vous l'histoire du fantôme de Matera ?

\- Non,

\- Alors, la voici. Hormis ce fantôme qui la hante, Matera est déserte depuis des siècles. Le fantôme serait un de ces anciens habitants. Pour vaincre sa terrible solitude, il enlève tous ceux qui s'approchent de la ville.

\- C'est le genre d'histoire qu'on entend partout'' dit Allen en regardant une carte écrit joker dessus.

\- Nous autres, les Traqueurs, nous sommes envoyés en reconnaissance à la moindre rumeur et tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il n'y a pas un lien avec l'innocence, nous continuons à chercher des mois entiers, s'il le faut. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de rumeurs ou de racontars et même quand, il s'agit d'un fait avéré, ce n'est pas forcément en rapport avec une innocence mais dans des cas très rares, nous découvrons une innocence.

\- Et c'est là'' dit Kanda en apparaissant,- que nous intervenons.

La ville était attaquée de tous les côtés. Des chercheurs mourraient alors que les akumas était en masse. Grâce à son œil gauche, il pouvait voir les âmes des akumas. Il partit sans réfléchir et les attaqua. C'était stupide de sa part, il le savait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Kanda activa son innocence et était parti dans la bataille.

Après avoir détruit, il se rapprocha d'un chercheur et demanda le code pour désactiver le cube où était enfermé le fantôme de Matera.

\- Vous êtes venus nous sauver ? Dit la voix d'une fille.

\- C'est donc ça… le fantôme de Matera ?

Ils furent attaqués, Kanda esquiva facilement et les ramenèrent à l'abri. Allen continua à combattre l'akuma qui avait évolué en niveau deux. Allen fut balancé contre les murs qui se brisèrent sur lui. Lorsqu'il attaqua ensuite, il vit l'akuma non loin qui l'attaquait. C'était assez déroutant.

\- Je suis capable de prendre l'apparence de qui je veux…

XOXOXOXOX

\- K...Kanda !'' dit-il en voyant son compagnon être plaqué dans le mur, l'akuma le tenant par la gorge.

\- Quand as-tu ?'' il avait dû mal à parler.

\- Quand je t'ai rejoint juste après avoir écrasé ce golem jaune, dès que j'ai trouvé ce type, Thomas,'' sa voix était de plus en plus grave,- j'ai pensé que si je copiais son apparence vous seriez dupés. Vous pensez aux choses inversées, non ? C'est pourquoi j'ai posé l'image du gars blanc sur Thomas,'' il enleva la peau de sa victime pour se retourner vers son véritable apparence, un akuma,- je suis futé, tu vois ! Je peux changer d'apparence à volonté, tu t'es fait avoir pour ça, exorciste !

\- Heh...'' dit Kanda avant que l'akuma ne l'attaque directement sur son ventre. Du sang gicla sur le sol ainsi que les murs alors qu'Allen criait son nom.

\- L'exorciste est mort, l'exorciste est mort'' dit l'akuma content.

\- Mort ? Je… jusqu'à ce que je trouve cette personne, il n'y a pas moyen que je meurs.

\- Meurs'' dit-il l'akuma avant de le ré-attaquer. Kanda perdait beaucoup de sang lorsque le blond attaqua l'akuma,' qu'importe ce que tu fais c'est inutile'' continua-t-il mais Allen n'écouta pas. Lorsqu'il le vit s'envoler, il alla chercher le brun.

\- Kanda'' dit-il inquiet,- tu es toujours vivant. Les gémissements de douleur du brun étaient très faibles. Ils devaient partir de là au plus vite avant que l'akuma de niveau deux ne revienne. Il prit un bras du japonais et le passa sur son épaule avant qu'ils ne quittent cet endroit en prenant aussi Thomas. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Allen trouve un passe au sol. L'air passait, ils rentrèrent.

Il y avait plein de galeries jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent les deux personnes qui avaient échappé au brun. La fille chantait une mélodie pour son ami. Allen le déposa par terre avant de faire de même pour le chercheur.

\- Alors, vous êtes venus'' dit-elle.

\- Alors, c'est toi la poupée…le fantôme de Matera'' dit Allen en la regardant. Elle ne laissa pas Allen finir qu'elle commença à l'attaquer. La force herculéenne, qu'elle avait, était monstrueuse.

\- Attends'' dit Allen en essayant d'esquiver ses attaques. Il arrêta ses attaques,- s'il y a un problème, tu peux me le dire,'' il sourit,- je ne peux pas me battre si mon adversaire est une jolie fille. Elle lâcha la pierre qu'Allen jeta.

\- Guzoru sera bientôt mort jusque-là, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul,'' ses yeux étaient plein de larmes,- je vous donnerai ce cœur !

Elle commença à expliquer comment elle était devenue vivante.

\- La ville de Matera, c'était la terre abandonnée des dieux. Les habitants de cette ville voulaient s'échapper de ces conditions difficiles ainsi que du soleil intense alors ils bâtirent des maisons sous terre, ils ont creusé pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose. Désespoir et douleur ont fait tomber la ville de Matera en morceaux. Pour oublier les jours de souffrance pendant un petit moment, ils fabriquèrent des poupées. Ils m'ont faite'' dit-elle, sa voix était nostalgique,- une poupée dansante qui pouvait chanter. Plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard, la ville fût détruite. Il n'y avait plus personne pour écouter ma chanson.

Elle fit une pause avant de continuer :

\- Il n'y avait plus personne pour écouter ma chanson. Il y avait juste une poupée qui bougeait toujours. À cet instant, un garçon seul arriva dans la ville de Matera. Il avait entendu parler de la ville détruite. Sans parents, il allait mourir en marchant. En 500 ans, depuis la destruction de Matera, il n'était pas le seul humain à être venu dans la ville. Depuis ce jour, 5 adultes étaient venus quand je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient une chanson, ils m'ont attaquée.

Sa voix était remplie de tristesse lorsqu'elle continua de parler qu'elle pensait que le garçon serait pareil comme eux que s'il n'écoutait pas sa chanson, elle aurait tué, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce garçon avait pris soin d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle voulait lui chanter une dernière berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'endormir pour l'éternité.

Le repos fut de courte duré lorsque l'akuma les attaquèrent. Lana et son ami furent transpercés par la main de l'akuma. Allen commença à attaquer en se demandant comment les choses ont pu devenir comme ça. Comment ils allaient gagner cette guerre si le sacrifice était toujours présent ? Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : attaquer.

Allen perdit le contrôle de son innocence, car elle se régénérait trop vite alors que l'akuma de niveau deux allait lui porter le coup fatal, Kanda s'interposa avec sa Mugen pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça ta volonté ?''cria-t-il,- n'abandonne pas à la dernière minute ! À ce rythme tu seras toujours un novice. Le seul qui ait dit qu'il protégeait ces deux-là…c'était toi. Je déteste les gars naïfs comme toi et les gars qui ne tiennent pas leurs promesses. Je les déteste plus que tout !

L'effort qu'il fournissait lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang pour son propre bien.

\- Quoique je fasse, tu me détesteras toujours. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais exténué.

\- Tch…

\- J'ai juste fait une petite pause.

\- Chaque partie de toi m'irrite,'' le brun attaqua, il coupa le bras de l'akuma. Ensemble comme une dernière danse, ils attaquèrent pour le terrasser.

Après avoir éliminé l'akuma et ainsi permette à Lana de chanter la toute dernière berceuse à son ami Guzoru, elle mourut pour de bon en remerciant Allen pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ses larmes coulèrent alors qu'il disait à Kanda qu'il voulait devenir plus fort.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Je vous ai enfin trouvé…'' dit-il essoufflé.

À suivre…

* * *

À bientôt peut-être...

Et n'oubliez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire juste faire ce qu'il faut pour le terminer enfin.


	13. Chapter 13

**NB :** Chapitre poster chaque mercredi. Il y aura peut-être du retard par rapport à la correction. Je suis de retour, je ferais pas le blague.

 **NB1:** Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires. Cela fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 _'' Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie…''_

Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'était pas mort. Il était juste en train de dormir, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ce corps était si froid ? Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas et lui parlait ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment parti ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié la promesse qu'ils avaient faite ? Il avait toujours promis de ne jamais le laisser seul. Il avait promis de ne plus le faire pleurer mais c'était peine perdue. Maintenant, il pleurait encore à cause de lui. Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller et lui dire que c'était une blague de mauvais goût ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait plus être seul, être incompris. Allen avait besoin de lui, de le garder fort lorsqu'il se sentait faible, de le protéger lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Pourquoi son corps était blanc comme la neige, ce froid qu'il ressentait alors qu'il tenait le brun dans ses bras ? La dernière phrase que son amant a pu lui dire c'était juste '' _Moyashi_ ''

\- **Rendez-le-moi** **!** '' cria-t-il en se levant d'un coup. Son corps était en sueur, il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar. Ce n'était plus l'un de ses souvenirs mais bel et bien sa peur de perdre le brun encore. Il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui plus jamais. Il se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain, il s'aspergea d'eau avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce cauchemar le suivait depuis cinq ans déjà. La culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir trouvé le tuait à petit feu. Il avait tout essayé et aujourd'hui, il était au Portugal à la recherche du père du japonais. Il avait pris trois ans pour avoir une piste fiable sur Tiedoll qui savait disparaître aux yeux de tout le monde. Par ces temps, chaque individu était suspect. La congrégation était une organisation d'une ampleur mondiale qui cachait des sombres secrets à la vue du monde.

Cette organisation attirait les choses faibles qui n'avaient pas où se loger pour des expériences, des orphelins. Le monde d'antan n'existait plus, la magie avait disparut depuis longtemps. La synchronisation avec des innocents avait un taux très bas d'après quelques informations que le blond avait pu tirer durant ces cinq dernières années à chercher un moyen de retrouver Kanda. Il se demandait comment le gouvernement pouvait les laisser faire. Il s'allongea dans la baignoire en soupirant de bonheur. Ce cauchemar, le réveillait tous les soirs sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il détestait voir sa vie défilée sans avoir aucun contrôle et ces cauchemars qu'il avait, allaient dans cette direction. Il n'était plus ce gamin naïf d'autre temps. Il voulait changer les choses et être maître de son destin pour une fois. Il se leva, prit sa serviette, se sécha et mit ses affaires. Allen savait que c'était perdu d'avance, il n'allait plus se rendormir.

Il sortit de l'auberge qui l'hébergeait. Il était dans la ville de Coimbra. C'était un lieu connu pour son université qui était la plus ancienne du Portugal. Il pouvait dire, cette ville était peuplée de nombreux étudiants venus de tout le pays. Comme il pouvait voir en regardant un groupe d'amis passé devant lui, cet endroit entretenait toujours les mêmes rituels et les traditions comme le « Praxe », des tenues austères, des capes noires tombant sur leurs chevilles et des cravates. C'était une tradition pour les nouveaux élèves. La vieille ville était située sur la colline de l'Alcaçova. Tout le monde pouvait y accéder par un enchevêtrement de ruelles étroites et pittoresques, parfois entrecoupées d'escaliers au nom significatif. Il s'était bien renseigné avant de venir ici pour découvrir l'emplacement exact du maréchal Tiedoll. Il prit les devants en cherchant dans des endroits où l'artiste aimait peindre. Il y avait un parc pas loin, marchant distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées son œil gauche s'activa.

\- Et merde…''dit-il avant de regarder vers le ciel. Il y avait deux akumas de niveau un. Il s'aperçut que les akumas ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il resta là en essayant de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, avant de se précipiter en bousculant plusieurs personnes. Il voyait les âmes des défunts enfermées dans les corps des akumas. Il ne savait pas combien il y en avait. Il s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de mètre lorsqu'il vit le maréchal Tiedoll en train d'activer son innocence ''la sculpture d'Eden''. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, il activa son innocence et fonça dans la bataille. Il savait que le plus vieux ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il esquiva des projectiles avant de le trancher en deux. Le pouvoir de Tiedoll était magnifique.

\- Allen'' cria Tiedoll surprit.

\- Bonjour, je vous cherchais partout'' il esquiva encore un autre coup mais ne dévia pas l'autre derrière lui. Il cracha par terre, un filet de sang coulait de son front. Il grogna en s'en voulant de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

\- Allen, ça va…

\- Oui'' il se leva et regarda son environnement, il y avait que des akumas de niveau 1. Les deux exorcistes réunirent leur force pour les combattre, au bout de trois heures, ils y arrivèrent enfin. C'était comme si les akumas étaient appelés dans cette ville. Allen attaqua le dernier. Il devait faire vite avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Tiedoll lui demanda de lui suivre.

\- Je vous ai enfin trouvé ?'' dit-il essoufflé,- je perdais espoir'' murmura Allen pour lui-même. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville voisine. Allen observa l'endroit, c'était une immense banlieue, articulée en soixante-quatre petits quartiers carrés. Quatre tours maîtresses, deux églises sommées d'une croix royale, deux immenses immeubles couronnés autour desquels s'élançaient fièrement quatre équidés cabrés, prêts à se déplacer tout droit, puis à gauche ou à droite. Au milieu, quatre bâtiments fous, construits en diagonales, donnent à cette ville son dynamisme.

Dans cette ville de contrastes et de diversité, se mélangeaient et s'opposaient des silhouettes à travers les rues parallèles et perpendiculaires. Ils marchaient à travers les rues, alors que le blond sentait que la ville était plongée dans un règne de terreur. Il avait l'impression de revenir à son époque où les gens ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était pire aujourd'hui. Tout le monde avait oublié que les monstres existaient pour de vrai, ce n'était que des contes de fée pour faire peur aux enfants avant d'aller se coucher, mais ces ombres qui les guettaient lorsqu'ils se sentaient seuls, lorsqu'ils avaient l'impression d'être observés et pourtant ils essayaient toujours de se convaincre que ce n'était rien.

\- C'est une jolie ville'' dit Allen en regardant quelques stands de fruits.

\- Oui, j'ai passé deux ans de ma vie ici avant de repartir,'' dit Tiedoll en traversant le passage pour piéton suivit du blond,- je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'installer que la congrégation a voulu mettre la main sur moi,'' on pouvait apercevoir de la fatigue ainsi que de la lassitude venant du plus vieux,- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais'' il fit une pause, Allen le regarda,- ils sont plutôt désespérés.

\- D'après les informations que j'ai recueillies, ils ont beaucoup d'exorcistes.

\- Oui mais là n'est pas le problème, Allen. C'est une nouvelle prophétie qui vient d'apparaître.

\- Quoi ?!'' Là, il était plutôt intrigué.

\- On n'en sait pas plus mais depuis trois ans, j'essaye de trouver cette prophétie mais en vain. Il n'y a qu'eux qui sachent et c'est pour ça qu'ils enlèvent de gré ou de forces les anciens exorcistes.

\- Oui mon maître m'a parlé de ça'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils,- mais ils ont aucun droit de faire ça.

\- Allen lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver le monde, le gouvernement se fiche que tu sois d'accord tant qu'ils sauvent leur peau et leur carrière. Ce monde n'est pas très différent du nôtre.

Allen hocha la tête, il savait qu'à l'époque, il y avait des personnes qui étaient rentrées de force dans la congrégation sans avoir son mot à dire et tout se répétait encore.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez récupéré vos souvenirs ?''demanda le blond intrigué.

\- C'était un soir comme un autre, je devais rejoindre mon ex-femme pour parler de la disparation de notre fils. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa maison, je me suis senti très mal. J'avais des flash-back très douloureux, mais ce qui m'a permis de tout me souvenir, c'était de regarder la mère de Kanda se faire attaquer par un akuma.

\- Je suis désolé'' dit-il en voyant les larmes de Tiedoll,- je m'en veux d'avoir demandé ça.

\- Non, c'est toujours bien de parler de ça avec quelqu'un. C'est toujours aussi douloureux mais le pire c'est que mon fils ne sait pas que sa mère est morte depuis cinq ans. Comment je vais pouvoir le lui dire ? Le regarder en face alors que pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas pu la sauver,'' il fit une pause, sa voix était rauque, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une ruelle sombre éclairée par quelques lanternes,- il va m'en vouloir.

\- Ne dites pas ça, il comprendra que ce n'était pas de votre faute. Kanda ne mettra jamais la faute sur quelqu'un s'il n'a pas de preuve et puis à ce moment-là vous n'aviez pas d'innocence'' dit-il d'une traite avant de soupirer. Il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout sa phrase,- vous êtes juste un père qui essayait de trouver votre fils à l'aide votre ex-femme.

Il y a eu un silence avant que Tiedoll ne dise merci. Ils marchèrent à travers les rues s'enfonçant plus loin de la civilisation, aucune parole n'a été échangée. Chacun était perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Allen avait peur que le plus vieux n'ait pas les informations qu'il cherchait.

\- On est arrivé'' dit Tiedoll, Allen leva les yeux du sol pour trouver une magnifique forêt.

\- Il n'y a rien ici'' dit-il en regardant les environs,- vous êtes sûr qu'on est au bon endroit'' sa voix était douce mais insensible. Et oui de temps-en-temps, il pouvait le devenir. Il n'était pas que joyeux ou tête en l'air. Il était un tout.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié. C'est un sort d'illusion si vous n'avez pas ce collier'' dit-il en le montrant.

Le collier était argenté composé d'une chaîne forçat et d'un motif ''Arbre de vie'' ajouré. Il vit Tiedoll s'avancer jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre, il posa sa main, une petite porte s'ouvrit de forme carrée où il laissait voir l'allure du collier. Il le plaça à l'intérieur, depuis les racines jusqu'aux feuilles, une lumière verte brillait de mille feux. La lumière désigna une porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

\- Génial, les gens voient trop de film de magie de nos jours'' murmura-t-il sarcastique.

\- Est-ce que vous avez dit quelque chose !'' demanda Tiedoll curieux.

\- Oh non rien'' il leva les yeux au ciel alors que le plus vieux rentrait à l'intérieur. Il le suivit, la nuit était toujours calme. Il entendait quelques oiseaux par ici et par là. Les gens étaient toujours aussi pressés. Dedans, il y avait des longs arbres plantés de par et d'autre du long chemin illuminé par des lucioles. Le blond trouvait cet endroit vraiment merveilleux. De loin, il vit une longue porte noire qui était en haut d'une colline.

\- Où on va ?

\- Dans une organisation que votre maître a créé'' lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Cross, Allen eut un long frisson.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup'' dit-il doucement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, le vent fit voler ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait le bâtiment qui donnait sur une autre ville en plein jour. Il regarda derrière, il faisait toujours sombre.

\- On est au point originelle, chaque porte nous emmène ici. L'innocence permet de faire des choses incroyables. Cette ville n'existe pas vraiment. C'est pour protéger les gens qui ne veulent pas rejoindre la congrégation'' dit-il en satisfaisant le visage curieux du plus jeune. C'était comme un échiquier. Au milieu, il y avait des cases noires et blanches qui reliaient les maisons entre elles. Il y avait des symboles gravés sur les portes.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Grâce à l'une des nôtres. Pour un temps, elle reconstruit cet endroit pour nos réunions et vous la connaissez, Allen ?

Il essaya de chercher dans ses souvenirs mais rien ne lui venait.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore récupéré tous vos souvenirs !

\- Hélas, non. Il y a quelque chose qui me bloque mais sinon j'arrive à activer mon innocence en cas de danger.

Tiedoll lui sourit d'un regard tendre. Il aimait beaucoup cet homme, il était d'un calme olympien. Il n'y avait que Tiedoll pour mettre son brun en colère en l'excluant.

\- **Allen** '' cria une voix derrière lui tellement fort qu'il eut mal aux oreilles, il se retourna pour voir une belle femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec des longs cheveux bruns ondulés attachés en queue de cheval avec un ruban violet, des yeux noisettes qui rendait son visage doux. Son regard était accentué avec du crayon noir. Elle était grande et fine. Elle portait une veste à col évasé relié par un tissu blanc sur le haut de la veste, par une tirette sur le 3/4 de la longueur et par une petite attache sur le bas. En dessous de sa veste, se trouvait une ceinture avec une petite poche de rangement. Elle avait un pantalon moitié blanc, moitié noir avec des guêtres noires et de grosses chaussures de marche et des gants noirs.

\- Euh…'' il était un peu mal à l'aise,- vous êtes ?

\- J…Je s…suis Miranda Lotto, ton amie'' dit-elle pas sûre d'elle.

\- Je ne vous connais pas'' dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître grossier,- on s'est déjà rencontré ?

\- Je suis désolée,'' dit-elle en pleurant,- je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ne pleurez pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas vous reconnaître''dit-il en essayant de la calmer. Il ne sait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il trouva Miranda par terre et lui avec un mal de crâne.

\- Ça va Allen ?'' demanda Tiedoll.

\- Oui,''dit-il en regardant le pot de fleurs par terre, '' _comment était-il arrivé sur sa tête ?_ ''pensa-t-il,- est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever alors qu'elle ne faisait que demander pardon. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer. C'était lui qui se sentait mal pour elle. Cette Miranda le connaissait alors que lui, elle ne lui disait rien.

\- Venez, Allen'' dit Tiedoll,- il faut que vous rencontriez quelqu'un.

Sa voix était mystérieuse, Allen dit au revoir à Miranda tout en disant qu'elle pouvait le faire visiter cet endroit plus tard pour la connaître un peu mieux.

'' _Le temps s'écoule et s'écoule… Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Ma volonté ne peut que la retarder."_ Des paroles qui résonnaient en lui comme une mélodie, une fraction du temps, une voix lointaine et si proche comme dans un rêve.

XOXOXOXOX

Il rentra dans une grande maison. C'était peut-être leur repère. Tiedoll lui demanda de rester dans la grande salle. Tout était fait de noir et de blanc, la seule couleur qui faisait égayer cette pièce était des pots de fleurs rouges et roses dans tous les coins. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit. Il aurait tellement envie d'être avec lui en ce moment. La première fois qu'il avait pu l'embrasser, c'était lorsqu'il était âgé de six ans et la dernière fois, il y a cinq ans. Son japonais lui manquait terriblement. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup de chose à se faire pardonner lorsqu'il le retrouvera. Kanda était quelqu'un de vraiment rancunier. Il fut interrompit dans ses pensées par quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir un vieil homme habillé tout en noir. Il se demandait si c'était la monde Voldemort.

\- Veuillez bien me suivre ? Dit-il une voix monotone.

\- Où est le maréchal Tiedoll ?

Mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas. La politesse, il pouvait la garder. Il monta les escaliers en silence, il ne voulait plus prendre un autre vent. Il regarda tout simplement de magnifiques tableaux sur les murs de la maison. Il s'arrêta pour regarder un tableau qui attira son attention. C'était un homme vêtu de blanc, les ténèbres régnaient tout autour de lui. Des longues racines noires s'infiltraient au creux de la vallée alors que la neige tombait sur lui. De loin, il pouvait voir une petite cabane en bois de couleur châtain au milieu d'un grand arbre. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré par le tableau. La sensation d'être perdu, de tournoyer dans cette sombre forêt alors qu'il n'y avait aucun animal, lui faisait tourner de l'œil. Il fronça les sourcils en disant qu'il avait déjà vu ce tableau quelque part.

Il avait l'impression de chercher un être pour le délivrer. Il eut un mouvement de recul, il avait l'impression que la personne à l'intérieur du tableau avait bougé comme si c'était. Non impossible, pas son amant.

\- Monsieur Walker'' parla l'homme doucement.

\- Oui…

\- Nous sommes arrivés'' dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Comment était-il monté alors qu'il regardait le tableau ?

Il rentra dans la pièce, il y avait un grand bureau avec des chaises autour. Un canapé à côté de la fenêtre. Il trouva un homme assit qui lui demanda de s'asseoir en face de lui. Allen fronça les sourcils, cette personne ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- Où est le maréchal Tiedoll ? Demanda-t-il. Il se faisait du souci pour lui.

\- Je lui ai demandé de se reposer'' sa voix était calme au goût du blond.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais aller le voir ?'' sa voix était sur la défensive sans le vouloir.

\- Après peut-être ?!'' l'homme dit en posant ses coudes sur la table, il croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus.

'' _C'est mon beau-père_ '' pensa Allen. Il voulait le dire mais les choses pour le moment étaient trop compliquées.

\- Alors où je suis ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. De toute façon, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête ensuite.

\- Vous êtes dans le Q.G de l'ordre des Tulipes. Je m'appelle Alexandrie Allard, je suis descendant d'une lignée de forgeron. Il y a cent ans de cela, l'ordre a été créé par mon ancêtre Aurore. Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver, elle avait des visions du futur alors elle a commencé à en parler autour d'elle,'' il fit une pause avant de continuer,- au début personne ne pouvait la croire. C'était juste une femme qui avait perdu la raison à la mort,'' il regarda le blond en souriant,- de son mari.

Allen fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, il continua :

\- Au début, il y avait peu de personnes qui l'avait rejoint mais petit-à-petit les gens s'interrogeaient sur l'exactitude de ses propos. Elle était la meilleure voyante de ce siècle. Elle rencontra quelqu'un qui allait chambouler sa vie à jamais. Quelqu'un qui connaissait les vérités du Cube qui avait annoncé la venue du comte Millénaire. Il y a eu quelques disparitions qui étaient inexplicables.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' il demanda de plus en plus curieux.

\- Le peuple mettait ces disparitions sur l'œuvre d'une sorcière'' dit-il en se calant encore mieux dans son fauteuil,- c'était une époque assez joyeuse à vivre,'' ce n'était pas le blond qui allait dire le contraire,- vous voyez où je veux en venir''il regarda le plus jeune qui hocha la tête,- mon ancêtre a été brûlé vif sur le bûcher à cause de ses visions. D'après quelques archives que j'ai pu lire, c'était plutôt un complot qui la désignait.

\- C'était une coupable parfaite alors. Comment elle était ?'' demanda Allen.

\- D'après quelques livres que j'ai lu, elle était folle à sa façon, d'une arrogance imbuvable sauf pour une certaine personne de Baron de Montbel. On n'a jamais su son prénom, mais elle avait aimé Aurore comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. J'ai pu remonter assez loin grâce aux archives de la famille Baron de Montbel qui a été gardé secret pendant cent ans et qui a été rendu à notre famille.

L'homme qui s'appelait Alexandrie fit une pause en pensant comment il allait continuer l'histoire :

\- La femme qui était tombée amoureuse d'Aurore avait légué toutes ses archives à notre famille. Personne de Baron de Montbel ne la connaissait pas non plus, il n'y a aucune photo d'elle. C'était grâce à cette inconnue que cette organisation existe toujours. C'était eux qui ont créé l'ordre des Tulipes,''il fit une pause pour allumer sa cigarette, il prit un bouffé avant de continuer,- et grâce au maréchal Cross qui nous a remis beaucoup d'informations datant de l'époque'' Allen le regarda en doutant de ses propos. Le maréchal Cross serviable, c'était que le monde n'allait pas bien.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas lui qui a inventé cet ordre.

\- Non mais, je préfère que les gens croient que c'est lui…Il n'y a que le maréchal Tiedoll et lui qui sachent.

Allen hocha la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça ? Et pas les autres !'' il se cala un peu plus sur sa chaise.

\- Je ne peux pas leurs dire, chaque descendant doit respecter certain règle imposer par la famille Baron de Montbel.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un a protégé'' dit Allen en regardant l'homme. Ce regard, Allen l'avait lorsqu'il protégeait ses amis.

\- Comme tout le monde…

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, l'homme lui tendit un dossier classé « top secret » tirer du tiroir.

\- Ce dossier est pour vous, quelqu'un l'a laissé ici depuis des années…

Allen le prit mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Le dossier était scellé.

\- Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez où est situé la base de la congrégation de l'ombre'' dit Allen.

\- Malheureusement personne ne le sait, il y a eu quelques-uns qui savaient mais l'égoïsme de certaines personnes qui ne partageaient pas nos opinions ne nous l'a pas partagé.

Il était un peu déçu, il espérait juste que le père de Kanda savait. Il sortit de la pièce en lui disant au revoir. Il descendit les escaliers avec son dossier sous son bras. Il était venu chercher des réponses et il allait les découvrir. Cet endroit était trop parfait pour être vrai. En sortant de la maison, il bouscula quelqu'un.

\- Pardon'' dit-il distrait.

\- Oh excuse-moi…

\- Mmmh'' il ne prêta pas attention à cet individu. Il regarda au loin quelqu'un qu'il avait l'impression de connaître.

\- Je…

Il ne laissa pas la personne parler qu'il courut vers un homme très grand.

\- **Krory** '' cria-t-il, l'intéressé se retourna pour le voir.

\- Allen'' dit joyeusement Krory en lui sautant dessus,- je suis tellement content de te voir. Je pensais que c'était que des ragots, mais tu es là.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi…'' rigola le blond, il était heureux d'être en sa présence.

\- Tu n'as pas changé,'' murmura Krory.

\- Toi aussi,

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?'' demanda Krory.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que le Q.G ont pris Lenalee et Lavi dans ses filets.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne savais même pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.

\- Dis-moi, ils étaient ici.

\- Non, ils font partie d'un autre groupe. Les révolutionnaires…

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous n'avez pas le même idéal,'' dit le blond perdu et pas qu'un peu.

\- On va dire que les points se divergeaient, qu'eux nous trouvaient trop pacifistes et la congrégation a fini par détruire ce que nous avons. On t'attendait, Allen.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être s'excuser, mais de quoi ? Il était déjà perdu, il y a cinq ans, il se cherchait. Il ne voulait pas être influencé par des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus devenir ce pantin qu'il était à l'époque. Maintenant, il pouvait comprendre la colère de Lenalee. Krory continua :

\- Il y a eu des combats qui ont tué plusieurs de nos amis en communs. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais le Q.G est en train de faire quelque chose d'horrible. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Ils kidnappent des enfants dès la naissance pour voir s'ils sont compatibles. Je ne pense pas que les gens étaient capables d'arriver à un tel stade…

\- Moi, le seul conseil que j'ai retenu de ma mère c'était que, qu'importent les raisons qui amènent une personne à vouloir faire du mal, c'est que la fin ne justifie pas les moyens. On n'est pas dans cette époque-là, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment comment s'est terminée la guerre sainte.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Maintenant que tu en parles, personne ne s'en souvient. Je me rappelle d'avoir combattu mais pas la fin.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

\- Oui, dis-moi. Tu ne te souviens pas de Miranda.

\- Non, j'essaye mais impossible. Je n'ai pas tous mes souvenirs. Tu peux me raconter un peu sur elle si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème'' il sourit au blond qui fit de même,- de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté il y a longtemps, elle avait décidé de trouver du travail. Sa maladresse lui fit perdre beaucoup d'emplois et les gens commencèrent à penser qu'elle était vraiment bonne à rien. Un jour, elle est tombée, par hasard, sur une horloge qui était sur le point d'être jeté parce qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus.

Krory fit une pause pour laisser le temps au blond d'assimiler les informations.

\- Miranda essaya de la mettre en marche et elle avait réussi et elle l'acheta. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait de changer son destin… Elle devint exorciste après avoir découvert qu'elle était compatible avec l'innocence se trouvant dans l'horloge et après avoir combattu pour te sauver ainsi que Lenalee de Road et ses akumas.

\- Je me sens un peu mal de ne pas me souvenir d'elle.

\- T'inquiète, elle comprend.

\- En tout cas, je suis content qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie.

XOXOXOXOX

Miranda était quelqu'un de très attachant : elle avait toujours peur de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle était également maladroite et s'excusait toujours beaucoup ! Quand elle avait l'impression d'en faire trop, elle se comportait comme une hystérique ! Elle était un peu timide et se reposait sur les autres pour prendre des décisions, car elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle. Elle était courageuse malgré le fait qu'elle avait peur de certaines situations. Elle faisait toujours ce qu'on lui disait de faire même si c'était à contre cœur. Elle voulait aider les autres le plus possible.

Son arme anti-akuma lui permettait de contrôler le temps et de guérir les blessures. Mais, c'était un pouvoir très limité, car elle ne guérissait pas vraiment : elle ne faisait qu'aspirer le temps de la blessure avant sa création. Quand elle désactivait son innocence, le temps reprenait son court et les blessures réapparaissaient. Son innocence lui permettait aussi de créer un dôme qui la protégeait de toute attaque. Son innocence était un disque noir avec des motifs circulaires bleus ciel se trouvant en dessous de son épaule droite quand elle n'était pas activée et sur sa main droite quand elle l'était.

Elle était très importante pour cette organisation qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours la même Miranda. C'était pour ça que les gens l'appréciaient. Elle voulait juste aider les autres même si elle avait l'impression d'être un poids pour eux. Elle regarda Allen et Krory parler ensemble. Elle voulait tellement les rejoindre mais avait peur de les déranger ou de faire une bêtise monumentale. Elle resta à regarder les maisons qui allaient bientôt disparaître.

\- Miranda'' murmura la voix d'Allen. Elle n'était alors pas du tout préparée à ça qu'elle tomba au sol en emmenant avec elle le blond. Elle se leva vite en demandant pardon mais le sourire d'Allen la fit se calmer pour de bon. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 _«_ _- Maman maman, tu as oublié ton trésor. _

_-_ _Mon seul trésor, c'est toi !_ _»_

La forêt était sombre, à la tombée de la nuit, le soleil se couchait, les ombres des branches s'allongeaient, s'étireraient tels des bras qui tentaient de se raccrocher les unes aux autres avant l'obscurité. De légers bruissements de feuilles se faisait entendre. La vie s'endormit doucement. Les insectes, quant à eux, immergeaient doucement de leur léthargie pour aller chercher quelque nourriture dans les sous-bois. L'humidité se ressentait de plus en plus. Les cris des chouettes retentirent. Ça y est, la lumière avait laissé place aux ténèbres. Tout autour de lui, les ténèbres sombraient sur la forêt. La neige, qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures, recouvrait petit à petit le paysage. Des bruits étranges résonnaient et de petites créatures se faufilaient dans les fourrés. Ces bois lugubres qui lui faisaient peur, pourquoi il avait fugué ? Il ne supportait plus les moqueries des autres enfants. Leurs paroles raisonnaient encore dans sa petite tête.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il s'acharnait autant sur lui. Il avait une couleur tout à fait normale alors pourquoi lui en vouloir autant. La haine qu'il percevait, l'ignorance de certain lui faisait mal au cœur. Leurs réflexions revenaient toujours, « _Un roux c'est moche, si jamais_ _j'_ _ai un gosse roux_ _,_ _je le tue dès sa naissance_ », comment quelqu'un pouvait dire ce genre ineptie surtout à un enfant de cet âge-là, « _Si j'avais été roux, je pense que_ _j'_ _aurais demandé de m'euthanasier._ », « C' _est la honte tu ne trouves pas ?Tu peux toujours te teindre tu sais. »_ , « _Quelle couleur de merde._ », « _Poils de carotte._ » Mais les pires étaient ceux qu'il comprenait le mieux :« _Excuse-moi mais non_ _…_ _Je ne peux pas_ _…_ _les roux, ça le fait vraiment pas._ », « _Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi parce que tu es roux._ », « _Tu n'es pas du tout mon style, désolé, on_ _s'_ _oublie._ », « J' _ai honte de_ _m'_ _afficher avec toi._ ».

Il était tombé amoureux d'une gentille fille qui le regardait souvent, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était à cause de sa couleur. Le jour où il avait déclaré sa flamme, Anna lui avait rigolé au nez. Il s'était senti honteux, seul, trahi par ses propres sentiments. Il avait pleuré alors que les autres le pointaient du doigt. Si un surveillant n'était pas intervenu, il aurait frappé encore quelques-uns sous la colère. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme qui prenait la vie comme elle venait. Il avait des parents gentils avec lui, un grand-père qu'il surnommait ''Panda'' pour le chercher. Mais alors entendre que « _ton père_ _n'_ _est pas ton père_ _puisqu'_ _il_ _n'_ _est pas roux : ta mère a dû le tromper_ ». Pour un petit garçon de huit ans, il s'interrogeait et les deux questions qui venaient souvent étaient : et s'il était adopté ? Et pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres ?

Il y a deux personnes dans sa classe qui lui faisait ressentir ces mots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait sur lui, il n'avait rien fait, peut-être que la seule chose qu'il avait, était de porter cette couleur qui faisait fuir les enfants comme les parents comme s'il était un pestiféré. Il était un enfant très intelligent et comprenait ce que les adultes disaient. Il ne savait pas qui étaient les pires : les parents qui le regardaient comme s'il était le fils de Lucifer ou les enfants qui avaient toujours des mots doux pour lui. Une telle ignorance était en train de le tuer. Son grand-père lui avait toujours appris la tolérance envers les autres alors pourquoi l'inverse n'était pas applicable. Un bruit le fit sursauter, il s'était perdu et ne savait pas comment rentrer chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais c'était très difficile, tout lui faisait peur. Les arbres avec leurs feuilles qui les faisaient ressembler à des monstres gigantesques, le bruit du vent qui frappait faisant du bruit, le son était comme une voix venue d'outre-tombe. L'endroit le plus sûr était ici. D'après sa mère, plus un inconnu s'enfonçait dans la forêt plus la personne n'avait pas la chance de sortir de là. En plus, il portait qu'un T-shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures rouges. La neige tombait fortement maintenant et il mourrait de froid, il devait se réchauffer, mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait perdu son sac de l'école lorsqu'un chien l'avait poursuivi. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance. La peur d'être mordu, l'avait fait courir plus vite et rentrer encore plus en profondeur dans cette vaste jungle.

Ses dents claquaient alors qu'il essayait vainement de se réchauffer. Son corps était frigorifié, l'ambiance glacial, lui faisait perdre peu à peu la sensation de froid. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Les arbres tournaient autour de lui alors que sa tête touchait le sol, il voyait flou, il avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul sous un cri follement apeuré '' _ **Lavi**_ ''. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit. Encore et toujours ce même cauchemar. Si ses parents ne l'avaient pas trouvé à temps, il serait longtemps il y a mort. C'était juste pour une insulte de trop. Les enfants à cet âge-là pouvaient être méchant. Le pire, c'était que sous un regard d'un enfant tout pouvait être vrai. Lavi ne savait toujours pas, s'il en voulait à lui-même de s'être fait avoir comme ça ou les enfants qui étaient ignobles avec lui. La faute, peut-être aux deux camps, il en doutait mais depuis qu'il avait parlé avec ses parents, ils étaient allés voir le directeur de l'école. L'autre raison qu'il n'était pas sorti de la forêt, était la peur d'être puni. Son grand-père lui avait passé un bon savon qu'il n'oubliera jamais.C'était un vrai tyran.

Il était huit heures du matin lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge. Il se leva pour se préparer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre chose à faire. Lui et Lenalee étaient tombés dans un piège et maintenant, ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à ce que le comte soit définitivement rayé de la Terre pour de bon. Il commença à laver ses dents lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose qui le perturbait grandement. Leur plan était certes pas infaillible, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ils s'étaient préparés de longs mois avant de venir secourir les autres et il ne pensait vraiment pas trouver son ami ici. Il avait eu la certitude de la part de la brune qui était venue ici pour explorer les endroits avant de trouver les failles. Il sortit de la salle de bain après avoir prit une douche et s'habilla, il était prêt pour l'entraînement.

Depuis un mois, Lavi ne voyait plus Kanda. C'était le jour même de sa sortie qu'il l'avait vu. Les choses allaient vraiment se gâter, Lavi avait un mauvais pressentiment, foi de Bookman. Il sortit de sa chambre, les couloirs étaient interminables. Il arrivait toujours dans sa salle d'entraînement essoufflé. Il disait bonjour par ici et par là. Il avait l'impression de trouver des robots à la place d'humains. Et puis, les annonces dans les hauts parleurs n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Il vivait sous une dictature, il avait essayé d'avoir quelques renseignements et il s'était retrouvé pendant deux semaines dans une pièce noire à écouter encore et encore de la propagande. La congrégation n'était pas la sienne, certes, il y avait des défauts mais celle-ci était l'une des pires.

Des gens malhonnêtes avaient pris le contrôle de cet endroit. Tout était contrôlé par le gouvernement qui obligeait des enfants à se battre pour quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Le pire, c'était les dossiers qu'il avait eu l'occasion de consulter avant d'être attrapé pour trahison et d'être mis dans une cellule pendant deux semaines avant d'être relâché sous haute surveillance. Maintenant, il pouvait comprendre la frustration d'Allen. Le pouvoir était en train de leur monter à la tête. Il avait vomi en apprenant les expériences qu'ils faisaient aux enfants. Si le brun apprenait l'existence de ces tentatives ratées, il ne donnait pas cher de ce bâtiment. Lavi l'avait senti, Kanda était très puissant. Même sans avoir synchronisé avec l'innocence, il le sentait. C'était l'une des raisons que le Q.G l'avait emmené ici en premier. Mais le problème, c'était qu'ils commettaient les mêmes erreurs encore et encore comme si on rebobinait un film à l'infini. Le brun n'était plus souffrant comme aux XIXème siècle. Il entra dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Lenalee, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il. D'habitude, il était content de la voir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment surtout après l'altercation avec Komui.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir'' sa voix était innocente.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais aujourd'hui je suis crevé.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse avant de se lever du banc, activa son innocence avant d'attaquer le roux.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?'' dit-il avant de parer l'attaque heureusement qu'il réagissait toujours aussi rapidement. Elle réattaqua, l'innocence de Lenalee était des bottes noires de type cristallin. Elle s'envola en l'air, ses cheveux bougeaient de part et d'autre dans une belle harmonie. Elle plia sa jambe droite avant de foncer sur Lavi qui activa son innocence au niveau 1 en faisant grandir le manche de son maillet indéfiniment ce qu'il lui permettait de se déplacer dans les airs.

Il esquiva le coup de la brune mais fut projeté contre le mur. Il tomba au sol en gémissement. Il se leva, un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Il regarda Lenalee, elle était vraiment sérieuse alors lui aussi allait jouer. Il activa le niveau 2 pour utiliser les différents sceaux élémentaires. Ces derniers tournoyaient autour de lui et une fois son choix fixé, Lavi frappa le sceau avec son Innocence et prononça une courte incantation pour l'activer.

\- Tiens, on devient sérieux'' dit-elle en augmentant sa puissance sur ses jambes. Elle frappait fort et rapidement.

\- Je l'ai toujours été'' dit-il joyeusement avant que l'élément feu ne rencontre Lenalee qui l'enfonça sur une ligne directe jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ?'' Lavi pouvait entendre la voix sarcastique de la brune lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment le chercher. Les bottes noires de Lenalee l'aidèrent à s'élever très haut dans les airs jusqu'à briser le plafond de la salle d'entraînement. Elle était plus rapide, plus forte mais aussi elle connaissait toutes les attaque de son ami.

\- Hi Ban'' dit-il avant de continuer à attaquer,- Ten Ban.

Il tournoyait encore son arme anti-akuma, Hi Ban permettait de faire le sceau du feu qui généraient un serpent de feu et Ten Ban, c'était le sceau du ciel créant ainsi une tempête d'éclairs. Avec ça, les deux attaquèrent en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Lenalee était vraiment en colère contre lui, sa vitesse augmenta, elle allait lui donner une bonne leçon. Les coups s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore. Chacun voulait l'autre à terre, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils tombèrent au sol. L'innocence de Lenalee était redevenue normal, deux anneaux rouges sur ses deux pieds ainsi que le maillet de Lavi était redevenu petit.

\- Aieuh'' dit Lavi en se levant. Lenalee faisait de même,- tu ne m'as pas raté.

\- Comme toi'' elle avait quelques blessures au niveau des bras et des jambes.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi ce combat !

-J'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre,'' dit-elle en le regardant,- où est passé le Lavi que je connaissais ?

\- Au fond du trou'' dit-il sarcastique, avec elle, il ne voulait pas mentir, c'était son amie,- j'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici 24h/7. Tous mes faits et gestes sont espionnés.

\- Tu penses que moi aussi ça me plaît'' dit-elle en colère,- je veux retrouver nos amis mais tant qu'on est ici, on perfectionne et un jour, on pourra toi, moi et Kanda sortir d'ici.

\- Tu parles, depuis des mois, on le voit plus,'' Lavi regarda la brune,- tu sais quelque chose !

\- Non malheureusement…

\- Et ton frère.

\- Il ne veut rien me dire, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut aller fouiller son bureau.

\- Qu'est devenue la gentille Lenalee ?

\- Elle est morte au XIXème siècle, je suis une nouvelle moi et je ne vais pas me laisser faire, alors tu es avec moi ?

\- Ou contre toi'' dit Lavi en rigolant, Lenalee le frappa fort pour qu'il ressente de la douleur,- oups, désolé.

\- Donne-moi une réponse et on peut y aller'' dit-elle en sortant de la salle d'entraînement qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

\- D'accord''cria Lavi alors que Lenalee était loin, mais il n'avait pas vu son sourire. Il avait besoin d'un remontant et la brune venait de lui offrir. Il allait endosser le rôle d'un détective et c'était génial.

 **« Baby I love you less and less**

 _Bébé je t'aime de moins en moins_

 **Because of what you've done to me**

 _À cause de ce que tu m'as fait_ »

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le bureau de Komui était constamment en désordre. Il était aussi excentrique, vantard, et un peu fainéant au plus grand dam des employés de la Section Scientifique. Il portait des lunettes et un béret qui était constamment sur sa tête. Sa tenue de la Congrégation de l'Ombre était de couleur blanche. Il buvait beaucoup de café dans une tasse bleue avec un lapin rose dessiné dessus. Comme son ancien lui, il était à première vue un jeune scientifique génial, il était capable de "réparer" les armes des exorcistes de type symbiotique et connaissait beaucoup de choses à propos de l'Innocence. Cependant, il pouvait aussi créer des inventions qui dérapaient tel que le robot Komulin qui a failli détruire le siège de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il était très attaché a sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était toujours ce bon vieux Komui Lee. Il regarda aux alentours, il y avait plusieurs traqueurs qui attendaient les consignes. Il reprit sa feuille de mission qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les noms d'exorcistes qui allaient faire cette mission. Il désigna de la main, l'un des traqueurs le plus proche pour le faire avancer.

\- La mission se fera en Italie et en Allemagne,'' dit-il en parlant fort pour que les autres l'entendent,- je vais vous assigner à plusieurs exorcistes qui feront deux groupes.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, c'était bizarre d'habitude, il y avait toujours les noms des exorcistes sur cette maudite feuille. C'était une première, il réfléchissait qu'il allait envoyer.

\- J'aimerais que vous alliez informer à,'' il regarda dans ses dossiers rapidement et écrivit,- Liam Aster, Mia Kyoko, Kana Misaki, Hiro Saki et Haruka Satoshi de leur mission.

Le traqueur hocha la tête et partit. Les autres le suivirent, Komui releva ses lunettes et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Son bureau était rempli de paperasse. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, sa petite sœur lui manquait. Il voulait tellement la revoir.

\- Lenalee'' murmura Komui d'une voix de bébé. De l'autre côté de la porte, ledit Lenalee et Lavi espionnaient ce qui se passait.

\- Tu penses qu'ils pourront nous donner une mission,'' dit Lavi enthousiaste.

\- Ne rêve pas trop'' dit-elle en regardant son grand frère pleurer.

\- Comment on va rentrer ?'' demanda le roux alors qu'il savait que Komui quittait rarement son poste.

\- Ce n'est pas ici, je vais juste chercher la clé que mon frère possède'' dit-elle en rangeant ses vêtements,- j'y vais, caches toi.

Lavi hocha la tête et Lenalee toqua à la porte avant de rentrer.

\- Lenalee-chan'' cria fortement Komui avant de jeter sur elle, la brune esquiva avec une telle aisance que son frère se trouva le visage par terre.

\- Grand frère quand vas-tu arrêter de te comporter ainsi ?

\- Lenalee'' il renifla du nez,- tu m'as tellement manqué'' dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu m'as vu il n'y a même pas une heure'' dit-elle scandalisée. Elle esquiva un autre coup avant de le frapper fort avec son innocence pour qu'ils puissent aller s'asseoir. Komui retrouva tout de suite son sérieux, il regarda sa petite sœur avant de parler :

\- J'ai eu vent que toi et Lavi avez combattu jusqu'à détruire la salle d'entraînement'' dit-il alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses mains étaient liées, posées sous son menton.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, nous voir s'entraîner…''dit-elle en regardant son frère alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'avoir la clé.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, mais je ne pourrais pas te protéger Lenalee'' Lenalee rigola en entendant ce que son grand frère venait de dire.

\- Me protéger, je suis enfermée ici contre ma volonté en fait cela n'a jamais changé comme il y a deux cents ans. J'étais une petite fille lorsque je me suis relevée compatible avec l'innocence.

\- Lenalee…

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir rejoint à la congrégation, je suis toujours reconnaissante, mais ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui ce n'est pas bien'' dit-elle les larmes aux yeux,- comment peuvent-ils enfermer des gens contre leur volonté ? Comment toi, tu peux les laisser faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Lenalee. Je ferais tout pour te protéger même suivre les ordres les plus horribles.

\- J'y crois pas'' elle était énervée,- tu t'entends. Tu préférais mettre une vie innocente dans ce combat pour me sauver. Tu as vraiment perdu la tête, je ne t'autorise pas à faire quoique se soit en mon nom, c'est clair'' sa voix était dure et rauque, elle frappa le bureau de Komui. Ses poings étaient prêts à le frapper et c'est ce qu'elle fit,- tu deviens pire qu'eux en fait.

\- Il faut me comprendre…'' dit-il en frottant sa joue droite. Sa sœur devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Non ! Ça suffit et je voudrais te demander aussi où est passé Kanda ?'' Sa voix était maintenant plus autoritaire. Elle était tellement inquiète.

\- Tu peux bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît !'' demanda Komui, mais elle resta debout, elle voulait une réponse là maintenant.

\- Je t'attends…

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, Lenalee,'' dit-il, désolé.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins, il va bien ?

\- Oui…

\- J'espère pour toi'' murmura-t-elle mais Komui avait bien compris le message. Elle s'approcha de son frère,- je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'avais bien mérité.

\- Tu peux le dire'' elle sourit un peu avant de lui donner un câlin. Elle en avait besoin,- il faut que j'y aille.

\- D'accord, fait attention à toi.

\- Comme d'habitude, je ne suis plus une gamine qu'il faut protéger.

Elle s'en alla après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Lenalee marcha jusqu'à ce que Lavi sorte de sa cachette.

\- Alors ?!'' dit-il en la regardant, il voyait bien qu'elle était bouleversée mais ne le montrait pas.

\- Bah…'' il fronça les sourcils mais sourit en voyant la clé qui se balançait de droite à gaucher,- comment ?

\- Ce n'était pas facile, mais je sais comment mon frère marche, j'ai juste appuyé sur le bon bouton. On y va avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais c'est où ? Demanda Lavi. Lenalee soupira.

\- Suis-moi au lieu de poser des questions.

Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers les couloirs, elle regarda un peu partout. Il y avait des gardes. Ils devaient aller dans le bloc C où les exorcistes n'étaient pas autorisés. Elle plaqua le roux sur un mur en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Chut…'' dit-elle en regardant le gardien qui passait à côté d'eux. Cela allait être plus difficile pour rentrer dans le bloc C. Elle le savait, mais ils devaient essayer. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à passer la garde. Ils rentrèrent dans une grande salle d'archive. C'était une grande pièce qui respectait les normes de conservation. La pièce avait une température de 18° environ qui n'était ni trop humide ni trop ensoleillée, sans canalisation afin d'éviter d'éventuels dégâts des eaux. Ils avaient étudié cet endroit avant de venir.

À chaque heure tapante, un gardien venait pour vérifier les installations électriques pour prévenir d'un départ d'incendie. Le sol était en vêtement anti-poussière. Les meubles et le rangement étaient modulaires qui permettait d'optimiser l'espace et le classement des archives. Les rayonnages étaient métalliques avec un traitement anticorrosion suffisamment profonds et sans rebord permettant de stocker tout type de document : classeurs, dossiers, caisses. Les espaces étaient optimisées par des armoires mobiles qui doublaient les capacités de rangement. Lavi regarda un peu partout comme Lenalee. Le blond vénitien avait expliqué à la brune comment les différencier. Il y avait deux types de dossiers : pour les dossiers en cours d'archivage, les rayonnages étaient à dossiers suspendus tandis que les boîtes en carton et caisses d'archives étaient sur les étagères.

Il y avait des petites tables à chaque rayon pour faciliter la consultation des documents ainsi que des tablettes intégrées aux rayons, mais Lenalee et Lavi savaient que les informations qu'ils voulaient étaient enfermés dans les boîtes. Lavi prit un escabeau qui était stable et robuste pour monter sur les étagères hautes. Il n'avait pas besoin, car il pouvait faire grandir son maillet, mais ils devaient se faire discret. Lenalee regardait les étagères d'en bas. Il y avait un rétroprojecteur un peu plus loin. Elle voyait les dates sur les cartons et les noms par ordre alphabétique. Il y avait beaucoup d'affiche accrochées à droite et à l'arrière de la salle. Après des heures de recherches, ils trouvèrent que quelques maigres dossiers qui relataient un peu comment la congrégation était devenue ce qu'elle était. Elle trouva un carton au nom de l'expérience.

Elle était partie avec les documents qu'elle avait trouvés et fit marcher le projecteur. Lavi était venu la rejoindre, elle le mit en marche. Ils s'assirent, il n'y avait pas de son, ni de mots prononcés. Ils regardèrent le passé de leur ami, Kanda. Enfin, l'expérience de leur passé. Kanda à cette époque-là était un exorciste de seconde génération, on lui avait greffé, i ans, le cerveau d'un exorciste pour qu'il puisse être compatible avec l'innocence, c'était également pour cela que Kanda était immunisé face au poison des Akumas alors qu'il était un exorciste de type équipement. Elle retenait ses larmes même en sachant la vérité avant de mourir, revoir ses images qu'Allen avait vu dans un flash-back était horrible. Pourquoi la congrégation gardait ces informations ? Elle se rappelait d'un souvenir où Kanda et Alma s'étaient battus d'une violence rare, heureusement qu'Allen était là pour arrêter ce massacre les envoyant dans la ville de Matera pour ne plus être des pantins pour l'ordre.

\- Ça va Lenalee ?'' demanda le roux.

\- Oui, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Kanda était revenu après ce qui s'était passé ?'' murmura Lenalee comme une confidence,- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié…tes souvenirs ne sont pas revenus en entier.

\- J'aurais préféré encore être dans mon lycée à rigoler au lieu d'être ici comme un prisonnier'' parla Lavi en se calant contre la chaise inconfortable.

\- Désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'après les quelques souvenirs que j'ai, la congrégation fait de l'ombre''dit-il sarcastique en voyant le brun souffrir dans la vidéo.

\- L'ordre ne sait pas gérer leurs biens. Ils veulent tout contrôler. Dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais venue ici lorsque j'avais six ans. En raison de ma compatibilité avec l'Innocence, je fus enrôlée très jeune chez les exorcistes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Durant mon séjour forcé à la Congrégation, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de m'échapper mais sans succès,'' elle rigola sans succès,- j'étais la plupart du temps rattrapée par un des membres de l'organisation, le plus souvent par Malcolm C. Lvellie.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile d'être séparée de ton frère…

\- Oui, j'en ai pleuré, j'ai souffert, j'ai même eu des troubles psychologiques, mais mon frère m'a donné le plus beau des cadeaux. Il était intendant et nommé à la tête de la Congrégation. J'étais tellement contente, j'avais retrouvé ma famille. C'était devenu ma maison, je n'avais plus aucune raison de fuir, mon frère était là.

Lavi lui sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de tout me souvenir : les moments douloureux qu'on a vécus, les moments heureux qu'on a eu, maintenant on a une autre vie et cela me fait toujours bizarre de me souvenir de mon passé. C'est comme si c'était pas compatible'' dit Lavi.

\- Haha, c'est vrai. Lorsque mes souvenirs étaient venus à moi, je me suis sentie rejetée par ma famille qui me croyait dingue. J'ai fait même une dépression mais lorsque mon frère s'est souvenu, tout allait au mieux même si je n'ai pas oublié mes années de souffrances. Mais, il y a des souvenirs aussi qui sont joyeux lorsque tu n'en peux plus de cette vie.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Lorsque j'ai eu huit ans, Kanda entrait dans la Congrégation. Je l'ai tout d'abord pris pour une fille. J'allais méditer souvent avec lui.

\- Quoi ?!''cria Lavi en oubliant où il était,- hahahaha.

\- Je sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit. J'espère pour toi que tu vas garder ça secret.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lenalee. Tu me donnes envie de me découvrir.

\- Je l'espère bien…Tu sais, je t'ai rencontré à l'âge de quatorze ans en te sauvant du sabre de Kanda qui te menaçait de te couper en deux.

\- On était déjà meilleurs amis alors,'' dit Lavi.

Lenalee sourit en éteignant le projeteur. Elle n'avait jamais eu une chance d'être avec Lavi sans être sans cesse, interrompue par un intrus. Elle le regarda, Lavi lui manquait. Il était prêt et tellement loin d'elle. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver. La brune savait qu'être avec quelqu'un dans une autre vie ne voulait rien dire, qu'ils seraient forcements ensemble dans cette vie. Être perdu en amour était une chose qui lui faisait peur, mais il s'agissait d'une situation que beaucoup de personnes voudraient éviter. En plus de cela, être perdu en amour était bien souvent une situation tenace qui nécessitait parfois de rechercher de l'aide à travers des éléments extérieurs pouvant être des astuces, des dialogues constructifs, des médicaments et autres. Depuis qu'elle se souvenait de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Lavi, elle avait cette impression d'être perdue dans ce gouffre sans fond.

Durant son adolescence, elle avait entendu souvent les individus parler d'être perdu en amour sans pouvoir se relever mais c'était très différent d'elle. Eux, ces personnes avaient vécue une rupture tandis qu'elle rêvait, se souvenait de son amant d'antan. Les sentiments à l'origine de son mal-être était la tristesse, la culpabilité, le manque de confiance en soi, la peur de l'échec. C'était ce genre de sentiment qui la torturait et l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Pour éviter d'être toute seule, elle s'accompagnait de toujours de quelqu'un, mais de temps en temps, son cœur flanchait, se demandait où pouvait être Lavi. Rien n'était blanc ou noir, la faute était bien souvent partagée. Elle voulait une réponse claire et nette mais tant que Lavi ne se souviendra pas, elle sera toujours bloquée aux mêmes questions.

\- Ça va, Lenalee ?'' dit Lavi préoccupé.

\- Je vais bien, j'étais juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées. On continue…

Lavi hocha la tête et ils étaient partis pour éplucher toutes les informations nécessaires pour trouver où Kanda était caché. Elle se retrouva nez à nez devant Lavi et lorsqu'ils essayèrent de s'éviter, ils firent les mêmes pas en même temps et qu'ils se retrouvèrent toujours au même endroit. C'était une danse d'évitement bizarre et assez gênant pour tous les deux.

\- Euh…'' dit Lavi en rougissant légèrement mais Lenalee pouvait l'apercevoir,- je vais à droite.

\- Moi à gauche'' dit-elle aussi gênée. C'était dans la mesure où les deux réfléchissaient exactement de la même façon. La situation avait durée une bonne dizaine de secondes. Lenalee fit une mauvaise manœuvre et se trouva par terre au-dessus de Lavi qui grimaçait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, deux visages s'effleurèrent. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent tendrement l'une à l'autre. Les yeux fermaient, les âmes s'abandonnaient et se dilataient dans l'infini euphorique. C'était la grâce mystérieuse et sublime du baiser.

Pour Lenalee s'était plus qu'une rencontre des lèvres. C'était une rencontre des cœurs. Un baiser plein d'amour frénétique qui pouvait la transporter instantanément dans son monde, dans un monde mystérieux, enchanté, où deux corps semblaient se mêler, se fondre l'un dans l'autre, abandonnés dans l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Lavi se sentait troublé d'aimer autant ce baiser. La simplicité et subtilité de ce baiser faisaient battre son cœur. Le roux savait que ce n'était pas seulement deux langues qui se touchaient. Dans ce baiser, il atteignait ce qu'il y avait de plus intime chez l'autre. Il découvrait comment elle se donnait, si s'était inhibé, sensuel et si elle mettait des émotions dans son acte. Il se sentait proche d'elle, cela devenait extrêmement chaleureux, parce que ce baiser exigeait un laisser-aller de part et d'autre que le roux se laissa s'immerger. C'était une connexion émotionnelle, une part de lui qu'il apprenait, appréciait. Leurs langues se délirent, leurs regards se fuirent, leurs mots n'étaient plus. Le silence remplit leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils se relevèrent.

\- Je suis désolée''murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. Elle était rouge de honte d'avoir voulu rester encore là à l'embrasser.

\- Euh… moi aussi, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du…'' dit Lavi en grattant sa tignasse rousse. Il ne s'est pas d'où cela lui venait, mais il voulut détendre l'atmosphère,- mon moment le plus gênant c'est lorsque j'avais neuf ans, j'ai appelé ma maîtresse ''maman'' sans le vouloir. J'étais tellement fatigué lorsque je repense maintenant, c'était une de ces journées'' finissait-il. Il entendit la plus belle mélodie du monde, le rire de Lenalee.

Cette fois-ci, Lenalee le regarda. Elle avait un sourire magnifique. Un doux sourire qui lui donnait envie de recommencer ce baiser. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

\- Mon moment le plus gênant, c'était lorsque j'avais quatorze ans,'' dit Lenalee avant de continuer,- j'attendais au feu rouge côté piéton lorsque le bonhomme était vert, j'ai eu plein de temps pour passer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Le pire lorsque j'ai eu l'impression que tous les gens dans les voitures étaient en train de me mater et de se dire « mais passe, pauvre idiote » eh bien c'est pile au moment où j'ai décidé d'y aller que le feu était passé au vert et que les voitures étaient déjà en train de passer.

\- Haha, tu es comme moi. Je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai fait ça.

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule alors…

\- Non…''dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, son cœur commença à battre à toute allure.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée où cela va nous mener mais''il la prit dans ses bras,- j'ai envie d'essayer. j'en ai marre de faire semblant, que la congrégation aille de faire mettre.

Lenalee rigola en caressant sa joue :

\- Tu as toute à fait raison'' dit-elle. La brune ne l'avait pas perdue pour de bon. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais fut coupé par le nouvel arrivant. Ils sursautèrent et allèrent se cacher. C'était le garde qui était venu vérifier si tout allait bien. Lavi regarda les cartons qu'ils avaient laissés sur la table, il espérait juste que le garde ne le remarque pas. Lenalee courut les chercher d'un pas vif et précis.

\- Mais t'es folle ?!

\- Chut'' dit-elle en le faisant taire avec un baiser. Le garde s'approcha d'eux et regarda les installations avant de partir à nouveau vers d'autres rayons,- il ne faut pas traîner et nous devons trouve ce que nous cherchons'' murmura-t-elle doucement. Lavi hocha la tête en voyant le gardien repartir. Ils soupirèrent.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun indice.

\- Je sais, mais il faut continuer…'' elle lui sourit et ils étaient partis faire d'autres recherches avant qu'un nouveau garde ne vienne dans la salle des archives. Ils commencèrent à chercher dans tous les archives récentes comme les anciennes toute en gardant un œil sur la porte. Lenalee trouva des dossiers assez intéressants qui pourront les aider à savoir où Kanda était. Ils partirent comme ils étaient venus.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure''dit Lenalee en partant vers la gauche, Lavi avait les papiers qui les intéressaient.

\- Fait attention à toi'' en l'embrassant.

\- Toi aussi,'' elle partit mettre la clé dans la salle de l'intendant. Si son frère apprenait ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux.

Bien souvent, le terme de trahison à lui seul suffisait à fait peur, il s'exerçait comme une sidération. Le mot avait une valeur à la fois déclarative et conclusive. « Elle/Il m'a trahi » en lâchant cet aveu, tout semblait dit, ce qui était une manière de ne rien dire du tout. Si l'ordre venait à découvrir ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les deux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils deviendraient, mais Lenalee luttait toujours pour ses convictions. Cette chose immonde que les gens aimaient appeler trahison était d'autant plus dévastatrice lorsqu'elle demeurait hermétique comme un bloc monolithique et impénétrable. Cette charge morale portant de lourd sens attaché à un concept inhibé qui empêchait toute analyse critique, était le plus dévastateur. Ce n'était plus l'heure de raisonner, mais de punir l'impardonnable. Elle a toujours su que la trahison était du registre de l'ambiguïté et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant. C'était à partir de ce mot que les gens se remettaient en question.

Cette ambiguïté déroutante, à plus d'un point de vue, qui se révélait être le lieu insondable de la liberté et créativité, donc de la dignité humaine. Si aider son ami était signe de trahison alors elle n'aura aucun regret. Elle voulait un monde meilleur. Elle voulait soutenir sa famille à s'en sortir dans ce monde qui coulait dans les ténèbres depuis longtemps. Elle voulait des fins heureuses mais sachant pertinemment que s'était pas possible en l'obstacle de l'Ordre ou toute autre menace. Consciemment et inconsciemment, nous finissons par intégrer au niveau inconscient et nous y réagissons émotionnellement par une forme d'abattement, des messages négatifs à un sentiment d'impuissance, nous donnant une impression de perte de contrôle et de fatalité. Elle ne voulait pas être contrôlée, elle voulait diriger.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

« _-_ _Tu m'attendras ?_

 _– C'est un gage ?_

 _–_ _Non._

 _– Tu verras bien alors…_ »

Lors de son réveil, il avait l'impression d'être dans les nuages. Une sensation de bien-être se propageant dans tout son corps. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'horizon, tout était calme. Les ombres dansaient, bougeaient au gré du vent pour seul spectateur la lune. Il regarda par la fenêtre un épais brouillard semblait recouvrir totalement les rues donnant l'impression que les ombres se levaient au beau milieu de la nuit. La lumière portait un semblant de confort, de sécurité. Le ciel était gris dépourvu d'étoiles, les nuages le couvraient lui donnant un air triste, revêche tandis que les branches des arbres donnaient l'impression de vouloir attraper quelqu'un par ses ombres ténébreuses qui se déployaient sous la pleine lune. Il se sentit seul, et il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il lui manquait, son brun. Une lumière bleue électrique transperça l'épais brouillard. Il se leva de son lit, prit son manteau et sortie de la chambre. Il marcha dans les couloirs sombres pourvue d'éclairage.

Il se dirigeait vers un seul endroit où il pouvait trouver son amant depuis que leur mission les avait amené ici. Il avança jusqu'à ouvrir une porte qui l'emmena à son brun. Il s'approcha de quelques pas mais restant tout de même éloigné de l'autre en sachant que son japonais n'aimait pas être dérangé. Il s'assit sur un banc, son regard ne quittait pas le corps du brun. Allen aimait le voir faire ses méditations. Kanda, de son côté, avait senti les pas de son idiot jusqu'à ce que le silence revint. Kanda aimait le calme. Il cherchait toujours une méthode de relaxation pour évacuer tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui. C'était une méthode qui aura pour but de lui apporter un repos aussi bien du corps que de l'esprit surtout en sachant que sa vie touchait à sa fin et le début de la guerre qui ne faisait que commencer, ajouté à ça son amant, il était chanceux. Kanda était en position du demi lotus, son talon gauche était contre son périnée et l'autre jambe était au-dessous. Son buste était droit et ses épaules ouvertes. C'était la position parfaite pour se relaxer et faire abstraction de son environnement tout en respirant profondément par le ventre. Il focalisait toute son attention sur un point de son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, écoutant son environnement, en imaginant, en allant en dehors de son corps. Son esprit voyageait emportant avec lui rien du tout juste un sentiment de bien-être. Il inspira et expira sous les battements de son cœur. Il oublia tout, son extérieur changeait en son intérieur.

Allen était attentif, dans ses moments, il n'était que le spectateur, un compagnon silencieux aimant voir son amant exposé sous toutes les coutures. La lune éblouissait le corps du brun d'une lueur laiteuse, captivant son être tout entier. Une vue qu'il ne cesserait d'envier, d'aimer. Kanda termina sa relaxation, ouvrit les yeux et prit une longue respiration pour retrouver ses esprits. Il se leva et marcha directement vers son Moyashi. Allen souriait en voyant des mèches brunes bougées au gré du vent donnant un air animal prêt à bondir sur lui. Il tremblait sous le regard intense de Kanda qui s'approcha jusqu'à être à son niveau, le brun se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser comme une délicate plume sur ses lèvres. Un frémissement l'accabla vibrant son cœur, sa peau. Un baiser comme tant d'autres mais silencieusement disant les non-dits, le plaisir d'être et de ressentir l'autre. Le parfum enivrant de son amant l'entoura, le rendant fébrile. Le laissant rêver, le laissant imaginer leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre comme une vague de chaleur qui ne cesserait de se propager pour mieux leurs faire perdre la tête. Il effleura la joue de Kanda avec la paume droite de sa main froide. L'ardeur de ce corps qu'il voulait connaître, goûter, posséder comme jamais. Leur baiser cessa, la chaleur était partie. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui silencieusement, ils ne disaient rien du tout. Leurs regards fixaient la lune, Allen passa son bras autour de la taille du brun et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanda.

\- J'aime te regarder méditer'' sa voix était calme pleine de douceur.

\- Je sais'' répondit Kanda en caressant les mèches opalines de son moyashi. C'était ses occasions qu'Allen aimait. Son amant s'ouvrait à lui, en lui montrant des aspects nouveaux. Il avait toujours cette impression de découvrir son compagnon comme un cadeau, mais quel beau cadeau ?

\- Je me sens calme lorsque je te regarde, tu me transportes loin d'ici'' continua Allen. Il était comme son amant, il s'ouvrait un peu plus à la seule personne en qui il faisait confiance qui disait ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je sais…

\- Même si je sais que cela t'énerve, car tu as envie d'être seul avec toi-même mais te voir me rend plus réel, plus présent, parfois j'ai l'impression de m'évincer, de n'être plus moi-même comme si à un moment donné je laisserais la place à quelqu'un d'autre,'' sa voix tremblait un peu comme s'il avait peur de dire des bêtises, de dires des choses qu'il garderait à l'intérieur de lui mais avec le temps Allen avait appris pour qu'une relation fonctionne, il devait mettre du sien. Leurs mains se joignirent, se donnant de la chaleur, un point fixe dans le temps. Allen leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent où le monde n'existait pas. Un temps où la rancœur, le remord n'étaient plus évincés par leur passion mais la magie se brisa en un seul sourire.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de sourire comme ça ? Demanda le brun calmement en soupirant. Allen fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait ?,- ce sourire qui n'est qu'une pâle copie de toi. Pourquoi tu me souris de la sorte ?

\- K…Kanda, je ne comprends pas !

\- Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ça'' dit-il en rejetant la main de son amant,- ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, de nous deux c'est toi. Arrête de te voiler la face, ne me sourit pas lorsque tu viens de me raconter quelque chose qui te fais sentir comme un être insignifiant. Ne me compare jamais aux autres.

\- J'arrêterais, je ne le fais pas exprès'' dit Allen en regardant son amant dans les yeux, il voulait faire passer ce sentiment qui le rongeait.

\- Tu es incapable, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'ai lu en toi comme un livre ouvert, gâché à l'intérieur et montré l'extérieur.

\- Je ne…'' il fut coupé par son amant.

\- Parlons même pas de tes cauchemars, tu me regardes et tu me mens. Je sais que je suis nul en relation humaine, tu me le répètes tout le temps… Moyashi mais, à un moment donné, je veux voir ce gamin qui a été délaissé, meurtri dans ses sentiments alors que ce n'était que le début de sa vie.

Allen sourit véritablement cette fois.

\- Moi aussi, je veux entendre ton histoire.

\- Tu la connais déjà, tu es même entrée dans mes souvenirs…

\- Je veux entendre tes sentiments, je veux te l'entendre dire de ta bouche pour que ça soit réel. Je veux discuter avec toi, mais on est tellement encré dans nos convictions que, à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ou que tu fais quelque chose, on rapporte le problème sur l'autre en créant de la haine au sein de nôtre couple.

Kanda le regarda fixement avant qu'une mélodieuse mélodie ne fit écho dans les oreilles d'Allen. Le brun était en train de rire, d'un vrai rire pas sarcastique ou moqueur. Allen le contempla bêtement, figé sur place. C'était tellement rare voir impossible. Le premier sourire qu'il a eu du brun c'était le jour où il avait ouvert une porte, en envoyant Alma et son amant dans leur première mission. Ce jour-là sans le savoir la jalousie faisait déjà une place dans son cœur.

Il se reprit en voyant que son amant le fixait étrangement :

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon compagnon ?'' dit-il en se moquant délibérément du brun qui le frappa fortement en le tuant du regard.

\- Tch…'' un mot qu'Allen n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

\- J'adore ton rire, c'est tellement beau. Une vraie mélodie'' dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer.

\- Idiot'' murmura Kanda.

\- C'est tellement adorable'' dit-il fiévreusement, Kanda le frappa encore plus fort. Il aimait embêter son brun. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne voit son japonais sortir de ses gongs et ce n'était pas rare puisqu'il savait où toucher pour voir son amant lui sauter dessus. Il aurait aimé que ça soit d'une autre manière, mais ce qu'il semait, il le récoltait.

\- J'y vais'' dit Kanda en le poussant, le blond atterri au sol en maudissant son amant.

\- Ne sois pas fâché, baKanda'' il se leva vite pour le rattraper. Il voulait dormir avec lui, il n'allait pas roupiller sur le sol ou dans une chambre quand même. Allen savait se faire pardonner de son brun et c'était de la plus délicieuse des façons : des mots comme des caresses, des invitations envoûtantes comme ensorcelées et leurs corps qui ne seront que passionnels, charnels, fusionnels.

XOXOXOXOX

Le lendemain, ils parcouraient les rues en cherchant des informations sur les phénomènes qui se produisaient sur la ville. Les cris des enfants résonnaient dans l'air de jeu suivit de ceux des parents. Le soleil était radieux, baignant de sa chaleur les personnes dans la ville. Allen regardait une maman poussant son enfant sur une balançoire en riant, en savourant la vie. Il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de complicité avec Mana. Pouvoir jouer, rire en écoutant son père lui dire de ralentir, mais il y a bien longtemps que cela n'était plus possible. Allen s'imagina assit sur cette balançoire, Mana en train de le pousser et lui en train de monter pour toucher le ciel, les nuages sans jamais vouloir atterrir sur la terre ferme. Cet endroit respirait l'insouciance, la béatitude comme si le temps d'un instant, le temps s'arrêtait et profitait de ce bonheur rarement acquit par les êtres humains. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit un enfant monter sur le toboggan à l'envers quand son père avait le dos tourné.

Une minute à l'autre, une averse s'abattit sur la ville, cachant le soleil. Le ciel était devenu tout gris, morose. Les familles quittaient en vitesse l'air de jeu, son regard se porta sur un homme agenouillé au bord du bac à sable concentré. Cet individu parlait tout seul, Allen s'approcha de lui doucement et vit le sable bouger comme pousser par un champ gravitationnel. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il écrasa une branche d'arbre, l'être se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient étincelants, étranges, tellement bleus comme s'il lisait son âme. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. Devant ses yeux, se produisit un phénomène rare. Cet homme lui souriait, une lueur étrange commençait à l'envelopper. Allen était paralysé, il ne se sentait pas menacé, il se sentait en sécurité comme une impression de déjà vu. Cet individu se transformait devant ses yeux, une longue chevelure brune, bouclée derrière son dos, deux mèches encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient devenus gris argentés et sa peau un peu plus pâle. Une cicatrice ornait son front, une minuscule ligne verticale. Ses habits disparurent en créant des nouveaux : une longue robe rouge, ses pieds étaient nus et elle le regardait tout sourire. Allen ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il en était sûr, c'était mêlé à l'innocence même :

\- Bonjour,'' dit-elle en souriant. Elle regarda ses mains, toucha ses joues, souffla tout en riant,- c'est génial, j'ai pu enfin trouver mon apparence.

\- M…mais vous qui ou quoi ?'' demanda-t-il en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir : un homme se transformant en femme.

\- C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez savoir, monsieur Walker ?'' demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Allen se sentait comme hypnotisé.

\- Comment connaissez vous mon nom, qui êtes vous ?

\- J'ai erré tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus si sûr,'' elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, elle mit une main sur son épaule,- mais je sais une chose, j'ai des parents merveilleux''dit-elle en rigolant,- vous voulez avoir des réponses alors courrez espèce de petit malin'' dit-elle en s'évanouissant dans la nature, Allen resta planter bêtement en regardant la fumée s'évaporer.

\- Moyashi arrête de rêvasser'' dit Kanda en le frappant sur la tête,- il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?'' dit-il perplexe.

\- Qui ? Arrête de perdre du temps, j'ai quelques pistes sur l'endroit où l'innocence peut être,'' dit le brun en marchant en direction de la forêt.

\- Où tu vas ?'' demanda bêtement Allen, Kanda se retourna en levant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de m'écouter ? Enfin pourquoi je demande ça, si tu n'es pas capable de suivre cette mission rentre à l'auberge.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, on y va'' dit-il en dépassant le brun qui se contenait de lui mettre un raclé. Ils s'enfoncèrent au plus profond de la forêt, les feuilles tombaient au sol, une épaisse brume se forma autour d'eux, semblait recouvrir totalement les arbres en cachant la lumière. Le lieu se plongea dans le noir total, le bruit cessa brusquement. Les ombres des racines étaient grandes comme prêt à sauter dessus. Une lumière violette tira leur attention, elle se déplaçait comme un être humain. Ils suivirent la lumière, les branches se mouvaient, s'étiraient comme pour les attraper. Un cri animal les fit sursauter et la première attaque arriva les touchant tous les deux sans savoir d'où cela provenait. Allen atterrit contre un arbre, son innocence activé. Il avait fait des bonds pour esquiver l'attaque mais en le faisant, il avait perdu son amant de vue. Il regarda aux alentours mais les ténèbres l'encerclaient. Il écouta la forêt mais rien, aucun son ni une présence. Il commença à appeler Kanda mais aucune réponse.

Il avança prudemment à travers les arbres, son épée à la main. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'akumas sinon son œil gauche aurait réagit, c'était une autre sorte d'attaque comme si en avançant quelqu'un essayait de protéger quelque chose. Il s'arrêta en sentant un bruit derrière, il se retourna et fut complètement submergé par une lame. La lune commença à faire son apparition lorsque deux visages se rencontrèrent, les deux épées se faisaient face, leurs regards brillaient sous la pleine lune.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se rencontrer comme ça'' dit Allen en désactivant son innocence, il prit un temps pour parler,- chéri.

\- J'ai trouvé une grotte pas loin,'' dit-il en lui coupant la parole,- en revenant pour venir te chercher, je me suis fait attaquer par des loups.

\- Donc, tu m'as pris pour l'un d'eux'' murmura Allen lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux,- on est trop exposé ici, il faut qu'on s'en aille. En fait'' dit-il en courant dans la direction de son compagnon,- tu as su ce que c'était cette lumière !

\- Je l'ai suivi et ça m'a emmené à la grotte,'' dit-il en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Allen en voyant son amant activer son innocent, il fit de même. Une ombre se mouvait dans la nuit noire comme un serpent chassant sa proie. Des yeux bleus éclatant transperçaient dans l'épaisse fumée. L'ombre se baladait d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche. Un autre hurlement se fit sentir. Ils se mirent en garde en sentant une présence remplit de colère. Une lumière blanche les aveugla lorsque Kanda se sentit attiré en arrière. Une racine s'accrochait à sa jambe. Il la trancha en deux mais d'autres venaient comme une pluie ombreuse. Allen attaqua à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' demanda Allen en recevant un coup qui le fit atterrir contre un arbre, il cracha du sang. Il activa la première forme de son innocence qui était très résistante, qui pouvait atteindre la vitesse et la puissance du son. Son bras s'agrandit à volonté en coupant les racines. Kanda, de son côté, envoya les premières illusions avant de trancher tout ce qui l'attaquait. Sa vitesse augmenta. Il fut touché de plein fouet par une branche qui fit valser son épée au loin. Il esquiva un autre coup, son front saignait. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Allen se leva après s'être fait envoyer à nouveau contre un arbre. Ils étaient entourés de racines, ils n'avaient aucune chance de sortir s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution vite.

\- Si je meurs maintenant, ça sera de ta faute'' cria Allen en ré attaquant,- par des arbres non, mais je rêve…

\- Tch, arrête de pleurnicher Moyashi, c'est toi qui as décidé de ton plaint gré de venir ici.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser tout seul'' dit-il en regardant quelques secondes son amant qui fut transpercé par une racine,- Kanda'' cria-t-il en allant à ses côtés.

\- Je vais bien, lâche-moi'' dit le brun en le repoussant.

\- Tu trouves toujours une façon de me repousser. De ne pas vouloir de moi.

\- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de discuter de ça, Moyashi ?'' demanda Kanda.

\- Mon nom c'est Allen, BaKanda'' sourit Allen en voyant des racines foncer sur eux, le sol boueux les maintenait figés. Ils n'avaient plus aucune issue, plus aucune porte de secours lorsqu'un loup apparut dans cette immense noirceur. Son pelage gris cendré brillait, donnant vie à la forêt, son corps flottait dans les airs. Ils remarquèrent un tatouage en forme d'éclair sur la cuisse gauche du loup comme une brèche.

À sa patte avant gauche, il portait un bracelet en forme de perle, ses yeux argentés brillaient. La lumière fit fuir les ténèbres, les racines s'envolèrent en les laissant tranquille. Leurs regards se portèrent sur cet animal. Sa queue se secouait de temps en temps regardant autour de lui, il hurla et comme dans un rêve les bruits revinrent. Le loup gris cendré bailla en s'étirant, en se posant sur une pile de rocher et regarda ses deux êtres humains qui étaient venus sur son territoire. Kanda et Allen firent un pas dans la direction de l'animal. Le loup se mit sur ses gardes en ne sachant pas ce que voulaient ces hommes. Il se tenait droit, prêt à attaquer s'il y avait une menace. Il se méfia de ces inconnus.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de voir des êtres humains dans ma forêt'' parla-t-il d'une voix grave faisant écho dans la nature.

\- La forêt c'est pour tout le monde'' Kanda soupira de lassitude en voyant son amant répondre ça, le brun avait l'impression de voir un gamin devant lui.

\- Tu es vraiment suicidaire'' grogna le brun en s'asseyant sur le sol sans dire un mot suivi de l'argenté qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?'' L'animal regarda ce drôle de couple se disputer comme jamais,- non mais sérieux'' dit Allen en boudant.

\- Vous les humains, vous êtes…intéressants. Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ?'' demanda l'animal. Allen regardait le loup alors que Kanda compressait ses plaies en sachant que bientôt, il n'aura plus aucunes cicatrices pas comme l'autre idiot.

\- Par un parc…enfin, vous êtes un animal qui parle notre langue'' dit Allen en le regardant.

\- Et parler avec des akumas, c'est plus sain'' murmura Kanda mais Allen l'avait bien entendu.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport'' dit-il en voyant son amant perdre patience, il s'éloigna un peu de lui. Il avait mal, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir d'autres bleus.

\- Cette forêt est interdite depuis des siècles aux êtres humains,'' dit l'animal avant de continuer,- je suis son gardien, je m'appelle Ramesses. Et vous êtes dans mon territoire et je vous le demanderais qu'une seule fois, comment vous avez brisé les lois pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire'' dit Allen perdu.

\- Cette forêt est un lien de sang, vous ne pouvez rentrer que par une famille et il y a longtemps que ces personnes sont mortes.

\- Et pourtant on est ici'' murmura le brun en se levant en voyant l'animal prêt à riposter.

\- Vous ne pouvez être que…'' Ramesses fut coupé par une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

'' _Pourquoi veux-tu les relever ?_ '' dit une voix.

'' _Ils n'ont aucun droit d'être ici, c'est sacré. Les êtres humains ont déjà asses fait des dégâts à nos forêts. Pourquoi voudrais-tu les_ _protéger_ _?_ '' répondit l'animal.

'' _Parce qu'ils sont spéciaux…le temps est un vrai dilemme. Dommage que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Je sais que les êtres humains ont ravagé ton monde, ont tué ta famille, tes amis. Tu vois bien Ramesses, qu'ils sont différents. Ils ont essayé de protéger ton territoire en ne sachant pas_ _contre_ _quoi ils se battaient._ ''

'' _C'est toi pas vrai…_ '' Ramesses l'entendit rire et c'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis le massacre de sa famille.

'' _Haha, j'ai un message pour eux avant qu'ils nous quittent_ ''

\- Vous êtes la cause de l'éveil de cette forêt mais avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai un message pour vous.

Une lueur se leva enveloppant le corps d'Allen et de Kanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le blondin en essayant de s'y soustraire.

\- Voici le chant de notre peuple, voici ce que nos ancêtres Kana et Nella nous ont légué : _as-tu entendu nos larmes, as-tu entendu nos cœurs battre comme un lien indéchiffrable qui navigue à travers le temps si l'enfer existe sur cette terre, c'est bien de là que je viens, que nous venons…_

Leurs yeux s'ouvraient au monde en regardant le plafond de la chambre. Allen regarda son amant allongé à ses côtés, lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir si tout allait bien, il vit une innocence en plein milieu de leur lit qui les liaient. Une lueur violette les enveloppa comme un manteau. Il se sentait connecter à Kanda pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Allen'' appela quelqu'un au plus profond de ses songes.

\- Oh salut, Miranda'' dit-il en secouant sa tête.

\- Tout va bien…

\- Oui, je pensais à quelque chose'' il sourit en la voyant s'inquiéter. Ses souvenirs revenaient alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'avait plus besoin de dormir pour se souvenir, c'était comme si une porte s'était ouverte.

\- D'accord, on nous attend'' dit-elle en marchant, Allen la suivit.

'' _Tu me manques tellement_ '' pensa-t-il.

XOXOXOXOX

Le processus permettant à l'âme individualisée de revenir sur le plan physique et de poursuivre son travail inachevé s'appelait tout simplement la réincarnation. Chaque incarnation constituait de l'expérience accumulée, la reprise d'anciennes obligations et relations. C'était une chance unique qui permettait à des êtres de réparer des injustices, de progresser humainement, d'éveiller des qualités latentes, de se rapprocher de soi-même. Comprendre la raison était toujours aussi flou. Se remémorer la vie antérieure était une grande avantages pour les uns et des désavantages pour les autres. La masse d'information n'était pas faite par un cerveau humain. Il y avait un avant et un après, des incarnations courtes où l'âme recherchait naturellement à vivre plus d'expériences possible afin de bâtir le vide à l'intérieur. La personnalité émergeait dotée d'un mental actif qui augmentait l'envie à l'individu le besoin d'analyser et d'intégrer toute expérience vécue pendant chaque incarnation.

C'était être là sans être là, un corps remplit de souvenirs ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Des erreurs qui éloignaient l'être du groupe comme une abondance à inviter à se reconnecter avec la vie en lui pour développer la confiance et apprendre à s'unir. Quels étaient les ingrédients pour chambouler une vie humaine ? La peur qui collait à la peau en envahissant l'être, profond, impossible à maîtriser mais que paradoxalement approfondissait la sensation d'existence, mais peut-être que la peur de la mort n'était-elle que le souvenir de la peur de naître. Nous vivons, nous mourrons. C'était une vérité, car c'était dans ces moments que les humains prenaient conscience de tous les risques qu'il y avait à vivre dans ce monde : la maladie, la vieillesse, une peur inconnue accompagnant la vie et la mort dans un berceau silencieux, vide, pensant qu'à l'enfance nous étions immortels et qu'à l'adulte nous étions mortels. Un paradoxe effrayant, magnifique car en grandissant, en s'engageant, en construisant ce n'était pas des chemins semés de roses mais d'épines taillées.

C'était des petites peurs irrationnelles, imprévues, gênantes mais qu'à la fin, il y avait invariablement quelque chose qui attendait les individus qui s'inclinaient. Les émotions étaient une partie de la vie. Alors en sachant que le processus de réincarnation existait, était-ce la peur de disparaître ? Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non. L'irrationnel a toujours côtoyé le rationnel tentant de se convaincre que la vie était merveilleuse pour se camoufler du malaise de la séparation. Tôt ou tard, le choc des souvenirs blessera, déséquilibra physiquement et psychiquement la personne en faisant en sorte de ressentir le surgissement de l'incarnation. Alors viendra l'illusion de la sensation d'être victime d'une partie d'eux en mentant, en trichant, en souffrant. Une distorsion qui brisera l'individu en deux. Puis, le manque apparaîtra comme un mirage créé par l'Homme ayant peur d'avilir les êtres de son espèce. Une utopie grotesque née de la séparation avec la vie.

Rarement, les individus se souvenaient de leur vie, comme les Noah, de toutes leurs incarnations. C'était une bénédiction comme une malédiction. Un égoïsme de la vie faisant des êtres humains des proies facile à enlever, à mentir, à soumettre à cette famille. Les Noah désignait la famille ayant survécu au déluge évoqué dans la genèse de la Sainte bible. Ses descendants se définissaient comme des Apôtres désignés par dieu et ainsi répétaient son œuvre en éradiquant de la surface de la Terre les humains corrompus. Pour cela, cette famille possédait une Arche qui était comme une porte qui pouvait s'ouvrir sur le monde. À l'intérieur, on pouvait y trouver une sorte de ville avec des multiples portes qui donnaient sur divers endroits où seulement trois membres pouvaient contrôler l'Arche à travers la Terre. Cette famille s'était liguée avec le Comte Millénaire dans le but de renverser le seigneur qui selon eux était un faux dieu hypocrite. Bien que leur mission était de détruire la race humaine, ils prenaient plaisir depuis leur réincarnation à les fréquenter.

Des êtres nouveaux qui se mélangeaient à la masse sans distinction, sans crainte, sans leur idéal et puis un jour ils se sont souvenus de leur mission : détruire les humains ainsi que tout individu qui se mettra en travers de leur chemin, les exorcistes. Cette famille avait la capacité de détruire les innocences et chacun d'eux possède un pouvoir qui était propre à eux. Leurs traits le plus distinctif était une ligne de croix sur leurs fronts et ils pouvaient prendre deux formes différentes : une forme ''blanche'' et une forme "noire''. Et puis vint le comte Millénaire appelé prince Millénaire par les membres du clan Noah. Sa puissance était redoutable malgré l'apparence de clown. I 000 ans, il voulut détruire la Terre et la race humaine mais le Cœur de l'innocence l'en empêcha et se fut le déluge alors il se promit de se venger. Le pouvoir de créer des Akumas : des âmes déchues revêtant l'enveloppe du corps d'un mort qui pullulent sur les cinq continents. Il était à la recherche du ''Cœur précieux'' source de puissance des innocences afin de le détruire.

Le Comte possédait un golem en forme de parapluie rose et doté d'une tête de citrouille nommé Relo. Son physique cachait sa personnalité psychopathe et haineuse envers les humains puisque son visage était en permanence couvert d'un énorme sourire à pleines dents, seuls ses petits yeux cachés par ses lunettes et des zones d'ombres étaient particulièrement mauvais et cruels. Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon devant une grande table ovale. Il y avait Road Kamelot, une adolescente âgée de seize ans qui était la plus ancienne des Noah. Elle incarnait **le rêve** ce qui lui donnait la capacité de créer des dimensions à part entière dans lesquelles elle pouvait faire vivre ce qu'elle voulait à sa victime. Elle était pleine de sadisme, doublée d'un amusement infantile, elle s'amusait à faire du mal aux humains et aux akumas qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

Puis Tyki Mikk, âgé de vingt-six ans d'origine portugaise qui incarnait **le plaisir** lui donnant le pouvoir d'être immatériel. Il possédait deux personnalités : une ''blanche'' et une ''noire'' qui le distinguaient fortement. Une vie tranquille, simple sous sa forme blanche et psychopathe assoiffé de sang haïssant les humains en prenant un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ses victimes sous sa forme ''noire''. Il y avait aussi les Jasdavid âgés de dix-sept ans, composés de Jasdero et David incarnant **le lien,** leur donnant ainsi le pouvoir de matérialiser ce qu'ils désiraient et ils avaient aussi chacun un revolver. Ils étaient deux adolescents pleins de fougue, très impulsifs et poussant des vulgarités au moindre énervement. Ainsi que Skinn Bolic âgé de quarante ans incarnant **la colère** , le sentiment le plus puissant et le plus violent de tous les membres du clan Noah mais aussi le plus dur à canaliser. Il s'énervait pour un rien, il estt très impulsif et aime les choses sucrées ce qui lui vaut le surnom de ''Dent sucrée'' par Tyki. Et Lulu Bell âgée de vingt-huit ans incarnant **la luxure** ayant la capacité de prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

Ils étaient tous là prenant un repas de famille. C'était une chose assez étrange et intemporel comme s'ils étaient parfaits, des êtres normaux en sommes. Alors que la famille mangeait leur dessert, Skinn fit une grimace, la glace coula sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas sucré'' sa voix était colérique, il perdit le contrôle en s'attaquant à la servante en mettant des coups de poings tout en disant,- espère de merde, je t'ai dit cent fois de le faire plus sucré !

Il continua encore et encore sous la colère disant d'autres conneries sans queue ni tête, c'était à ce moment-là que Tyki intervient :

\- Hey, hey… ne nous montre pas un spectacle aussi pathétique en plein milieu de notre repas.

Skinn se leva et parla :

\- Je sors d'ici, je n'ai pas le même palais que vous,'' sa voix était rauque et calme.

\- Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas de te contenter de manger ta glace, monsieur ''dents sensible'' dit Tyki ses bras posés sur la grande table et sa main gauche soutenait son visage tandis que Road était complètement avachi sur la table en souriant.

\- Calmez-vous'' elle parlait avec sa cuillère dans sa bouche qui étouffait un peu ses mots,- ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas eu un gentil déjeuner de famille'' elle dit d'un ton badin en levant son buste de la table et continua, sa voix changea un peu,- pas vrai Comte Millénaire ?'' celui-ci mangeait son dessert avec un bavoir autour de son cou, son sourire était immense presque défigurant,- pour améliorer cette ambiance pourrit, pourquoi ne nous diriez-vous pas le sujet du dîner de ce soir ?'' elle enleva la cuillère de sa bouche, ses yeux reflétaient une malice candide,- se pourrait-il que l'heure du commencement soit venue ?

 _Ferme les yeux, la nuit t'appelle, reste là en attendant des jours meilleurs où nous serons côte à côte,_

 _Le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre, je l'ai enfoui sous mes pensées,_

 _C'était aussi beau que de marcher sur l'eau, embrasser la neige, pour toujours, avec toi qui ne partiras pas,_

 _Ce n'est pas comme de la roche, ce sentiment qui nous unis, ne le brise pas…_

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

 _'' T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.''_

C'était la dixième fois que son innocence le rejetait. Il n'arrivait pas à synchroniser parfaitement avec Mugen. Il était en salle d'entraînement, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était retenu dans la congrégation de l'ombre. Il n'était pas ici de bon cœur, ces connards l'avaient kidnappé il y a cinq ans, mit sous cryogénie sans son accord. Pourquoi il ne défonçait pas tout ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, son innocence faisait des siennes depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il perdait le contrôle trop souvent, et ses souvenirs, qui lui revenaient, ne l'aidaient pas. Il l'activa une dernière fois mais rien ne se passa, ce goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche, le rendait malade. Kanda était totalement blasé comme le jour où il avait jeté les affaires d'un ami dans la rue. C'était des jours comme ça où personne n'allait bien. Le monde ne tournait pas rond, les exorcistes devenaient des déséquilibrés. Il était consigné dans cet endroit, il était interdit de sortir alors que les autres partaient en mission. La colère qui lui avait pris, lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son innocence et il avait saccagé une pièce toute entière. De toute façon ce n'était pas lui qui allait payer les dégâts. Lenalee rentra dans la salle pour venir s'entraîner avec lui. Elle revenait d'une mission d'un mois dans la ville de Paris. Une innocence s'était manifestée causant plusieurs dégâts dans la capitale, il y a eu beaucoup de phénomènes inexplicables que les scientifiques essayaient tant bien que mal d'expliquer et dame nature n'était pas pour quelque chose cette fois-ci.

\- Bonsoir, Kanda'' il hocha tout simplement la tête, il ne voulait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était en pleine méditation. Son amie vint le rejoindre en s'asseyant en position du lotus pour venir méditer avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure avant que les choses ne commencent sérieusement. Elle désirait devenir plus forte, plus en phase avec elle-même et de ne pas penser à l'avenir qui s'affichait devant elle.

Lenalee s'étonnait même lorsque Kanda n'arrivait pas à contrôler son innocence à cent pour cent, il arrivait toujours à la battre. Elle n'était pas à son niveau, mais elle voulait s'améliorer pour cette guerre qui approchait. Ils se mirent en place, elle activa ses bottes noires qui avaient une apparence anodine de bottes normales mais qui modifiaient leur structure au passage en mode combat. Elle était au niveau 1 lorsqu'elle attaqua Kanda, ses bottes brillaient d'un halo vert. Elle pouvait alors voler comme bon lui semblait, elle sauta à des hauteurs vertigineuses et fonça sur Kanda qui fit la première illusion tant bien que mal en envoyant des rafales d'énergie qu'il avait dû mal à contrôler, c'était le déferlement d'insectes. Lenalee accéda au niveau 2 de son innocence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir lorsqu'il s'agissait du brun qui pouvait mettre fin à ce combat à tout moment parce qu'il avait horreur que les gens n'utilisent pas leur potentiel à cent pour cent. Lenalee devint alors encore plus rapide et plus puissante, basant ses attaques sur sa vitesse à atteindre et dépasser celle du son. La pièce trembla, des objets tombèrent par terre, des katanas, alors que leur corps se rencontrèrent. Elle esquiva le sabre du japonais avec son pied droit et fit une pirouette pour attaquer avec la gauche.

Le choc fut total en voyant Kanda contre le mur, celui-ci cracha un peu de sang, Lenalee ne l'avait pas vu sinon elle aurait arrêtée tout de suite. Le brun activa le niveau 2 de son innocence, son katana se séparait en deux pour les doubles attaques et Lenalee se préparait à attaquer lorsqu'elle vit Kanda cracher du sang de plus en plus, elle s'approcha de lui. C'était l'innocence même qui l'attaquait. Elle essaya de le prendre mais une barrière la fit se reculer comme si c'était elle le danger.

\- Kanda, tu m'entends'' dit-elle en s'approchant plus doucement mais la barrière était toujours en place. Elle voyait le corps de son ami devenir noir comme consumer. Elle devait appeler de l'aide mais ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Le brun toussa et eLenalee vit, des petites lumières vertes qui s'incrustaient dans sa peau. Le corps du brun commençait à saigner, elle voyait que le japonais n'était plus là. C'était comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité avant de partir elle entendit un nom de la bouche de Kanda _''Allen''_. Elle était allée directement chercher l'infirmière qui s'occupait du cas du brun. Lenalee revint avec elle et d'autres personnes et trouva Kanda en l'air, la lumière était devenue plus intense. Ils n'arrivèrent même pas à s'approcher de lui tant le pouvoir était énorme. Ils entendirent Kanda dire des phrases sans tête ni queue mais les dernières phrases, elle écouta distinctement.

Et peut-être c'était elle seulement qui le voyait, mais elle voyait un homme vêtu de blanc, tout autour de lui où régnaient les ténèbres. Des longues racines noires s'infiltraient au creux de la vallée alors que la neige tombait sur lui. De loin, Lenalee pouvait voir une petite cabane en bois de couleur châtain au milieu d'un grand arbre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois se disant qu'elle perdait la tête que c'était juste son imagination. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspiré par quelque chose, tout autour d'elle se ralentissait, la sensation d'être perdue, de tournoyer dans cette sombre forêt et en une seule seconde, Kanda avait disparu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé mais les autres n'avaient pas vu ce qu'elle avait vu et elle eut la sensation que quelque chose essayait de communiquer avec elle. Les autres étaient abasourdis, Kanda avait disparu devant leurs yeux et ils n'ont rien pu faire. Lenalee espérait juste que Kanda allait bien. Elle soupira en sentant les ennuis qui allaient lui arriver à cause de la disparition de Kanda, mais elle était contente, s'il avait réussi à s'en aller mais inquiète à cause de la puce qui était sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' demanda son frère en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Komui'' dit quelqu'un sans voix,- Yuu Kanda a disparu.

\- Quoi''cria-t-il,- comment c'est possible ? Quelqu'un m'explique !'' il dit en voyant sa petite sœur au milieu de la pièce statufiée, mais elle prit la parole.

\- C'est à cause de son innocence'' sa voix était faible, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour le brun. L'angoisse le prit en la faisant tanguer un peu. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il n'y avait même pas une minute, ils se combattaient et, là, plus rien.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il se réveilla en hurlant le prénom de son amant. Il n'eut jamais autant peur de toute sa vie. Cela lui paraissait tellement réel. Kanda était aspiré par son innocence. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Allen, ça va'' demanda une voix, il était encore perdu dans le méandre de son cauchemar. La chambre était sombre, les rideaux des fenêtres fermés. Quelqu'un s'assit sur le bord de son lit et le prit dans ses bras,- ce n'est rien, Allen,'' la voix de cette personne était douce qui le fit revenir doucement, -tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il reconnut la voix de Tiedoll, il ne se rappelait même plus comment il était arrivé dans la chambre. Il vivait ici depuis quelques mois en cherchant des informations pour trouver son amant et les autres.

\- Je sais'' murmura-t-il faiblement. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, c'était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire et ça semblait si réel.

\- Ça va…'' il entendit de l'inquiétude dans la voix du vieil homme. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer. _''ce n'était qu'un cauchemar''_ pensa-t-il.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, désolé de vous avoir fait peur'' Tiedoll fit un mini rire avant de lui dire :

\- Kanda lorsqu'il était petit, il faisait plusieurs cauchemars horribles en disant que des akumas allaient le tuer'' il dit, le blandin l'écouta. Il aimait entendre la vie du brun sortir de la bouche de son père, il se sentait un peu plus proche d'eux,- et il se réveillait toujours en pleur et je lui disais que c'était que des cauchemars que tout était dans sa tête, mais il avait du mal à me croire. C'était une tête brûlée comme sa mère. Kanda voulait que je le prouve que ces monstres n'existaient,'' Allen rigola un peu, il se sentait plus apaisé. Écouter ces histoires lui faisait du bien,- qu'il disait que le monde était gouverné par la famille Noah et que les akumas prenaient la peau de ceux qu'ils tuaient,'' il fit une pause avant de reprendre,- je lui disais que c'était impossible comme les histoires de loup-garou, de vampire mais lui était persuadé qu'ils existaient. C'était dur de le faire changer d'avis et il piquait des crises à chaque fois qu'on essayait de le calmer. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'on ne le comprenait pas.

Allen comprenait, il a eu quelques cauchemars de ce genre étant enfant. Ce n'était pas très agréable mais Mana avait toujours été là pour prendre soin de lui. Son père le comprenait puisque Mana avait déjà ses souvenirs à l'époque. C'était Cross qui lui avait dit.

\- Et un jour, il avait attaqué un collégien en disant au proviseur que c'était un akuma,'' il sourit,- en réalité, c'était juste que ce gamin lui tapait sur les nerfs mais lorsque j'ai eu mes souvenirs, c'était ce même gamin qui avait tué ma femme. C'était comme s'il avait pu voir à travers son apparence,'' dit-il en grattant son cou,- les akumas ont évolué de façon drastique. Ces choses ne sont qu'en constante évolution. Ce n'était plus ce qu'on a connu à notre époque. Elles sont plus instinctives, plus meurtrières, plus vicieuses lorsqu'elles atteignaient le niveau 5,'' Il regarda quelques instants le maudit avant de poursuivre,- ces akumas sont capables d'apparaître plus humain, elles savent contrôler leurs pulsions meurtrières. Ce n'est plus que des machines à tuer lorsqu'elles atteignent ce niveau. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en combattre un. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle était vivante, que l'âme de la personne emprisonnée s'était mélangée en créant un être aberrant capable d'agir et d'interagir, de tuer, de maquiller.

\- Comment c'est possible ?'' demanda Allen.

\- On n'en sait rien, mais elles ont eu le temps d'évoluer, l'innocence pour ce niveau, ce n'est que des pacotilles. Si un exorciste ne m'avait pas aidé, qui les connaissait, je serai déjà mort. Les akumas ne cessent d'évoluer pour devenir meilleurs et remplacer les êtres humains.

Allen soupira, la famille Noah ne faisait qu'évoluer alors qu'eux stagnaient, il le sentait. Et au plus profond de lui, il sentait cette guerre s'approcher de plus en plus alors que personne n'était prêt. Chacun était divisé, la congrégation de l'ombre d'un côté, l'ordre des Tulipes de l'autre et les révolutionnaires au milieu. Comment tout le monde espérait gagner cette guerre s'ils n'arrivaient pas à cohabiter ensemble dans ce monde. Chaque groupe voulait du pouvoir, il n'était pas idiot. Mais le groupe qui contenait plus d'exorciste était le Q.G suivie des Tulipes et enfin les révolutionnaires selon le maréchal Tiedoll. De toute façon, tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa tête même si la planète venait à disparaître pour être remplacée par les akumas, personne ne bougerait pour l'autre. C'était chacun pour soi lors des grandes paniques. Il avait pu observer dans sa dernière vie d'exorciste. Son ventre grogna, Tiedoll lui sourit alors qu'il rougissait. Il était temps qu'il mange. Le plus vieux le laissa alors qu'il se prépara, il eut l'image d'un tableau d'un homme dans une forêt qui appelait. Allen ne savait plus où il l'avait vu.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il y avait des jours où il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Des jours où il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore ici. Pourquoi revenir dans une autre vie qui ne servait à rien, à part juste l'emmerder un peu plus ? C'était ce genre de jour noir où parfois il sombrait petit à petit dans la démence. Pourquoi la combattre alors que de l'extérieur, personne ne voulait être sauvé et quelques fois, il avait envie que tout s'arrête. Que tout ne soit que son imagination ou un vilain cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait sur un jour éclatant qui fera disparaître les ténèbres de ses rêves, seulement, il n'était rien. Parfois, il ne savait même pas donner un sentiment, ce qu'il ressentait : peut-être de la tristesse, de la souffrance. Cette constante pesanteur qui l'écrasait à chaque petit pas qu'il faisait, écrasant ses espoirs, le rendant malheureux. Il se sentait désespérément seul, il s'est toujours senti ainsi mais depuis que sa tête lui jouait des tours, tassant tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, que même parfois lorsqu'il avait une lueur d'espoir le frappant de plein fouet, c'était comme être aspiré par cette noirceur qu'il avait en lui.

Cette lueur était l'attention d'un proche, une parole réconfortante, une discussion lourde de sens et pleine d'émotion qui en découlait. C'était des échanges, de l'amour, des embrassades et surtout un grand réconfort. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il ne se sentait pas perdu et qu'il lui restait un début d'espoir, que la chaleur des autres l'emmènerait vers la surface, vers la lumière, que cette partie sombre de son être viendra un jour à disparaître et qu'il puisse se sentir enfin libre de toute présence malveillante qui le poussait à faire le pire et de ne plus rien contrôler. C'était cette entité qui l'emprisonnait, qui pesait sur ses épaules comme l'épée de Damoclès. De la culpabilité de rien pouvoir y faire, la confiance qui se détruisait et la mort qui le délimitait sous les regards des autres, eux qui pensaient être parfaits, eux qui le mettaient dans une cage le traitant de maudit, de monstre, de taré, d'anormal, d'aliéné, de bizarre et de fou. Comment paraître meilleur si chacun mettait son grain de sel. Comment trouver un endroit pour s'échapper si tout le monde le désirait mort. Il voulait penser à des choses simples comme l'odeur de la mer sous un couché de soleil embrasant le ciel, le vent sur son visage, le sourire de son père, l'amour qu'un jour il avait ressenti mais tout ça était tâché par ces gens qui le voulaient plus bas que terre.

Il avait arrêté de penser que la vie était belle, qu'il n'y avait que le bonheur qui était présent mais les visages des autres s'étaient révélés au grand jour après la mort de Mana. Libéré de ses chaînes, il en était plus capable. Allen ne pouvait pas lâcher prise pour atteindre ce bien-être indéfinissable qu'il avait toujours voulu. Non, il n'était plus capable depuis longtemps, depuis l'âge où il avait rencontré son alter ego. Il souffrait de trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Ces symptômes pouvaient varier mais généralement c'était des troubles de la pensée, de comportement ou des émotions qui l'empêchaient de faire face aux exigences de la vie quotidienne. Bien sûr, il a eu des comportements asociaux comme la violation grave des règles à l'école où il était tout le temps renvoyé en changeant d'école comme il changeait de chemise. Des fraudes, des vols et des délits divers après la mort de son père. Allen était perdu et se cherchait et ses petites voix qui lui demandaient de commettre ces crimes. C'était tellement facile de les écouter que Cross à ce moment-là. Il s'est même bagarré au début de chaque nouvel établissement en détruisant tout sur son passage. À cette époque, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait vraiment, ces mêmes personnes avaient mis tout ça sur le dos de la mort de son père.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids en ne voulant pas manger, il avait perdu l'intérêt sur beaucoup de chose comme les activités, faire des promenades autrefois agréables. Allen ne se souvenait plus s'il avait sourit véritablement, oui peut-être dans son enfance avec Mana ou avec son brun mais pas plus. Cette tristesse qu'il portait toujours en lui, ce désespoir qui le rongeait, cette impuissance de n'avoir pas pu sauver son père, cette incapacité à se laisser aller, à écouter ces petites voix qui murmuraient aux creux de son oreille en demandant d'en finir. Il avait eu ce genre de pensées suicidaires et cela n'arrangeait rien lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement sous les cris des autres voix.

C'était toujours une fatigue extrême qui l'épuisait physiquement et mentalement diminuant son raisonnement, son jugement dans l'incapacité de se concentrer. À ses douze ans, Allen avait pris l'habitude d'être hostile à l'autre, de se comporter de manière étrange comme s'il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette indifférence qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des autres leur ont donné le droit de l'appeler le monstre sans cœur, le maudit à ne pas approcher. Ce que les enfants pouvaient être cruels. Il avait eu un rire incongru lorsqu'il avait vu son reflet dans le miroir, oui les voix étaient plus faibles mais pas lui. Cet alter ego restera jusqu'à sa mort qu'importent les médicaments qu'il prenait. Ce n'était pas proprement son reflet qu'il voyait. Allen avait devant lui, Neah un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, indisciplinés, foncés avec une ligne de stigmates sur son front, vêtu d'une chemise, d'une veste, d'une cravate simple, et un manteau et des gants blancs. Ses traits du visage ressemblaient à celui de Tyki dans l'autre époque sans le grain de beauté. Ce reflet dans le miroir lui parlait souvent doucement lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de l'écouter. Le blandin pouvait voir que ces intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, en dépit de vouloir consommer son corps et renaître. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que Neah voulait se venger du Comte Millénaire. Il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir l'accès à ces mémoires-là précisément. Ils avaient déjà vécu une fois ensemble, Neah l'empêchait d'y avoir accès.

\- _**Tu sais que tu**_ _ **n'y**_ _ **arriveras jamais sans moi**_ '' dit Neah et les petites voix confirmèrent ses dires. Allen soupira, c'était toujours les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses,- _**c'est amusant de voir les êtres humains se**_ _ **démener**_ _ **pour sauver les autres.**_

\- Que veux-tu ?'' il n'était pas à ça près. Depuis ses treize ans, il parlait avec lui. C'était grâce à Neah qu'une partie de ses souvenirs était revenue.

\- _**Haha, c'est amusant de voir l'ensemble sans pouvoir en parler**_ '' sa voix était douce,- _ **veux-tu un secret ?**_ '' le blandin entendait cette voix malicieuse caressant ses oreilles comme une mélodie enchanteresse.

\- Avec toi, tout a un prix'' il murmura en le regardant, oui, il était fou, il s'assumait. C'était comme parlé avec lui enfin façon de parler. Neah lui sourit malicieusement en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche comme lui disant qu'il était un enfant pourri gâté. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

\- _**Oh, shonen**_ '' murmura-t-il,- ne m'en veut pas pour plus tard'' ses doigts touchèrent le miroir en écrivant un nom qui ressortait à l'endroit. C'était juste écrit lotus rien d'autre. Allen ne capta pas vraiment en essayant de comprendre ce que le quatorzième voulait mais lorsque le déclic se fit, il faillit briser le miroir,- _**je vois que ça t'intéresse. Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir au plus profond de toi si tu me laisses quelques heures.**_

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu feras'' mais avec peur de ce que ça voudrait dire.

 _ **\- Haha'**_ ' son corps tout entier tremblait sous son rire,- _**alors tu arriveras trop tard. C'est à toi de décider…**_

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, lui donnant plein pouvoir sans savoir ce que Neah pouvait mais connaître l'emplacement de la congrégation était important. Oui, peut-être qu'il devait céder. _"Oui fais-le''_ une voix dans l'obscurité, _''fais-le, Allen''_ une autre, _"on va bien s'amuser''_.

\- Une heure'' dit Allen ne voulant pas négocier.

\- _**Ça me va**_ '' il lui sourit librement,- _ **j'ai hâte d'aller**_ _ **me**_ _ **dégourdir un peu les jambes, haha**_ '' même en disant ça, sa voix était toujours aussi douce comme s'il voulait l'endormir, le berner pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Il n'allait pas donner à Neah ce plaisir. Le Noah expliqua l'emplacement de la base. L'endroit était caché par un dispositif qui empêchait tout le monde de le voir sauf qui possédait une puce dans leur bras. Allen se demandait comment Neah connaissait tout ça mais le laissa terminer. Il y avait des pièges mortels selon lui ainsi qu'un radar pour contrôler les venues et les sorties des exorcistes. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

\- _**Maintenant c'est à mon tour**_ '' dit-il, Allen fronça les sourcils, mais il devait tenir parole,- _**m'acceptes-tu ?**_

\- Oui'' il grimaça lorsqu'un tatouage du chiffre 1 apparut sur son poignet droit qui disparaîtra dans une heure.

\- _**À plus tard, Allen**_ '' dit-il alors que les cheveux d'Allen grandissait un peu, sa peau prit une teinte plus noire. Neah voulait contrôler un peu cette transformation pour ne pas laisser voir les gens qu'Allen ne commandait plus. Son reflet n'était plus, Allen se reposait.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait le contrôle total de ce corps même si c'était pour une heure. Ce n'était pas pratique mais au moins, il pouvait faire avec. Neah sortit de la chambre où ils habitaient depuis plusieurs mois. Il regarda un peu partout, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il rigola intérieurement de la bêtise de son hôte. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé si Kanda était toujours là-bas alors qu'il était tellement près d'eux. C'était hilarant. Les humains le mettaient vraiment en joie. Il arriva dans la grande maison, il rentra discrètement. Il voulait s'amuser un peu avant de consommer le corps de son hôte. Il allait bien rire aux dépens du maudit. Il sourit en montant les escaliers, il s'arrêta sur un tableau qui lui avait fait de l'œil la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici.

\- Comment il ne t'a pas remarqué ?'' murmura-t-il en décrochant le tableau,- où tu es en ce moment, Kanda ?'' il fut interrompu par le majordome qui montait par les escaliers. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il ne s'intéressait pas ce genre de personne. Il avait un jouet préféré et son amant pourquoi s'en priver. Neah caressa le tableau sans s'en rendre compte, une ombre bougea dans la forêt, les ténèbres donnaient une atmosphère morbide qu'il aimait temps. Un regard brillait au fond de la toile oui certainement pour les yeux humains c'était difficile de le voir. _''Magnifique''_ pensa-t-il. Allen se réveilla une heure plus tard dans la chambre avec un tableau dans ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce Neah avait encore fait ?

'' _ **Tu verras**_ '' répond-il. Allen soupira peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout, mais il était content de savoir l'emplacement du Q.G maintenant, c'était le dilemme de dire oui ou non à cet ordre. L'un comme l'autre ne valait rien à ces yeux. Il voulait juste retrouver son brun.

'' _**Haha quel romantique.**_ ''

\- Tais-toi, Neah'' ses lèvres bougèrent. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre mais c'était peine perdue. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Il regarda le tableau plus en profondeur,- mais, tu l'as volé à Alexandre.

'' _ **Non, je l'ai emprunté**_ ''

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ?

'' _**J'adore la forêt. Il y a beaucoup de**_ _ **choses**_ _ **qui s'y**_ _ **cache**_ ''

Allen soupira et le laissa dans ses délires. Il ne devait jamais calmer les autres voix qui mettaient leur grain de sel en disant que quelqu'un était là-dedans, que s'il regardait profondément, il pourra trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais bien sûr, le blandin ne les écouta pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était ces mêmes voix qui avaient failli le faire perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'était que ses idées qui voulaient le submerger pour je ne sais quelle bas du tableau était inscrit _''duhkha ''._

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il grimaça, ses yeux essayèrent de s'adapter au noir de la pièce. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait fait concrètement. Il y a eu juste cette lumière verte qui l'avait entouré. Kanda était dans la salle d'entraînement avant d'atterrir ici. Il se leva doucement, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son innocence, il ne voyait vraiment rien du tout, mais son corps avait guéri de lui-même depuis longtemps. Ses mains se posèrent sur le mur pour se guider au moins, il y avait le bon côté des choses, il n'était plus au Q.G. Il essaya de trouver un interrupteur mais les lampes ne marchaient pas. Il soupira, il suivit un son comme un rire. Ses oreilles commencèrent à saigner lorsque le cri était devenu plus fort. Il tomba par terre, la douleur le transcendait comme si cette chose voulait prendre possession de son corps. Il se leva tant bien que mal lorsqu'il entendit deux voix qu'il connaissait. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et vit les deux abrutis, il resta quelques minutes. Il voulait les appeler mais fut rattrapé par-derrière, il ne vit qu'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns avant de sombrer.

De l'autre côté de la maison se trouvaient deux garçons des plus idiots.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, Lavi,'' ledit Lavi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, Allen.

\- J'y crois pas. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en me disant je cite « **je suis dans la merde il faut que tu m'aides »** " bien sûr tout en lui criant dessus en tout honneur et après, c'était le blandin qui avait un problème de mémoire. Allen vit Lavi sursauter comme jamais en lui montrant une fenêtre. Il le regarda de plus près. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot et après celui qui était peureux.

\- Il n'y a rien…'' dit-il sarcastique.

\- Je te jure que j'avais vu quelqu'un'' son corps tremblait un tout petit peu.

\- Bon on rentre ou on va rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous attrape parce que franchement Lavi, je suis trop jeune pour aller en prison.

\- Qui te dit qu'on va aller en prison si on ne se fait pas attraper'' son sourire se voyait à dix kilomètres, il avait complètement oublié sa peur.

Allen soupira et commença à marcher vers la grande maison. Écouter son ami jusqu'ici était trop pour lui. Lavi Bookman était un vrai emmerdeur. Demande-lui pourquoi c'était son ami, il ne saurait répondre. Le roux avait eu la bonne idée de le réveiller en plein sommeil depuis qu'un ami commun leur avait parlés de cette maison hantée. Bien sûr, avant de venir le faire chier, il était allé chercher Kanda. l'équation n'était pas droite si le roux avait des envies suicidaires. Il aurait aimé que Kanda soit là. Lavi était quelqu'un de passionné. Les histoires d'horreurs étaient le quotidien du vénitien. Il était passionné par les tueurs en séries, les monstres. C'était un vrai crétin doublé par un penchant suicidaire. Comment Lavi pouvait aimer ça alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit, il sautillait par tout. Allen soupira, grand bien lui fasse à ce baka usagi. Il se sentit un instant mal, une seconde comme s'il avait vu quelque chose passée devant une fenêtre. Il imaginait des choses lui aussi mais cet abruti l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait pas assez dormi.

Cette maison était lugubre. Allen était sous pression, soit il allait exploser de peur ou de colère, mais il devait les libérer et ces petites voix qui ne l'aidaient pas. Il voulait faire demi tour, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, mais son ami ne lui laissa pas la chance de disparaître. Il n'y avait que les idiots pour faire ça et apparemment, il en faisait partie. Pourquoi il était venu la nuit ? C'était juste que ce crétin de Lavi avait ce lieu comme projet de fin d'année. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de chose bizarre dans son nouveau lycée. Il avait déménagé avec Cross ici et avait rencontré son ami d'enfance. Et pour le brun, c'était une autre histoire. Mais Lavi ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde bien sûr, c'était Lavi et il ramenait Allen avec lui parce que monsieur disait que c'était plus amusant lorsqu'il était avec lui. Mais, bien sûr, la raison la plus logique, c'était que Lavi n'aimait vraiment pas rester seul dans ces genres d'endroits. Son ami d'enfance était un vrai emmerdeur doublé d'un caractère contradictoire. Il se rappelait un peu plus du roux à l'époque des exorcistes. Il avait hâte de le voir se souvenir de lui.

\- Lavi tu viens ou tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Désolé je viens, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose.

\- Un fantôme peut-être !'' dit Allen, amusé.

\- J'aurais aimé hélas ce n'est pas mon jour.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer avec Cross qui est en train de devenir dingue.

\- Je sais, comment il va ?'' demanda Lavi en rentrant dans le manoir. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, les bruits de couloir, les fenêtres qui claquaient comme si la maison n'aimait pas les visiteurs. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué ça à Allen, son ami lui avait rit au nez.

\- J'en ai ma claque qu'il aille se soûler et revenir à trois heures du mat en me réveillant," il entra aussi. L'endroit était vraiment sombre.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais ?

\- Ça va, il y a des bons jours et des mauvais jours,'' murmura-t-il alors que sa voix résonnait dans la maison,- juste une envie de meurtre'' finissait-il blasé.

Lavi resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami mais bon parfois le silence valait mieux que des paroles en l'air.

\- Tu viens, on va aller dans la cave,''dit Lavi tout excité,- c'est la première fois qu'on y va et je n'avais même pas pensé à ça si Yuu ne m'avait pas dit qu'il existait une cave cachait dans cette maison.

\- Ah bon tu lui as parlé.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en froid ces temps-ci mais quand même…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. C'est une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il s'y met mais charmant'' il grimaça en laissant sortir le dernier mot sans le vouloir.

\- Hé hé, Allen'' Lavi monta ses sourcils en les faisant bouger frénétiquement

\- Oh ça va,'' dit-il en sachant que son ami allait lui faire du chantage durant les jours à venir,- alors qu'est-ce que baKanda a dit'' le roux éclata de rire.

\- Hahaha. S'il t'entendait Allen, tu serais déjà mort'' il se calma avant de reprendre sous le regard ahuri d'Allen,- tu sais, il y a un truc qui me dérange quand même…

\- Quoi !

\- Tu te souviens de la chambre à côté de la cuisine,'' dit Lavi. Ils étaient venus ici plusieurs fois mais pendant la journée lorsque le soleil brillait de mil feu.

\- L'endroit où j'ai failli mourir.

\- Presque, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- Tu m'avais poussé.

\- Et moi je te dis que ce n'était pas moi. Bref, continuons. C'est là où se situe la cave, il y a une porte menant directement à elle. Souviens-toi, avant qu'on y aille, de garder à l'esprit tout ce que tu as vu durant ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Oui…oui c'est bon. Tu me le dis !?

\- Non lorsqu'on arrivera à la cave, mon cher,'' dit-il sarcastique. Allen le frappa, sa main le démangeait.

\- T'es chiant lorsque tu veux jouer les mystérieux.

\- Les filles aiment les gens mystérieux,'' dit-il séducteur alors que le blandin frissonna de terreur. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Allen hocha les épaules en écoutant plus son ami. Il voulait juste aller dormir. Il était fatigué: cours, maison, dépression, Lavi. Ah oui, son lit lui manquait. C'était déjà pas sa tasse de thé avec la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Cross.

\- Je te déteste,'' murmura Allen en arrivant devant la cuisine.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Allen.

\- Rien, alors où est la porte ?

\- Il faut la chercher mon cher **Allen. Lorsqu'** on dit une cave cachée, c'est qu'elle est cachée.

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris,'' dit Allen sarcastique en regardant un peu partout. Cette maison tombait en ruine. Les fenêtres brisées, l'odeur de pourriture régnait aux alentours,- fais chier'' Lavi l'entendit. Les rats, les araignées et d'autre trucs gluants. Allen ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. Il y avait beaucoup de gens de sa classe qui venait ici pour se faire peur et Lavi trouvait cela fort intéressant, pas lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une porte qui ne devrait pas être là, il était sûr d'être passé par là et il n'y en avait aucune. Peut-être son imagination lui jouait des tours.

\- Lavi, la voici ta fameuse porte,'' il soupira en le touchant.

-Mmm,''dit Lavi distrait.

\- Ta porte,''dit Allen en lui montrant avec ses deux bras.

\- Ah oui…

\- Tu avais déjà oublié, ah…''dit Allen en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non, j'étais juste distrait.

\- Par quoi !

\- Ne rigole pas, j'ai l'impression que la maison m'aspire littérairement.

\- Ook, qu'est-ce que t'as pris avant de venir ici ?

\- Rien je te jure.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne recommences pas, Lavi.

Allen le fixa durement.

\- Je te jure que non, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps.

\- J'espère pour toi parce que j'en ai marre de ramasser les pots cassés. Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu chercher dans la cave ?

\- Peut-être des reliques, des objets que personne n'a encore retrouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que baKanda t'as dit ?

\- Des choses intéressantes sur cette cave. Je sais que tu as horreur des caves mais merci d'être ici.

\- Weh remercie-moi plus tard lorsqu'on sera partie d'ici vivant, tu veux bien.

\- Allen qu'est-ce que tu peux être dramatique.

\- Je suis conscient, pas comme toi qui es inconscient.

\- Bon, Yuu m'as dit qu'avant la cave, il y avait un mini cimetière où la famille entreposait ce qu'ils tuaient.

\- C'est charmant ton histoire.

\- Je sais,'' dit Lavi tout sourire,- il y a eu en tout trente morts avant que la police ne découvre le poteau rose.

\- Ils ont pris du temps.

\- D'après le rapport de police, il y avait quelqu'un qui agissait dans l'ombre pour cacher les preuves, mais ils ne l'ont jamais attrapé.

\- Je me demande s'ils étaient compétents. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?'' en pensant distraitement.

\- Yuu avait dit la même chose.

\- Génial,'' dit Allen en ouvrant la porte. Il toussa, l'odeur était forte, vraiment dégueulasse. Il sentit un courant d'air venant tout droit vers lui. Il toussa encore plus fort, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un frappait son ventre. Il se déséquilibra et tomba par terre. Lavi était venu l'aider.

\- Ça va, Allen…'' la voix de son ami lui faisait mal aux oreilles, il voulait juste qu'il se taise à jamais.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai perdu juste l'équilibre.

\- J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un t'avais frappé.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Il aida son ami à se lever et ils descendirent l'escalier. L'endroit était très froid. Comment c'était possible alors qu'en haut, il faisait chaud. Allen commença à trembler, son haleine était devenue froide. Il commença à se réchauffer avec ses mains, Lavi faisait de même.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'endroit le plus froid de la maison, moi qui pensais que c'était la chambre de l'enfant.

\- Je crois que t'as raison,''dit Lavi en glissant dans les escaliers. Il avait manqué une marche. Allen vit juste le corps de son ami tomber. Il essayait de le rattraper mais c'était impossible. Il cria le nom de son ami avant que lui aussi ne tombe. Du coin de l'œil, il jura avoir vu des yeux mais c'était tellement vite qu'il se trouva avec Lavi au milieu de la cave. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien, une légère ouverture sur son front, le sang coulait mais pas beaucoup avant de regarder Lavi qui était mortellement silencieux. Il avança vers lui.

\- Lavi réveille-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, ''dit Allen calmement. Il ne voulait pas paniquer et il avait tort. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait même pas vérifier pour le moment. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Il passa sa main droite sur le visage de son ami. Allen sentit le souffle chaud du roux dans sa paume, il respirait encore. Il commença à trembler, l'endroit devenait de plus en plus froid. Ses mains étaient rouges et Lavi qui ne voulait pas se réveiller.

 _''Lavi''_

Allen sursauta, il avait entendit quelque chose qui l'avait imité. Il n'était pas fou. La voix venait de loin. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de trembler, il essayait toujours de réveiller son ami. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Ce n'était peut-être pas conseiller et comme il était en totale panique, il gifla son ami tellement fort qu'il eut mal aussi. Lavi ouvrit les yeux en criant de douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as giflé,'' dit Lavi en toussant. Il avait mal.

\- Ça va ?''Allen était préoccupé en voyant la jambe droite du roux qui avait une forme bizarre,- Lavi, il ne faut surtout pas paniquer et **ne bouge pas** , ''cria-t-il en le tenant par les épaules. En faisait ce mouvement, il sentit son bras gauche faire un bruit étrange.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici,''dit Lavi en voyant son ami grimacer.

-Oui bonne idée…

\- Allen ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois que mon bras gauche est cassé et toi Lavi, tu es en piteux état.

Lavi fronça les sourcils avant de regarder. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte des signes mais maintenant, il pouvait. Cette douleur qui s'imprégnait dans son corps. Il avait mal terriblement mal. Il ne sentait pas l'air passer.

-Non…non…non, tu ne vas pas commencer à paniquer maintenant. Respire profondément. Aller Lavi, **regarde-moi** ,''ordonna Allen calmement. Lavi fit ce que son ami lui demandait. Il respira lentement après plusieurs secondes, Lavi sentit l'air rentrer et sortir de sa bouche,- tu vois que tu y arrives.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à marcher tout seul.

\- J'ai vu ça,'' Allen essayait de garder ses larmes pour lui. Dans ce genre de moment, ses larmes venaient d'une telle facilité. Foutue émotion qui ne le laissait pas tranquille.

\- C'est moi où la pièce est devenue plus froide,'' dit le roux en toussant.

\- Non et si on reste comme ça, on va nous retrouver morts congelés à cause de ta stupide idée.

\- Oui tu as raison,'' il murmura, sa voix était de plus en plus petite.

Allen commença à aider Lavi quand celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur tellement fort qu'il eut mal pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné ici.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on frôle la mort tous les deux mais dorénavant, il faut éviter. On est trop jeune et trop bête pour mourir maintenant sans connaître ce que veut dire la vie,'' dit Allen en pensant à leur vie d'avant.

\- Il n'y a que toi dans ce genre de moment pour dire des choses comme ça, comme si on allait mourir.

\- Oh tais-toi et Lavi !

-Mmm…

\- Fais un régime, tu es lourd.

\- Parle pour toi, moyashi.

\- Ta gueule baka usagi.

Ils rigolèrent mais cela fut de courte durée en voyant leur grimace mais, au moins, l'atmosphère s'était détendu.

\- Allen qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Mon portable, mais je ne le trouve pas, peut-être qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers.

\- Regarde le mien peut-être qu'il est là,'' Allen fit ce que son ami lui demanda mais ne le trouva pas dans sa poche.

\- Je vais regarder les escaliers, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas cassés parce que là on sera dans la merde.

\- Quel enthousiasme monsieur Walker.

\- C'est ma philosophie monsieur Bookman.

Allen était parti en laissant Lavi au milieu de la pièce. Lavi regarda un peu partout. Cette cave lui donnait des chocottes. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Comment il avait pu manquer une marche ?

\- Aller, rappelle-toi Lavi.

 _''Rappelle-toi Lavi''_

\- Allen c'est toi,''dit Lavi mais ne vit personne. Il écouta, la pièce était silencieuse même pas un rat. Il se concentra. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il avait l'impression que l'escalier disparaissait. Un regard noir le fit sursauté mais disparut aussi rapidement en pensant qu'il délirait. Il était complètement désorienté. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, pour penser à autre chose, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Allen n'avait rien trouvé, son portable était cassé et celui de Lavi avait disparu. Il ne voulait plus rester dans cette maison. Il commença à descendre l'escalier avec prudence lorsqu'il entendit le cri de son ami. Il courut, il faillit presque glisser dans les escaliers. Il trouva son ami les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

\- Lavi, ça va ?'' il parla doucement pour ne pas effrayer son ami qui l'était déjà.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Vu quoi ?" Allen fronça les sourcils.

\- Il était passé devant toi,'' par réflexe le blandin regarde derrière lui mais ne vit personne.

\- Lavi calme-toi, tu es juste désorienté et avec la douleur, tu délires complètement, d'accord. Maintenant, on va sortir d'ici.

Lavi hocha la tête mais pas du tout convaincu de ses paroles. Il avait vu cette chose, il en était sûr. Sa main gluante sur son épaule. Il ne pourra pas l'oublier non jamais. Allen aida son ami à monter les escaliers. Ils avaient l'impression de monter des montagnes, à chaque pas, les escaliers s'allongeaient. Effet optique pensaient-ils avant d'être en dehors de la maison. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils étaient arrivés là mais au moins ils étaient sortis. Allen posa son ami au sol avant d'intercepter un passant pour les aider. Il faisait peur avec ses vêtements sales et son front ensanglanté, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à le rassurer, qu'il n'était pas un dangereux psychopathe. L'homme les aida en appelant une ambulance. Est-ce que c'était son imagination lorsqu'Allen avait perçut Kanda ? Peut-être qu'il délirait mais pas temps que ça. Allen avait pu voir en une fraction de seconde un magnifique tableau. La dernière chose qu'Allen se souvenait était des lumières rouges avant de sombrer.

Le japonais s'était réveillé. Le sang coulait de ses lèvres, la manche de sa chemise était déchirée, il avait une blessure sur le front, il grimaça. Son œil droit fut attiré par la mare de sang qui s'était formée devant la porte. Il s'approcha et découvrit un corps complètement vidé de son sang. Il voyait des traces au sol, là où le corps se trouvait. Des empreintes de pas ensanglantées qui s'éloignaient. Sa jambe droite le tiraillait, les pas le conduisaient vers la cave et c'était là qu'il vit cette chose pousser le blond.

\- Moyashi'' cria-t-il. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de crier son nom mais ne se posa pas plus de question lorsque l'aspect cadavérique se retourna au son de sa voix. Est-ce qu'il était dans la merde : oui, peut-être. La chose fonça sur lui que le brun n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Il se retrouva contre le mur, la tête en bas. Il cracha du sang, sa vue se troublait. Il était en train de perdre conscience. Son corps ne récupérait plus comme avant. Ses mouvements étaient trop lents pour se défendre et attaquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il vit quelque chose, une longue chevelure brune, bouclée, deux mèches encadrant son visage qui venait de le sauver. Ce regard, il avait l'impression de le connaître Une cicatrice ornait son front, une minuscule ligne verticale. Elle portait une longue robe rouge, ses pieds étaient nus et elle le regardait souriant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Elle se trouvait encore prisonnière de cet endroit, cette maison lugubre qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée entre deux mondes. Son corps était le lieu de la douleur tandis que son esprit était le lieu historique qui disparaissait petit à petit tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur une date, une époque. Elle était un fantôme déambulant parmi les vivants, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu des amis, juste des connaissances à durée déterminée. Sa vie n'était pas des plus saine depuis sa naissance, elle n'était plus si sûre si un jour elle avait existé. Elle se sentait comme un ovni parmi ces êtres déambulant sur cette Terre. Elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes à intégrer un groupe mais après c'était comme si elle n'existait que comme une silhouette vaguement visible. Les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées, l'oubliait aussitôt qu'elle se retournait, même présente, elle était absente ces mots, plus que parfaits, n'arrivaient pas à leurs oreilles, lui donnant l'air d'une folle parlant toute seule, la communication était vaine, elle s'était accommodée de cette situation il y a longtemps, son esprit était une empreinte téméraire, son corps une empreinte douloureuse. C'était un état de fait, elle n'était personne, quelqu'un ne se donnait pas la peine de la chercher, elle était là sans être là, comme une impression d'être le fantôme de soi-même. C'était terrifiant de voir comment la mort lui souriait parfois comme un bon compromis qu'elle ne manquerait à personne, qu'elle serait invisible et de ne plus souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas être vaincue si facilement, elle attendait, c'était inscrit en elle.

Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, comment elle était arrivée ici, mais elle savait une chose: _Kana_ un écho qui était gravé en elle. Peut-être était-ce son nom ou peut-être un souvenir, mais elle attendait dans cette maison où un esprit la pourchassait, elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche depuis le temps. Elle soupira en regardant vers l'extérieur, des adolescents étaient en train de marcher vers la maison. Elle ne comprenait pas leur objectif, cette maison était la mort. Elle avait vu tellement de gens se faire tuer ici. Elle ne put entendre que leur nom : Allen et Lavi. Elle se cacha lorsque le roux regarda dans sa fenêtre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit cet aspect la chercher, c'était une immense noirceur, elle s'est mise à courir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette maison, elle était piégée. Elle la vit attraper une autre personne, elle ne put voir que la couleur de ses cheveux : bruns. Hélas, elle était de nature curieuse et c'était cette partie qui lui causait plus d'ennuis en entendant des cris venant de la cave. Elle marcha prudemment en sachant qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, cette chose la trouverait toujours. Elle regarda un homme se faire envoyer vers le mur alors que les autres courraient déjà dehors. Elle ne sut comment, mais ce regard lui disait quelque chose et sans contrôler rien du tout en voyant cette chose attaquer l'homme déjà à terre, une lueur sortie de son corps et attaqua de plein fouet cette masse noir qui disparut.

\- Vous allez bien'' elle dit en l'aidant à se mettre debout, elle était toujours pas remis de ces pouvoirs.

-Mmh'' dit le brun en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche. Il n'était pas vieux, son innocence ne l'était pas, pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à encaisser ?

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? Moi je m'appelle Kana'' elle demanda, mais il ne répondit pas, sa tête tournait et il voulait juste sortir de cette foutue maison qui lui donnait envie de vomir,- hey, je vous parle monsieur, je viens de vous sauver je vous signale'' elle dit en boudant mais tout en l'aidant à marcher.

\- J'ai rien demandé'' il toussa.

\- J'aurais pas dû alors'' sa voix était enfantine alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la porte à l'entrée. L'homme la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était apparue,- je ne peux pas sortir !

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Et pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il, intérieurement complètement sur les nerfs. Il devait rattraper son idiot d'amant. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il avait pensé. Kanda soupira de lassitude.

\- J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fait'' elle dit tristement, la seule réaction que Kanda a eu, s'était de la jetée dehors, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de connerie,- hey ça va pas la tête'' elle dit en réalisant pas encore qu'elle était vraiment dehors. Les deux froncèrent les sourcils en grimaçant, en entendant une voix très claire et très distincte.

'' _As-tu entendu nos larmes, as-tu entendu nos cœurs battre comme un lien indéchiffrable qui navigue à travers le temps si l'enfer existe sur cette terre, c'est bien de là que je viens, que nous venons…elle ne peut exister, elle est née de la mort.''_

Kanda regarda cette jeune fille crier, le sang coulait de son nez alors qu'elle tentait de rentrer. Il mit une main sur son épaule pour la calmer et c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté, des pleurs, des rires d'une époque lointaine et une lumière aveuglante l'assaillit, il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, le brun se demandait pourquoi il avait sa main en l'air comme s'il tenait quelque chose. Il entendit un cri venant de plus loin, il reconnaîtrait entre mille ce crétin de Lavi.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Comment allez-vous, monsieur Walker ?

\- Bien…

\- Est-ce que vous avez encore mal ?.

\- Non…plus comme avant. La douleur a beaucoup diminué et j'arrive enfin à respirer correctement.

-Tant mieux pour vous.

\- Heureusement,'' murmura Allen doucement pour ne pas que le docteur l'entende.

\- Je vois que vous avez hâte de sortir.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée.

\- On doit encore vous faire quelques analyses pour voir si tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Kanda était en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Depuis une semaine, il essayait de communiquer. Ces deux idiots ne le voyaient pas. Le brun était dans la merde jusqu'au cou alors qu'il était assis en train de regarder l'autre idiot parler avec le docteur. Kanda ne savait pas que son amant était suicidaire. Kanda restait là, sur une chaise en essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Allen qui regardait tout sauf lui. Il était devenu invisible. C'était un coup de son innocence depuis qu'il avait quitté la congrégation et le pire, c'était qu'il avait fait un saut dans le temps. Il s'était vu plus jeune comme dans un miroir regardant son lui jeune rendant visite à ces deux abrutis. Il n'y avait pas photo en choisissant Allen, il était moins mauvais que Lavi. Il regarda son Moyashi sortir de la voiture, suivi de lui. Kanda détestait ce faux sourire qu'il mettait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper puisqu'il ne pouvait rien toucher du tout.

Allen s'appuya sur le lit pour mieux s'allonger. Il sentit son dos craquer un peu. Il s'arrêta tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal pour rien. Le miroir lui faussait compagnie. Son sourire lui donnait un air de folie. Les gens n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être qu'il était en train de devenir schizophrène. Parler tout seul avec son reflet était devenu normal pour lui. Kanda fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond fixer le miroir. La peau de moyashi était plus sombre, son visage abordait un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il reconnaîtrait un Noah entre mille même dans cette vie. Il frissonna comme si ce reflet le voyait, ce sourire lui donnait envie de lui mettre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule.

\- Salut mon cher, Allen…

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas accomplie pourquoi nous sommes ici.

\- Ni pense même pas, même si je dois mourir en premier.

\- Mon pauvre, hélas je te connais trop bien et je sais que tant qu'à choisir, tu choisiras ce qui te semble le mieux. N'oublie pas ce que tu as fait, il y a des siècles.

\- Ce n'était pas moi.

Son rire le fit frissonner, ses mains de l'autre côtés du miroir étaient ensanglantées. Allen ne cherchait pas comprendre. Son corps plein de sang, il ne voulait plus revivre ces instants. C'était de la torture pour lui. Mentir à lui-même, c'était impossible depuis cette malédiction. Kanda s'assit sur le lit pour regarder le spectacle que le blond se livrait à l'autre ou à lui-même. Kanda avait toujours su et maintenant qu'il voyait en directe que son amant était vraiment dingue doublé d'une double personnalité.

\- Tu le feras encore et éternellement.

\- Non…'' sa voix se perdait dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- On en est toujours à la même question et à la même réponse. Crois-tu que ton corps et tes mains suivront lorsque tu auras enfoncé tes mains dans son cœur ?

Le blond le vit mort dans ses bras, son sourire sadique. Il eut mal. Kanda sentit un peu de dégoût comme si quelque chose voulait sortir, comme si sa mémoire se révoltait en regardant ce cadavre dans les mains d'Allen.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper comme tu ne pourras pas les sauver.

\- Ça suffit, laisse-moi tranquille…

\- Fait très attention à ce que tu fais parce que tu peux le précipiter à sa mort'' la voix était mélodieuse comme le venin d'un serpent arpentant son cœur déjà meurtri.

Le silence partout, l'ombre s'approchait. Allen ne se tourna pas, il savait les choses et il n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Oh ça non. Les voix raisonnaient comme une affreuse mélodie. Kanda avait mal, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il était devant lui et il ne le regardait même pas. Allen ne ressentait pas son toucher.

\- Regarde-moi'' sa voix était rauque alors que l'autre se parlait à son miroir. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Kanda toussa, son ventre lui faisait mal lorsque sa main toucha la joue d'Allen souffrant des voix,- pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé tranquille ? Pourquoi tu reviens à chaque fois dans mes pensées ?'' murmura Kanda alors que ses lèvres touchèrent celle d'Allen.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main invisible le fit basculer, tout était noir. Il avait l'impression de tomber, s'éloignant d'Allen. Un homme vêtu de blanc le tenait alors que les racines s'infiltraient en lui, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il avait froid, son corps commençait à s'alourdir, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, la neige tombait sur lui. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, pleurant s'excusant de ce qu'elle devait faire, lui donnant le dernier coup. C'était bizarre comme le monde ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

À suivre…

* * *

 **NB1:** J'ai ouvert un forum pour ceux qui s'intéresse, c'est dans la description si vous voulez savoir un peu plus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

 _"_ _Tu révises tout seul d'habitude ?_

 _-_ _Oui._

 _-_ _On t'a jamais dit qu'ça rendait sourd ?_ _''_

Lenalee était allongée dans son lit en se demandant où Kanda était allé depuis une semaine. Elle était très inquiète pour lui. Sa disparition avait été brutale. Bien sûr que les dirigeants la soupçonnaient de l'avoir aidé. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois, elle avait passé des heures et des heures dans la salle d'interrogation. Elle était contente que son ami est pu s'y échapper, mais elle avait peur qu'il soit seul et en difficulté. Leur vie n'était pas à eux, sa vie n'était pas la sienne. Elle était prisonnière de cet endroit. C'était une vie entière dans un corps qui ne répondait pas. C'était une vie à dépendre des autres, sans un regard tendre. C'était une vie de préjugés, de rejets et de pitié. Et pourtant, Lenalee savait aussi que cela pouvait être du bonheur, de l'amour et du positif à l'état pur mais appliquer ce qu'elle était avant et aujourd'hui n'était pas chose aisé. Son premier souvenir qu'elle avait eu de sa vie passée, c'était à six ans lorsqu'elle a été compatible avec l'innocence. Sa première amie était une infirmière en chef, c'était la première personne avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Au début, c'était amusant d'avoir ce genre de souvenir mais cela l'avait complètement perdue et son médecin avait diagnostiqué un trouble psychologique. Ses parents étaient très inquiets pour elle mais comme elle ne comprenait rien, elle était tout le temps surveillée. La brune se souvenait encore des histoires qu'elle racontait à sa mère de sa vie antérieure, que ses autres parents d'antan étaient morts à cause d'un akuma. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas arrangé son cas, sa mère était horrifiée par les propos qu'elle tenait. Elle n'était qu'une gamine de dix ans qui voyait le monde en feu et en cendre.

Elle n'avait pas le regard d'un nouveau né qui découvrait des choses, elle était présente dans un corps d'enfant. Ce n'était pas des plus agréables et le pire lorsqu'elle avait osé parler des akumas, comment ces choses se fabriquaient, comment elles passaient inaperçue et comment elles tuaient. Ce n'était pas des contes d'enfant, c'était des vraies histoires qui ont réussi à la faire interner pendant des semaines avant qu'elle ne conçoive que c'était juste le fruit de son imagination. Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus facile, elle ne se plaignait pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait d'ailleurs. Elle sourit en se rappelant de combien de fois elle avait essayé de s'évader de la congrégation comme elle faisait aujourd'hui. Il y avait un truc qui la dérangeait complètement, elle n'avait que quelques brides de souvenirs du dernier jour, de l'ultime affrontement. Aucun d'eux, qu'importe le statut, ne se rappelait pas. C'était comme si cette journée lui échappait comme s'il y avait quelque chose de terrible que son cerveau, son soi d'avant, ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne. Ce monde d'ici et ce monde de là n'était pas en collision. Rien n'était concret, tout était abstrait. Elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dans la grande salle à manger où son petit ami devait l'attendre. Il y avait ce genre de sentiment qui entrait en elle et qui posait des vrais doutes. Lenalee ne savait pas comment le gérer. La brune ne voulait pas mettre de nom dessus parce que cela deviendrait réalité et ça.

Elle avait lutté pour ça, peut-être que c'était ce genre de chose qui posait problème, que ce n'était qu'une fraction, qu'un vague sentiment passant dans son cœur et depuis plus rien. Elle savait que les histoires d'amour ne duraient pas l'éternité mais quand même, elle était la preuve vivante. Elle avait l'impression de mentir, de doubler ce mensonge qui se pavanait devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que c'était la cause aussi de chercher Lavi, donner une chance à leur relation mais depuis quelques semaines, elle connaissait la vérité : ce n'était qu'une résonance, une parcelle d'un lointain passé. Elle n'était pas la même, Lavi n'était pas le même. Leur chemin se croisait mais peut-être pas dans la bonne direction. Elle avait tout déclenché mais déjà éteinte. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était juste que le roux était resté dans sa tête beaucoup trop longtemps et pour faire de la différence, il fallait y aller. Lenalee n'était qu'une gamine de dix ans lorsqu'elle a eu le premier souvenir de son petit ami bientôt ou peut-être plus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de terrible de dire ça, c'était juste que ce n'était plus elle. La brune avait conscience de l'impact d'avoir comme souvenir Lavi en train de l'embrasser. C'était quelque chose qui était restée ancré en elle et c'était une quête certes un peu bête mais qui ne lui faisait pas perdre pied. Elle s'était construite par rapport à ses souvenirs qui lui avaient gâché une partie de sa vie. Après sa douche, elle était partie pleine de question en tête par rapport à sa relation avec son Bookman. La vie n'était vraiment pas un cadeau.

XOXOXOXOX

Komui Lee semblait à être à première vue un jeune scientifique génial, il était capable de "réparer" les armes des exorcistes de type symbiotique et connaissait beaucoup de choses à propos de l'Innocence. Cependant, il pouvait créer des inventions qui dérapaient tel que le robot Komulin qui avait failli détruire le siège de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé : une personne complexe à sa dérivée. Il était très attaché a sa petite sœur Lenalee qu'il protégeait un peu trop. Il avait conscience que sa Lenalee n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger de ce monde cruel, mais sa petite sœur lui avait montré plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas cette gamine qui un jour lointain a été enfermée contre son gré dans la congrégation de l'ombre.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir causé la plupart des problèmes de sa petite sœur. Elle avait eu ses souvenirs dans son enfance alors que lui et ses parents pensaient qu'elle était malade en inventant des histoires horribles. Le premier souvenir qu'il avait eu de sa vie passée, c'était un jour tout à fait normal où il dormait profondément dans son bureau qu'importe que les autres disaient, mais il suffisait juste de dire que Lenalee allait se marier qu'il s'était réveillé en désordre dans ce passé et son rêve. Il devait l'admettre il était un peu excentrique, vantard et un peu fainéant au plus grand dam des employés de la section scientifique. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir changé, il était toujours le même vieux Komui avec tous les emmerdes qui lui tombaient dessus. C'était toujours lui qui devait prendre des décisions dures que les autres n'étaient pas capables de faire comme lorsqu'il avait ordonné de prendre Kanda il y a cinq ans. Ce n'était pas pour le haut conseil qui lui avait ordonné, mais c'était une femme qui était apparut dans son bureau dans une grande explosion sans savoir pourquoi, il avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette souffrance, ce regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, son corps lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était pour cette personne que Komui ne connaissait pas, qui l'attendrissait, car elle avait cet air qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Ce jour l'avait marqué, elle était au milieu de la pièce son uniforme était déchiré, taché, ses longues blessures sur ses bras et ses cheveux dégoulinant de sang. Un regard froid qui transmettait tellement de douleur, un regard mort. Elle n'était pas perdue, elle était là présente comme pour lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Elle n'était pas bavarde juste un nom ''Kana''.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu, Komui avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu quelque part dans sa vie. Bien sûr, au premier abord, les idées de la jeune femme étaient un peu confuses. C'était au moment où elle avait disparu qu'il s'était souvenu d'elle. Toujours la même apparence depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait que seize ans lorsque le brun l'avait remarquée pour la première fois même si c'était une rencontre anodine, cette fille l'avait remarqué : son sourire triste, un regard sans espoir. C'était ce jour-là, la nuit, qu'il avait eu le premier souvenir de sa vie passée bien sûr, le brun avait pensé juste que c'était un rêve comme tant d'autres mais qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide. Sa vie a toujours été tournée vers l'avenir, vers un objectif pire que ça une vision, un idéal à atteindre.

Komui avait cherché, le livre du développement de la vie personnelle n'allait pas tomber du ciel et lui démontrer toutes les vérités. Ce n'était qu'un conte rabâché par tant d'autres personnes qui trouvaient le moyen de l'emmerder en disant de trouver un sens à sa vie illico presto, juste ça lui mettait une pression de dingue que la nuit, il faisait des nuits blanches, des cauchemars. Il prenait tout à cœur surtout pendant son adolescence. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire dans son avenir que ses parents l'emmerdaient sur son futur. Il n'était qu'un gamin perdu comme tant d'autres mais la pression était toujours là, l'incitant à faire les pires bêtises juste pour se sentir un peu mieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment gérer son stress surtout lorsque sa petite sœur avait des crises nocturnes. C'était sur ces moments difficiles que, sur un coup de tête, il essayait de partir quelque part pour oublier la douleur dans son cœur.

L'adolescence était vraiment le pire des acolytes que quelqu'un voudrait avoir. C'était une déchirure comme si le monde allait s'effondrer et l'écraser comme s'il n'était rien qu'un minuscule être humain dans cet Univers. Découvrir qu'il n'était pas cent pourcents lui-même n'était pas des plus faciles avec les doutes qui allaient avec. C'était des positions qu'il ne voulait pas prendre, des directions ou juste mentionner ses états d'âmes l'horrifiait et voir sa vie passée avec celui-ci n'était pas des plus amusante qui soit. Il rangea quelques affaires dans son bureau en repensant à la mission qu'il avait donnée à sa petite sœur. Il avait toujours cette peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, cette peur de ne plus la voir même si elle avait arrêté de lui dire des choses, Komui savait combien elle était préoccupée par la disparation de Kanda. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter les interrogatoires qu'elle avait subis durant des semaines.

XOXOXOXOX

Il serait amené à regretter son imprudence, le regard des deux autres lui avaient bien signifié mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était dans une rage folle depuis quelques semaines. Il avait l'impression de stagner. Allen n'arrivait pas à localiser l'innocence ajoutée à ça que le quatorzième le menait en bateau par rapport à Kanda. Allen en était sûr, il savait quelque chose mais ne voulait pas lui dire. C'était une frustration de plus. Il était porté dans un trop plein d'émotion et de crainte alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les rues. Il y avait une certaine convivialité, d'autres étaient préoccupés d'arriver à l'heure à un quelconque rendez-vous. C'était une agitation burlesque presque comique s'il n'était pas pris dans ce terrible flux, il aurait apprécié de voir cet ordre inébranlable. Allen avait l'impression d'être désynchronisé du monde moderne. La mission était une importance capitale. Il devait se faire petit, se fondre dans la masse afin de ne pas être repéré par la congrégation. Tout le monde s'était donné le mot.

\- Où va-t-on ?'' demanda une jeune exorciste qui était rentré dans l'ordre des Tulipes il y a quelques semaines. Allen n'était pas vraiment dupe, l'un d'eux était venu ici pour le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il fasse de conneries. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui était dans ce Q.G depuis longtemps.

L'intérêt de se fondre dans la masse grouillante était de se cacher pour mieux voir. Il avait appris ça avec Kanda durant l'une de leur nombrable missions parce que partir en mode super héro n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Il n'y avait pas que la congrégation de l'ombre, il y a avait la famille Noah. Ils devaient faire très attention. Il y avait encore des échos de sa naïveté résonnant bruyamment dans son crâne, essayant de battre ce côté martyr qu'il possédait. Peut-être que cela fut son erreur ou celle des deux autres, une grande explosion se produisit et faillit presque les tuer. Il y avait une vendeuse qui était terrifiée sous les décombres de son magasin. C'était le choc dans les environs, chacun courrait, piétinait pour mieux s'en sortir. Des bouts de vitres étaient enfoncés dans sa jambe droite, il avait un peu perdu la trace des deux autres. Allen enleva les bouts dans sa peau et essaya de secourir cette pauvre femme qui cherchait un regard, une aide alors que les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

Des passants le bousculaient, au ciel, il y avait plein d'akumas qui attaquaient la ville. Ce n'était plus le temps de se faire discret. Il enleva quelques rochers avec sa main gauche. Son innocent l'aidait vraiment dans ces cas-là. Il avait réussi à enfin à se synchroniser parfaitement avec elle. C'était comme si la ville était partie en fumée comme un château de cartes que le vent aurait inopinément soufflé. Elle le remercia avant de courir, Allen aida d'autres personnes qu'il ne vit pas l'attaque venant de derrière qui lui coupa le souffle. Il cracha du sang en regardant dans la direction du tir, il y avait un akuma de niveau deux. Il eut envie de vomir lorsque des personnes commencèrent à partir en fumée. Du sang, des corps se vidant, des gens pleurant leur proche. Il réactiva son innocence avant d'attaquer. Une colère immense l'avait submergé masquant sa tristesse devant ce tableau d'horreur.

Une femme tenant son enfant dans les bras criant sa douleur, un homme démembré avec son épée dans sa main gauche peut-être pensait-il qu'il pouvait combattre ce genre de démon. Un enfant pleurant pour ses parents, une autre femme s'enfuyant sa jambe brisée. Des personnes essayant d'aider des personnes coincées dans des flammes d'une habitation. Toute cette douleur lui était insupportable, c'était ces cris qui produisaient chez lui un saisissement d'effroi, de répulsion alors qu'il détruisait un énième akuma. C'était une déformation de la ville passant de la convivialité à la calamité. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait lancé une bombe en plein milieu pour faire plus de dégâts réduisant à néant l'espoir. Allen esquiva une, deux, trois attaques avant d'en placer une. Il y avait une telle concentration d'akumas, d'exorcistes. Il ne devait pas que se battre contre la famille Noah mais aussi contre le Q.G.

La fumée surplombait la ville, aucune lueur ne passait comme si chaque lumière était absorbée pour laisser que les ténèbres où il y a quelques minutes, des célébrités se tenaient dans des grands écrans géants, arborant des sourires, portant des vêtements de grande marques du moment, se tenait des corps enfoncés, la couleur rouge colorait l'endroit. Sa peau était couverte de suie, il toussait de temps en temps. L'esprit tourmenté, il avait réussi tant bien que mal à repousser le dernier des akumas. Allen savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. L'innocence les avait attiré tous ici. C'était un champ de bataille sans nom. Dans sa dernière attaque, il aurait juré voir quelqu'un volé dans les airs. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné pour de bon alors qu'il tombait. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision agrippant sa main comme s'il était une poupée sans vie. L'endroit où ils se posèrent était envahi par la fumée.

\- Allen, est-ce que tu m'entends ?'' demanda une voix féminine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il reprenait petit à petit pied,- Allen'' la voix était plus douce. Une main caressait sa tête. Il regarda qui l'appelait et se retrouva avec une ancienne amie.

\- Lenalee…

\- Salut Allen, heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps,'' elle dit en l'aidant à se mettre debout,- la prochaine fois, fait attention.

Il reprit ses esprits et la seule question qu'il put se poser c'était celle qui hantait toujours toutes ses nuits :

\- Kanda est là ?'' dit-il en essuyant ses lèvres pleines de sang.

\- Non, Allen'' Lenalee lui répondit comprenant son envie.

\- Où est-il ?'' il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait retrouver son japonais.

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Comment ça ?'' ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient dans un champ de bataille,- ma source m'avait dit qu'il était au Q.G depuis cinq ans'' dit-il plus durement.

\- Il a disparu devant mes yeux, je n'ai rien pu faire'' elle dit même s'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps, leur mission était précise depuis le lycée.

\- Alors où est-il ?'' demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Lenalee le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois t'en aller, Allen d'autres vont bientôt arriver'' il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je dois retrouver mes compagnons de route que j'ai perdu au début de l'attaque. Il ne faut pas que le Q.G nous trouve ensemble'' elle hocha la tête.

\- J'étais contente de te retrouver.

\- Moi aussi'' ils se prirent dans les bras avec un dernier adieu avant qu'elle ne parte en lui laissant une clé.

Ce n'était pas l'heure des retrouvailles, le jour viendra où il se réunira avec eux mais pour l'instant, l'objectif principal c'était d'arrêter toute forme de complotisme venant de n'importe quelle organisation. Désormais Allen courait, et coupait les ruelles étroites dans une course effrénée laissant derrière lui des dizaines de cadavres. Il essaya de trouver ses compagnons de routes. Les rues n'étaient plus des rues, tout était délabré, troué avec un peu de chance, il pourra les trouver. Après une bonne demi-heure à chercher, Allen trouva la jeune fille qui essayait d'aider d'autres personnes.

\- Kana'' dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Allen, merci heureusement que tu vas bien ?'' dit-elle en appuyant sur la jambe d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années en arrêtant le saignement,- Boris est allé te chercher.

\- Il va bientôt revenir ?

\- Oui,'' Allen l'aida tout en regardant aux alentours, rien n'était encore terminé. Ils devaient bientôt se déplacer parce que rester au même endroit, ils feraient une proie facile pour les autres. Il savait que ce n'était pas que les akumas, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette mascarade. Les toits des bâtiments, faits de matériaux de récupération, provoquaient un bruit assourdissant et continu dans cette atmosphère déjà suffocante.

XOXOXOXOX

Il était assis espérant vainement que ce crétin le remarque. L'endroit était noir quelques lucioles brillaient lui donnant parfois le chemin.

\- Pourquoi ne me remarque-t-il pas ?'' il demanda, cette forêt était morte depuis longtemps.

\- Parce qu'un regard humain n'est pas capable de voir cette dimension'' parla une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille. C'était cette même voix qui l'avait attiré ici.

\- Montre-toi'' sa voix était rauque, donnant un ordre. L'esprit rigola avant d'apparaître.

\- Toujours aussi impatient et irrespectueux'' ses pieds ne touchaient jamais le sol seulement son manteau blanc qui illuminait l'endroit.

\- C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve ici.

Son visage était caché par un masque blanc avec des perles.

\- Je n'accomplis que le souhait d'une personne.

\- En m'enfermant ici !

\- Je vous ais déjà expliqué que vous pouviez partir mais à la seule condition que votre âme sœur'' Kanda tiqua sur ce mot, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas dire tout ce qu'il pensait de ça,- vous voit.

\- Alors je vais rester ici pour l'éternité.

\- Ce ne serait pas mal, j'ai besoin de compagnie'' dit-il, sa voix était emplie de malice. Il regarda à l'extérieur du tableau, la chambre du moyashi. Il y avait qu'une seule personne qui était capable de le voir, le quatorzième. Kanda allait mourir ici enfin si c'était possible parce que depuis qu'il était ici, il ne sentait plus rien, pas la faim ni le sommeil. Kanda avait le sentiment que celui-ci attendait quelque chose de lui aussi.

\- Vous êtes qui ?' demanda-t-il à nouveau. Le temps ici s'écoulait lentement. L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Il passait ces journées à s'entraîner pour mieux se synchroniser. À chaque fois qu'il utilisait son innocence pour guérir ses blessures, son cœur lui faisait mal envoyant des milliers de petites aiguilles, le faisant cracher du sang. C'était comme si une main tenait sa vie en l'oppressant. Lorsque ces entraînements se finissaient, il venait ici pour contempler l'abruti qui lui servait d'amant, de petit ami, de compagnon.

Il n'y avait que deux activités ici enfin à part les attaques d'animaux dangereux réglées à la minute près qui le gardait sur terre. Il n'y avait pas de vent dans cet endroit. Chaque recoin où il allait le ramenait toujours ici.

'' _Réveille-toi''_ une voix qui ne cessait de rebondir dans sa tête depuis longtemps. Perdu, ses yeux dérivés mais d'un coup, il aperçut de l'eau sur ses pieds montant dangereusement vers lui. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse sans pouvoir s'en sortir, il était en dehors de son corps. La pluie torrentielle fouettait son visage et celui qui le tenait dans ses bras, le sang l'empêchait de parler. Il toussait, sa main agrippa le bras de la personne qui essayait vainement d'arrêter le saignement.

« _Ne me laisse pas'_ », « _hey, tu m'as promis_ »

Il connaissait cette voix, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Est-ce que d'une certaine manière n'avait-il pas gagné ? Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant revenir à lui. Ces souvenirs l'épuisaient de plus en plus, le blessant considérablement.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Lenalee, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?'' la voix était incrédule.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas fière, Lavi'' elle lui sourit,- et je suis désolée.

\- Tu as attendu tellement longtemps'' dit Lavi en la regardant. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une salle isolée des autres exorcistes du Q.G.

\- C'est ça le problème et tu le sais aussi, Lavi'' elle dit calmement,- on ne va pas se mentir lorsque tu as eu tes souvenirs de ta vie passée, tu l'as ressentie pas vrai parce que si ce n'est que moi, je vais me sentir vraiment mal. On ne va pas se mentir toi et moi, ah Lavi'' son regard croisa le sien cherchant un appui.

\- Je ne vais mentir moi non plus mais c'est tellement difficile'' murmura Lavi en passant une main dans ses mèches rousses,- tu as souffert à cause de ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,'' elle l'interrompit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de la culpabilité dans ses yeux,- c'était un écho qui était resté longtemps avec moi. J'ai tout dupliqué. Je ne suis pas aveugle, toi aussi tu l'avais remarqué même avant d'avoir tes souvenirs. Je crois que c'était un écho qui est resté pour me sauver de ces cauchemars que je voyais étant enfant, il n'y avait que tes sourires débiles qui me faisaient me sentir bien et normal.

\- Haha'' ses yeux étaient rieurs en dépit de leur conversation,- je l'ai ressentie aussi. Tu sais au premier regard de notre vie passée, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur de moi qui voulais juste exploser et faire reconnaître ce que je ressentais. On a eu tellement d'occasion pour le prouver dans cette vie-là. Je te comprends peut-être qu'on a trop précipité les choses.

\- On est d'accord, pas vrai'' dit Lenalee en rangeant quelques feuilles dans le dossier à rendre à l'intendant.

\- Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde et je ne vais pas te mentir'' dit Lavi en laissant un silence plus apaisant prendre place,- j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Lavi !'' sa voix était amusée.

\- Quoi ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on est plus ensemble'' il dit en la regardant,- mais plus sérieusement. Je t'adore toujours.

\- Moi aussi, je crois que c'est juste qu'on a passé notre temps. On est dans un nouveau monde. J'ai fait des rencontres incroyables durant toutes ces années. Ce n'était plus que la congrégation et quelques amis.

\- Je te comprends. On aurait du parler de ça depuis longtemps,'' il dit en l'aidant à ranger la table,- on est vraiment con des fois.

Elle sourit. Lenalee avait raison, il n'y a pas eu de larmes ni de cris juste un entendement. Lavi s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant deux petits mots qui fit battre son cœur même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble même s'ils ressentaient toujours la même chose mais que le temps n'était plus, ces petits mots la rendaient toujours heureuse. Ils étaient amis avant tout.

\- Merci'' elle murmura de sa voix douce.

\- De rien…'' dit Lavi en se détachant d'elle.

C'était une rupture facile car personne ne voulait mettre du sien, car ce n'était qu'un écho de leur relation passé. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils allaient s'aimer, mais de loin et ils voulaient laisser d'autres rentrer dans leur vie si c'était possible. C'était un commun tactile qui était resté en suspense pendant des semaines de leur relation et enfin ils avaient réussi à se parler. Une vérité qui n'avait blessé personne. C'était quelque chose qu'ils ne se contrôlaient pas. Ils ne se sont pas lassés l'un de l'autre juste que c'était tout simplement terminé même avant de commencer. Maintenant Lenalee devait parler avec son ami de la rencontre qu'elle avait faite avec Allen, les autres secrets qu'elle cachait. Son but premier dans ce Q.G.

\- Il faut que je te dise autre chose'' elle dit le regardant.

\- Oui

\- J'ai rencontré Allen dans ma dernière mission.

\- C'est vrai, comment il va ? Où est-il ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Une question à la fois Lavi'' elle replaça ses cheveux et répondit,- il va bien non je ne sais pas où il est. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais, on est toujours sur écoute que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. Ne le prends pas mal.

\- Bien sûr que non'' dit-il même si la brune voyait qu'elle l'avait un peu blessé.

\- Notre premier rencontre à tous a été au lycée avec moi'' dit-elle,- Allen m'a raconté que vous étiez ami d'enfance'' Lavi hocha la tête pour confirmer,- à cette époque il n'y avait qu'Allen qui avait réussi à avoir une partie de ses souvenirs alors que les miens étaient intacts juste la dernière bataille qui me manque. Je crois comme tout le monde.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible pour ne pas qu'on s'en souvienne'' elle fit oui de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- Au premier abord, je pensais qu'aucun de vous n'avait de souvenirs. Puis avec le temps, j'ai commencé à remarquer bizarrement comment Allen vous regardait parce que c'était ce que je faisais aussi en disant quand est-ce que vous allez vous réveiller. Allen était tellement distant, essayant tout de même de rester poli, le plus dur pour lui parce que je l'ai vu. C'était de voir combien il souffrait de ne pas avoir Kanda pour lui.

\- Tu savais qu'ils étaient ensembles petit'' dit Lavi sonnant comme une anecdote.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Oh cela devait être mignon.

\- Oh oui,'' ils sourirent tous les deux,- je ne sais combien de fois je les cherchais par rapport à ça et Kanda avait des mains lourdes déjà à son âge. Ma joue se souvient encore.

\- Toujours a cherché'' Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Que veux-tu, on ne change pas l'équipe qui gagne. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu as découvert que ses souvenirs étaient revenus ?

\- On a discuté, on était content de ne plus être tout seul mais aussi qu'on n'était pas dingue. Durant des mois on a parlé, discuté comme si on ne s'était pas perdu de vue,'' Lavi aperçut quelque chose dans sa voix,- j'ai eu une vision il y a longtemps, j'avais dix ans et ça m'a toujours hanté. Je nous voyais endormis tous quelque part, que chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque relation, chaque vie était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est impossible. On est bien réel. C'était plus pour ça que ma famille m'avait envoyé dans un'' elle ne termina pas, elle n'arrivait pas. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, son ami la prit dans ses bras.

Elle reprit :

\- Quand on est enfant, on imagine beaucoup de chose, alors imagine lorsqu'on découvre qu'on a une vie antérieure et que peut-être, tout ça est juste mon imagination ou que quelqu'un d'autre qui essaye de nous sauver, mais avec le temps je me suis dit que je disais juste des conneries et que le monde était bien réel dans toute sa forme.

\- Lena'' il murmura doucement, elle tremblait dans ses bras,- je te comprends moi aussi j'aimerais que ça ne soit qu'un monde imaginaire que tout ce qu'on vit, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible.

\- Tu crois que je suis folle.

\- Si tu l'es moi aussi, je le suis'' ils sourirent tous les deux,- ton frère l'a remarqué.

\- Non, j'essaye de garder contrôle en sa présence parce que c'est de sa faute si mes angoisses sont fortes.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose…

\- Il faut que je te parle du plan que moi et Allen on a mis en place.

\- Je suis toute ouïe'' dit-il en essuyant les joues de la brune.

XOXOXOXOX

La personne s'offusquait des mille adjectifs qu'il aurait pour la qualifier. Ses bras l'étreignaient avec une ferveur qui ne pouvait être seulement sienne. Son cœur battait, à moins que ce ne fut le sien, ou le nôtre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux embrumés et allaient se répandre sur son épaule. Comment pouvait-il vivre, faire sans elle ? _"Réveille-toi''_ une voix cria, elle se leva en sueur. Ses cheveux bruns longs tombèrent sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait à la chamade. Une voix l'appelait depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans l'ordre des Tulipes. Lui demandant de se réveiller, de faire le nécessaire. Elle se leva du lit, il n'était que six heures du matin, la dernière mission était gravée en elle. Ces cauchemars étaient peuplés de cadavres, des akumas mais surtout son corps entre deux monde. Le sang, les hurlements, les pleurs.

Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage pour reprendre contenance. Son regard était meurtri par tant de douleur, des cernes énormes l'ornaient et puis, il y a cette chose qui l'intriguait. Comment elle s'est trouvé ici ? Elle ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite. C'était comme si elle naviguait ne sachant pas où aller. C'était un peu confus dans sa tête ces temps-ci et personne ne pouvait la blâmer. Chaque coup que la famille Noah donnait, c'était des vagues de paniques et d'horreur. Elle regarda ses mains qui lui étaient parfois étrangères comme si à la place, il aurait dû y avoir autre chose. Son visage lui était inconnu des fois et pourtant, elle était née avec et cette peau qui lui paraissait plus fausse comme si cette matière était faite pour s'enlever.

Elle passa un chouchou pour maintenir ses cheveux, s'habilla en tenu décontracté du Q.G une fleur de Tulipe ornait sa chemise. Elle devait s'entraîner avec Allen dans moins de quatre heures, elle savait qu'il allait rencontrer son ami parce que c'était un à la cafétéria. Allen aimait beaucoup mangé surtout parce qu'il est un symbiotique. Les exorcistes possédant ce genre d'innocence consommait plus d'énergie que les autres. C'était Allen qui lui avait expliqué. Elle n'était qu'exorciste que depuis peu donc connaître toute sorte d'innocence n'était pas chose aisé. Allen lui expliqua beaucoup de chose, elle avait cette impression qu'elle pouvait le faire confiance. C'était une certitude qui grandissait à chaque fois, qu'elle le voyait se battre à ses côtés.

Son ami lui expliqua que dans le temps, les Exorcistes étaient considérés comme les élus de Dieu. Appelés aussi Prêtres Noirs, ou moines de l'ombre. Ils étaient reconnaissables à leurs longs habits noirs et au crucifix cousu sur leur manteau, au niveau du cœur. Ils étaient les soldats de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, répartis sous plusieurs unités. Chacune des unités correspondait à un Maréchal : Marian Cross, Froi Tiedoll, Winters Soccalo, Cloud Nine et Kevin Yeegar. Ces Maréchaux étaient eux-mêmes sous l'ordre de Grands Maréchaux et autres hommes. La mission des exorcistes était de détruire les Akumas, libérant ainsi l'âme prisonnière qui pouvait alors reposer en paix et de trouver les 109 Innocences dispersées dans le monde. Les Innocences furent créées il y a 7000 ans et ont été utilisées pour vaincre une première fois le Comte Millénaire, mais malgré cette victoire, la Terre paya un lourd tribut, cet épisode a été nommé dans la Bible, le Déluge, qui dura 40 jours.

Au début, elle n'avait pas cru mais les habits de la congrégation de l'ombre la fit croire mais surtout, elle avait l'impression que c'était un lavage de cerveau. Elle avait expliqué à son ami qui avait rit en disant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sérieux, le pire était à venir parce que cela pouvait toujours se produire car dans ce monde d'aujourd'hui, tout le monde croyait ce qu'ils voulaient croire. La pauvre, elle avait été perdue au début, Allen lui avait donné un cours complet de ce qu'était une innocence : des armes anti-Akumas compatibles avec des personnes qui deviendra des exorcistes et si jamais dieu est réfuté ou oublié d'un exorciste, l'Innocence le rejettera, consumant alors peu à peu le corps et l'énergie vitale de son ancien possesseur. Elle avait ce regard triste, cette voix lorsque Allen l'avait raconté le cas de Suman Dark.

Elle a eu mal aussi en pensant à ça, c'était triste. Ce n'était plus une liberté, c'était une condamnation pure et dure. C'était contre leur gré et c'était effrayant, elle qui aimait vivre comme elle entendait. Elle ne trouvait plus aussi cool de posséder une innocence type équipement. C'était un fouet qui se prolongeait à l'infini et chaque akuma touché se détruisait immédiatement, car son innocence était brutale, viscérale. C'était un équipement qu'elle utilisait accompagné des bracelets qui activaient le tout. Elle dit bonjour à quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait avant d'arriver à sa destination et elle trouva Allen en train de se goinfrer comme pas possible. Elle trouvait ça touchant de voir quelqu'un manger après tant d'horreur.

Ils étaient devenus des véritables amis après avoir passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, après la cafétéria, ils devaient s'entraîner car chacun sentait cette guerre s'approcher de plus en plus. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une salle d'entraînement. Elle devait se perfectionner comme disait dans le temps sa mère. Ils se donnaient à fond : des esquives, des coups qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle voulait être plus forte, réussir quelque chose et ne plus être à la traîne grâce à Allen, elle réussissait. Et ne sachant comment la question était venue ou dite, mais elle était de nature curieuse et puis, ce Kanda l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Kana n'était pas idiote même si Allen essayait de faire des choses en douces parfois elle voyait bien lorsque cela concernait un certain baKanda selon Allen.

Elle voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait ce sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Allen la regarda en souriant, elle ne savait pas distinguer du sourire vrai et du faux. Elle voyait tellement d'amour dans le regard de son camarade. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir joué à ce jeu : un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ? Une fleur de marguerite qui était capable de vaincre l'affreux doute en l'effeuillant se disant que notre bien aimée nous aime. Les premiers amours de jeunesses aussi, elle ne l'a jamais vécu peut-être que si peut-être que non, ses souvenirs étaient trop profonds. Lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans son passé, elle avait peur de ne rien trouver. Elle avait l'impression d'être qu'une page vide, il y avait des souvenirs qui lui venaient mais l'impression était étrange. Elle avait perdu la mémoire donc dire si oui ou non sa mémoire est bonne était une autre affaire, mais ce genre de flash n'était pas elle. Elle aurait dû se souvenir de sa première sortie, de son premier baiser, de sa première promesse, de sa première caresse, de son premier projet. Ce souvenir d'une personne qu'elle aurait aimée, une personne belle, loyale, admirable, respectueuse. De donner son mot avec l'amour éternel mais en vérité pendant l'adolescence personne ne sait rien. De pouvoir sourire à cette personne, que rien ne pouvait les arrêter sauf qu'il y avait aussi le contraire, le premier chagrin d'amour, les pleurs, les sanglots.

Elle ne croyait pas ou peu à ce genre de chose donc, elle était certaine d'une chose. Ce genre de relation n'était pas très intéressant pour elle et tant mieux si elle ne se souvenait pas car, il y avait plus important. C'était une déprime de moins. Elle activa une deuxième fois son innocence passant au deuxième niveau, elle commença à être plus combatif. Ce niveau détériorait un peu sa personnalité, Allen l'avait remarqué mais ne disait rien. Il la comprenait sans besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Au fond d'elle, Kana était prête à faire quoi, elle ne savait rien mais quelque chose dans l'air lui disait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de venir dans l'ordre des Tulipes et de ne plus revoir son ami qui lui était cher. C'était bizarre comme sensation mais c'était bien présent depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Allen comme si c'était un adieu et d'un un souffle, Kana disparut.

'' _Depuis quelque temps, vous avez dû remarquer que je ne nageais pas dans une joie de vivre dionysiaque ni dans un optimisme à tous crins, ce qui est pourtant mon penchant habituel. Je ne pense, depuis quelque temps, qu'à ma disparition prochaine, sinon imminente, et sens la mort qui rôde et fouine sans arrêt autour de moi comme un cochon truffier. ''_

À suivre…

Le petit extrait de depuis quelque temps vient du **site de Siné Mensuel, son journal - Siné**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

 _''_ _-_ _Tu m'attendras ?_

 _- C'est un gage ?_

 _-_ _Non._

 _-_ _Tu verras bien alors_ _… ''_

Il ouvrit les yeux tombant sur un plafond blanc, des lampes lumineuses suspendues. Son corps était comme dans le vide, il le sentait et il a eu le malheur de regarder en bas, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit, un des oreillers tomba au sol tandis que l'autre était sous lui. Sa confusion se lisait sur son visage. Comment était-il venu ici, la dernière fois, il parlait avec Lenalee. Il grimaça sous la douleur, ses yeux regardèrent la chambre, le mur devant lui était tout en vert, une télévision, une petite table rouge où était posé une lampe verte, un chauffe-eau avec une chaise transparente et à côté un coffre-fort. La porte de la salle de bain peinte dans un ton rouge sang était mi-ouverte, le placard se situait côte à côte puis la porte de sortie. Derrière lui, le mur était bleu avec des pétales roses et des petites branches vertes qui donnaient un côté sauvage à la chambre. Il avait l'impression d'être au printemps.

Il ne pouvait se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait après avoir parlé avec Lenalee. Il descendit du lit, il faisait nuit, il entendait le bruit de l'ambulancier qui s'approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre ses pensées. Et une pensée incongrue était venue à lui comme ça, comme s'il était en vacances : quand est-ce qu'une porte n'est pas une porte ? Il avait entendu ça quelque part mais ne se souvenait plus. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un de son enfance. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui comme une douce mélodie lui demandant de faire attention, d'être prudent. Il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans ce genre de situation. D'une certaine façon, cette chambre lui était familière peut-être parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il imaginait étant enfant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva avec son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment le dire. Paniquer était la seule option, mais il ne le fit pas car cela ne servait à rien. C'était lui mais en même temps pas du tout. Il voyait un peu ses rides, il y avait quelques mèches grises même en se reconnaissant pas, ce regard dans le miroir reflétait tout le malheur que cet être pouvait ressentir. La porte s'ouvrit, il sursauta un peu sous la surprise et regarda la personne qui était là en train de le regarder comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Tu ne me dis même plus quand tu rentres'' la voix était triste comme s'il ne possédait plus de volonté d'être en colère ou quelque que se soit ce sentiment qu'il voyait dans son regard.

\- Euh…'' il gratta derrière son oreille signe de nervosité. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il n'avait pas envie de faire le pitre mais ne connaissant pas ce corps qui habitait ses pensées, il avait juste dit :

\- Komui…

Komui soupira de lassitude :

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi apparemment pour rien. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ces temps-ci.

\- Euh…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'' c'était peut-être la pire réponse qu'il ait donné, il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa bouche. C'était pénible même pour lui et c'était pour dire.

\- Lenalee, t'attends'' dit-il maussade tout en l'accusant avec ses yeux comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et il allait le faire. Peut-être qu'il était temps de dire que ce n'était pas lui, enfin quasi pas lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué ? Mais l'heure n'était plus à la confidence et puis, le regard que Komui lui lançait disait tout, qu'importe ce qu'il dira ou fera. L'équation allait être dur à résoudre. Il passa à côté du frère de son ex mais toujours son amie. Il recula comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses et c'était peu dire. Komui fronça les sourcils comme s'il disait, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

\- Lavi…'' murmura Komui inquiet mais espérant quelque chose d'autre,'' c'était comme une brûlure que ce corps connaissait et que lui n'avait aucun idée mais ressentait son cœur battre,- pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?'' demanda Komui en s'approchant plus près de lui.

Lavi gratta son cou, son sang bouillonnait en lui. Il avait envie de se gratter partout. Komui était trop proche de lui.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?'' dit-il mal à l'aise, mais ce corps réagissait différemment mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver ici en ce moment où certainement cet homme qui était le grand frère de Lenalee essayait de l'embrasser. Lavi le repoussa vivement, choqué et perturbé en même temps. C'était le monde à l'envers et il devait vite comprendre et obtenir des réponses car, il était dans son corps mais quelques années après. Il avait peut-être trente ans et plus.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, tu as un comportement vraiment étrange'' dit Komui pas du tout vexé.

\- Je suis désolé'' il se rattrapa tant bien que mal sachant qu'il avait blessé Komui,- euh…ça va paraître bizarre venant de moi mais en quelle année on est et'' il déglutit mais ne voulait vraiment pas poser cette question mais quand il faut,- est-ce que toi et moi, on est ensemble-ensemble ?

\- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche, on est en -'' Lavi sentait ce regard l'épier de toute part, le déposséder de toute chose, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou,- 2050'' il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté mais c'était le dernier mot qui l'acheva lorsque Komui lui dit qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis dix ans. Il ne trouvait pas sa voix, le roux voulait comprendre comment il avait fini avec Komui. C'était rien à y comprendre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ce n'était plus vraiment important ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa vie. Le monde qui l'entourait était rempli d'explosions, de cendres, de cris, des pleurs et au ciel des bombardements détruisant tout sur leur passage. Des gens devenant poussières, c'était un carnage. Tout ça, il le voyait derrière une fenêtre mal nettoyée qui avait fait son temps. Aux horizons, il n'existait plus aucune plante. Tout était désert, il y avait des croix marquées au sol, il avait compris tout de suite. Combien de morts étaient tombés pour sauver les civils ? Combien d'autres devaient mourir ? La congrégation n'était plus ce que c'était. Le bâtiment était en ruine alors que même pas une heure de cela, il écoutait Lenalee alors qu'ils mangeaient après s'être entraîné. Ce monde était loin de chez lui, coincé dans ce corps qui était trop vieux pour lui.

Il marcha à côté de l'Intendant certainement son mari mais pas si sûr. C'était ridicule d'entendre ça, de le penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver là ? C'était vraiment un choc, durant toute sa vie, son regard était dirigé vers la gent féminine pas masculine, mais son cœur lui réservait toujours des surprises. Il gratta sa tête signe d'un inconfort qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'y soustraire. Komui à côté de lui, était silencieux. Lavi sentait qu'il lui en voulait à mort pour quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait même pas. Le roux ne savait pas comment annoncer qu'il n'était pas Lavi enfin son Lavi. Il se retrouva devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, lui faisant grincer des dents. Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent une Lenalee toujours aussi magnifique dans l'âge. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle portait interminablement l'uniforme de la congrégation.

\- Bonjour, Lavi'' dit-elle à voix basse comme une confidence,- mon frère a réussi enfin à te trouver.

Il était dans sa chambre enfin pas dans la congrégation mais c'était bizarre que Komui ne l'avait pas trouvé puisque apparemment ils vivaient ensemble dans ce monde où la guerre était le quotidien des personnes ici. En venant, il était resté halluciner par ce je-m'en-foutisme de certains habitants de la région. Lenalee alla s'asseoir suivit de son frère alors que lui était resté là comme un con à observer l'endroit essayant de comprendre dans quel monde il avait échoué. Ce n'était certainement pas le sien car, c'était la famille Noah qui dominait le monde. Les akumas étaient de partout et il tâta son pantalon mais ne trouva pas son petit marteau.

\- Lavi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Lenalee un peu agacée comme si elle ne voulait pas être sa présence.

\- Où est passé mon maillet ?'' les deux autres le regardèrent.

\- Lavi'' soupira Komui avant de continuer mais fut coupé par Lenalee.

\- Combien de verre as-tu bu pour dire cette connerie ?'' elle plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille,- tu sais très bien que tu l'as perdu au combat. Tyki l'a détruit.

Les fils ne se touchaient plus, c'était être en plein cauchemar. Un rire comique sortit avec une pointe d'amertume de lui.

\- Tu plaisantes…

\- Lavi ce n'est pas drôle. De toute façon, comment voudrais-tu te souvenir si tu as passé ces deux dernières années à boire à ne plus savoir ton nom'' la voix de Lenalee montait en crescendo comme si elle avait envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités,- à te lamenter sur ton sort.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'' oups, il avait juré que c'était dans sa tête. Le regard qu'elle lui lança, le fit frémir mais aussi une pointe de déception muni d'inquiétude.

Lavi la connaissait bien même si elle n'était pas contente de cette version de lui.

\- C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais !'' elle dit tandis que Komui rangeait quelques papiers.

\- Euh… il faut que je vous dise en truc. Cela pourrait paraître, bizarre, étrange mais'' il y a eu un long silence avant qu'il ne parle,- je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez. Je ne suis pas Lavi.

\- Tu as pris de la drogue'' elle dit en le regardant dans les yeux avant de tourner vers son frère,- il a pris de la drogue ?

\- J'en sais rien…'' murmura Komui.

\- C'est ton compagnon à ce que je sache'' sa voix était dure,- j'en ai marre que tu le couvres. Cet idiot a failli détruire notre plan qu'on a mis un an à mettre en place.

\- Lenalee…'' réprimanda son frère.

\- Non, je refuse. Il doit entendre tout ce que l'on peut lui rapprocher. C'est un incapable doublé d'un sens d'humeur grotesque. Franchement, tu ne sers à rien à part mettre les autres en danger'' elle avait le souffle coupé.

Cela lui faisait mal même si tout ça n'était pas de sa faute mais celui au plus vieux. Son cœur tambourinait dans son torse comme s'il voulait s'échapper. C'était trop d'information d'un coup. Il ne servait à rien dans cette réalité, sa réalité. Ce monde où la congrégation s'est fait battre.

\- Je ne suis pas votre Lavi'' sa voix était rauque, il ne voulait plus de discorde. Carte sur table, il devait le faire et expliquer à ces deux personnes qu'il ressentait pour la première une certaine rancune qu'il venait du passé. Bien sûr, au début, ils prenaient Lavi pour un fou. Il pouvait comprendre. Être adulte craignait vraiment par ici. Après débats, confusion, acceptation.

\- Oh moins tu sais ce que tu vas devenir'' dit Lenalee en souriant un peu. Lavi ne l'avait pas pris à mal.

\- Oui, ça craint, je sais. Revenant ce que je disais, la dernière chose que je me souvienne, j'étais dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir discuté avec toi et ensuite dans la chambre en train de regarder un foutu miroir qui reflétait un vieux moi.

Lenalee éclata de rire pour la première fois. l'atmosphère était plus agréable pour avoir une bonne conversation.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça soit lui au lieu de toi'' dit la brune en faisant une mini petite excuse sans le dire.

\- Moi aussi, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' demanda-t-il sans oser poser le regard sur Komui qui le regardait intensément.

\- C'est une chance que tu sois ici pour qu'on puisse au moins changer quelques trucs'' dit Lenalee en lui donnant un dossier classifié- je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mon frère le fera.

\- Pourquoi ?'' il ne voulait pas être seul avec Komui.

\- J'ai une mission faire avec Krory et Eliade'' murmura Lenalee en se levant,- je voulais juste te voir même si parfois j'aie envie de tuer ton autre toi, je t'adore toujours.

\- Moi aussi'' il dit en la prenant dans les bras.

\- Où est Yuu, Allen, les autres'' dit-il mais ne vit pas leurs regards.

\- Lavi, il y a des choses que je suis certaine que tu ne dois pas savoir. Prends juste les information importante et j'espère que mon frère trouvera une façon de te renvoyer dans le passé'' elle dit d'une traite,- j'étais contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lavi avait appris beaucoup de chose en lisant le dossier que Lenalee lui avait donné. Il était assis dans la chambre, car ce n'était ni '' _sa_ '' et '' _leur_ '' chambre, pas encore dans sa tête. Il y a eu plusieurs combats qui opposaient les Noah, la Congrégation de l'ombre, l'ordre des Tulipes et l'ordre du Lotus. La guerre avait suivi plusieurs années, la famille Noah et le comte Millénaire avait toujours un coup d'avance. Les exorcistes de chaque faction de cette génération n'était pas les plus forts. La tendance se prenait plus à ceux qui s'étaient incarnés dans cette vie après l'analyse de Bookman, était plus apte à évoluer plus vite, car les akumas étaient à leur apogée.

En lisant plus bas, il trouva Allen écrit dans celle de l'ordre des Tulipes avec d'autres exorcistes qui ne cautionnaient pas les méthodes du Q.G. C'était compréhensible selon Lavi. Lui était observateur, observer était le métier de son grand-père. C'était d'un ennui d'être sur la touche mais avec le temps, il s'était à peu près fait à l'idée. Lavi changea la page et trouva sur les deux pages, une petite fleur de lotus emprisonnée dans une grande fleur de tulipes. C'était beau à voir mais l'inscription au-dessus l'était moins : '' _ **mors sequitur nisi infirma**_ ''. Tout simplement la mort suit les plus faibles. Il tourna encore la page et lut, mais il y avait quelques pages qui étaient arrachées surtout celles concernant l'ordre du Lotus. C'était un ordre qui a su naître dans la guerre, le sang.

\- Bonjour'' il fut interrompu par une jeune fille qui le regardait un peu perdu,- est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Oui…

-Je cherche une amie à moi, elle était avec moi lorsque les akumas ont attaqué et un exorciste nous a sauvé. Je l'ai perdu de vue et depuis je la cherche. Vous êtes un exorciste'' elle dit lentement, calmement.

Lavi regarda le corps de la jeune femme trembler de plus en plus fort. Sa voix faisait écho dans la chambre. Cela aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille mais absorbé comme il était, c'était quasiment impossible.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? Je cherche une amie à moi, elle était avec moi lorsque les akumas ont attaqué et un exorciste nous a sauvé. Je l'ai perdu de vue et depuis je la cherche. Vous êtes un exorciste'' elle saignait du nez, son regard était vitreux. Elle grimaçait, sa voix ne se portait pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sans pouvoir échapper un son, un cri que Lavi apercevait dans son regard.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?''il demanda plus doucement pour mieux la calmer. Elle était comme bloquée sans savoir où elle était.

\- J…je, j…j…je m'ap…m'appelle'' elle couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains avant de crier mais Lavi n'entendait pas,- ils vont bientôt arriver. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait noir'' le regard de la jeune fille était ancré en lui, le sondant mais ne le voyait pas comme si Lavi était un passager sans rien de plus.

Lavi essaya de capter son attention, essayant de l'aider. Il sentait la souffrance de cette jeune femme. Cette douleur qui lui faisait mal, être comme découpé en petit morceau et être déchiqueté en même temps. Il cracha du sang en revenant à lui. C'était comme s'il s'était transporté avec elle. Les lumières dansaient avec eux, des gens criaient, des pleurs qui conjuraient à des personnes de ne pas faire ce qu'ils allaient faire et une petite fille âgée de huit ans allongée sur un plateau, attachée recevant de l'électricité. Il cogna contre le placard, il avait l'impression que son épaule s'était disloquée. Il recevait des milliers de petites aiguilles dans le corps alors que la fille mystérieuse revenait petit à petit à elle.

\- J…je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai vu pire'' menteur dit sa conscience.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille les prévenir. Je n'ai plus de temps, il faut que le trouve'' elle parlait rapidement alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler, son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui et cette fois-ci elle le regardait et lui souriait,- merci de m'avoir aidé à me stabiliser. J'arrive à ma fin'' elle murmura. Lavi ne l'avait pas entendu. Son corps commença à devenir transparent,- et merde'' elle jura,- je m'appelle Kana, souviens-toi'' elle dit d'une petite voix avant de disparaître et Lavi n'avait rien pu faire. Cette voix, il aurait juré qu'il la connaissait. Une petite main fantôme le fit sursauter. Devant lui, accroupit se trouvait Komui qui le regardait inquiet.

\- Lavi,

\- Je vais bien'' il dit essoufflé. Des trucs étranges venaient à lui sans qu'il ne le demande. Son corps le piquait, il avait l'impression de partir loin. Il regarda sa main pleine de sang, une coupure assez large mais pas mortelle. Il prit la main de Komui, il devait lui dire, car ce corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il sentait l'autre revenir.

\- Je suis désolé si tu as pensé que je t'évitais ou que je ne cautionnais pas ce qu'il y avait ou ce qu'il y a entre nous deux, c'est juste'' il toussa,- c'est trop d'information d'un coup.

Komui lui sourit gentiment :

\- Je comprends Lavi'' Komui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je crois que je m'en vais…''il était à bout de souffle.

Komui compris :

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si cela changerait quelque chose, mais il faut essayer'' murmura Komui,- Allen est devenu un Noah, le jour où Kanda est mort'' dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Les yeux de Lavi étaient grands ouverts, les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues,- tu n'as pas supporté la mort de Kanda ni la transformation d'Allen, car tu pensais que tout était de ta faute à cause'' il fut coupé par les lèvres de Lavi. Il laissa le roux l'embrasser,- de Kana.

\- Aieuh…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' demanda Lavi,- tu n'es plus fâché contre moi. Pourquoi mon bras me fait mal ?

\- Non'' Komui n'était pas certain que Lavi l'avait bien entendu, mais il espérait pour changer le futur.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?'' les deux dirent en même temps alors qu'une lueur verte s'illuminait dans le creux de la main de Lavi et ils savaient ce que c'étaient.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

C'était la nuit d'orage la plus belle qu'Allen avait dû voir. C'était un débordement magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il était hypnotisé sous ce grondement musical, les échos émanant des collines se contentant de répondre aux éclairs qui se succédaient sans interruption dans un vrombissement sourd et grave. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les branches, les faisant danser dans le noir, éclairées par le tonnerre. Sentir de temps en temps l'herbe mouillée entrer par les fenêtres était agréable. Il s'imaginait alors qu'il marchait devant Link, être dehors sentir l'eau coulée sur lui, offrant un joli spectacle tout en contemplant ce que la nature donnait et cela lui ramena une autre pensée étant enfant lorsque lui et Mana, un artiste talentueux, l'avait adopté. Il se voyait tremblant de peur à cause de ces arbres qui ressemblaient à des fantômes, causés par le vent et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. Il n'avait que cinq ans à cette époque.

Même en portant son manteau noir et rouge, il sentait le froid s'imprégner dans ses os mais en même temps, il aurait aimé avoir cette liberté d'aller quelque part sans être surveillé. Ce n'était pas pratique d'avoir un chien de garde en pensant qu'Allen était l'hôte du quatorzième. En marchant, il imaginait des gens courant sous la pluie, les portes claquant sous le vent. La peur d'être mouillé, l'insouciance qui pouvait provoquer ce temps. C'était tellement beau, qu'il s'arrêta sans le savoir, être emporté par ce magnifique tableau que la nature délivrait. Marchant à travers les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre, Allen avait un sourire paisible, Timcanpy sur son épaule droite. Link lui avait demandé gentiment ce qu'il avait mais n'avait pas répondu. Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le bureau de l'Intendant. C'était peut-être une nouvelle mission, ce qu'Allen pensait.

Allen frappa à la porte en arrivant, appelant Komui qui pleurait le nom de sa petite sœur. Allen soupira, c'était toujours le même discours. L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Invariablement autant de cartons par terre, beaucoup de dossiers sur le bureau de l'Intendant et les scientifiques qui engueulaient ce dernier qui ne les écoutait même pas. Allen resta planté en plein milieu du bureau attendant que cela se calme. Après plusieurs soupirs, de cris et de pleurs et l'impatience de Link qu'Allen trouvait plutôt amusant, voir encourageant, Komui se reprit, s'assit derrière son pupitre où il jeta massivement les dossiers par terre sous le regard meurtrier des autres mais pas la tasse que sa petite Lenalee lui avait offert, un joli dessin était imprimé. C'était un beau petit lapin rose.

\- Bonsoir Allen,'' dit Komui en se mettant en place tout en larguant les scientifiques qui se mettaient au boulot.

\- Bonsoir, Komui.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour en savoir un peu plus sur ta dernière mission et aussi pour t'annoncer que nous allons déménager dans des nouveaux quartiers.

\- Pourquoi ?'' demanda Allen, il n'avait pas eu vent de tout ça sinon il aurait entendu quelques petits ragots.

\- La branche du centre a demandé qu'on déménage. Il n'y a que toi qui ne sais pas. La transition se fera dans quatre jours. Tu auras une nouvelle chambre'' il fit une pause, Allen regarda ce que les autres faisaient,- si tu as besoin d'aide pour transporter des matériaux lourds, tu peux nous le dire.

\- D'accord, je peux m'en charger'' Allen faillit glisser sous la tonne de papier sous ses pieds. C'était dangereux cet endroit par moment. Komui était maintenant en train de ranger quelques dossiers dans des cartons empilés les uns sur les autres.

\- D'accord, alors tu prendras le train souterrain à quatre heures du matin.'' il eut un déclic dans la tête d'Allen.

\- Euh… seulement moi !

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Et si je me perds et que je ne trouve pas l'endroit, je serais bien embêté'' Komui pouvait apercevoir dans sa voix de l'inquiétude.

\- T'inquiète moi aussi, je prendrais ce train.

\- Tant mieux'' il n'était pas bon en orientation,- c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Moi aussi je t'accompagnerais'' dit Link en le regardant. Allen l'avait complètement oublié,- tu es seul jusqu'à demain. J'ai une réunion cette nuit avec le directeur'' Allen tourna de l'œil dans sa tête. Link ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille,- j'espère que tu ne feras rien…'' il fut coupé par Allen qui était exaspéré. Il n'était pas un criminel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire cette nuit à part dormir ?!'' murmura Allen plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres mais Link avait bien entendu.

Link le regarda en l'épilant. La surveillance le pesait un peu. Allen s'excusa auprès de Komui, il voulait rentrer maintenant dans sa chambre. Komui l'encouragea alors qu'il marchait vers la porte. Timcanpy volait entour de lui avant de se poser sur sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur la voix du communément appeler Kanda qui était venu chercher son Mugen.

\- Oh Kanda content de te voir'' dit Komui en empilant d'autres cartons déjà scotchés,- attends quelques minutes que je termine ça.

Kanda était habillé tout en noir, ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval avec des mèches sur le devant. Allen le regardait vraiment. L'intensité du regard d'Allen était de la braise alors qu'un scientifique disait à Kanda que Reever allait lui donner car attendre Komui, ça aurait été éternel. Le brun se retourna en entendant son nom être prononcé et se trouva nez à nez avec Allen.

-Moyashi'' murmura Kanda alors que le blandin souriait. Kanda fronça les sourcils signe de malaise venant de ce sourire trop faux.

\- Tu sais que j'aiderais Lenalee au salon' dit Allen comme ça. C'était clairement une invitation mais Kanda passa à côté de lui sans le regarder en disant :

\- Arrête ça tout de suite'' Allen le regarda, Timcanpy s'envola,- ne m'adresse pas la parole lorsque tu as ce sourire.

\- Mais je…'' il était surpris, en parlant la colère était bien présente,- tu veux dire quoi par là ?

\- Toujours aussi froid, Kanda'' dit Reever en lui tendant le sabre enveloppé dans un tissu.

Les sentiments des gens étaient les plus compliqués. Ne pas savoir où commencer ou s'arrêter. C'était toujours le trop qui l'emportait. Devoir rabâcher, insulter ou contrôler son être n'était pas des plus difficiles surtout pour Kanda. Komui lui disait qu'il le comprenait mais qu'un jour quelque chose se passera et il pourra ouvrir son cœur à Allen. Le brun n'avait rien dit et laissa Komui avec ses propres questions.

Quelques heures plus tard, Allen était accroupit avec deux livres dans les mains en train de les ranger. C'était le salon de détente. Lui et Lenalee enlevaient les bouquins, les portraits. Ils parlaient un peu du déménagement qui allait suivre dans quatre jours. Link était adossé au mur en train de lire un livre sous le regard exaspéré de Lenalee qui voulait juste le voir se dégager d'ici s'il ne pouvait pas aider. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Allen, son ami devait être surveillé.

\- Comme je te disais, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la _colère habituelle_ '' dit Allen en se levant pour aider Lenalee a apporté des cartons lourds.

\- Peut-être était-il de mauvaise humeur ?'' dit Lenalee en mettant des portraits au sol.

\- Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur…

Lenalee rit un peu sans le vouloir :

\- Tu connais Kanda.

\- C'est pour ça,'' Timcanpy volait autour d'Allen avant de se poser sur le canapé.

Cette fois-ci, Lenalee lui donna un vrai sourire, pas seulement de complaisance

\- Je suis contente que tu sois un peu radieux.

\- Quoi ?'' dit Allen en se retournant avec plein de livres empilés dans ses bras et Timcanpy qui était venu vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas pu dormir ces derniers jours, mais je suis en pleine santé.

\- Allen'' elle se retourna vers lui,- ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Alors quoi !

\- Depuis l'attaque des akumas, tu as l'air déprimé.

\- Euh… Lenalee'' il fit un sourire forcé.

\- C'est vraiment intéressant de voir comment Kanda t'anime à chaque fois que tu vas mal'' elle murmura plus comme une confidence pour pas que Link les entends.

\- Pas dans le bon sens en tout cas.

\- C'est cela'' dit Lenalee en l'embêtant. Ils continuèrent à travailler. C'était très tard lorsqu'ils ont enfin pu terminer. Link était parti en premier pour sa réunion, Lenalee était soulagée, Allen scotchait encore quelques cartons,- va le voir.

\- Qui ?

\- Je sais que tu as envie de lui montrer ta découverte'' elle murmura,-profite maintenant avant que Link ne revienne.

\- J'ai jusqu'à demain'' Allen comprenait ce que Lenalee disait, il n'était pas très ouvert, mais des fois, elle pouvait lire en lui. C'était perturbant mais celui qui avait la palme d'or c'était bien le japonais qui lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides. Les mots de Link lui étaient revenus « Je n'ai pas l'attention de commander tes affaires privées mais sache une chose que tu dois comprendre et assurer durant ma surveillance, je dois rapporter tout à mon supérieur et ici et maintenant,».

\- Tu ne dois pas l'écouter'' dit Lenalee sachant parfaitement à quoi, il pensait,- Link ne comprend pas, personne ne peut comprendre sauf ceux qui sont déjà dedans.

\- Merci Lenalee.

\- De rien'' ils sourirent. Elle éteignit la lumière, Allen ferma la porte,- je te souhaite bonne nuit.

\- À toi aussi…

« Tu dois comprendre tout ça avant d'aller avec lui » des paroles résonnant dans sa tête. Cela pourrait paraître anodin mais Allen entendait autre chose, une menace presque. Les averses ne cessaient pas de tomber. L'orage était de plus en plus fort. Le vent soufflait tout sur son passage. Allen était morose, il le savait mais arriver à tout contrôler n'était pas si facile. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'il était devant la porte du brun. Il se força à sourire alors que dedans tout se mourait. Allen était tellement ancré dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta sous le bruit de la porte qui venait de claquer contre le mur et la voix de Kanda lui demandant ce qu'il faisait à cette heure ici.

\- Houuaaa…'' c'était juste ça, sa petite voix qui voulait se barrer,- K…Kanda.

\- Tch'' il dit en lui tendant un sac,- je suis allé au salon mais personne ni était.

\- Ah…aaaaah''dit Allen en essayant de calmer ses émotions et de prendre ce que Kanda lui donnait.

\- Komui a oublié de te donner le nouvel uniforme.

\- Merci'' le blandin était stupéfait. Kanda rentrait dans sa chambre lorsqu'Allen l'interrompit- Kanda, attend une minute, **Yuu** '' le brun s'arrêta,- j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je l'ai trouvé en nettoyant le salon, je…

\- Arrête ça tout de suite'' la voix de Kanda était enrouée d'irritation. Il rentra dans sa chambre suivit d'Allen qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du brun mais eu sa réponse,- pourquoi es-tu en train de sourire ?

\- Kanda'' dit Allen en entourant le torse du japonais,- tu es tellement injuste.

\- Ah.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?'' dit Allen, sa voix était enfantine presque en pleure,- j'aime être à tes côtés mais à chaque fois je ne sais pas quoi faire et dans ces moments-là, je souris'' Allen plaqua Kanda contre le mur de la chambre. Kanda soupira.

\- Regarde-moi'' le blandin leva la tête lentement, leurs regards se croisèrent, la main de Kanda vint se poser sur la joue droite d'Allen avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Allen l'entoura de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs joues étaient rouges alors que le maudit disait à Kanda combien il était devenu un bon embrasseur. Allen le poussa dans le lit, le corps du brun rebondit avant d'avoir les lèvres d'Allen sur les siennes. Les mains d'Allen explorèrent le corps du japonais. Les gémissements remplissaient la chambre sous une pluie battante.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Allen'' demanda une voix lointaine alors qu'il revenait à lui.

\- Oh Miranda'' il était encore perdu avec l'un de ces derniers souvenirs. Ce jour où la pluie battait ou dans une nuit d'orage, il était si bien avec Kanda.

Miranda lui sourit :

\- Ça va.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Oh, Alexandrie veut te voir'' dit Miranda. Allen la remercia et partit. Il devenait un peu plus dingue ici. Il n'était pas enfermé extérieurement mais intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire. Il rentra dans la grande maison, rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière mission. Tout était fait de noir et de blanc, la seule couleur qui faisait égayer cette pièce était des pots de fleurs rouges et roses dans tous les coins. Il monta les escaliers en silence. Il regarda tout simplement de magnifiques tableaux sur les murs de la maison et ceux qu'il avait volé, non emprunté.

C'était un homme vêtu de blanc, les ténèbres régnaient tout autour de lui. Des longues racines noires s'infiltraient au creux de la vallée alors que la neige tombait sur lui. De loin, il pouvait voir une petite cabane en bois de couleur châtain au milieu d'un grand arbre. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré par le tableau. La sensation d'être perdu, de tournoyer dans cette sombre forêt alors qu'il n'y avait aucun animal, lui faisant tourner de l'œil. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre en voyant une ombre traverser la forêt. Il avait réussi à voir justes quelques mèches brunes dans la noirceur de ce tableau. Cela indiquait l'équilibre dans sa tête. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrée. Toujours être poli avec son prochain.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Walker.

\- Monsieur Allard'' dit-il en s'asseyant, il n'avait pas besoin de permission quand même. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et élégant. Il sortait des films classiques à la James Bond. Il était régulièrement habillé soit en noir et blanc, soit en rouge et noir avec des chaussures noires et blanches. Alexandrie n'avait rien d'un homme qui portait sa profession sur la figure. Il était plutôt un homme d'affaire juste en le regardant, se disait Allen. Allard avait quelques mèches grises sur les côtés de son visage qui lui donnaient un côté charmeur.

\- Vous m'avez appelé Allard.

\- Walker'' dit Allen pour le contredire. Il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Vous avez une nouvelle mission'' Allen était content, il broyait du noir en pensant à son japonais et cela lui fera du bien.

\- Avec mon équipe.

\- Oui, et Tiedoll'' ils continuèrent à parler. Allen devait marquer des points même si le père de Kanda l'appréciait. Cela lui fera pas de mal.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié'' dit Allen sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna,- vous avez envoyé Kana avec une autre équipe.

\- Non, elle devait être dans cette mission. Peut-être vous la trouverez à la librairie, la section biologie.

\- Je vais voir, merci'' dit-il avant de sortir.

Il marcha dans les escaliers en faisant attention à les descendre. Ces derniers temps, ses pensées, ses souvenirs, prenait le pas sur lui. Cela avait tendance à obscurcir son état, ses envies. Il avait comme une sorte de colère en lui qui ne voulait pas s'en aller et ce n'était pas dirigé vers le monde mais surtout vers lui. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il allait commettre quelque chose de terrible, que la voix en lui ne voulait pas se taire, lui disant que c'était assez de près. Une horrible sensation qui ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour et cette peur de retrouver Kanda le dévorait de l'intérieur comme un mauvais présage qui se profilait à l'horizon. Son ventre grogna lui rappelant à l'ordre qu'il n'avait pas mangé de l'après-midi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il avait le teint basané, mais assez uniforme. Le front élevé, pas trop grand. Les yeux verts, grands et les sourcils noirs et épais mais bien émottés. Un nez ni trop grand ni trop petit. Il était assez petit et chétif. Il portait sur lui un manteau gris sous l'éclair de la Lune où il essayait d'ouvrir une porte d'un magasin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans cette rue précise. Il faisait très attention pour que personne ne le repère. Il avait fait un long chemin pour arriver ici, à cet endroit précis où une voix l'appelait, l'enchantait de son mélodieux chant. Il était comme transporter, transpercer de toute part. Il entra enfin, une lumière violente l'entoura, le chauffant. Il commença à crier mais personne n'était là pour l'aider. Une autre lueur apparut. Un corps émettait une lumière verte, perdu dans le temps. Une ombre s'approcha de lui, c'était tellement paisible, tellement accueillant. L'homme sentait le sang bouillir en lui, son cœur voulait se barrer de sa poitrine. Il y eut une grande explosion avant que l'endroit devienne silencieux.

L'ombre cessa d'émettre une lumière verte, un corps apparut.

\- Non'' la voix émit un son effroyable,- non ce n'est pas possible'' autour de son corps flottant, le sang glissait des fenêtres, des rideaux, de la porte, du sol même sur sa robe blanche. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle venait y aller. Elle devait les contacter, il faut qu'elle le dise avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Elle sentait son corps trembler à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça pas après ce que son ami, Allen Walker lui avait dit, raconté. Elle ne devait pas, surtout pas. Elle était entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait une mission qui était endormie en elle depuis si longtemps : tuer Kanda. Elle était programmée pour ça mais n'arrivait pas à le localiser comme s'il était sorti de l'univers.

Kana ne se sentait pas bien, les échos revenaient vers elle remplissant ses souvenirs mais incapable de localiser Yuu Kanda. La mort de ce pauvre homme la rendait malade mais pas au point de pleurer. Cette soif de sang, elle le ressentait. C'était le déclenchement des vérités. C'était en approche et elle devait le faire.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah'' cria Lavi en tombant de son lit. Il faisait nuit, la pluie battait à son plein. C'était quoi encore ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait. C'était ce délire de rêver d'être dans le futur dans le corps d'un autre, de voir ses amis mourir, de voir le Comte Millénaire gagner, d'être avec Komui. Il avait un problème. Ce futur, il espérait ne se réaliserait jamais mais en se levant, il regarda la blessure qu'il avait faite pendant le rêve et d'un coup, il perdit. Ce n'était pas possible, pas ce futur.

Il tomba au sol ne croyant pas à ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres qu'il faisait depuis petit, mais cette blessure l'assurait que non, et ce que Komui lui avait dit en quittant son corps était revenu au galop « _le quatorzième est né au moment_ _suivant_ _la mort de Kanda_ » mais comment, Lavi ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots prononcés par Komui. Il n'imaginait pas : ne concevait pas la mort du brun. C'était impossible mais la réalité était toute autre. Il flippait à mort, Kanda avait disparu, mais sa mort n'était pas encore de suite, est-ce que cela avait un rapport. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

\- Lavi'' dit une voix féminine.

\- Entre'' derrière la porte se trouvait Lenalee qui lui fit un mini sourire.

\- Il faut que je te parle'' elle dit s'invitant elle-même à s'asseoir sur le lit,- j'ai rencontré Allen.

\- Il va bien…

\- Oui, on a pu discuter un peu'' elle murmura,- il est temps.

Lavi se remémorait combien Lenalee lui en voulait dans le futur. Des mots lui étaient revenus du dossier.

\- Je sais mais avant il faut que je te parle d'un truc que je viens de vivre'' en oubliant deux voir trois petites choses.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda était en sueur après l'entraînement. Il était toujours enfermé dans ce tableau où il n'y avait rarement de lumière. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cet abruti de Moyashi qui ne cessait de se plaindre parce qu'il avait envie de le revoir. La conversation qu'Allen tenait avec le quatorzième. Kanda en était sûr que l'autre crétin savait qu'il était enfermé dans ce fichu tableau que le Moyashi admirait sans le voir. Et de temps en temps, lorsque le tableau s'approchait du visage d'Allen, son souffle faisait bouger les feuilles mortes. Il avait appris aussi que quand quelqu'un bougeait le tableau, il bougeait aussi en tombant, en roulant, car il n'y avait rien où tenir. C'était un enfer et le jour où l'abruti l'avait accroché dans les escaliers, il avait senti quelque chose menant de lui comme s'il était prêt à sortir.

Il regarda Allen descendre les escaliers parlant à lui-même. C'était ce Moyashi qui lui servait de petit ami, qui regardait vers lui, mais ne le voyait pas. Le brun avait tout fait ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi, il était enfermé ici. Il y avait cette sensation qui le guidait, qui le protégeait. Comment il s'appelait déjà, il ne se souvenait plus. Et il y avait un poème gravé sur un arbre qu'il avait pris du temps à voir comme si elle n'existait pas là avant :

 _Oh ! quand la Mort, que rien ne saurait apaiser,  
Nous prendra tous les deux dans un dernier baiser  
Et jettera sur nous le manteau de ses ailes,  
Puissions-nous reposer sous deux pierres jumelles !  
_

Le brun entendit un rire faisant écho.

À suivre…

* * *

Poème de Théodore de Banville.

Il ne manque que deux chapitres.


	19. Chapter 19

**NB:** Avant dernier chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

'' _-_ _Tu crois au coup de foudre ?_

 _-_ _Ouais_ _._

 _-_ _Naïve_ _.''_

C'était une nuit d'hiver au ciel embrumé, d'un noir où les étoiles avaient du mal à se faire voir. Le vent de l'ouest rendait la ville très froide. Le soleil n'était qu'un lointain souvenir où il avait pu admirer longuement les paysages qui se dressaient devant lui sous la beauté embrasée des couleurs dans les tons rosés et orangés. Il était amoureux de la nature, par les secrets qu'elle pouvait délivrer. Il ne cessait de contempler ces endroits emplis de lumière auparavant, avant d'être entourés par le crépuscule. Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent devant ce spectacle. Assis sur un fauteuil, dos au lit, il observait doucement la lune qui prenait place à l'horizon, faisant son entrée, éclaircissant tous les recoins les plus sombres. Il n'était que vingt-deux heures passées lorsqu'il entendit son être prononcé par la deuxième personne allongée sur le lit. La voix était groggy, son amant était en train de s'éveiller.

\- Konbanwa'' murmura Allen en se levant du fauteuil. Il avait une jolie vue qu'il voulait explorer dans cette chambre. Il trouvait son petit ami vraiment magnifique, éclairé par la lune, faisant ressortir cette peau laiteuse qui le rendait dingue. Une couette couvrait son corps jusqu'au torse où il pouvait voir le tatouage du brun. Il glissa sous la couverture pour venir prendre Kanda dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé partir'' murmura Kanda alors qu'il revenait petit à petit dans le monde réel.

\- J'ai encore une journée avec toi'' dit Allen en embrassant ses lèvres, leurs regards se croisèrent,- je prendrais le train d'ici pour ma nouvelle mission,'' Allen fit la moue,- tu voulais que je parte sans te dire au revoir.

Kanda frotta ses yeux en baillant :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais d'habitude.

\- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, baKanda'' Allen rapprocha la tête du japonais pour le mettre sur son épaule gauche, sa main droite jouait avec les cheveux bruns de Kanda,- et c'était au Q.G, j'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il était six heures du matin et je n'avais pas envie que certains scientifiques me découvrent sortir de ta chambre alors qu'ils sont en services.

\- Tu plaisantes, Moyashi…

\- Non ! Loin de là et je m'appelle Allen. j'ai failli tomber dans les escaliers en essayant d'esquiver quelques gardes. C'était un parcours du combattant'' il dit en caressant la joue de Kanda,- j'ai envie de passer ma journée avec toi avant de partir.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit'' murmura Kanda essayant de se retourner mais Allen l'en empêcha en bloquant les jambes du brun avec les siennes.

\- Eh, Kanda.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à compter un peu sur moi des fois ?'' dit-il en souriant. Sa tête se posa sur le torse de Kanda.

\- Non, c'est ce que penserait une personne faible.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a très longtemps quelqu'un m'a dit que je pourrais le faire si je pouvais trouver la bonne personne'' la voix d'Allen était douce, Kanda se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a très longtemps alors que moi et Mana, on traversait une mauvaise passe. D'une certaine façon alors qu'on était en train de parler et que je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que j'avais dans le cœur. De tout ce que j'avais trimbalé, je n'osais pas lui raconter par peur de déranger ou d'être pris pour ce que je ne suis pas. C'était pourtant mon père et je n'arrivais pas et il me dit en me comprenant qu'un jour, peut-être, je trouverais cette personne qui fera effondrer mes barrières que j'ai construites durant ces dernières années depuis sa mort.

\- Eh…tu l'as trouvé !'' dit Kanda alors qu'Allen le surplombait de son corps.

\- Peut-être'' il se pencha, les yeux argentés rencontrèrent les bruns,- est-ce que je l'ai trouvé ?''murmura Allen en l'embrassant.

Allen était entre les cuisses de Kanda qui essayait de le repousser.

\- Hors de question, tu m'entends'' grogna Kanda alors qu'Allen jeta la couverture au sol.

\- Je ne peux pas m'aider, Kanda'' sa voix était espiègle,- je n'arrive pas'' dit Allen en embrassant son cou, sa langue traça jusqu'à son torse où il caressa le mamelon du brun,- tu es encore humide'' dit-il sa main entre les cuisses du japonais.

\- Moyashi,'' réprimanda Kanda

\- BaKanda'' sur le même ton que son amant.

\- Tu es invivable'' dit Kanda,- tu n'as pas eu assez'' cette fois-ci, il gémit de plaisir.

Allen ne lui répondit pas mais demanda à ce que son amant, passe ses bras autour de sa nuque, en lui disant que cela serait meilleur de cette façon.

 _\- Tu devrais dépendre un peu plus sur moi, Kanda'' sa voix était remplie de douceur dirigée vers lui._

Il ouvrit doucement les paupières. Son corps pesait lourd. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des arbres à l'encre noire et au milieu une lumière brillait de mille éclats. Le son qui provenait de là, était le bruit d'une cascade. Il était toujours enfermé dans ce tableau où chaque jour qui passait, des arbres disparaissaient. Il manquait la moitié physique de la cabane. À l'aide de ses deux mains, il se leva. Kanda avait une plaie de cinq centimètres au front, le sang coulait abondamment. Sa vue était un peu obscurcit mais arriva à arrêter le sang qui lui donnait le vertige. Ses blessures prenaient plus de temps à guérir ces derniers temps. Il arrivait enfin à utiliser son innocence correctement. Ses pieds le menèrent vers cette lumière. Il n'hésita même pas et sauta. Il ne voulait pas rester ici éternellement.

La lumière du jour vint agresser ses yeux alors qu'il tombait dans le vide. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir des arbres avant de tomber dans l'eau. Il s'étouffa un peu en remontant. Il prit une longue respiration, il nagea jusqu'à terre avant de sortir. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés, ses cheveux lui collaient au dos. Kanda ne savait pas où il était mais certainement pas dans ce fichu tableau. Il était dans une immense forêt où il y avait des immenses sapins aux odeurs enivrantes, des chênes centenaires, d'immenses fougères sur les bordures. Il y avait un chemin à droite creusé par des énormes arbres où les rayons de soleil filtraient les feuilles donnant des formes de petites fées comme si elles dansaient, des ombres qui tournoyaient autour d'elles. Le vent était doux, le faisant frissonner alors que le soleil caressait sa peau pour venir le réchauffer. Il marcha entre les arbres, il y avait des tas de feuilles orangées au sol. Kanda faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises, son regard cherchait une sortie mais le brun avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus mais c'était seulement son imagination. Son Mugen à la main, ses sens à l'affût, il continua à marcher.

À un certain moment, Kanda avait senti quelqu'un l'observer de loin. Il fit une pause d'une heure avant de continuer, il mourrait de soif, ses vêtements étaient devenus plus lourds qu'il enleva son manteau. Un dilemme qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et le jeta par terre. Il faisait beau même si maintenant, Kanda était d'humeur massacrante. Il y avait toujours le regard sur lui, il n'avait pas oublié. Le brun le pressentait que cela se rapprochait à mesure qu'il se fatiguait. Son corps était fiévreux, depuis tout à l'heure, Kanda voyait flou. La faim le tiraillait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de rester concentré. Sa vision n'était pas terrible, il voyait des points noirs autour de lui, il allait passer dans cette forêt où personne ne le trouvera. C'était d'un pathétique avant que quelqu'un ne l'attaque.

'' _Tu devrais dépendre un peu plus sur moi, Kanda…''_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen avait une nouvelle mission avec cette fois-ci, Tiedoll. Il trouvait plus pratique de voyager à travers l'arc qu'en train. Ils étaient en pleine forêt. Il y avait eu des phénomènes paranormaux selon certaines personnes vivant à proximité de la forêt surnommée le bosquet de la mort où les gens ne revenaient jamais. Allen fronça les sourcils en traversant les arbres, il avait l'impression d'un déjà vu, qu'il connaissait cet endroit.

\- Allen, allons par là'' dit Tiedoll, il le suivit en regardant de temps en temps derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cascade qui n'avait rien à envier à la forêt elle-même. C'était un contraste assez fort, l'ombre et la lumière. Le jour ici, était comme filtré par ses immenses arbres centenaires. Allen vit flotter quelques fleurs de lotus sur l'eau, il montra à Tiedoll qui sourit. C'était quelqu'un de bonne compagnie. Du coin de l'œil, Allen remarqua un ruban violet plongé mi-sur l'eau mi-sur terre. Il le prit et regarda, cela lui faisait penser à celui de Kanda. Il trouva des empreintes de pieds sur la droite, un chemin creusé par des immenses arbres. C'était vraiment magnifique et dépaysant.

\- Où est-ce que les phénomènes ce sont produits ?'' demanda Allen en revenant vers Tiedoll.

Tiedoll se leva avec une fleur de lotus dans les mains nostalgiques :

\- Ah… Kanda aime vraiment ce genre de fleur. C'est tellement magnifique'' dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Maréchal Tiedoll.

\- Allons Allen, je ne suis plus maréchal depuis bien longtemps'' et Allen pensa _''donc je ne suis pas exorciste non plus''_ ,- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vous ai demandé où les phénomènes ce sont produits ?'' demanda-t-il.

\- Ah, un peu plus loin vers la montagne, d'après les informations du traqueur, il y a eu quelques habitants qui entendaient des cris provenant des montagnes ainsi que des explosions et des disparations inquiétantes. La dernière personne à entrer dans cette forêt a été trouvée morte calcinée'' Tiedoll le regarda, Allen était perdu. Il écoutait qu'à moitié. Quelque chose le tiraillait,- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai trouvé du sang un peu plus loin. On dirait que quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer avant de s'enfuir. Il y a des empreintes de pas menant sur cette terre, creusée par les arbres'' il montra avec son doigt, Tiedoll le suivit des yeux,- je me dis que la personne est encore en vie, espérant de l'aide. Je sais que notre priorité est de ramener l'innocence.

\- Je comprends'' dit Tiedoll,- vous n'aurez pas la conscience tranquille, moi non plus. Peut-être que la personne n'est pas très loin. Il faut l'aider, mais il faut aussi assurer notre mission, alors, vous aller voir avec prudence la situation et moi, j'irais dans les montagnes. N'oubliez pas, s'il y a le moindre problème, avisez-moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de dire à mon fils que j'ai perdu son petit ami dans la jungle'' murmura Tiedoll, Allen faillit tomber par terre.

\- C…comment est-ce que vous savez ?

Tiedoll prit un air amusé en souriant :

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés étant petit, Yuu ne faisait que parler de vous. C'était mignon.

Allen était un peu embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation-là maintenant. Il était bloqué, statufié à vraie dire. Il avait tellement imaginé le jour où il aurait cette conversation avec son beau-père. Est-ce que Kanda et lui, étaient encore ensemble ? Ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant l'enfance. Il a eu la chance de le voir que quelques semaines durant l'adolescence et plus rien. Leur couple ne s'était jamais séparé et les souvenirs de l'autre époque n'arrangeaient rien mais une chose était sûre, qu'importe ce que Kanda pouvait dire, faire, il allait le récupérer. Bien sûr, Allen savait qu'il avait fait souffrir son japonais en mettant le silence radio. Ce n'était pas terrible.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas mentir'' dit Tiedoll, Allen apercevait un peu de ressentiment dans la voix du plus vieux,- vous avez fait souffrir mon fils mainte fois durant sa vie. Yuu aurait aimé que vous l'appeliez ou le visitiez pour expliquer pourquoi vous l'avez laissé tomber'' leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, _''malaise numéro deux te_ _voilà_ _''_ pensa Allen,- on connaît mon fils, il ne le dira jamais combien ton absence l'a fait souffrir et j'espère qu'il n'entendra jamais cette conversation sous peine de souffrir'' Allen fit un sourire discret, il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin que Tiedoll remette ça sur la table,- mais je sais aussi, le bonheur que Kanda a, à tes côtés. Alors fait moi un **grand** plaisir'' sa voix s'était obscurcie, dure sans aucun appel- **ne refais plus jamais ça**.

Allen penserait sûrement que Tiedoll pouvait entendre son cœur abîmé, la peur sous cette phrase. Il n'était pas idiot. Il y a tout un monde sur _''alors fait moi un grand plaisir, ne refais jamais ça''_ qu'il devait appliquer à la lettre s'il voulait que tout ce passe bien pour les prochaines années et ainsi de suite s'il trouvait sa moitié parce quand même vouloir la même personne après s'être réincarné n'était pas rien.

\- Message reçu'' dit-il. Ses points étaient morts. Ils parlèrent encore un peu pour se mettre d'accord sur la mission et il était parti.

Allen marcha tout en observant les environs. Le soleil n'était plus assez présent à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus. C'était des kilomètres et des kilomètres à vue d'œil. L'impression qu'il marchait une éternité, qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, les ombres des arbres s'agrandissaient pour venir l'attraper. Allen avait une imagination débordante, ne faisant pas attention où il mettait les pieds, glissa sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Sa tête lui dira le bonjour plus tard. Sa main était pleine de sang. Allen remarqua des traces de pas ensanglantés se dirigeant vers la droite. Il se leva rapidement, sachant que la personne ne tiendra pas beaucoup. Il y avait trop de sang, il courait maintenant. Là, il vit la personne se tenant, plus prête à tomber par terre. Il fit qu'un tour avant d'attraper le corps qui tombait au sol.

\- K…Kan'' sa voix mourut ne sachant quoi faire ou dire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Comment va Kanda ?'' parla quelqu'un au téléphone.

\- Le docteur a dit que cela prendra deux mois pour qu'il guérisse, mais tu connais Kanda'' Allen émit un son triste, joyeux, il ne savait pas,- il n'en fait qu'à sa tête en disant que ce n'est rien que c'est moi qui dramatise'' Timcanpy était sur sa tête, ses ailes battaient de temps en temps.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il y a eu beaucoup d'akumas ces deux derniers jours.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que ça aurait cette conséquence en vous envoyant avec peu d'information.

Allen était très inquiet pour Kanda qui ne guérissait plus rapidement comme avant.

\- Ce n'est rien'' il murmura,- vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour nous. On sait se débrouiller'' comment pouvait-il encore mettre de la joie dans sa voix alors que sa tête criait que c'était tout simplement d'aller le rejoindre.

\- Merci'' dit la personne au bout du fil,- si Kanda peut bouger sans problème, vous pouvez venir plutôt.

\- Oui'' après avoir fait son rapport, il décrocha. Il s'adossa au mur, en enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux en tirant dessus. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. C'était un vrai carnage dehors. Toutes ces personnes mortes pour rien, tous ces akumas qui souffraient. Il voulait avoir le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, d'arrêter la souffrance d'un être cher. Il glissa contre le mur, ses larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, quelques gouttes sur son pantalon.

Ce combat ne menait à rien. Ces pertes étaient ridicules. Pourquoi se battre ainsi ? Il y avait des désastres dans les deux camps. La propagande de cette guerre sainte reposait sur une structure complexe fonctionnant en réseaux, civils et militaires, publics et privés, idéologiques et industriels. C'était tout un monde qui était brisé, malmené, parfois indécis faisant des mots simples en épée de guerre. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans un monde où la vie et la mort ne signifiaient rien du tout. Que chaque fois qu'il essayait de sauver un être, un autre tombait. La balance n'était pas équilibrée. Il se leva doucement, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas envie que Kanda le voit dans cet état. Il marcha dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. La lumière n'était pas très forte, quelques-unes clignotaient alors qu'il s'approcha où était son brun. Il ouvrit la porte doucement par peur de réveiller son adorable petit ami qui serait grognon s'il entrait comme un éléphant, mais son japonais était déjà réveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?'' dit Allen en fermant la porte.

\- En quoi cela te concerne.

\- Tu viens d'être blessé, baKanda'' il dit en s'approchant du brun qui le tuait du regard,- à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

\- Lâche-moi'' Kanda grimaça en essayant de repousser ce Moyashi qui lui tapait sur le système,- ce n'est rien. Je te l'ai dit.

\- Même si tu le dis comme ça. Tu ne peux pas guérir en une semaine'' sa voix montait.

\- Lâche-moi, Moyashi.

\- Non, tu vas te recoucher, baKanda'' il n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça, mais sa voix était fragile,- sais-tu combien, j'étais inquiet idiot ?

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

\- Bien sûr que si lorsque mon compagnon se jette, tête perdue dans la bataille'' dit-il en regardant son japonais qui fulminait maintenant, il trouvait étrange que Mugen n'était pas sur sa gorge,- c'est moi qui le fait d'habitude'' Allen aurait juré qu'il avait un mini sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Kanda mais la colère qu'il ressentait, ce que le japonais l'accusait du regard était trop,- je ne vais plus le répéter, **allonge-toi**.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Kanda fit son ''tch'', Allen roula des yeux avant de le soulever du sol.

\- Hey, pose-moi par terre, Moyashi'' cria Kanda.

\- C'est Allen, baKanda'' il dit en l'allongeant sur le lit, il emprisonna le brun avec son corps, ses pieds empêchaient les jambes de Kanda de bouger, ses mains tenaient les bras du japonais,- est-ce que mon nom n'est pas encore rentré dans ta petite tête.

Il suivit une section de bataille mais Allen était vraiment très avantagé par rapport à Kanda qui avait ses blessures.

\- Je vais te tuer'' menaça le brun en essayant de le mordre.

\- Kanda'' se plaignit-il,- ça va pas la tête'' plus amusé.

Pour le calmer, Allen l'embrassa sur les lèvres, voulant le faire taire. Heureusement que le brun n'avait pas eu l'idée de mordre sa langue. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à cette bouche qui le tentait à chaque recoin, à chaque mission, à chaque regard de son amant. C'était impossible de ne pas le faire alors qu'il avait son homme ici, tellement sexy, tellement séduisant sous lui sans défense pour ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

\- Tu m'énerves'' murmura Kanda en reprenant son souffle. Allen lui souriait tendrement,- j'ai envie de te tran'' mais fut coupé encore par les lèvres de son Moyashi.

\- Fais-le plus tard alors'' répondit Allen.

Je t'aime…

 _Je t'aime…_

 _Un petit mot qui fut prononcé sans savoir qui l'avait dit en premier. C'était tellement simple de ne rien savoir_ _,_ _juste se laisser s'emporter jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à leur destinée._

Pourquoi ce souvenir venait à lui maintenant alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver une énième attaque. Le sang coulait à flou. Sa blessure au ventre était énorme. Ce n'était ni un akuma ni un Noah qui l'avait attaqué. Il se trouvait devant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, portant les vêtements des exorcistes. Son regard était ancré en lui, Kanda réactiva son innocence au deuxième niveau, deux sabres jumelles étaient dans ses deux mains.

\- Que veux-tu ?'' il demanda mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, elle attaquait tout simplement. Il pouvait voir son regard perdu autour d'elle. Les coups étaient plus violents, plus intenses, chaque coup d'épée étincelait dans la nuit. Elle lui porta un coup de pied dans les côtés, il valsa et se trouva pencher sur un arbre où il tomba par terre. Il cracha du sang. Il n'avait plus d'énergie. Une chaîne l'entoura, une lumière rouge s'immisça en lui. C'était des milliers de petits aiguilles qui le transcendaient de toute part. Cette douleur était intense, qu'il s'accrochait à une pensée positive en rassemblant tous ses efforts pour tenter de ne pas être subjectivement affecté par ce qu'il traversait comme épreuve. C'était un mécanisme qu'il avait construit en lui depuis l'enfance pour parer à sa souffrance. C'était dans sa chair comme s'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Kanda avait l'impression d'être extirpé de son corps.

\- Je suis désolée'' elle dit,- je n'ai pas le contrôle, il faut que je le fasse'' ce n'était qu'une gamine. Il entendait ses voix qu'elle écoutait.

Son regard, Kanda l'avait bien compris. Elle était ici pour le tuer, qu'importe ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'y avait même plus d'arbres à l'horizon carbonisés par elle. Son innocence était faite de feu sacré. Chaque brûlure durait éternellement. La moitié de son visage était brûlée, son bras droit aussi heureusement que ses jambes avaient été épargnées durant ce grand feu où la faune et la flore étaient anéantis. Sa gorge était sèche, son cou le brûlait, sa respiration était teintée de toux et de sang. Il était vraiment dans un mauvais état pitoyable et dans ces moments-là, il voyait Allen en train de lui sourire, inquiet. Il délirait, c'était certain. Il se sentait partir. Avec tout ce sang, il y aurait une belle piscine teintée de rouge.

\- Je suis désolée, Kanda…'' elle murmura alors que ses yeux voyaient flou de plus en plus. Son Mugen était planté dans un arbre tandis qu'il essayait de prendre un dernier souffle, cette main dans sa poitrine qui pressait son cœur et ce regard fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer.

'' _Tu devrais dépendre un peu plus sur moi, Kanda…''_

Elle pleurait silencieusement, elle avait promis de ne pas faire ça. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors que le corps sans vie se trouvait devant elle contre un arbre. Un poids s'était enlevé. Elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Elle n'était qu'une meurtrière sans âme et sans cœur. Elle marchait laissant le cadavre derrière elle, elle errait sans but, ses pieds ne la portaient plus. Kanda s'était bien défendu, ses blessures à elle ne guériront pas. Elle arrivait à son terme et cette fois-ci, elle aura un bon repos. Plus d'expérience sur elle, plus de souffrance rien que la paix. Elle se balançait de droite à gauche, en avant et en arrière. L'équilibre n'était plus. Elle était née pour cette mission. Elle perdit l'équilibre en tombant mais deux bras la rattrapèrent et son nom fut prononcé :

\- K…Kan'' une voix inquiète, essayait de fermer ses blessures dans son ventre,- Kana.

\- Allen…'' sa voix était de plus en plus faible. Le sang coulait de son visage, elle était amochée et même si le regard d'Allen disait qu'elle allait s'en sortir, elle ne pourra pas, car elle ne pouvait exister dans ce monde sans lui.

\- Hey, ça va aller''Allen essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le sang sur la poitrine de Kana. Il y avait une plaie béante énorme près de son cœur.

\- J…je suis d…dé…dés…solée'' le sang montait à la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?'' Allen lui souriait, elle ne méritait pas la bienveillance du blond,- je vais te ramener, tu vas voir. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure.

Le manteau d'Allen était taché de sang, Kana essayait de rester éveillée pour dire ce qu'elle devait dire :

\- Allen, je te remercie d'avoir été mon ami. Je me suis sentie un peu chez moi'' elle toussa, elle le regarda tentant de sourire, elle continua,- tu es comme un grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu,'' Allen lui sourit, l'encourageant,- je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce que j'étais, j'ai essayé pour ne pas te causer de la peine, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je sais combien tu vas me détester.

\- Hey, je ne déteste pas les gens aussi facilement'' il caressa sa joue gentiment,- qu'importe ce que tu as fait, on pourra s'arranger.

\- Non'' c'était quelque chose de catégorique. Elle devait avoir le courage. Le temps lui était compté.

Allen regarda le corps de Kana qui devenait translucide :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?'' demanda Allen un peu perdu.

\- J'ai oublié de te le dire avant par peur du rejet que je sois différente,'' il y a une longue pause alors que Kana ne faisait que tousser, cracher du sang avant de reparler,- je ne suis pas humaine. J'ai été créée par une entité qui m'a donné pour seule mission de…

\- Je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas humaine. Tu as vu dans quel monde on vit de nos jours''il rit amèrement.

\- Allen tais-toi'' elle sourit tout de même,- je ne mérite pas de mourir dans tes bras'' son ami allait parler lorsqu'elle le coupa dans un dernier effort, seulement sa voix fut portée par le vent alors que son corps avait disparut :

'' _Ma seule mission depuis la nuit des temps est de tuer Kanda Yuu pour que tu puisses renaître.''_

Allen n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à avancer. Des larmes sur ses joues ne sachant pas où il était. Il était statufié par la peur de la vérité. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger, tout autour de lui, n'avait ni couleur, ni goût. Rien, le silence le plus, le plus assourdissant et cela que le dernier souvenir lui était revenu comme un coup d'éclair. Cette même femme était à leur époque et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui portait le coup de grâce à son amant. Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était elle, Kana. Une transposition de mémoire juste un instant T. Son regard cherchait dans tous les recoins, cherchant la seule personne qu'il voulait trouver. Il n'était plus lui-même, il le sentait. Allen Walker était étranger à son corps. Un vide se creusait en lui, de plus en plus en profondeur. Il ne perdait ni pied ni conscience juste quelque chose sous sa peau qui s'éveillait alors que ses pas étaient devenus frénétiques, cherchant la raison de ce sentiment.

Il le trouva là contre un arbre paisiblement en train de dormir. Il s'approcha doucement par peur de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant, jamais. Il n'allait pas passer par là, encore. Il s'agenouilla et toucha le visage de son amour où la moitié de sa figure était carbonisée. La rage était dirigée par tout et en lui et la seule personne qu'il voulait massacrer était déjà morte. La seule qui avait enlevé Kanda à lui. C'était froid, ce corps était froid. Il n'y avait rien juste rien. Pas un souffle, ni un regard de la mort, ni un sourire, ni un ''baka moyashi''. Rien le vide entre lui et Kanda.

'' _Crois-tu qu'un jour, on aura plus à se préoccuper de tout ça''_

'' _On aura une vie heureuse''_

'' _Je l'attends alors''_

'' _Ce n'est pas une promesse, dans notre prochaine vie s'il y en a un, je te rendrais encore plus heureux comme tu ne l'as jamais été, Kanda.''_

'' _Tu as des beaux rêves, Moyashi''_

'' _BaKanda, prends-moi au sérieux sinon cela ne marchera pas''_

'' _D'accord mais à tes risques et périls''_

'' _Ça me va, Yuu''_

'' _Hey''_ des rires, Allen les entendait. C'était des phrases qu'ils avaient prononcé la veille du combat. La guerre où il avait tant perdu mais que la congrégation de l'ombre avait gagné.

'' _T'as une tache pistache''_ ce rire il n'allait plus l'entendre.

'' _Sérieux, Yuu…''_

'' _Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas t'amuser, Mo-ya-shi''_

'' _haha, c'est celui qui dit qui est''_

'' _tu sais c'est quoi aimé''_

'' _tu me laisseras''_

'' _jamais, c'est une promesse''_

'' _je t'ai…''_ leur enfance, il avait pu vivre quelque temps pendant les vacances avec Kanda. Cette période lui manquait terriblement.

'' _Kanda où es-tu ?''_

'' _je vais te trouver, Yuu.''_

'' _Yuu, tu es là ?''_

'' _Je t'ai trouvé_ _ **Yuu**_ _''_

'' _Tu m'as fait peur''_

' _Désolé, mais j'ai gagné, na-na-na''_

'' _Ok, on va dans le jardin''_

Tout lui revenait en plein figure, ces moments qu'il avait passé avec lui. Combien il avait aimé ça. Il était le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir s'amuser avec sa moitié.

'' _Penche-toi et tu verras'''_ un jeu d'enfant mais leur jeu. Il n'osait même plus regarder ce corps sans vie.

Il était dans un état secondaire. Un cri sortit de sa gorge alors que son corps s'échauffait. Il perdait, il le savait, mais il s'en fichait dorénavant. Pourquoi il continuerait sans lui. Allen avait fait une promesse. Ce monde ne l'intéressait pas. Toujours la même chanson, toujours la même rengaine. Il ne pouvait pardonner. La rage fit place à un sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas mais l'acceptait avec bien aisance. Il lâcha prise pour de bon. Non, il ne tolérait pas la mort de Kanda. Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Il fera tout pour qu'il lui revienne. Il s'approcha de son brun et l'embrassa sur les lèvres froides. Ses larmes étaient sèches :

\- Attends-moi'' dit-il alors que sa peau se changeait en noir.

'' _Chante-moi une berceuse''_

Il entendit une voix chantée et se trouva nez à nez avec la famille.

 _ **Sennen ko ha sagashiteru  
Daijina hearto sagashiteru  
Anata ha atari  
Tashikameyo. **_

'' _Haha, on va voir ce que le destin nous réserve, Moyashi''_

大好き '' _Daisuki''_

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Une dernière lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

'' _C'est comme ça qu'on a gagné la partie. Ensemble. Heureux. Et là, au fond du béton, on a enfin partagé notre rêve d'enfant : le rêve d'un amour sans fin…_ _''_

Ses yeux bougèrent frénétiquement de droite à gauche avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent, tombant nez à nez avec ceux de son amant qui le regardait :

\- Un autre cauchemar, Kanda ?'' demanda Allen caressant ses cheveux. Le brun hocha la tête,- le même.

\- Toujours…

\- Raconte-moi'' dit Allen en le prenant dans les bras. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur chambre peinte de blanc où le mur face au lit était rempli de posters, l'autre des étoiles vertes et rouges collées sur l'autre mur à côté et quelques photos de leur vie depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés étant enfant et des grands rideaux qui empêchaient le soleil de rentrer le matin. C'était la période la plus chaude de l'année et les fenêtres étaient toujours ouvertes. S'ils tendaient l'oreille, ils pouvaient entendre le chant des oiseaux, le vent navigant entre les arbres où les feuilles tombaient.

\- Pas envie'' dit le brun en sortant des bras de son compagnon.

\- Kanda qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? En me racontant, ces cauchemars s'en iront.

\- Cela ne m'aide pas vraiment'' il murmura, sa voix était un peu groggy. Allen vint l'attraper par-derrière.

\- Depuis que tu me racontes ces cauchemars, tu dors de plus en plus'' il embrassa l'épaule du brun avant de poser son menton, un autre baiser sur son cou, ses bras emprisonnèrent le corps de Kanda- dis-le-moi.

\- C'est toujours pareil. Je me vois enfermé dans un tableau pendant des semaines, je te vois parler avec un dénommé 14ᵉ et un jour je sors de cet endroit et je me trouve dans une forêt où je tombe dans un lac. Je me rappelle d'avoir marché pendant des heures et des heures, cherchant une issue et là, quelqu'un m'a attaqué, une fille. Comment elle s'appelait ?'' Kanda grimaça, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure,- Kana, elle s'appelle Kana. On a combattu pendant longtemps, j'étais très faible. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation, d'être dépourvu de mes forces qu'elle avait volées grâce à son innocence. C'était un type de feu sacré, je crois. J'ai tenu bon, elle a été surprise par ma combativité.

\- On ne se méfie pas de l'eau qui dort'' chuchota Allen dans son oreille.

\- Mais elle avait réussi à me tuer. Mon corps était brûlé et tu sais, ce qui est le plus bizarre.

\- Non…'' dit-il intrigué, son amant ne lui racontait pas toujours tout, juste quelques bribes.

\- Je me suis vu sortir de mon corps. Je n'avais plus mal et je t'ai vu en train de pleurer, criant mon nom. j'ai essayé de te parler, de te toucher, mais mes mains te traversaient. C'était d'une telle frustration.

\- Haha.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je t'ai vu te transformer en Noah.

\- Pas de chocolat chaud pour toi après vingt heures, chéri'' Kanda le frappa, il rigola,- désolé, continue.

\- Tu as rejoint le clan Noah'' Kanda grimaça, sa tête le piquait, le transperçait.

\- Tu es ici avec moi jamais je permettrais que quelque chose t'arrive.

\- Heh, celui dans mes rêves avaient dit la même chose.

\- Il n'est pas moi'' sa voix monta en crescendo en faisant tomber son amant dans le lit.

\- Hey…

\- Je suis meilleur que celui dans tes cauchemars. J'aurais aimé effacer ces rêves.

\- Arrête de tirer cette tête.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Pourquoi je te raconte toujours ça si c'est pour que tu tires une tête d'enterrement.

\- Parce que dans un couple, il faut tout partager'' ses lèvres touchèrent celles du brun,- parce que je veux t'entendre plus'' il embrassa sa joue,- parce que j'adore le son de ta voix'' maintenant c'était au tour de l'oreille droite de Kanda qui rigola, le brun était très sensible dans cette partie-là,- parce que, au grand jamais, je ne te laisserais mourir.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire si ce monde existait, tu ne me laisseras pas me reposer en paix.

\- Non, je t'ai et je te garde jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt ensemble main dans la main.

\- C'est une vision assez romantique que tu as là. Et qui te dit qu'on serra ensemble dans trois ou quatre ans.

\- Notre couple et puis, on est ensemble depuis qu'on s'est rencontré respectivement à l'âge de six et neuf ans. Tu penses vraiment que moi, Allen Walker laissera Yuu Kanda s'en aller comme ça, tu ne me connais alors pas du tout'' ils se regardèrent, se jugèrent avant de sourire discrètement,- tu es mon monde. Je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai dû lutter pour que tu restes avec moi avec ces prétendantes et ces prétendants qui t'entouraient comme des vautours.

Kanda leva sa main et vint toucher la joue droite de son amant :

\- Il n'y a que toi que je peux supporter.

\- Donc, tu es en train de dire que tu es sorti avec moi par défaut ?!'' il frotta son nez contre celui du brun.

\- Oui'' leur souffle se rencontrèrent, Kanda passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon.

\- Je dois me sentir vexé après tant d'années ensembles'' il dit, sa main s'allongeant et caressant la cuisse droite de son japonais qui le mit sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis ici, c'est une preuve.

\- Alors moi aussi'' Kanda le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser, il sentit le poids d'Allen l'écraser. C'était un bon poids qu'il aimait avoir sur lui pour le réchauffer.

\- Ma pauvre personne n'osait t'approcher.

\- Parce que tu les faisais tous fuir'' le son de la voix d'Allen était immature.

Kanda gémit sentant le corps sur lui se mouvoir. Allen avait un sourire espiègle. Ils ne parlaient plus mais leurs regards communiquaient. Kanda disait non et Allen disait oui sous plein de questions existentielles de la vie que le brun oublia le cauchemar qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Cette main chaude que Kanda sentait s'agripper à l'une de ses fesses pour le ramener un peu plus vers le corps d'Allen. Ses mains cramponnant le dos de son Moyashi. Il était certain qu'il allait lui laisser des traces de ses ongles. Leur baiser était intense, leurs langues se mouvaient à l'unisson. Leurs corps se broyaient, se mouvaient pour ne faire qu'un. Leurs gémissements remplissaient la pièce. C'était un tout, main, pied, jambe, langue, tout y passait. Ils voulaient toujours plus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Voilà maintenant cinq ans que Kanda et Allen vivaient ensemble dans une belle maison. Ils étaient heureux à deux. C'était l'équation parfaite pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Allen avait arrêté de compter les gens qui les jalousaient. Ils étaient présents pour eux-mêmes quand tout allait mal et quand tout allait bien. Il y avait des personnes indiscrètes qui voudront toujours les séparer, d'autres qui prenaient de leurs nouvelles. Ils étaient un couple tout à fait normal qui n'aimait vraiment pas la foule. Ils s'étaient installés dans une maison éloignée de la ville où le calme était maître mot. Ils se plaisaient comme ça, mais pas au goût de tout le monde. Cela avait tendance à les faire marrer. Des gens qui se préoccupaient plus d'eux que de leur propre affaires. Mais pour son compagnon, c'était une autre histoire. Kanda détestait invraisemblablement ces commères.

Et puis, il y avait leurs amis. Ceux qui demandaient comment s'était passé leur week-end, comment était leur dernier voyage ? Comment ils allaient ? Si tout se passer bien dans leur couple. Leurs amis n'allaient pas par quatre chemins. C'était ce qui plaisait à Allen. Pouvoir compter sur eux quand lui et Kanda avait des disputes, pas seulement mais c'était le plus important, car ils pouvaient ne plus se voir pendant des mois au grand désespoir des autres qui devaient les tolérer. C'était des _''je t'aime moi non plus''_ , _''tu as commencé, ne vient pas pleurer plus tard''_ , _''la vengeance c'est un plat qui se mange froid''_ , _''la roue tourne, chéri ah''_ et d'autres de ce genre et ce qui était bizarre, ce n'était pas par jalousie ou manque de confiance en soi. C'était là, des vrais gamins qui essayaient toujours de pourrir la vie de l'autre. Certes ils n'étaient pas parfaits sur leur dispute de « couple » mais le terrain n'était pas miné comme pour leurs bêtises.

Leur vie était un long fleuve paisible, au sommet parfois, avec des courants tumultueux. Allen se laissa tomber sur leur canapé rougeâtre. C'était un samedi paisible, le soleil était au zénith. La chaleur tapait fort, mais il ne souffrait pas. L'air conditionné était son ami mais la facture son ennemi. Il sourit à sa blague douteuse. Il enleva ses pantoufles en forme de chat que son amant lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Tout ce que Kanda lui offrait était à ses yeux des trésors. Il ne portait comme seul vêtement, un short noir qu'il avait mis après leur séance de sport dans la chambre pour laisser son japonais se rendormir. Depuis quelque temps, celui-ci ne dormait pas bien et le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé pour épuiser son brun était une partie de jambe en l'air. Il sourit de sa niaiserie. Il prit la télécommande pour ouvrir la télévision pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant mais la maudite télécommande avait cessé de fonctionner et il n'y avait plus de piles dans le placard du salon. Il ne savait combien de fois Kanda lui avait demandé d'en acheter.

Donc, il se leva contre gré pour aller dans le garage pour voir s'il y restait des piles de secours parce que franchement, il n'avait pas envie de sortir par ce temps pour aller acheter juste des piles. Il passa par la cuisine qui était liée au garage par un passage couvert. Allen s'y engouffra après avoir bu un verre de soda à la pêche qui le mit d'aplomb par cet été qui voulait le tuer à chaque saison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, les courants d'air étaient plus chauds que froids. C'était désagréable en entrant finalement et il se remémora, il y avait une émission qu'il adorait voir le samedi. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? _''Tu te rappelles de cet homme qui te sers de petit ami qui est sexy, canon et séduisant qui dort dans le lit en haut, oui c'est bien lui. Il te fait tourner de la tête''_ parla sa conscience. Allen hocha la tête, d'accord avec la petite voix en lui qui murmurait des petits mots doux envers son compagnon.

Si Kanda était réveillé, il aurait probablement demandé de toucher les boutons incrustés derrière la télévision et si le brun était là, le blond savait qu'il n'aurait même pas la chance de voir sa série du samedi. Pauvre de lui, il suffisait que le japonais lui dise quatre petits mots qu'il le laisse faire. Il tâtonna pour trouver le trio d'interrupteurs près de la porte, les releva tous. Les tubes fluorescents s'allumèrent en grésillant au plafond. Le garage était spacieux, les deux voitures étaient garées à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de poussière, chaque dimanche, avec l'aide Kanda, ils lavaient cet endroit qui était vraiment grand et cela les faisaient se rapprocher un peu plus même si ce n'était pas toujours idéal. Des outils étaient suspendus à leur place sur les tableaux, établis en ordre. Son japonais détestait quand c'était en désordre. Il y avait un grand poster qu'Allen avait mis ici plastifié, lui et Kanda en train de s'embrasser.

À chaque fois qu'ils avaient des visiteurs, il aimait voir leur réaction lorsqu'il était d'humeur joueuse et surtout pour voir son brun rougir en lui envoyant le regard de la mort. C'était amusant et contraignant en même temps. Kanda n'était pas comme tout le monde et lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était toujours une semaine sans sexe voir deux semaines sans sexe. C'était horrible pour lui de ne pas toucher, goûter la peau de son beau brun ténébreux. Pourquoi il avait mis la photo ici ? C'était pour le regarder lorsqu'il entretenait les voitures. Et puis, la seule photo qu'il ne montrera jamais, c'était le corps nu de Kanda qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille. Cette peau laiteuse qui le rendait marteau, ce tatouage comme une empreinte. Cela avait été difficile de faire poser Kanda pour lui sous peine de vivre une année sans activité en chambre. Il l'a échappé belle.

Il regarda dans le placard, marqué _Matériel électronique_ écrit par son amant sur une étiquette. Il buta dans un carton qu'il avait mis ici pour le ranger plus tard. Il pensa à ce que Kanda lui avait _''tu vas voir ce que le karma va te faire''_. Il avait failli tomber face contre terre et, surtout, se prendre le coin de la table en pierre sur la face. Tout ça parce qu'il avait ennuyé son amant qui n'en pouvait plus de lui. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché ce jour-là, il était énervé par rapport à quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait même plus et l'avait mis sur le dos de Kanda et l'équation n'était pas bonne du tout. Il avait tendance à faire ça à son brun qui sortait de ses gonds. Il regarda, plus il fouillait, plus l'exaspération montait en lui. Il allait bientôt crier d'injustice.

\- Bon sang de bonsoir'' il dit en tâtons tout au fond,- aller, j'en suis sûr qu'il y en a.

Il avait l'impression de vivre une crise existentielle en disant que sa vie était nulle, qu'il n'allait jamais trouver des piles que tout ça, était dû à son karma, mais il toucha quelque chose qui avait la forme d'une pile et le prit.

\- Enfin'' il dit en fermant le placard mais maintenant, il fallait que ça marche. Lorsqu'il passa par le passage lié à la cuisine puis au salon, il trouva son compagnon allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir, toi'' dit Allen pour que son amant l'entende. Kanda tourna la tête en levant un sourcil qu'Allen trouvait mignon.

\- T'as payé ton karma'' dit Kanda en se retournant, Allen vit deux piles dans ses mains. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un petit rire venant de son amant.

\- BaKanda…'' il s'approcha du brun, il souleva les jambes du japonais qu'il mit sur ses cuisses en s'asseyant.

\- Moyashi'' par complaisance.

\- T'étais en train de me regarder'' une sous question.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire'' dit-il d'une voix distante. Il enleva son pied gauche brusquement en sentant les mains d'Allen.

\- Chatouilleux.

\- Tu veux vraiment recommencer'' la voix de Kanda était plus grave. Allen lui sourit tout simplement.

\- Trop d'effort. J'ai trop chaud, mais je ne dis pas non pour un deuxième round'' il dit malicieusement.

\- Dans tes rêves…'' il susurra en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui. Il se leva brusquement. Kanda savait combien son amant était sérieux. Son sourire diabolique confirmait ses dires.

\- Kanda'' chantonna Allen en marchant vers lui.

\- T'es chiant, chiant, chiant'' dit Kanda en l'esquivant.

\- Tu es canon, canon, canon'' il chantonnait alors que Kanda montait les escaliers à la va vite. Cette fois-ci, Allen ne se retient pas et rigola tout en courant pour attraper son amour qui fermait déjà la porte, mais ce que son brun ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait une clé de rechange. Il l'ouvrit et trouva Kanda planter devant le miroir. Il était comme statufié.

\- Chéri'' sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude mais Kanda ne l'entendait pas. Il était en transe. Son miroir envoyait un aspect différent. C'était comme dans son cauchemar, la moitié de son corps était brûlée. Son bras était apoplectique, la partie gauche de son visage était cramoisie et cette odeur qu'il sentait. Il sentait le brûler. Il ne pouvait émettre un mot, son cœur lui faisait mal. Comment pouvait-il ressentir cette sensation ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout son corps le dévorait de l'intérieur. L'impression d'être un bloc de pierre calciné, embrasé dans la foulée.

Allen s'approcha doucement de son compagnon et mit une main pour le faire revenir à lui.

-Kanda, hey'' dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant,- tout va bien, je suis là'' il continua, sa voix avait une douceur qui calma le brun. Allen le prit dans ses bras en le serrant bien fort. En implorant que tout ça allait s'arranger bientôt. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son japonais comme ça. C'était être consommé en même temps que le brun. Il embrassa son front qui était en sueur. Allen parla, Kanda était comme envoûté par cette voix qui lui disait de se détendre et d'oublier. C'était reposant pour une fois, pensa Kanda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je m'appelle Mimi Chang et ceci est ma déclaration. En 2010, j'ai assassiné mon mari, David Chang et jeté son corps dans un vieux puits. Ma fille, Laurie m'a aidé à commettre ce crime même si, à l'âge de treize ans, elle n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Je ne suis pas fière de l'avoir emmenée par la persuasion, en jouant sur ses peurs qui si je venais à les quitter, elle me verrait plus jamais et chaque question qu'elle me posait faisait d'office d'objection. C'est une chose que je regrette amèrement plus que le propre crime. Ce connard allait me quitter pour une femme plus jeune que moi. Ça pouvait passer, mais ils se connaissaient depuis qu'on s'est marié. Leur aventure durait comme notre mariage. La rage d'être pris pour une cruche, une imbécile m'a fait voir noir. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté et aimé mon mari comme ça. Voir que mon bonheur n'était qu'un mensonge. Il était resté avec moi, car ce connard, ce ballot m'a mise enceinte. C'était du jamais vu, c'est Sachiko qui me l'avait dit avant que je ne la tue aussi. Ils vont être heureux maintenant six pieds sous terre.

C'était une chose passagère : la culpabilité chez moi. J'avais planifié ce meurtre depuis longtemps mais c'était difficile, pas parce que je ne voulais pas les tuer mais c'était plutôt de passer à l'acte : tuer un être humain. Elle n'a jamais été de ces personnes qui réglait ses problèmes comme ça mais avec la force de lassitude et le caractère de cochon de son mari alors qu'elle a enduré ce connard durant des années en voyant que les points positifs, c'était une seule, sa fille Laurie. C'était une question d'assurance, je devais tout faire pour faire disparaître ces preuves avant que la police ne découvre le corps. Pour moi, il était allé passer quelques vacances à la montagne comme chaque année. La belle ironie, c'est que j'aimais toujours cet abruti. Ce n'était pas marrant. Je l'avais dans la peau, marqué au fer rouge. Parfois je pleurais, d'autres fois je rigolais. C'était quelque chose qui la prenait comme au bon vieux temps. Mimi, parler avec toi-même ne t'aide pas.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi !

\- C'est pas mal, c'est beau'' dit Allen en embrassant son compagnon sur le front.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire.

\- Tant mieux que tu continues'' le blond l'encourageait toujours à faire ce qu'il aimait,- et si tu faisais la même chose avec tes cauchemars. Cela pourrait t'aider à aller mieux.

\- Pas de psychiatre…

\- Cela ne va jamais marcher avec toi'' il but un peu de son café avant de parler,- et puis tu ne crois pas à ce genre de connerie. Déjà qu'avec moi, tu as du mal à parler avec une autre personne, tu vas le ou la traumatiser,'' il s'assit à côté de son japonais qui tapait sur le clavier continuant l'histoire de Mimi Chang une femme dingue de son mari qui s'intitulait : Le pardon n'existe pas,- tu veux que je prépare quelque chose avant que j'aille travailler ?'' demanda Allen en posant sa tasse de café sur le bureau où Kanda le regarda,- je suis pas un bébé.

\- La dernière fois tu as foutu mon portable dans l'eau.

\- Les accidents peuvent arriver.

\- Tu es une catastrophe à toi tout seul, Moyashi'' Allen soupira.

\- Je crois que je dois vérifier dans ma carte d'identité si mes parents m'ont donné ce nom. C'est Allen, baKanda.

\- Vérifie pour moi aussi'' dit-il tout en tapant sur le clavier que Mimi nettoyait le sang sur le parquet tandis que sa fille dormait à l'étage dans sa chambre violette,- laisse-moi goûter.

\- Tu vas pas aimer.

Kanda fit un ''tch'' en lui donnant un coup d'épaule :

\- D'accord'' il dit en ouvrant le plastique qui gardait le biscuit au frais et le protégeait de l'humidité,- caramel salé'' Kanda prit une bouchée en regardant son ordinateur.

\- Il est l'heure que tu t'en ailles.

\- Tu es pressé de me voir m'en aller, Kanda'' il dit en boudant. Kanda roula des yeux.

\- Va me préparer quelque chose avant que tu ne partes'' il dit en sachant qu'il allait faire plaisir à son amant qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu me touches en plein cœur'' dit Allen en se levant, Kanda le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- Baka'' Allen ne répliqua pas mais était content en allant vers la cuisine. Kanda continua à écrire.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, j'ai tenté de sauver notre mariage même en sachant qu'il me trompait. Ma fille était ma priorité dans tout ce bazar qui était notre couple. J'ai vraiment essayé mais arriver à un moment, je n'avais plus envie de faire plus rien. J'étais une personne intelligente qui méritait plus. Une personne qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Je suis Mimi Chang, venant d'une famille nombreuse où je devais me battre pour m'imposer à chaque fois car tout le monde n'avait pas l'attention des parents. J'étais quelqu'un de combative et franchement, il faut l'avouer, ce connard m'a bien cherché avec l'autre grognasse. J'ai bien pensé à aller jusqu'en justice, mais des fois ta tête te fait des plans auxquels tu ne peux résister comme moi. C'était plus facile que de dépenser de l'argent pour une cause que je n'aurais jamais.

La circonstance du meurtre était un crime passionnel, apparemment selon l'avis de ma conscience. Je l'ai tué, un soir d'hiver où la neige pouvait cacher toutes les preuves, pour l'autre cela avait été rapide. C'était comme dans son enfance lorsque mes parents m'avaient dit qu'une femme est bien plus venimeuse qu'une dent d'un serpent. Est-ce que j'avais pensée à divorcer ? Oui mais l'attente matrimoniale était impossible dans les deux cas. C'était le seul chemin qu'elle a pris pour arriver à ses fins. Sorcière reste chez toi, ne va pas loin où l'eau te brûlera. Quelque chose vient et je ne pourrais pas l'attraper.

Kanda sursauta alors qu'Allen posait une tasse de thé sur le bureau. Kanda soupira en le regardant, il arrêta de taper.

\- Je t'avais complètement oublié'' marmonna Kanda en prenant la tasse brûlante, il souffla dessus. Allen resta là comme un idiot, attendant un merci qui ne venait pas.

\- Pourquoi je dois te supporter déjà ?'' demanda Allen comme ça.

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de partir, **chéri**.

\- Mmm…bon j'y vais'' il le regarda quelques secondes pour admirer cet homme qui rendait son existence pleine de vie. C'était l'amour vache des fois, pensa Allen.

\- Ah oui, ton père m'a appelé pour dire qu'il va passer un peu plus tard chez nous'' dit Allen en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

\- Tch'' grogna Kanda, Allen ferma la porte en souriant tout en disant :

\- Bien fait pour toi'' le brun l'entendit et arrêta d'écrire, l'écran de l'ordinateur fatiguait de temps en temps ses yeux, il dit après :

\- Ne viens pas pleurer plus tard'' alors qu'Allen était déjà loin mais l'avait bien entendu. Il se retourna. Il but sa tasse de thé et croqua quelques biscuits au caramel salé avant de continuer son histoire qui allait lui prendre une journée pour terminer un seul chapitre.

Il feuilleta quelques dictionnaires et des livres sur des documentations pour avoir des renseignements plus précis. En se demandant si Mimi pouvait avoir encore un tour dans son sac pour échapper à la police ou que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller et découvrir son charmant mari qui l'attendait en bas dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner fait, sa fille qui tartinait son pain toasté à la confiture de fraise qu'elle détestait. L'odeur du café et du bacon dans la poêle entrain de frire. Des moments de lucidités peut-être en ajoutant des faits divers sur un autre monde où peut-être qu'elle vivait dans un monde parallèle au sien ou une faille temporelle. Le brun trouvait qu'il allait un peu loin. Il continua.

J'étais partie boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine mais en arrivant, ce n'était pas vraiment cette boisson qui l'intéressait mais celle posée sur la table à manger. Un bon vin rouge allait m'aider à me détendre pour faire le tri dans ma tête. Je vais m'en vouloir d'avoir créé les cauchemars de ma fille. J'étais une mauvaise mère d'avoir demandé à ma fille de m'aider. L'alcool me brûla la gorge mais eut un effet positif. Je me sentais libre, apaisée, oubliant mes soucis que la vie allait me réserver. Je n'ai pas rangé la bouteille à sa place. Je me suis assis sur la chaise, un verre d'un côté et la boisson de l'autre. La présence d'esprit n'était pas venue me dire bonjour. Une rage me prit au creux de mon cœur, je voulais encore les tuer, les torturer. Un autre verre, le liquide glissa dans ma gorge en me brûlant, c'était agréable. C'était comme de la fièvre, un remède à mes problèmes et puis, le calme me revint comme si je n'avais jamais sentie ça.

Kanda s'arrêta là. Ses fesses lui faisaient mal, il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé. Sa main droite le tiraillait comme jamais. Il avait toujours cette sensation désagréable dans son corps. Parfois sans le vouloir, il sentait des brûlures vives le piquer. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns puis sauvegarda le chapitre qu'il venait de finir. Il se leva détacha ses cheveux, il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause cette fois-ci. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau ou toute la carafe d'eau et alla s'allonger sur le canapé trop criard à son goût mais parfait pour l'autre abruti. Tch, comment il avait laissé ce Moyashi acheter cette horreur mais au moins, c'était confortable. Il dormait très souvent ici lorsqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de force. C'était quelque chose qu'Allen voulait vraiment dans cette maison comme si c'était un membre de sa famille.

Il entendit la porte de leur chambre claquer doucement sous le vent. Il zappa sur les chaînes, une image se superposa à l'écran, il sursauta. Il devait vraiment prendre ses pilules contre le stress dorénavant en voyant son corps mort dans cette forêt, c'était vraiment glauque de sa part et de sa conscience. Son bras droit lui parut calciné quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il délirait pour de bon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ayant du temps à tuer, Kanda se retourna sur internet pour naviguer un peu avant que son père ne vienne. Il s'ennuyait à mort, son amant était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Son épaule gauche lui faisait mal, il alla dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le petit placard collé au mur et prit des comprimés contre la douleur. Depuis ce matin, c'était incandescent chez lui et rien ni faisait sauf lorsqu'il s'allongeait sur cet horrible canapé. Le brun n'était pas ingrat, il était content de voir son père mais moins il le voyait plus il se portait mieux. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Il toussa un peu. Son t-shirt était mouillé, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre du papier pour essuyer.

\- Tu peux m'aider'' dit Allen en voyant son amant prendre du papier.

\- Tch'' dit Kanda,- pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Tu veux que ton père meurt de faim !

\- Il ramènera toujours quelque chose à manger.

\- Waouh merci, est-ce que ma nourriture est si horrible ?'' murmura Allen en pleurant,- saleté d'oignons.

Kanda ne répondit pas, il ouvrit le placard qui était contre le mur pour prendre des casseroles qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Tu me connais si bien,'' dit Allen, Kanda roula des yeux en prenant d'autres matériaux qui manquaient,- ah, j'allais oublier. Lavi et Lenalee te passent le bonjour et aussi comment il s'appelle cet abruti ?

Kanda soupira en prenant une pomme qu'il croqua à pleines dents. Il savait de qui, Allen parlait :

\- Chaozii…'' dit Kanda sachant parfaitement la colère qu'il allait engendrer chez son compagnon.

\- Ah Chao machin truc. Aie'' dit-il en se blessant avec le couteau

\- Je me demande'' dit le brun décontracté en s'asseyant sur la chaise,- est-ce que tu serrais capable de le maudire ?

Ils continuèrent à parler tandis que Kanda regardait son amant faire à manger. Allen lui racontait sa journée tellement ennuyeuse. Du coin de l'œil, le japonais vit une ombre passer. Son corps réagit sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Kanda regarda l'heure, il était temps de prendre son médicament qui luttait contre ses illusions qui étaient plus réelles de jour en jour. Cette peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, des fois, le brun n'osait même pas regarder son corps en entier de peur de voir ce sang couler de sa bouche, de son ventre : ses entrailles par terre. Il revint à lui lorsque son amant l'appela.

\- Ça va'' dit Kanda en se levant, il ne voulait pas faire une autre crise. Tout s'approchait trop vite, les murs se mouvaient, le plafond tombait brisant les murs. La forêt l'entourait de sa verdure, la pluie tombait, ses mains étaient remplies de sang. Il se tenait debout devant son corps mort alors que son amant pleurait, lui demandant pardon.

\- Kanda'' murmura Allen en s'approchant doucement par peur de faire un mauvais pas, un mauvais son et que son amant se blesse. Le corps de Kanda tremblait, il posa une main sur sa joue pour le calmer.

\- Tu sais…'' dit Kanda essoufflé,- tu ne pourras pas me maintenir comme ça pour toujours'' termina-t-il en crachant du sang.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kanda ?'' demanda Allen en essayant de calmer son amant qui délirait pour de bon.

\- Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu as fait mais, je vais me souvenir, Moyashi'' il reprit son souffle,- parce que je me souviendrais toujours.

\- Kanda'' dit, Allen inquiet. Il fit s'asseoir le japonais, tandis qu'il s'agenouilla, ses mains posées sur les cuisses du brun.

\- C'est la vérité, ne me dis pas que je suis dingue, je ne le suis pas'' il murmura, sa voix était légère presque inexistante, essayant de se convaincre,- ici n'est pas la réalité'' ses yeux voyaient aux alentours, une guerre sans merci s'y jouer. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, des gens criaient, il y avait des akumas qui attaquaient des habitats,- qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Kanda, tu te rappelles de ce que le docteur a dit si tu ne prends pas tes médicaments, tu feras des crises. Je t'en prie'' les yeux d'Allen étaient embués de larmes voulant sortir, mais il devait être fort pour eux deux, il détestait voir son brun comme ça sans encrage, sans racine, demandant si oui ou non, il existait, qu'Allen existait, que le monde, cette maison existait.

\- Je ne veux pas…'' murmura Kanda au creux de son cou.

\- De quoi !

\- Je le sens…

\- Kanda, je ne comprends rien'' il caressa la tête brune de son amant, essayant de le calmer. Ces crises étaient de plus en plus violentes psychologiquement et il n'aimait pas voir son japonais comme ça.

\- Tu le sais, mais tu m'empêches de me souvenir'' Allen le regarda ne croyant pas à ce que son amant racontait,- je ne veux pas prendre ces médicaments cela me rend trop docile, sans vie comme un zombie.

\- Mais, pourtant il le faut, pas vrai'' dit Allen, inquiet de la tournure de cette conversation. Kanda devait prendre ces médicaments.

\- Je ne veux pas'' dit Kanda avec convictions, en regardant ses mains couvertes de sang,- je vois ma mort, tout ce sang qui sort de mon corps. j'étais mort, pas vrai'' murmura Kanda, Allen l'avait bien entendu.

\- C'est faux, tu es bien vivant avec moi'' Allen sentit son amant trembler, cela allait bientôt arriver,- si tu ne veux pas prendre tes médicaments, tu me laisses pas le choix, baKanda'' Allen soupira, il posa une main sur le front de son amant qui n'arrivait plus à respirer, que son corps était en feu demandant libération,- tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, ah chéri'' sa voix se porta, se changea un peu nota le brun alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, cette peau qui était une voix blanche était devenu noire,- pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas prendre soin de toi ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix chercher la vérité ? Je suis là, on est là, toi et moi. C'est tout ce qui compte'' sa main caressa la joue de Kanda alors que ses lèvres se touchèrent dans une douce caresse, voulant prouver à son brun combien il l'aimait, voulant lui prouver que tout ce qui l'entourait était une vérité,- prends-les Kanda.

\- Non'' sa voix se portait plus très bien,- j'avais raison, j'ai raison'' Kanda toucha la joue de son amant,- quand ?

\- Il y a très longtemps'' une lumière vive commença à apparaître au creux de la main d'Allen,- je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir'' Kanda sentit une douce lumière se propager dans son corps,- j'ai créé ce monde pour toi mais tes souvenirs ne cessent de venir pour te rappeler, ta vie d'avant, tes vies, notre vie'' il embrassa encore une fois le brun,- tes souvenirs sont en train de te tuer littérairement.

\- Alors tout ça…

\- Une simulation à chaque fois que tu t'approches un peu plus de tes souvenirs'' Allen posa son autre main sur le torse de son amant, sur son tatouage,- dire que je devais naître de ta mort est cruel.

\- Je suis quoi'' Kanda avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, ces souvenirs étaient là qui commençaient à le dévorer de l'intérieur.

\- Tu es Kanda, l'être que j'aime de tout mon être, celui qui m'a fait naître, celui sans qui je ne suis rien…'' la voix d'Allen était douce,- tu sauras toujours à mes côtés.

\- Je suis mort…

\- Non pas vraiment. Cet endroit te maintient en vie, baKanda'' Allen sourit avec tendresse.

\- Tais-toi, Moyashi'' Kanda l'embrassa,- j'ai toujours su que t'étais vraiment dingue.

\- Seulement de toi'' murmura Allen alors que la lumière englobait toute la maison, commençant tout à nouveau. Allen ne voulait pas perdre Kanda. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et personne ne pourra les séparer.

Allen chercha dans ses souvenirs, voulant mettre Kanda dans un endroit où la guerre n'existait pas, où les Noah n'avaient pas encore gagné, où il pouvait être avec lui. Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant que la lumière ne les fit disparaître, recommença tout à nouveau, où encore la tristesse, le désespoir n'existaient pas ou le monde n'était pas dominé par sa famille. Ce souvenir était précieux pour Allen, c'était là qu'ils allaient encore se rencontrer toujours et pour l'éternité.

 _\- Bonjour, dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour voir ce_ _qu'_ _il faisait. Ses grands-parents lui avait dit de ne pas fouiner dans les affaires des autres et puis ce_ _n'_ _était pas de sa faute. L'enfant, qui était assit, arrêta ce_ _qu'_ _il était en train de faire et leva son visage doucement pour voir qui venait_ _le_ _déranger._

 _\- Bonjour, dit-il tout timide. D'habitude les enfants n'aimaient pas venir jouer avec lui et puis il n'avait jamais vu ce visage dans les environs._

 _\- Moi c'est Yuu Kanda et toi ?! Kanda était tout excité depuis qu'il passait les vacances chez ses grands-parents, il n'avait jamais vu cet enfant ici._

 _\- A…Allen Walker,_ _"_ _dit Allen en_ _fermant_ _les yeux. Le soleil était trop fort._

 _\- Enchanté, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici ?''dit Kanda en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen. Il n'avait même pas demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec lui. C'était sa mamie qui ne serait pas contente._

 _\- Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je te vois. Tes cheveux sont tellement sombres,''dit Allen tout curieux._

 _\- Et toi tellement clairs comme la neige, c'est beau," dit Kanda en touchant ses cheveux,- tes cheveux ne sont pas froids._

 _\- Pourquoi ils seraient froids ? Dit Allen qui ne comprenait pas._

 _\- Parce que la neige est froide…_

 _\- Aaah," dit Allen en regardant son nouvel ami, enfin s'il voulait bien l'être,- tu veux devenir mon ami ?!._

Tout avait à chacun, rien n'était immuable qu'importe le chemin qu'ils prenaient, ils se trouvaient, même la mort ne pourrait les séparer. Allen en était certain, pensa-t-il en plongeant dans ce monde où tout était encore pur où Kanda demandait comment il s'appelait.

Fin


End file.
